School?
by Xylia Park
Summary: Sekolah adalah tempat untuk menuntut ilmu, itulah yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang. Tapi, apakah arti sekolah bagi murid-murid TSM School?. Apa saja yang mereka lakukan selama berada disekolah? Summary nggak nyambung sama isi! It's B.A.P and EXO Fanfiction. YAOI. BL. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : ****cerita ini milik saya. ****B.A.P dan EXO juga milik saya****!**

**Genre : ****Romance, Humor(maybe), School life.**

**CAST: semua Couple B.A.P dan EXO.**

**Rating : ****T.**

**Warning : ****sangat ****OOC, Alur ****amburadul****, ****tidak sesuai EYD, ****Typho, BL as Yaoi, and Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Summary ****: ****Sekolah adalah tempat untuk menuntut ilmu, itulah yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang. Tapi, apakah arti sekolah bagi murid-murid TSM School?. Apa saja yang mereka lakukan selama berada disekolah? Summary nggak nyambung sama isi! It's B.A.P and EXO Fanfiction. YAOI. BL. DLDR!**

**.**

**Haiiii. ^^**

**Author nggak tahu diri dan nggak penting balik lagi, wkwkwk..**

**Saya bikin FF ini karena saya lagi pengen aja*plak*. Enggak juga sih, idenya dateng saat saya liat foto teaser Exo itu, yang pas mereka pose kayak trouble maker gitu. Hahaha.. ya gitu deh pokoknya.**

**Ini masih perkenalan tokoh. Ntar kalo next, saya mau bikin tentang keseharian warga TSMSchool sama kisah percintaan mereka. hehe..**

**Ya udah deh, dari pada author yang nggak tahu diri ini ngebacot nggak jelas, mending langsung baca aja ya.. semoga suka and Happy Read ^^ dan Saranghaeyo.. :* 3 3 *tebar flykiss***

**.**

**School?**

**.**

Today in TSM School. . .

Dewan guru sedang menggelar acara yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dilaksanakan. Dalam rangka menjadi sekolah terbaik se-Korea Selatan, Kwon BoA selaku kepala sekolah ingin mengetahui...

Bagaimanakah pendapat para murid tentang sekolah mereka?

Untuk mewawancarai para murid, Kwon BoA telah menugaskan dua orang kepercayaannya, yakni Lee Taemin selaku guru konseling dan Kim Taeyeon wakil kesiswaan.

Saat ini Taeyeon dan Taemin sedang duduk diruang konseling dan baru saja mewawancarai murid ke-123. Jangan dikira mewawancarai murid SMA itu pekerjaan yang mudah. Di TSM school ini, muridnya beraneka ragam. Ada yang sikapnya manis, ada yang agak manis, dan ada yang tidak manis sama sekali.

Akan ku tunjukkan beberapa contohnya, seperti...

.

"Kim MINSEOK-uhuk uhuk!" teriak Taeyeon sampai tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Masuklah seorang namja berwajah manis. Kim Minseok, dia langsung mengambil duduk didepan mereka.

"baiklah, Mins-"

"ssshhtt-ssshhtt-ssshhtt" Minseok menepelkan jari telunjuknya yang panjang dibibir Taeyeon, menyuruh Taeyeon diam. Bahkan jari Minseok mengenai hidung Taeyeon, sampai-sampai membuat hidung Taeyeon terangkat dan membuat lubang hidungnya terlihat makin jelas dan hal itu membuat Taemin harus menahan tawanya.

"panggil aku Xiumin" lanjut Minseok seraya melepas jarinya dari bibir Taeyeon.

"Baiklah, Xiumin" kata Taeyeon seraya membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu mendengus sebal karena Xiumin(mari kita sebut dengan 'Xiumin' mulai sekarang) telah merusak make-up nya. "apa pendapatmu tentang sekolah ini?" tanya Taeyeon dengan malas.

Xiumin mengambil selembar tissue dimeja lalu mengelap jari telunjuknya yang terkena lipstick Taeyeon. "Sekolah?" tanya Xiumin dengan gaya sok cool nya. Taeyeon dan Taemin mengangguk.

Xiumin membuang tissuenya kesembarang arah dengan gerakan slow motion, membuat pandangan Taeyeon dan Taemin mau tak mau mengikuti pergerakan tissue itu sampai terjatauh dilantai "tempat berlindung dari eomma ku yang kejam" jawabnya. Membuat kedua guru itu saling pandang kebingungan.

Itu adalah contoh siswa yang kurang agak sedikit manis*plak*. Aku tidak ingin melanjutkan, karena disana Xiumin malah curhat tentang hubungannya dengan eommanya yang kurang baik. Lebih parahnya lagi dia bercerita sambil MENANGIS. Drama Boy!

.

Masih ada beberapa contoh jika kalian ingin tahu.

.

Bang Yongguk, duduk dengan tenang dihadapan Taeyeon dan Taemin. Mereka berdua sedikit takut dengan tatapan mata Bang Yongguk itu. Meskipun tanpa ekspresi, namun mata Yongguk seolah berkata 'aku akan membunuh kalian'.

"err... ehem" Taeyeon berdehem, lalu ia berbisik pada Taemin untuk menggantikannya bertanya. Taeyeon takut dengan muridnya itu.

"umh, Yongguk-ssi" Taemin memberi jeda kalimatnya hanya untuk menelan ludahnya, "bagaimana pendapatmu tentang sekolah ini?".

"apakah aku harus menjawabnya?", jawab Yongguk datar dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar mengerikan dan membuat dua guru itu terkejut.

"j-jika kau tidak keberatan" jawab Taemin berusaha mengontrol suaranya agar tidak terdengar bergetar. Jujur saja, Taemin juga takut dengan muridnya itu.

Yongguk bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan. Dan..

BRAK.

Menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

"Bagaimana cara anak itu dibesarkan?" tanya Taeyeon pada Taemin yang hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya. Terlalu shock untuk menjawab.

.

"Himchan-ssi, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang sekolah ini?" tanya Taemin lalu menguap. Ia agak bosan menanyakan hal yang sama pada banyak murid. Taemin pernah usul pada kepala sekolah untuk menggunakan sistem pengisian angket agar lebih praktis. Namun Kwon BoA menolak dan tetap keukeuh untuk menggunakan sistem wawancara. Katanya sih, agar bisa tahu karakter masing-masing murid lewat cara bicaranya.

"hmmm... Aku hanya suka makan siang gratisnya" Jawab Himchan. " Selebihnya, tidak ada yang menarik".

.

"XIAO LUHAN!" terika Taeyeon.

"astaga, apa ini Xiao Luhan?" tanya Taeyeon seraya memeriksa ulang tulisan yang ia baca barusan dengan menggebu-gebu. "astaga dia benar-benar akan kita wawancarai?" lajutnya lagi.

Masuklah seorang namja yang terlihat cantik dan tampan dalam waktu bersamaan. Dengan anggun Xiao Luhan berjalan menuju kursi yang sudah disediakan lalu duduk disana. Dia adalah salah satu Ulzzang disekolah ini. Menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi dan menumpu satu kakinya diatas kaki yang lainnya bak photo model.

Taeyeon dan Taemin sulit bernafas. Muridnya yang satu itu benar-benar mempesona. Taemin yang sudah tersadar dari dunia fantasinya pun mulai menanyakan pertanyaan.

"Luhan-ssi. Apa pendapatmu tentang sekolah ini?", tanya Taemin. Masih senyum-senyum, karena dia masih terpesona oleh Luhan.

Bukannya menjawab Luhan malah membenarkan poninya yang berantakan hanya dengan sekali kibasan kepalanya. Bahkan harum rambutnya pun tercium oleh dua orang gurunya itu, membuat Taeyeon dan Taemin harus ekstra menahan jeritan mereka yang hampir meledak.

.

Ini dia, Ulzzang yang lainnya. Namun yang ini bukan namja cantik, melainkan namja TAMFAN. Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris. Namja tinggi dan berambut pirang layaknya pangeran negeri dongeng. Penuh kharisma.

"Kris-ssi" panggil Taeyeon malu-malu.

"ne". Hanya dengan satu kata itu saja, jantung Taeyeon hampir lompat keluar sangking senangnya. _OMO! OMO!,_ batin Taeyeon.

"apa pendapatmu tentang sekolah ini?" kali ini Taemin yang bertanya dengan malu-malu. Jiwa uke dalam dirinya langsung keluar jika bertemu dengan seme setampan Kris, padahal ia sudah punya namjachingu yang tidak kalah tampan. Choi Minho, guru bahasa Inggris.

"umhh...ehem" Kris berdehem dan wajah dua orang guru dihadapannya itu kembali memerah karena menahan nafas mereka, dan..

BRUK.

Mereka berdua pingsan*4L4Y*. Hanya karea mendengar suara deheman seorang Wu Yi Fan.

.

"Kim Junmyun, berikan komentar anda tentang sekolah ini" tanya Taeyeon pada seorang namja berwajah malaikat yang sedang duduk dikursi dihadapannya.

"Sebenarnya sekolah adalah tempat menuntut ilmu. Tapi, seiring perkembangan jaman, banyak siswa yang menyalah artikan. Sekarang sekolah malah dijadikan tempat untuk pamer kekayaan, atau-"

Taeyeon dan Taemin hanya bisa melongo melihat Suho yang mendadak berkhotbah. "-saya sungguh prihatin melihat perkembangan sekolah modern saat ini. Sekarang, para murid tidak lagi giat belajar seperti jaman orang tua kita dulu. Yang dipikirkan mereka hanya senang-senang saja-"

Suho terus mengoceh hingga bermenit-menit lamanya. Bahkan Taeyeon sudah tertidur dikursinya, sedangkan Taemin, ia berusaha menjaga matanya untuk tetap terbuka walaupun ia mengantuk juga.

.

"ZHANG YIXING!"

Masuklah seseorang yang dipanggil Zhang Yixing itu. Yixing atau Lay, dia masuk dengan ragu-ragu. Ia menatapi seluruh isi ruangan dengan tatapan yang aneh. Sesekali ia menepuk-nepuk jaketnya, seolah ada debu menempel disana.

"silahkan duduk" kata Taeyeon mempersilahkan Lay duduk, karena sedari tadi ia belum juga sampai dikursi yang sudah disediakan. Lay berjalan cepat mendekati Taeyeon dan Taemin. Namun bukannya duduk, ia malah memungut sebuah tissue yang sudah tidak berbentuk didekat kursi. Tissue milik Xiumin.

"aigoo~" katanya, seraya memungut sebuah bungkus permen yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat tissue itu lalu membawanya ketempat sampah yang berada disudut ruangan.

Taeyeon dan Taemin bisa mendengar Lay memekik disudut sana. Tiba-tiba Lay mengangkat tempat sampah yang terisi penuh dengan bungkus makanan dan kertas-kertas itu dan membawanya keluar sambil bergumam, "sekolah macam apa ini? Kotor sekali". Dan ia kembali dengan membawa beberapa peralatan kebersihan.

Taeyeon dan Taemin kompak menepuk kening mereka masing-masing. Dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Yup, bukannya wawancara. Lay malah membersihkan seluruh ruangan itu. Ck-ck. Lay The neat Freak Boy.

.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan dengan hati-hati. Pasalnya, lantai diruangan itu sangat licin karena habis di pel oleh Lay.

BRUK!

"AWW!" Baekyun terpeleset dan jatuh. "akh! Tidak... kaki indahku, huhuhu" katanya sambil memijat-mijat kakinya yang tidak terlalu sakit, sebenarnya. "sonsaengnim.. bantu aku berdiri.." rengeknya.

Taemin pun merelakan dirinya untuk membantu murid manjanya itu berdiri. "ugh!" Taemin tidak kuat mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun seorang diri. "sonsaengnim, bagaimana sih? Hati-hati dong. Nanti kakiku lecet" kata Baekhyun.

"ah, ne. Mianhae" gumam Taemin. Lalu ia berusaha sekuat tenaganya menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal style menuju kursi yang telah disediakan.

"aduh, aduh, aduh" rintih Baekhyun seraya memegangi kakinya. Yang(sekali lagi) sebenarnya tidak terlalu sakit. Manja sekali dia.

"nah, Byun Baekhyun. Kami ingin tahu pendapatmu tentang sekolah ini"

"aw! Aduh! Taemin Sonsaengnim sih, tidak hati-hati" keluh Baekhyun. "lihat, sampai luka begini. Hiks.." lanjutnya seraya mengusap-usap kakinya.

"aduh, bagaimana ini. Maafkan aku" kata Taemin(guru ter-bully). Sedangkat Taeyeon, ia menatap malas pada luka Baekhyun yang sebenarnya tidak sampai satu setengah senti. Mungkin harus pakai mikroskop dulu baru terlihat.

"coba mana yang sakit?" kata Taeyeon seraya mendekati Baekhyun. "ini~" kata Baekhyun sambil meunjuk lukanya.

"oh.. ini" kata Taeyeon. Menatapi kaki Baekhyun dengan malas. "OH INI?!".

PLAK!

"JADI INI YANG SAKIT!?" Taeyeon memukuli kaki Baekhyun berkali-kali. "aduh! Sonsaengnim! APPOYO! T.T"

Dan yang terjadi bukannya wawancara. Taeyeon malah sibuk memukuli kaki Baekhyun sampai benar-benar 'sakit'.

.

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

"Jongdae-ssi, apa pendapatmu tentang sekolah ini?" tanya Taeyeon.

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

"Jongdae-ssi?" panggil Taeyeon lagi.

"hm?" respon Jongdae atau Chen.

Kali ini Taemin yang tanya, "bagaimana pendapatmu tentang-"

"ANIYA! ANIYA!" teriak Jongdae. Membuat kedua gurunya itu tersentak kaget.

"Jong-"

"YEAAHH! MAJU TERUS! HAHAHAHA. RASAKAN!" Jongdae terus saja memainkan psp-nya tanpa menghiraukan kedua gurunya yang mulai frustasi dengan tugas mereka. Chen The Game Mania(Kim Brother)

.

"Chanyeol-ssi, apa pendapatmu tentang sekolah ini?" Tanya Taemin.

"sekolah? Sekolah itu kan minuman bersantan yang ada pisangnya itu ya?"

"hahaha, itu es kolak*garing*" kata Taemin sambil tertawa.

"oh, kolak. Kolak itu kan temannya lingkaran dan segitiga"

"itu kotak" jawab taeyeon dan Taemin bersamaan sedikit tertawa mendengar lelucon aneh Chanyeol.

"kotak Seoul" kata Chanyeol.

"kota" Ucap Taeyeon dan Taemin serempak.

"umh.."

"hahahaha, mikir ya?" tanya Taeyeon dan mereka bertiga tertawa. Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia lagi mikir.

"ah! Kota" ata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk pelipisnya.

"itu otak. Yaaahh~ gagaal" kata Taeyen dan Taemin.

"hahaha.." Chanyeol tertawa garing. "uhm.. Sonsaengnim, aku ada janji dengan temanku. Boleh aku pergi sekarang?"

"ah, baiklah. Sampai jumpa" Taeyeon dan Taemin melambaikan tangan pada Chanyeol hingga ia benar-benar keluar ruangan.

Dan mereka tersadar akan sesuatu, "sedang apa kita? Apa dia sudah memberikan jawaban?" tanya Taeyeon pada Taemin.

"dia bilang sekolah itu es-" Taemin menjeda perkataannya saat ia sadar bahwa Park Chanyeol telah mengerjai mereka.

"awas saja dia!" umpat Taeyeon.

.

"Kyungsoo-ssi. Apa pendapatmu tentang sekolah ini?"

"umh.. aku senang bersekolah disini" jawab Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum manis. Membuat Taeyeon dan Taemin terharu, ternyata masih ada siswa manis seperti Do Kyungsoo.

"benarkah? Kenapa?" tanya Taemin dengan senyum hangatnya.

"karena sekolah ini dekat dengan rumahku. Perpustakaan juga lengkap dan selain itu guru-gurunya selalu sabar menangani murid-muridnya" jawab Kyungsoo. "seperti anda berdua" tambah Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum manis.

.

Satu lagi murid manis yang membuat Taeyeon dan Taemin terharu. Huang Zi Tao. "aku suka bersekolah disini. Disini aku punya banyak teman dan guru yang baik."

Taeyeon dan Taemin hampir menangis mendengarnya. Dua namja manis muncul, membangkitkan semangat mereka lagi#seperti habis minum Mizone.

Taeyeon dan Taemin bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Tao, lalu memeluknya. "kalian baik-baik saja, sonsaengnim?"

.

Jung Daehyun menguap ditempat duduknya. Sedari tadi, dua orang gurunya itu belum juga memberikan pertanyaan padanya. Mereka sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Mereka masih terharu dengan dua orang murid mereka yang manis. Kyungsoo dan Tao.

Taeyeon yang sudah selesai terharu akhirnya bicara dengan terisak, "hiks.. Dae-hiks-hyun-ssi, apa penda-hiks-patmu tentang hiks sekolah ini?"

"oh itu" jawab Daehyun. "no coment" lanjutnya. Membuat Taeyeon dan Taemin seperti tertimpa batu yang besar di kepala mereka.

"boleh aku pergi?" tanya Daehyun lagi tanpa memperdulikan kedua guru mereka yang mulai menangis lagi.

.

Setelah tenang dari acara menagis, Taemin membuka suara untuk memanggil murid berikutnya.

"KIM JONG...in" suara Taemin yang awalnya full power kini menjadi low seketika ketika tahu murid berikutnya adalah Kim Jongin. "mati aku" lanjutnya. Sedangkan Taeyeon, ia malah tertawa puas tanpa suara.

"ehem" seseorang berdehem dari arah pintu. Ternyata itu Jongin atau yang biasa dipanggil Kai. Kini Kai sedang melambai nakal pada Taemin lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dengan senyuman mesum.

Begitu duduk, kai langsung menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan dan menghadapkan wajahnya kearah Taemin. Hanya-pada-Taemin.

Taemin menelan ludahnya gugup. Pasalnya, Jongin adalah murid yang selalu genit padanya. Entahlah, Kai menyukai Taemin atau tidak. Yang jelas Taemin sangat takut dan terganggu dengan kehadiran Kai.

Taemin menengok pada Taeyeon yang sedang tertawa tanpa suara itu. Ia menatap Taeyeon dengan wajah meminta tolong. Namun Taeyeon menggelengkan kepala sambil terus tertawa tanpa suara. Sepertinya Taeyeon suka sekali membiarkan Kai menggoda Taemin.

Taemin menelan ludahnya sebelum bicara, "a-apa kau betah sekolah disini?" tanya Taemin sedikit takut melihat pose Kai. Saat ini kai sedang menatapi Taemin dengan pandangan mesum.

"tentu saja" jawab Kai sambil tetap fokus memandangi Taemin.

"a-apa alasannya?" tanya Taemin yang mulai tidak nyaman dengan tatapan muridnya itu.

"karena disini banyak namja manis sepertimu" jawab Kai sambil mengerling nakal pada Taemin.

"BUAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Taeyeon meledak seketika. Ia tidak tahan dan langsung berlari keluar.

"noo-noona! Tunggu akuuuuu" kata Taemin seraya berlari keluar mengejar Taeyeon. Meninggalkan Kai seorang diri diruangan itu. Kai The Pervert Boy(Kim Brother)

.

"Youngjae, apa kau senang bersekolah disini?" tanya Taeyeon.

"tidak juga. Aku bersekolah disini hanya untuk menyenangkan orang tuaku. Kalau aku boleh memilih, aku lebih suka berada dirumah dan menonton film kartun favoritku" jawab Youngjae.

Taeyeon dan Taemin hanya bisa melongo mendengar jawaban Youngjae.

.

"OH SEHUN"

Seorang namja berjalan masuk dengan gaya yang super-duper sok. Itu adalah Oh Sehun. Sehun memakai sebuah topi hitam yang terlihat mahal walaupun simple.

"baiklah, Sehun. Kami ingin tahu, apa pendapatmu tentang sekolah ini?" tanya Taemin saat Sehun sudah duduk dihadapan mereka.

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah melepas topinya. Menampilkan rambutnya yang di cat warna-warni itu. "Sehun-ssi? Kau mendengarku?" tanya Taemin sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya diwajah Sehun.

"astaga! Apa ini?!" tanya Sehun seraya meneliti tangan Taemin. Membuat Taemin dan Taeyeon mau tak mau mendekat untuk ikut melihat. "jam kuno seperti ini masih kau pakai? hahahhaha" lanjutnya sambil tertawa mengejek.

"lihat punyaku" kata Sehun seraya menunjukkan jam tangan yang ia pakai pada Taeyeon dan Taemin. "ini jam tangan Rolex keluaran terbaru. Harganya lebih mahal dari gajimu selama setahun"

"apa kau bilang?!" tanya Taeyeon tidak terima. Sehun hanya menatap malas gurunya itu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, memamerkan jam tangan Rolex hitamnya."KELUAR!" teriak Taeyeon. Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu berjalan keluar dengan santai sambil memakai topinya lagi.

"anak kurang ajar!" Taeyeon menahan amarahnya.

.

"MOON JONGUP" teriak Taeyeon dengan malas, dia dan Taemin sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin segera menyelesaikan tugas aneh ini.

"bagaimanakah pendapatmu tentang sekolah ini?" tanya Taeyeon seraya menguap,sedangkan Taemin memutar-mutar Pupennya dengan kedua jarinya.

"eeerrr... hihihi"Jongup malu-malu menjawab pertanyaan kedua sonsaengnimnya, yang membuat mereka semakin malas dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

.

"Zelo, apa pendapatmu tentang sekolah ini" tanya Taeyeon. Ia hanya bisa berharap murid terakhir ini bisa menyenangkan hatinya.

"umh, menurutku sekolah ini sangat sempit" kata Zelo, membuat Taeyeon dan Taemin kebingungan. Bagaimana bisa sekolah semegah ini dibilang sempit.

"maksudmu?"

"maksudku.. aku selalu saja bertemu 'dia'" jawabnya dengan malu-malu. Nampaknya Taeyeon dan Taemin mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"aah~ kau sedang jatuh cinta, ya?" goda Taeyeon. Membuat Zelo blushing parah.

"a-aniyo. Ti-tidak" elak Zelo tapi tidak bisa menutupi kebohongannya, karena wajahnya benar-benar merah. Zelo The inocent Boy.

.

Begitulah rata-rata sifat siswa yang ada di TSM School.

**DELETE or TBC?**

**.**

**Jelek ya?**

**Review sangat dibutuhkan!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Seluruh pasang mata yang ada dikantin memusatkan perhatiannya pada satu meja yang berada ditengah-tengah kantin itu. Kim Jongdae, terus saja menekan-nekan tombol PSP kesayangannya. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang bahkan dua orang temannya yang berada dikanan-kirinya.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Jongdae-ah" panggil Baekhyun.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Jongdae" kali ini Kyungsoo yang memanggil sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan Jongdae. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berteman dengan Jongdae sejak duduk dibangku sekolah menengah pertama. Sejak pertama kenal, Jongdae memang orang yang gila game seperti itu. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa.

Mereka berdua sudah terbiasa dengan suara berisik yang ditimbulkan oleh mesin kecil yang dipuja-puja Jongdae itu, namun tatapan mata dari orang-orang disekitar mereka saat ini membuat mereka tidak nyaman.

"Jongdae. Kecilkan Volumenya" kata Kyungsoo yang hanya ditanggapi dengan 'hm' andalan Jongdae. Dan Jongdae pun mengecilkan volume PSPnya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lega. Setidaknya, mereka tidak lagi ditatapi oleh banyak pasang mata lagi.

"hh~" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, lalu beralih pada cermin yang ia pegang. "hihihi.. ternyata aku ini cantik ya~" kata Baekhyun saat melihat paras wajahnya di cermin.

"ANIYA! ANIYA!" teriak Jongdae.

PLAK!

Baekhyun memukul belakang kepala Jongdae. "jadi maksudmu aku tidak cantik, begitu?" tanya Bakehyun tidak terima.

"sudah-sudah. Dia kan tidak sedang bicara padamu" ucap Kyungsoo seraya menahan tangan Baekhyun yang ingin memukul Jongdae lagi. "dia selalu begitu saat main, kan?" tambahnya.

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun pun menerimanya., walaupun sedikit tidak ikhlas. Tanpa ia ketahui, dibalik PSP mahal itu, Jongdae tersenyum senang.

"oh iya, bagaimana dengan tugas Lee Sonsaengnim? Kapan kita mulai kerjakan?" tanya Kyungsoo pada kedua temannya(kalau Jongdae menanggapi. Kalau tidak, ya berarti Kyungsoo hanya bertanya pada Baekhyun).

"aku sih terserah saja. Sepulang sekolah juga boleh" jawab Baekhyun. "bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun pada Jongdae.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Tentu saja. Dia tidak akan menjawabnya. Benda ditangan Jongdae itu sudah menutup mata dan telinga Jongdae dari dunia nyata. Kecuali satu hal,

TAK!

Jongdae meletakkan PSPnya dimeja kantin. "aku mengenali atmosfer ini" katanya. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu menghirup udara, "aku kenal aroma ini. Lily".

Lily? Ah~ Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ini sudah sering terjadi semenjak mereka kelas satu hingga sekarang. Jongdae bisa mencium aroma itu dari jarak sejauh apapun. Pasti setelah ini Jongdae akan berkata,

"XiuBaby", yang diikuti oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

.

"Xiumin, kau kenapa?" tanya Lay saat Xiumin tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan memasuki area kantin.

"firasat buruk. Aku tidak mau masuk" kata Xiumin dengan wajah takut.

"apa? Kau bilang tadi kau lapar" kata Lay.

Xiumin menggeleng cepat, "pokoknya aku harus cepat per-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Xiumin dan Lay mendengar sebuah suara yang sudah mereka hafal betul suara milik siapa.

"XIUBABY!"

"Oh tidak" kata Xiumin sebelum ia melesat lari, menjauhi si pemilik suara itu. Suara cempreng dan melengking milik seorang Kim Jongdae. Lay hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat adegan Xiumin selalu dikejar oleh anak kelas dua itu. Itu berarti siang ini, ia makan siang dengan dua teman Kim Jongdae lagi.

.

"GYAAAAAA!"

Teriakan Xiumin menggema diseluruh lorong sekolah. Dia terus berlari, tidak peduli sudah berapa orang yang ia tabrak tanpa minta maaf. Yang penting ia harus lari dari kejaran Kim Jongdae itu.

Sudah satu tahun. Sejak Xiumin duduk dikelas dua, saat itu Jongdae baru masuk kesekolah ini. Xiumin masih ingat kali pertama mereka bertemu. Saat itu Xiumin sedang mencuci tangannya ditoilet sekolah. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang, dan orang itu adalah Jongdae. Jongdae memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Xiubaby' dengan nada yang menyeramkan-atau lebih tepatnya menggoda. Entah dari mana dia tahu nama panggilan 'Xiumin' yang jelas sejak saat itu Xiumin selalu lari dari Jongdae dengan alasan 'takut diperkosa'.

Xiumin melihat beberapa siswa bersama dengan guru konseling Lee Taemin sedang memasang sesuatu dipapan informasi. Namun ia tidak bisa berhenti, tidak ada jalan lain lagi. Jika ia berhenti, nanti Kim Jongdae akan menangkapnya. Akhirnya dengan tekat bulat, Xiumin menerobos gerombolan itu hingga membuat Lee Taemin jatuh ditabraknya.

"sonsaengnim, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya salah satu siswa seraya membantu Taemin berdiri.

"ne, gwaenchanha. Gomawo" kata Taemin, walaupun bokongnya terasa sakit setelah mencium lantai dengan keras.

DRAP!DRAP!DRAP!

Taemin menatap horor pada seorang siswa yang sedang berlari kearahnya dengan kecepatan **KILAT**. Dan-

BRUK!

Taemin kembali ditabrak hingga terjatuh, bahkan beberapa siswa yang sedang bersamanya pun ikut terjatuh dan menindih tubuhnya.

.

"XIUBABY! TUNGGU AKU~"

BRAK!

"MAAF!" teriak Jongdae dari jauh, karena dia baru saja menabrak dua orang namja yang sedang membawa tumpukan buku.

"Aish! Dasar Sunbae sialan!" umpat salah satunya. Untung saja buku-buku ditangan mereka tidak jatuh.

"sudahlah, Youngjae. Lebih baik kita segera mengembalikan buku-buku ini" kata namja ber tag name Moon Jongup.

"ck!" jawab Youngjae. Jongup hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Temannya yang satu itu memang mudah terbawa emosi. Meski begitu, Youngjae sebenarnya baik hati.

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku-buku sejarah ditangan mereka. Saat melewati lapangan basket, tiba-tiba,

BUGH.

Sebuah bola basket mendarat tepat diwajah salah satu dari murid kelas satu itu hingga membuat tumpukan

buku ditangannya jatuh berserakan dilantai dan hidung namja berambut cokelat itu berdarah.

"OMO! Jongup!" pekik Youngjae. Dan segera menolong temannya yang hidungnya sedang berlumuran darah itu.

"hey! Hobae~ cepat lempar bola itu kemari!" perintah seorang namja yang sedang berdiri dilapangan basket diseberang tempat mereka.

"YAK! NAMJA ANEH! BERANI SEKALI KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU!" marah Youngjae pada namja yang telah melukai temannya itu.

"sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa" kata Jongup sambil menarik-narik lengan seragam Youngjae.

"Hey! Sudahlah, cepat kemarikan bola basket itu!" teriak namja basket itu lagi.

"ini tidak bisa dibiarkan" gumam Youngjae, lalu mengambil bola dan membawanya memasuki lapangan basket. "kau menginginkan bola ini?" tanya Youngjae saat sudah berdiri dihadapan namja yang memerintahnya tadi.

"ne, cepat kemarikan" jawab namja itu sambil menadahkan tangannya dengan wajah malas.

"baik, Ini" kata Youngjae dengan memberi senyuman termanisnya. Dan...

BUGH.

"ugh!" namja itu terjatuh sambil memegangi hidungnya yang sakit. Youngjae telah menghantamkan bola itu kearah wajah namja itu dengan sangat keras.

"Daehyun!" teriak teman-temannya yang melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Mereka hendak mendekati namja bernama Daehyun itu, namun tidak jadi karena mendapatkan tatapan 'jangan-coba-coba-mendekat' dari Youngjae.

"rasakan! Itu balasan karena kau telah melukai temanku! Bukannya minta maaf, kau malah menyuruh kami untuk mengembalikan bola laknatmu itu?! Jangan mentang-mentang kau seorang sunbae, jadi kau bisa seenaknya dengan kami! Dan asal kau tahu, aku tidak takut padamu!" ceramah Youngjae panjang kali lebar lalu pergi meninggalkan lapangan basket.

"Daehyun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang temannya dan langsung membantu Daehyun berdiri.

"ne, gomawo" jawab Daehyun. _Rupanya dia ingin perang denganku_.

.

KRIET.

Youngjae membawa Jongup menuju ruang kesehatan. "duduklah disini" kata Youngjae sambil menunjuk tempat tidur yang ada diruang kesehatan. Jongup hanya pasrah saja dan menuruti perkataan temannya itu.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan kembalikan buku-buku ini. Setelah itu aku akan kembali dan mengobati lukamu" kata Youngjae.

"aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh"

"jangan membantah! Pokoknya, tunggu-aku-disini!" Dan setelah itu, Youngjae keluar ruang kesehatan dengan membawa serta setumpuk buku sejarah yang seharusnya dibawa Jongup.

.

"ne, gamsahamnida" ucap Youngjae pada petugas perpustakaan lalu bergegas keluar perpustakaan dan menuju ke ruang kesehatan untuk mengobati Jongup.

Ia berlari agar cepat sampai diruang kesehatan, namun,

BRUK.

Youngjae terjatuh karena kakinya tersandung sesuatu. Ia meringis kesakitan, lengan kirinya berdarah, dan kemeja seragam putihnya kotor terkena lantai koridor sekolah yang penuh dengan debu.

"hahahahaha" terdengar suara tawa tak jauh dari belakangnya. Youngjae menengok kebelakang dan mendapati Daehyun dengan teman-teman basketnya sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan wajah senang.

"oops, aku tidak sengaja, mianhae~" ucap Daehyun dengan wajah menyesal yang dibuat-buat. Youngjae menggeram melihat tampang Daehyun. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Youngjae berdiri sambil menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakan tubuhnya dari efek terjatuh tadi.

"kau!" Youngjae berjalan mendekati Daehyun sambil menunjuk Daehyun dengan satu jari telunjuknya. "apa maumu hah?!" bentak Youngjae tepat didepan wajah Daehyun. Daehyun hanya menyunggingkan senyum menyebalkan pada Youngjae.

"kau ingin balas dendam, eoh? Kau tak terima karena aku telah membuat wajah tampanmu terluka?!" tanya Youngjae dengan nada meremehkan sambil menekan luka dihidung Daehyun yang sudah terbalut plester hingga membuat Daehyun meringis kesakitan.

"kau harus tanggung jawab atas hidungku!" teriak Daehyun didepan wajah Youngjae.

"Mwo? Aku harus bertanggung jawab setelah kau melukai hidung temanku tanpa meminta maaf?" balas Youngjae tak terima.

"aku tidak sengaja melakukannya, lagi pula siapa yang menyuruh dia berada disana" balas Daehyun tak mau kalah.

"apa katamu?! Dasar namja tak bertanggung jawab! Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu!" kata Youngjae sambil menjambak rambut Daehyun. Kesabarannya sudah sudah tak tahan ingin membunuh namja pengecut dan sok keren dihadapannya itu.

"akh! Appo! Le-lepaskan! He-hey!" berontak Daehyun sambil mencubit kedua pipi Youngjae.

Youngjae semakin gencar menjambaki rambut Daehyun tanpa ampun saat pipinya dicubit kuat oleh Daehyun."minta maaf dulu!" ucap Youngjae sambil terus menjambak rambut Daehyun tanpa ampun.

"tidak mau, hey-lepas! Aaakhh!" Daehyun dan Youngjae terjatuh dengan posisi Daehyun berada dibawah tubuh Youngjae, dan mereka berguling-gulingan dilantai koridorsambil terus saling menjambak dan mencubit pipi(?).

"OMO?! APA YANG TERJADI DISINI?" Tanya Taeyeon pada beberapa siswa yang sedang menonton pertarungan antara Youngjae dan Daehyun. Dia sedang duduk diperpustakaan sebelum ia mendengar suara keributan ini. "BERHENTI!" perintah Taeyeon. Namun, dua orang yang sedang bergulung-gulung(?) dilantai itu tidak mengindahkannya sama sekali.

"kenapa kalian diam saja? cepat pisahkan!" uacp Taeyeon pada salah satu muridnya.

"tidak mau. Aku tidak mau kena hajar mereka" ucap namja itu lalu pergi dari hadapan Taeyeon.

"dasar murid tidak sopan! Kalau begitu, aku yang akan melerai mereka" ucap Taeyeon dengan nada yang agak sedikit tidak yakin.

"HENTIKAN!" ucap Taeyeon seraya menarik Youngjae yang sedang asyik memukul-mukul Daehyun dibawahnya. Namun, bukannya berhenti. Taeyeon malah terjatuh karena tidak kuat menahan tubuh Youngjae yang berontak minta dilepaskan.

Youngjae kembali memukuli Daehyun. Tidak ada satupun murid disana yang mau menolong Taeyeon memisahkan keduanya. Mereka malah asyik menyoraki perkelahian itu.

Taeyeon nekat memisahkan mereka dengan berdiri diantara keduanya dan mendorong mereka dengan dua tangannya ke sisi kanan dan kiri. "YAH! KALIAN BERDUA, BERHEN-AWW!" Taeyeon terkena tamparan nyasar dipipi kanannya.

"YAH! HENTIKAN! KYAAAAAA!" Taeyeon memekik saat Daehyun dan Youngjae saling beradu tangan diatas kepalanya. Dan mereka bertiga pun terjatuh dilantai dan kembali terjadi adegan pertengakaran oleh keduanya dengan Taeyeon yang terjebak diantara mereka.

.

"aih, kemana dia? Kenapa lama sekali" gumam Jongup sambil mengelap darah yang sedikit keluar dari tulang hidungnya. Darahnya asudah hampir berhenti mengalir keluar dari hidungnya, namun rasanya tetap menyakitkan. Cenat-cenut*plak*

KRIET.

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka. dan Jongup harus menelan kekecewaan saat yang masuk kedalam bukanlah Youngjae melainkan seorang guru.

"oh, maaf. Aku tidak tahu jika ada orang disini" kata sang guru yang ternyata adalah Taemin.

"ti-tidak apa-apa" jawab Jongup lalu mengelap darah yang sedikit keluar lagi dari hidungnya.

"astaga, kau kenapa?!" tanya Taemin sambil menutup pintu lalu berjalan menghampiri Jongup. Ditatapnya luka dihidung Jongup saat sudah sampai dihadapan Jongup. "aigoo~, kenapa tidak diobati?" lanjutnya sambil menatap luka dihidung Jongup.

"aku sedang menunggu temanku. Dia bilang, dia yang akan mengobatinya" jelas Jongup. Bagaimanapun juga luka itu terasa sakit dan berdenyut-denyut.

"ahaha, kau lucu sekali. Baiklah biar aku saja yang mengobatimu" ucap sang guru mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Jongup hingga membuat wajah Jongup bersemu merah.

"ga-gamsahamnida, Taemin songsaengnim" kata Jongup sedikit gugup. Jongup adalah anak pemalu. Ia mudah sekali gugup.

"ne" jawab Taemin sambil tersenyum ramah, lalu mengambil kapas dan obat dari kotak P3K.

"sebenarnya aku kemari juga mau mengobati lukaku" kata Taemin, memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

"memang apa yang terjadi sampai anda bisa terluka?" tanya Jongup.

"hhh~" Taemin menghela nafasnya sebelum bercerita. "tadi ada murid yang berlari-lari dikoridor, mereka menabrakku sampai aku terjatuh" kata Taemin. " sampai lenganku luka seperti ini" lanjutnya serya menunjukkan lengannya yang terluka.

Jongup menatap luka Taemin dengan iba. Tiba-tiba ia teringat, "oh! Jangan bilang namja yang berteriak 'Xiubaby~' itu" kata Jongup. Ia ingat dengan namja yang juga menabraknya tadi.

"hahaha, benar. Namanya Kim Jongdae" kata Taemin seraya membersihkan luka Jongup dengan kapas berlumur alkohol. "dia murid kelas 2B. Dia salah satu adik dari Jonghyun sonsaengnim" kata Taemin.

"benarkah? Dia adik Jonghyun sonsaengnim? Berarti dia kakak Jongin, dong?" tanya Jongup.

"benar" jawab Taemin. "Mereka bertiga kan sama-sama trouble maker disini" gumamnya.

"ne?" tanya Jongup, karena ia tidak begitu dengar dengan perkataan Taemin yang terakhir.

"bukan apa-apa. nah selesai~" kata Taemin setelah menempelkan plester pada luka dihidung Jongup.

"gamsahamnida, sonsaengnim" kata Jongup dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman hangat Taemin.

BRAK.

Taemin dan Jongup menoleh pada pintu yang baru saja dibuka dengan kasar. Terlihat dua orang dalam keadaan yang kacau berdiri didepan pintu. Taeyeon dan Youngjae. Mereka berdua benar-benar berantakan.

Rambut mereka acak-acakan, banyak luka ditubuh mereka, baju mereka kotor terkena tanah, Make up Taeyeon rusak, dan kacamata Taeyeon sampai miring.

"OMO! Youngjae-ah?/Taeyeon noona?" pekik Jongup dan Taemin bersamaan. Mereka berdua segera membantu keduanya berjalan dan duduk.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jongup dan Taemin bersamaan(lagi).

"ceritanya panjang" jawab Youngjae dan Taeyeon. Wajah mereka berdua tampak kesal.

"hhh~ baiklah, sini biar aku obati luka kalian juga" kata Taemin dan mulai mengobati wajah memar Youngjae. Taemin jadi lupa akan lukanya sendiri.

.

Xiumin menghentikan kakinya, sudah tidak ada jalan lain lagi. Ia terjebak diatap sekolah dan Jongdae sedang berdiri didepan pintu satu-satunya. Xiumin bingung harus lari kemana lagi.

"XiuBaby~ sudahlah.. menyerah saja" kata Jongdae seraya melangkahkan kaki mendekati Xiumin.

"Eits! Jangan mendekat!" kata Xiumin seraya melangkah mundur, menjauhi Jongdae. Namun Jongdae tetap mendekatinya. "aku bilang JANGAN MENDEKAT!" ulang Xiumin. Xiumin sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi, karena dia sudah berada dipinggir atap.

"wae? Oh ayolah XiuBaby~" Ucap Jongdae masih berjalan mendekat dengan senyum mesumnya. Senyuman khas yang hanya dimiliki oleh Kim bersaudara(Jonghyun, Jongdae, Jongin).

"jangan mendekat! Atau aku LONCAT!" tegas Xiumin. Jongdae menghentikan langkahnya, dua langkah dari tempat Xiumin.

"kalau mau, loncat saja." kata Jongdae.

Xiumin menelan ludahnya. Bukannya melarang, si Jongdae malah mempersilahkan dirinya untuk loncat dari atap sekolah. Meskipun sekolah ini hanya memiliki dua lantai, tetap saja tinggi.

Xiumin menengok kebawah. Kakinya gemetar seketika, dan cepat-cepat ia menarik kembali kepalanya. "wae? Katanya mau loncat?" tanya Jongdae.

"ngg, i-itu... a-aku.." Xiumin gugup. Malu dan takut. Masa iya dia harus terjun kebawah sana dan mati konyol. Dan keesokan harinya dirinya akan berada dihalam utama koran dengan judul 'BUNUH DIRI AKIBAT FANS FANATIK'. Hell No!

"uwaaa" Xiumin terkejut saat tangannya ditarik oleh Jongdae. Tiba-tiba Jongdae memeluknya dengan erat.

"Xiubaby~"

Ugh! Entah kenapa tubuh Xiumin terasa seperti tersengat listrik saat mendengar suara Jongdae barusan. Jongdae menyesap wangi Lily dari tubuh Xiumin. "ah~ aku suka wangi parfummu baby~" kata Jongdae.

"apa? Aku tidak pakai parfum" kata Xiumin seraya berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jongdae. "YAK! Jongdae, lepas!".

"benarkah? Lalu ini wangi apa" tanya Jongdae sambil kembali menghirup wangi Xiumin.

"uhm, mu-mungkin pelembut pakaian. YAK! LEPAS!" Xiumin terus berontak karena kini Jongdae mulai mengusap-usap punggungnya. "j-jangan begini Jongdae.. jebal.."

"wae? Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Nanti kau lari lagi" kata Jongdae yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"tapi kau harus melakukannya sekarang!" tegas Xiumin.

Jongdae mengalah, ia perlahan-lahan melepaskan pelukannya. Sedangkan Xiumin, dia sedang menunduk. "ada apa, Xiubaby?" tanyanya.

Xiumin tidak menjawab, dia hanya memberi isyarat agar Jongdae memutar tubuhnya kebelakang. Jongdae menghela nafas dan menuruti perkataan Xiumin, dan..

TA DAH!

Ada Kim Sonsaengnim. Guru matematika super galak disekolah. Dia sedang berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan tampang galaknya dan sambil membawa penggaris kayu favoritnya. "ikut aku kekantor kepala sekolah"

.

"Hai Youngjae~"

Youngjae dan Jongup yang sedang makan siang di kantin sekolah saat ini menengok pada sumber menunjukkan tampang malasnya. _Hh~ dia lagi. Benda apa lagi hari ini?,_ batin Youngjae.

"ada apa, Oh Sehun?" tanya Youngjae malas.

"yah! Jangan bersikap dingin seperti itu. Aku kan hanya menyapa teman saja, masa tidak boleh?" kata Sehun dengan nada sok manis sambil memukul pelan lengan Yeongjae. Sehun mengambil duduk disamping Youngjae.

_Menyapa? Cih! Paling-paling kau hanya ingin pamer padaku._ "asataga! Apa yang terjadi pada wajahmu? Kau terluka" tanya Sehun saat melihat banyak plester luka diwajah Youngjae.

"tidak kenapa-kenapa" jawab Youngjae malas.

"saat terluka, ibuku selalu memberiku obat mujarab dari luar negeri, uhm... apa itu namanya ya?" kata Sehun sambil mengetuk kecil dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya. "ah! Propolis" lanjut Sehun sambil menjentikan jarinya.*belidiIndonesiayabang?*

"oh. Kalau mau pamer jam tangan baru, lain kali saja. Aku sedang sibuk" kata Youngjae.

"apa? Ah? Hahahaha.. kau ini perhatian sekali padaku, ya?" kata Sehun.

_Bagaimana tidak perhatian? Jam nya bentuk angry bird begitu. _Youngjae hanya tersenyum malas.

"Sebenarnya jam ini tidak semahal jam Rolex ku. Yah.. harganya hanya 500 juta, sih. Tapi modelnya bagus, jadi aku pakai saja" kata Sehun. Sedikit menambah senyuman diakhir kalimatnya.

Jongup melongo. Mobil ayahnya saja tidak semahal jam tangan Sehun. Sedangkan Youngjae, ia berusaha mati-matian menahan emosinya yang meluap-luap. _Lihat saja. Suatu saat nanti kau akan berlutut padaku, _sumpah Youngjae dalam hati.

"uhm, aku pergi dulu ya.. Jongin dan aku mau mencari Lee Sonsaengnim. Bye~" ucap Sehun sebelum ia melenggang pergi.

"sabar.." Jongup mengusap-usap punggung Youngjae yang wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

.

"Ah! Itu dia"

Jongin dan Sehun mempercepat langkah mereka saat sosok yang mereka cari sudah terpampang nyata diahadapan mereka. Lee Taemin. Dia sedang berdiri bersama Taeyeon didepan ruang kesehatan.

PLAK!

"Hai manis~" ucap Jongin sambil menepuk genit pantat sang guru. Sungguh tidak sopan!

"YAH! Tidak sopan!" marah Taeyeon.

"hehe, annyeong haseyo Taeyeon sonsaengnim. Anda cantik sekali hari ini" sapa Jongin. Taeyeon mau tidak mau tersenyum mendengarnya.

"tumben make up anda tidak tebal" tambah Jongin. Lalu dia dan Sehun ber high five ria sambil tertawa senang. Tidak peduli dengan Taeyeon yang mulai mengutuki mereka.

"dari tampilannya, sepertinya anda pakai innisfree. Benar?" kata Sehun sambil meneliti wajah Taeyeon. Membuat Taeyeon risih.

"kalau iya memang kenapa, hah?" tanya Taeyeon kesal.

"tidak kenapa kenapa. Sebagian besar wanita Korea memang menggunakan produk itu. Mudah ditebak" kata Sehun. "anda tahu sonsaengnim, Umma saya memakai krim dari Cle de Peau Beaute. Setiap kemasannya dihiasi 30 lapisan kristal dan tiga cincin platinum" kata Sehun dengan nada bangga.

"harganya tidak mahal kok. Hanya, tiga belas ribu dolar" lanjutnya.

"begitu ya?" tanya Taeyeon malas. Muridnya yang satu itu memang terkenal suka pamer kekayaan. Tapi Taeyeon sama sekali tidak tertarik. Taeyeon tidak mempedulikan Sehun yang mulai memamerkan merk parfum ibunya, ia beralih pada Jongin yang sedang menggoda Taemin.

"ayolah~" bujuk Jongin.

"a-aku bukan guru matematika" tolak Taemin. "Minta bantuin pada Kibum sonsaengnim saja, IIIH!" kata Taemin seraya menyingkirkan tangan Jongin yang tidak henti-hentinya mencolek genit dagu Taemin.

"ck! Guru galak itu?! SHIRREO! Aku maunya kau saja" kata Jongin. "astaga, kau ini manis sekali~" godanya.

"ehem! Siapa yang galak, eoh?"

Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Kibum sonsaengnim sudah ada dibelakangnya dengan penggaris kayu yang selalu dibawanya.

"eh? hehehe, annyeong haseyo" sapa Jongin. Tak lupa sambil membungkuk hormat. "anda ada disini, sonsaengnim?" tanyanya sambil tertawa canggung.

"hm" jawab Kibum.

"ehehehe, LARII SEHUN!" teriak Jongin. Dan dia juga Sehun lari secepat kilat,menjauhi guru matematika super galak itu. Bisa-bisa dia akan diseret keruang kepala sekolah. Kim Kibum memang paling suka menyeret murid-murid yang(menurutnya) salah ke kantor kepala sekolah.

By the way, bukanya dia baru saja menyeret Xiumin dan Jongdae ke ruang kepala sekolah?

.

"jadi...". Boa menatap kedua murid laki-lakinya dari balik kaca matanya. Xiumin dan Jongdae.

Xiumin sedang duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedangkan Jongdae, dia sedang duduk dengan santai. Bahkan, tangan kanannya sedang merangkul bahu Xiumin yang duduk disampingnya.

"... kalian bermesraan diatap sekolah?" lanjut Boa.

"itu benar" jawab Jongdae sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"a-apa? Ti-tidak gyojangnim. Kami tidak bermesraan" kata Xiumin dengan wajah memerah.

Boa menghela nafasnya lalu menegakkan duduknya. "apa kalian pacaran?" tanyanya lagi.

"anda benar lagi" jawab Jongdae sambil tersenyum.

"a-apa?-"

"benarkah? Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Boa lagi.

"kira-kira satu tahu-AW!" Jongdae memekik saat kakinya diinjak oleh Xiumin.

"ah~ satu tahun. Baiklah" Boa meraih sebuah palu kayu yang tergeletak dimejanya, lalu..

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"dibebaskan dari segala tuduhan" katanya.

Xiumin melongo. Apa-apaan yang barusan itu? Dibebaskan dari segala tuduhan?

"kalian boleh pergi" kata Boa. "semoga kalian langgeng sampai menikah, sampai jumpa" kata Boa lalu beralih pada laptop dihadapannya.

Jongdae menggandeng Xiumin yang masih bingunh, keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. "kau lihat, Xiubaby? Jika bersamaku, kau akan terbebas dari hukuman" ucap Jongdae bangga.

Xiumin menghentikan langkahnyadan menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Jongdae. "hell no~ aku tidak mau bersama dengan namja berisik sepertimu" kata Xiumin sebelum ia lari menjauh dari Jongdae.

"Xi-XIUBABY~ TUNGGU!" . Jongdae pun kembali berlari menggejar pujaan hatinya itu.

.

BRUK!

"maaf sonsaengnim" Xiumin membungkuk berkali-kali pada Taemin yang baru saja ia tabrak.

"ne, gwaenchanha" kata Taemin.

"XIUBABY~~~"

Xiumin menengok kebelakang. Jongdae sedang berlari kearahnya. "GYAAAA!" Xiumin berteriak sebelum kembali berlari. Membuat Taemin dan Taeyeon harus menutup telinganya.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Taemin dan Taeyeon membulatkan mata mereka pada Jongdae yang semakin dekat berlari kearah mereka.

"UWAAA~~" Taeyeon dan Taemin menghindar ke kanan-kiri lorong. Seperti pin bowling yang baru saja terhantam bola. Untung saja Jongdae tidak strike. Taemin dan Taeyeon masih berdiri.

"sial sekali aku hari ini" gumam Taemin. Hari ini dia sudah tertabrak sebanyak tiga kali. Kalau sampai itu terjadi lagi,mungkin Taemin akan mendapatkan payung cantik gratis.

"akh! Kepalaku" kata Taeyeon seraya memegangi belakang kepalanya yang terbentur tembok. "sudah, ayo pergi. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini" lanjut Taeyeon sambil tetap menggosok belakang kepalanya yang sakit.

.

Taeyeon mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah beberapa kali sebelum ia dipersilahkan masuk. Taeyeon dan Taemin mengambil duduk dihadapan kepala sekolah yang sedang bergelut dengan laptopnya.

"ada apa?" tanya Boa tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptopnya.

"begini, gyojangnim" Taeyeon membuka pembicaraan. "kami ingin membicarakan, tentang siswa-siswa disekolah ini" lanjutnya.

"memangnya ada apa?" tanya Boa, masih tetap fokus dengan laptopnya.

"begini, gyojangnim. Menurut kami, murid-murid disekolah dua tahun belakangan ini semakin aneh saja. Oh Sehun contohnya, dia satu-satunya murid yang rambutnya warna-warni. Dia tidak mematuhi peraturan untuk memakai atribut sekolah, selain itu dia dan Kim Jongin juga sering melanggar peraturan." jelas Taeyeon.

"hm, lalu?" respon masih tetap menghadap layar laptopnya.

"lalu, Kim Jongdae, ia selalu memainkan PSPnya ketika jam pelajaran. Tak jarang juga dia berkejar-kejaran dengan murid kelas tiga, Kim Minseok. Mereka berdua hari ini telah menabrak guru Lee Taemin hingga terluka" jelas Taeyeon lagi. "kita harus memperketat kedisiplinan sekolah ini! Bukannya dua bulan lagi adalah penilaian untuk sekolah terbaik se Korea?" tuntut Taeyeon.

"oh, lalu?" respon Boa.

"lalu..." Taeyeon menatap Taemin dengan tatapan 'apakah dia mendengarkan?'. "gyojangnim? Apakah anda mendengarkan?" tanya Taeyeon memastikan.

Bukannya menjawab, wajah Boa malah memerah dengan mata yang masih menatap pada layar laptopnya. Taeyeon dan Taemin yang mulai curiga dengan sikap kepala sekolah mereka pun mengintip pada laptop Boa.

Dua guru itu terkejut saat melihat laptop Boa sedang memutar video yang sedang menampilkan adegan panas antar namja.

"ASTAGA! Ini kan film Takumi Kun" ucap Taemin.

"ne, kau suka juga?" tanya Boa antusias dan Taemin mengangguk tak kalah antusias.

"putar ulang dong~" kata Taeyeon. Dan dengan patuh Boa langsung memutarulang film Takumi Kun yang dilihatnya. Dan mereka bertiga pun menonton film itu dari awal bersama.

SATU JAM DUA PULUH DELAPAN MENIT LIMA PULUH TUJUH DETIK KEMUDIAN. . .

"So sweet~" ucap ketiganya. Mereka menatap satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya sadar dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"ma-maaf gyojangnim" ucap Taeyeon dan Taemin dengan style masing-masing. Boa cepat-cepat menutup laptopnya dan kembali memakai kacamatanya yang ia lepas sebelum menonton film.

"ehem. Jadi, ada perlu apa kalian kesini?" tanya Boa dengan nada berwibawa. Sama sekali berbanding terbalik dengan jiwa fujoshinya.

"j-jadi begini..." dan, Taeyeon dan Taemin menjelaskan kembali apa maksud kedatangan mereka

KEESOKAN HARINYA . . .

Lapangan sekolah hari ini sangat bising. Bukan karena suara PSP Kim Jongdae. Melainkan hari ini, kepala sekolah akan memberitahukan sesuatu pada seluruh muridnya. Para murid bertanya-tanya, apa sekiranya yang akan kepala sekolah mereka sampaikan.

"_ehem"_ Boa berdehem melalui microphone diatas podiumnya. _"Test. Test. Nae nuneul chyeodaboji anhneun neo.._(Disturbance)_"_ Boa menyanyikan lagu favoritnya untuk menge-chek suara michrophonnya. Membuat beberapa murid dan guru sweatdroped.

"_ehem, annyeong haseyo"_ sapanya yang langsung dibalas oleh yang hadir. _"baiklah, saya akan langsung to the point saja"_ lanjutnya. Semua murid hening, hanya ada suara 'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!' yang semua orang sudah tahu berasal dari mana.

"_saya akan membuat peraturan baru. Berlaku mulai besok dan seterusnya" _ucap Boa. Membuat beberapa suara kecewa terdengar.

"_diam!"_ den semuanya langsung diam. Kecuali satu suara 'BEEP!BEEP!'. _'hh~ abaikan saja dia" _gumamnya yang sebenarnya bisa didengar oleh semua orang disana. Karena ia bergumam didepan pengeras suara.

Boa mulai mengatakan satu per satu peraturan baru. Seperti dilarang memakai sepatu warna selain hitam atau putih, diharuskan memakai atribut dari sekolah, dilarang membawa benda elektronik seperti ponsel atau sebangsanya(termasuk PSP, bagi Jongdae), dilarang membolos kelas, diharuskan memiliki satu warna rambut(bagi Oh Sehun), dilarang berlari-larian dikoridor sekolah, bekerja bakti membersihkan sekolah setiap hari sabtu(yang membuat Zhang Yixing senang), dan beberapa peraturan lainnya.

"_ini demi kebaikan sekolah. Jika ada yang membangkang, akan kami beri peringatan!" _ucap Boa tegas _"sekian. Silahkan kalian kembali kekelas masing-masing"_.

**TBC**

**Maaf mengecewakan ****ㅠ****.****ㅠ**

**Buat yang tanya ini Official pairing apa enggak jawabannya adalah 'ENGGAK'.**

'**ENGGAK' crack pair maksudnya. Alias Official. Karena saya nggak suka Crack pair. Oiya, buat yang tau Official pairingnya B.A.P kasih tau saya yaa~'**

**Oiya, dan satu lagi..**

**SAYA NGGAK SUKA GS. SAYA SUKA YAOI. SAYA INI FUJOSHI. ADIK SAYA FUDANSHI. KAKAK SAYA ANTI FUJOSHI. ADIK SAYA YANG SATU LAGI SEEKOR SEME. IBU SAYA*PLAK!*banyakcincong***

***lempar ke sarang tomcat***

***readers tepuk tangan***

**Big Thank's to:**

**DevilFujoshi, ichizenkaze, 7D, Tania3424, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Yui the devil, mitatitu, thepaendeo, cacing kawat, Shin Zi Tao, babyelf, taoris lover, ajib4ff, Imeelia, Azura Lynn Gee, ZiTao99, Jang Taeyoung, dewilololala, ayam ayam, Qhia503, .**

**Review Juseyo ..**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama menjalankan peraturan baru. Kemarin, kepala sekolah Kwon Boa memberitahukan bahwa jam masuk sekolah yang seharusnya pukul 7.30 pagi, kini berubah menjadi pukul tujuh pagi.

Dan, untuk memastikan para siswa tidak melanggar peraturan baru dihari ini. Kwon Boa sudah mengutus beberapa guru untuk memeriksa semua murid digerbang sekolah. Mulai dari rambut, sepatu, hingga barang bawaan.

"Buka tas" ucap Kim Kibum pada seorang siswa. Dia mememeriksa dengan teliti isi tas itu. Lalu ia memeriksa warna rambut, atribut sekolah dan sepatu. "bagus" katanya lalu mengembalikan tas itu pada pemiliknya mempersilahkan murid itu masuk, karena namja itu mematuhi peraturan.

"buka tas" katanya pada seorang siswa berikutnya. "kepala sekolah sudah bilang, 'dilarang membawa ponsel'" kata Kibum seraya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas murid tersebut. "kenapa kau malah membawa gagang telepon?" tanya Kibum seraya menunjukkan sebuah gagang telepon berwarna biru didepan hidung murid tersebut.

"aish! Sonsaengnim. Ini botol minum. Lihat" namja itu membuka tutupnya yang berada diantena gagang telepon itu, lalu meminum air didalamnya. Kibum melongo melihatnya.

"kau ini sudah SMA, kenapa masih membawa botol minum semacam itu?"

"sonsaengnim tidak tahu ya? Minum dari gelas yang sama dengan banyak orang bisa menularkan kuman dan penyakit. Maka itu aku membawa botol sendiri. Ini lebih higienis" kata namja itu yang ternyata adalah Lay seraya memasukan kembali botol minumannya kedalam tas. "lagi pula ini botol favoritku" kata Lay lalu melenggang masuk ke area sekolah.

Beralih pada guru yang lain,

Choi Minho. Dia sedang digodai oleh beberapa namja berjiwa uke, membuat Taemin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya cemburu.

"sonsaengnim, minta nomor teleponnya dong~"

"sonsaengnim, foto bersama kita dong~" kata salah satu namja sambil mengambil kamera dari dalam tas nya.

"eh- i-itu, ka-kau tidak boleh bawa kamera kesekolah" kata Minho sambil berusaha menjauhi semua uke genit disekelilingnya.

"kau boleh merampasnya setelah berfoto bersama kami" kata namja itu yang di'iya'kan oleh yang lain. Dan mereka mulai berebut untuk meraih lengan Minho.

"uwaa! Ja-jangan sentuh-sentuh!" ucap Minho pada murid-murid genit itu seraya melirik Taemin yang sedang mengawasinya dengan wajah cemberut. Choi Minho adalah guru bahasa Inggris. Digandrungi oleh banyak siswa karena wajahnya yang tampan, dan dia adalah namjachingu dari Lee Taemin.

Berbeda dengan Minho. Kim Jonghyun, bukannya memeriksa tas muridnya, dia justru sedang menggodai murid-muridnya. "Baekkie~ Kau cantik sekali" ucapnya lalu memberikan wink andalannya pada Byun Baekhyun.

"sonsaengnim bisa saja" ucap Baekhyun dengan rona merah dipipinya. Jonghyun memeriksa tas Baekhyun dan menemukan sebuah ponsel dan cermin.

"maaf Baekkie, aku harus menyita ini" kata Jonghyun sambil mengambil ponsel dan cermin milik Baekhyun.

"ja-jangan.. aku membutuhkannya" kata Baekhyun dengan wajah sedih.

"baiklah.. tidak akan kusita jika kau mau kencan denganku nanti malam" tanya Jonghyun pada Baekhyun.

Hh~ adik dan kakak sama saja.

Lee Jinki, guru pro Murid. "buka tas" ucapnya lalu mulai memeriksa isi tas murid itu dengan asal-asalan. "silahkan masuk" katanya seraya mengembalikan tas itu pada pemiliknya. Padahal didalam sana ada ipod dan komik.

"buka tas" katanya lagi pada seorang murid yang diketahui bernama Oh Sehun. Sehun membuka tasnya. Dan Lagi-lagi Jinki memeriksanya dengan asal-asalan. Padahal didalam tas Sehun ada beberapa CD dan majalah yadong. Jinki menatap sepatu sehun yang berwarna merah lalu beralih pada rambut Sehun yang masih berwarna-warni. "silahkan masuk" katanya. Dan Sehun pun melenggang masuk kesekolah dengan santainya.

"to-tolong buka tasnya" kata Taemin pada Bang Yongguk. "ka-kalau tidak mau ya sudah, silahkan masuk" lanjut Taemin, karena Yongguk malah menatap dingin padanya.

Mereka melakukan pemeriksaan hingga bermenit-menit dan berhasil menyita banyak ponsel dan beberapa pasang sepatu berwarna-warni.

.

"astaga Gyojangnim?! Apa yang anda lakukan?!" ucap Suho tidak percaya. Kwon Boa, kepala sekolahnya yang cantik itu kini sedang membaca 'YAOI magazine' mingguannya tak jauh dari tempat pemeriksaan siswa.

"sudah sana pergi" kata Boa seraya memukulkan majalah itu ke lengan Suho. "jangan mencempuri urusan orang dewasa" lanjutnya sambil membuka halaman majalah itu.

"sebagai ketua organisasi siswa disini saya harus blablablablabla" Suho mulai berkhotbah panjang lebar. Boa tidak mempedulikannya, ia tetap asyik membolak-balik halaman majalah itu.

"Suho? Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Lay yang tidak sengaja mendengar kekasihnya itu berbicara panjang lebar didepan kepala sekolah.

"eh? Chagi~ kau sudah datang?" ucap Suho tak lupa memberikan senyum malaikatnya yang membuat Lay blushing.

TING!

"'chagi'? Kalian pacaran?" tanya Boa antusias.

Suho menatap Boa dengan (-_-). _Tadi aku bicara tidak dihiraukan sekarang malah tanya-tanya._ "jangan mencampuri urusan anak muda" kata Suho lalu menggandeng Lay pergi dari depan Boa yang sweat droped.

"YAH! Berani sekali kau! Untung kalian pacaran! Kalau tidak, sudah ku hukum kau!" kutuk Boa.

.

"sudah waktunya gerbang ditutup" ucap Kibum sambil melihat jam tangannya. Ia dan Taemin berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dan hendak menutup gerbang sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"TUNGGU!"

Seorang siswa berlari dengan cepat menghampiri mereka. "biarkan aku masuk sonsaengnim. Aku ingin bertemu Xiubaby~~" ucapnya. Taemin dan Kibum hanya menatap malas muridnya itu. Kim Jongdae. Ternyata mengejar Xiumin setiap hari ada manfaatnya juga. Ia jadi terlatih berlari dengan cepat.

"masuklah" kata Kibum. "periksa dulu tas nya" lanjutnya pada guru yang lain.

Lee Jinki memeriksa tas Jongdae. Ada PSP, ponsel, beberapa CD game dan komik-komik. Jinki menutup ransel dan mengembalikannya pada Jongdae. "silahkan masuk" lanjutnya, dan membiarkan Jongdae beserta PSPnya masuk kedalam.

"ayo tutup" kata Kibum yang diangguki Taemin.

Baru selesai menutup gerbang, mereka mendengar suara lagi.

"TUNGGU!"

"hhh~" Taemin dan Kibum menghela nafasnya berat.

"hosh.. hosh..hosh.." Kim Jongin, kini terengah-engah dihadapan dua gurunya itu setelah mengejar kakaknya yang lari duluan dari tempat parkir. Tadi, Jongin dan Jongdae berangkat bersama dengan motor Jongin. Dan saat sudah sampai, Jongdae langsung turun dari motor pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang harus memarkir motornya.

"annyeonghaseyo" katanya dengan sedikit terengah. Tapi ia masih sanggup memberikan wink gratis pada Taemin.

"kau terlambat" ucap Kibum. "tidak boleh masuk" lanjutnya.

"apa? Tapi, Jongdae hyung tadi boleh masuk?!" kata Jongin tidak terima.

"dia hanya terlambat satu detik. Sedangkan kau terlambat satu menit" kata Kibum. Jongin menunjukkan ekspresi yang seolah berkata 'WTF?*what the fun?*'. Jongin menatap Taemin dengan tatapan memohon. Namun Taemin memalingkan wajahnya dari Jongin.

"AARRRGGGHH! INI TIDAK ADIL!" Jongin berteriak frustasi sambil membanting ranselnya. Padahal dia ingin segera membaca majalah yadong yang ada pada Sehun. Semalam ia titip pada Sehun untuk membawa majalah yadong simpanannya.*kamu punya simpanan?*korban iklan.

"Hyung~ bantu aku" rengeknyanya pada Jonghyun yang sedang bercermin dengan cermin milik Baekhyun. Tadi Baekhyun menolak berkencan dengannya dan merelakan cermin kesayangannya disita.

"apa? Apa aku mengenalmu?" ucap Jonghyun lalu tertawa senang. Tidak peduli dengan ancaman yang diucapkan Jongin.

"a-annyeonghaseyo"

Semua orang disana menatap pada seorang namja yang berada diluar pagar bersama Jongin. "eh? Kyungsoo? Kau terlambat?" tanya Taemin.

Namja bernama Kyungsoo itu mengangguk. "ta-tadi ada sedikit masalah dijalan. Cheoseonghamnida" katanya.

"hhh~" Kibum menghela nafasnya. Kyungsoo adalah salah satu murid yang baik. Namanya tidak pernah tercatat dibuku pelanggaran selama ini. Tapi jika ia membukakan gerbang untuk Kyungsoo, itu berarti Jongin juga harus diizinkan masuk. Kibum memang galak, tapi ia tidak mau dibilang guru yang pilih kasih.

"baiklah. Kalian boleh masuk. Tapi kalian akan kami beri hukuman" Jongin menatap Kibum tidak percaya. Baru pertama kali ini dia lihat Kibum berbaik hati pada muridnya.

"gamsahamnida sonsaengnim. Jeongmal gamsahamnida"

.

"hufffh~" Sehun menghela nafas bosan. Sudah jam segini Jongin belum muncul juga. Sehun menopang dagunya. Biasanya jam segini, Sehun dan Jongin akan membolos kelas. Sehun memandang sekeliling kelas. Banyak siswa yang sedang mengobrol. _Ck!_ _membosankan!._

Pandangan Sehun berhenti pada seseorang yang baru saja lewat didepan kelasnya. **Youngjae keh~keh~keh~. **Sehun tersenyum evil.

Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan melesat mengejar Youngjae yang belum jauh berjalan.

"Youngjae, yuhuuu~"*joget bareng Secret.

Youngjae menghentikan langkahnya. Dia sudah tahu benar siapa pemilik suara itu. Dia berbalik dengan senyum manis. "ne.. Luhan Hyung?".

Sehun yang sudah hampir berteriak memanggil Youngjae itu pun mengurungkan niatnya saat ia melihat Youngjae sedang mengobrol dengan seorang namja yang... cantik. Sehun mengintip dari balik tembok kelasnya untuk menguping pembicaraan dua namja itu.

"Wah! Umma pasti senang sekali!" ucap Youngjae kegirangan sambil menerawang sebuah sepatu kaca.

Sehun memekik kecil. "itu kan sepatu Cinderella rancangan Stuart Weitzman(umma Sehun juga punya)". Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "ah, mungkin itu hadiah. Tidak mungkin umma Youngjae membeli sepatu seharga dua juta dollar. Hahahaha" lanjutnya dengan nada bangga.

"-ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu, ne. Annyeong" ucap Luhan.

"ne, gomawo hyuuuung~" kata Youngjae sedikit berteriak karena Luhan sudah berjalan pergi. Youngjae melirik Sehun yang sedang memandangi punggung Luhan. Ia tertawa kecil, _memangnya aku tidak tahu kau ada disitu. Ah! Sebelum ia sadar dan pamer kekayaan lagi, lebih baik aku cepat pergi. _Dan Youngjae pun berjalan mengendap-endap meninggalkan Sehun.

"sedang apa kau, Oh Sehun?" ucap Minho yang akan mengajar dikelas Sehun.

"eh? Youngjae mana?" Sehun celingukan mencari-cari Youngjae.

"Youngjae?" Minho ikut-ikutan mencari. "tidak ada Youngjae. Sudah, ayo masuk kelas" Sehun pun masuk kekelas dengan kecewaan. Padahal dia mau pamer sepatu baru.

.

Tao memandang keluar jendela. Matanya fokus menatap sesosok namja yang sedang berada dilapangan. Satu-satunya namja berwajah tampan disana. "sedang melihat Jonghyun sonsaengnim ya?"

Tao menoleh pada Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya. "a-anio" katanya. Chanyeol menatap menyelidik pada Tao.

"dia tidak melihat Jonghyun sonsaengnim, tapi dia sedang melihat pangeran Wu" goda Daehyun yang duduk didepan mereka. Chanyeol dan Daehyun tertawa bersama.

"ti-tidaak" elak Tao.

"lihat wajahnya memerah" kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Tao yang sedang blushing. Dia dan Daehyun kembali tertawa.

"Dengar ya. Kalau kau suka padanya, katakan saja. Sebelum dia diambil orang" ucap Daehyun pada Tao yang diangguki Chanyeol

"kalau ditolak, ya sudah. Cari yang lain saja. Mudah kan?" tambah Chanyeol yang diangguki Daehyun.

"selamat pagi, anak-anak" sapa seorang guru yang langsung dibalas sapa oleh semua muridnya. Daehyun dan Chanyeol mulai fokus pada sang guru(bukan karena niat belajar, hanya agar tidak dihukum saja). Sedangkan Tao kembali menatap keluar jendela. _Hhh~ Kalian tidak mengerti..._

.

"tampan sekali~" gumam Zelo sambil menatap keluar jendela. Zelo sedang menatap pada Kris Wu yang sedang mengikuti pelajaran olahraga.

Zelo adalah fans dari Kris Wu sang pangeran sekolah. Sejak pertama melihatnya, Zelo(bisa dibilang) langsung jatuh cinta pada Kris. Sudah lebih dari lima bulan dia masuk kesekolah ini, namun sekali pun Zelo tidak pernah berani berhdapan dengan Kris. Ia terlalu takut dan...malu.

"hh~ andai dia tahu jika aku menyukainya" gumam Zelo lagi.

"menyukai siapa?" tanya Choi Minki atau yang biasa dipanggil Ren, teman sebangku Zelo.

"ah, b-bukan siapa-siapa" kata Zelo gugup lalu mulai membolak-balik buku pelajarannya.

"oh. Aku kira kau menyukai pangeran Wu. Jika itu benar, lebih baik lupakan saja. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa bersama dengannya" kata Ren lalu berpaling pada buku pelajarannya. Perkataan Ren barusan langsung menancap dihati Zelo. Membuat Zelo makin salah tingkah dan membalik halaman buku miliknya terlalu keras hingga sedikit sobek.

.

"ffiuuuhh~ Akhirnya selesai juga" ucap Jongin sambil mengelap keringat didahinya. Dia baru saja selesai menyikat bilik terakhir toilet. "kenapa namja tampan seperti aku harus membersihkan toilet?" kata Jongin seraya berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangan.

"ini semua gara-gara Jongdae dan Jonghyun hyung! Awas saja mereka. Akan kuhabisi saat dirumah nanti!" gerutu Jongin sambil mencuci tangannya. Jongin melirik pada namja disampingnya yang juga sedang mencuci tangannya dengan tenang.

Do Kyungsoo. Sejak tadi Jongin tidak mendengarnya menggerutu seperti dirinya. Jangankan menggerutu, mengeluarkan suara pun tidak. Jongin menatapi wajah Kyungsoo lewat cermin besar didepan mereka. _keh~ keh~ keh~ manis juga_, batin Jongin sambil tersenyum evil. Jongin menggeser tubuhnya hingga berada dibelakang Kyungsoo, lalu memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang merasakan pinggangnya dipeluk seseorang pun menatap pada cermin. Dia melihat Jongin yang sedang tersenyum padanya disana. "kalau tidak salah, namamu Kyungsoo kan?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"kau murid kelas satu juga?" tanya Jongin lagi. "kau cantik juga ya" lanjutnya sambil menempelkan dagunya dibahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membulatkan mata mendengar pujian Jongin.

"a-aku murid kelas dua" jawab Kyungsoo sedikit takut. Kyungsoo tahu jika Jongin adalah adik Jongdae dan Jonghyun. Dan dari mereka bertiga, Jonginlah yang tingkat ke-pervert-annya paling tinggi.

"ah~ Kelas dua. Aku juga suka dengan yang lebih tua dariku" kata Jongin.

"bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu, Jongin? Aku sedikit tidak nyaman" kata Kyungsoo.

"oh?! Kau tahu namaku juga? Bagus sekali!" ujar Jongin sambil memeluk Kyungsoo lebih erat lagi.

"a-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo takut dan melepas paksa tangan Jongin dari pinggangnya.

Ia lalu mundur menjauhi Jongin yang sedang mendekatinya. Seperti seekor serigala yang akan menerkam mangsanya. #Kai nyanyi dalam hati: geurae Wolf, naega Wolf. Awooo~*plak!*

"maksudku, aku jadi tidak perlu repot-repot memberitahukan namaku" katanya sambil terus mendekati Kyungsoo dengan seringainya. "kau hanya perlu sedikit mengganti nadanya saat menyebut namaku nanti" katanya.

Kyungsoo terus mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh tembok toilet. Dia terpojok dan Jongin semakin dekat dengannya.

"pasti menyenangkan" katanya sambil mengurung Kyungsoo diantara kedua lengannya. Jongin menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. Perlahan-lahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menutup kedua matanya, takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin menggelitik hidungnya...

"terlalu pagi untuk mencari mangsa, Kim Jongin"

Jongin menghentikan aksinya. Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Mereka berdua menatap pada sumber suara. Taeyeon sedang berdiri didepan pintu dan dia sudah melihat semuanya. "hukuman kalian sudah selesai. Kalian boleh kembali kekelas" kata Taeyeon.

Kyungsoo yang sadar duluan langsung mengambil tasnya, "gamsahamnida sonsaengnim" kata Kyungsoo sebelum keluar toilet.

Jongin menatap kecewa kepergian mangsanya. "hh~ aku belum sarapan sonsaengnim" keluh Jongin. Taeyeon memandang malas pada murid mesumnya itu sebelum ia pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri.

.

TENG! TENG! TENG!*suara apa itu hayo? Hiiiii... takuuuuut*plak!*

Jam istirahat sekolah telah tiba, seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya. Seperti biasa Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang. Kali ini mereka tidak mengambil duduk ditengah kantin lagi. Karena tempat itu terlalu strategis untuk menjadi tempat tontonan. Kali ini mereka memilih untuk duduk dipojok kantin.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan semua orang disana tidak memperdulikan suara PSP Jongdae. Mereka terlalu lapar untuk mempermasalahkannya. "-jadi kau terlambat. Aku kira kau bolos sekolah" kata Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan bolos jika tidak benar-benar terpaksa" jawab Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Itu memang benar. Menurut Baekhyun, Kyungsoo adalah manusia ter-rajin yang pernah ia kenal. Tidak pernah terlambat kesekolah. Selalu mengerjakan tugas dengan baik. Patuh pada peraturan. Ditambah lagi dia sangat sopan dan ramah. Lengkap sudah. Semua orang menyayangi Kyungsoo. Termasuk Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo, apa tampilanku masih oke?" tanya Baekhyun. Dia tidak akan bertanya jika cerminnya tidak disita. Sebenarnya dia punya cermin cadangan yang ada dirautan pensil berbentuk bulat miliknya. Tapi cermin di rautan pensil tidak akan memuat seluruh wajahnya. Lagi pula, cermin kan bukan barang elektronik. Baekhyun curiga jika Jonghyun sonsaengnim menyitanya untuk keperluan pribadi.

"oke" jawab Kyungsoo sambil memberikan dua ibu jarinya.

"masih cantik?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"tentu saja" jawab Kyungsoo lagi.

"apa? Cantik?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menoleh pada seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka sambil membawa nampan makan siangnya. "HHHHMMMFFFF" namja itu menahan tawanya.

Baekhyun melirik pada tag name namja itu. Park Chanyeol. "apa maksudmu, Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya Bakehyun dingin.

"akan kuberitahu apa itu 'cantik'" kata namja bernama Chanyeol itu. Baekhyun menatap kesal pada Chanyeol.

"cantik itu, seperti dia" kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk pada seorang namja yang diketahui Baekhyun sebagai flower Boy disekolah ini. Xiao Luhan. "kau mengerti sekarang?"

"Jika ingin menyainginya. Kau harus berusaha lebih giat lagi, nak. Hahahaha" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengacak pelan rambut Baekhyun, sebelum berlalu meninggalkan meja Baekhyun dkk.

"BUAHAHAHAHA!" Jongdae tertawa keras. "aku suka sekali dengannya" lanjut Jongdae sambil menunjuk Chanyeol. Baru kali ini Jongdae mengabaikan PSPnya.

"diam kau!" desis Baekhyun. Dan terjadilah perang mulut diantara mereka.

"loh? Bukannya itu Xiumin hyung?" kata Kyungsoo, menghentikan Jongdae yang akan kembali mengatai Baekhyun 'tidak cantik'.

"hah? Mana? Mana?" tanya Jongdae antusias. Jongdae melihat Xiumin sedang makan siang bersama dua temannya. "apa? kenapa aku tidak merasakan kehadirannya?" tanya Jongdae entah pada siapa.

.

"GYAAAAA!"

"XIUBABY!"

Zelo yang sedang berdiri didepan kelasnya, menatap dua orang yang baru saja berlari dihadapannya hingga menghilang dari pandangan.

"Hey, manis~" Zelo merasakan sepasang tangan menyentuh pinggangnya lalu menuntunnya untuk sedikit bergeser dari ambang pintu. "Biarkan Jongin yang tampan ini lewat" lanjut namja yang ternyata adalah Jongin, sambil memberikan wink andalannya.

Dibelakang Jongin ada Oh Sehun, sahabat karib Jongin. " hai, Zelo. Rambutmu keren" katanya. "tapi tidak semahal rambutku" lanjut Sehun.

Zelo menatap kepergian mereka berdua dengan tampang polosnya. Saat Jongin dan Sehun berbelok dan menghilang dari pandangan, muncullah seseorang dari belokan tersebut. Kris Wu.

Zelo terpaku ditempatnya dengan mata yang tak henti-hentinya menatap Kris. Kris dengan gagahnya berjalan semakin dekat dengan Zelo. Zelo ingin memalingkan pandanganya, namun pesona Kris sangat sulit ditolak

"annyeong" sapa Kris pada Zelo, tak lupa memberi senyum tampannya.

"n-ne, annyeong" balas Zelo dengan gugup. _Apakah ini mimpi? Astaga. Apa barusan dia tersenyum padaku? Oh Tuhan~._ Zelo menyentuh pipinya yang bersemu merah. Ini pertama kalinya Zelo berhadapan dengan Kris setelah lima bulan lebih lamanya.

"Zelo, kau baik-baik saja?"

Zelo tersadar dari fantasinya. "bisa bantu aku, Zelo?" tanya Ren, Teman sebangkunya.

"oh, ne. Apa?"

"tolong kembalikan buku-buku ini diperpustakaan. Aku harus mengumpulkan daftar absensi siswa ke Lee Sonsaengnim"

"ah, tentu saja" kata Zelo sambil tersenyum manis.

"gomawo, jeongmal gomawo" ucap Ren sebelun ia melesat lari menuju ruang konseling.

.

"HUWAAAAA!"

Xiumin terus berlari. Dia tahu, jika berlari dikoridor adalah hal yang melanggar peraturan. Tapi dia tidak mau tertangkap oleh Jongdae. _Jinki sonsaengnim!,_ batin Xiumin saat melihat Lee Jinki baru saja keluar dari ruang guru.

"Sonsaengnim! Tolong sembunyikan aku" ucap Xiumin saat dia sudah didepan Jinki.

" sembunyi? Masuk saja kesana" kata Jinki sambil menunjuk ruang guru.

" ah, baiklah" Xiumin segera masuk kesana.

Jinki pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, ia kembali dihentikan seorang siswa. "hosh.. Sonsaengnim.. hosh.. apa anda melihat.. Xiubaby?"

"Oh. Dia baru saja masuk kesana" jawab Jinki sambil menunjuk ruang guru.

"gamsahamnida" ucap Jongdae lalu menyusul Xiumin masuk kedalam ruang guru. "mana dia ya?" gumam Jongdae sambil celingukan mencari Xiumin.

"Xiubaby~ eodiga?" panggil Jongdae. Ruang guru sedang kosong. Mungkin guru-guru sedang makan siang bersama, hahaha.

GLUP!. Xiumin menelan ludahnya. _bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku ada disini?._ Saat ini Xiumin sedang bersembunyi dibalik salah satu meja guru. _Aish! Jinki sonsaengnim!._

"xiubaby~ lihat saja jika aku menemukanmu. Tidak akan ku ampuni kau" ucap Jongdae.

Xiumin menutup mulutnya dengan dua telapak tangannya saat melihat siluet sepatu Jongdae dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dia melangkah mundur sambil berjongkok. Berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun.

"Xiubaby~" panggil Jongdae lagi. Jongdae menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "mungkin aku ditipu Lee sonsaengnim! Menyebalkan!" Jongdae menggeram frustasi.

_Hehehe.. bagus. Cepatlah pergi, hush.. hush.._, Xiumin terlihat senang ditempat persembunyiannya.

KRIET.

BRAK!

Xiumin tersentak mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup dengan kasar. Sepertinya Jongdae sudah keluar. Xiumin mengintip situasi sekitar. Kosong.. Jongdae sudah keluar.

"fiuuhh~" Xiumin menghela nafas lega. Ia keluar dari persembunyiannya. "padahal aku sudah ganti pewangi pakaian. Kenapa masih dikejar-kejar?" keluh Xiumin sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Xiumin membuka pintu itu, dan

"hai, Xiubaby~ Kau tahu kan, kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku"

Ternayat Jongdae masih menunggunya didepan pintu.

.

"Seohyun-ssi, aku mau mengembalikan buku-buku ini" ucap Zelo pada penjaga perpustakaan.

"oh? Bisakah kau membantuku mengembalikan pada tempatnya?" Zelo menatap Seohyun dan beberapa tumpuk buku dimejanya. Nampaknya Seohyun sedang sibuk.

"baiklah" kata Zelo.

"ah, gomawo. Susun yang rapi di rak F23" kata Seohyun sambil menunjuk letak rak F23. Zelo mengangguk dan segera mengangkat tumpukan buku itu kesana.

Setelah menemukan rak yang dimaksud, Zelo segera menyusun buku-buku itu dengan rapi. "selesai~" katanya.

"Eunghh... eunghhh~."

Zelo menajamkan indera pendengarannya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar sebuah suara yang aneh. "aku merindukanmu baby~"

Zelo membulatkan matanya. Ia merasa mengenal suara barusan. "apa yang sedang dia lakukan?" bisik Zelo. Zelo menggeleng, mengusir pemikiran negatif dari otaknya. "tidak mungkin" lanjutnya dengan nada getir. Untuk memastikan kebenarannya, Zelo pun mulai mencari-cari asal suara itu. Ternyata suara itu dari balik rak buku tempat Zelo berada.

Zelo menutup mulutnya. Dia tidak percaya, pikiran negatifnya ternyata positif*baca:benar. Suara itu adalah suara Kris Wu, pangeran sekolah yang ia idolakan selama ini. Zelo tidak kuat menahan air matanya lagi saat melihat Kris sedang mencium seorang namja disana.

Zelo memilih untuk pergi dari tempatnya. Ia berlari keluar dari perpustakaan, tidak mempedulikan panggilan Seohyun. "ZELO-SSI, KAU BELUM TANDA TANGAN!".

"SSSSHHHTTTTTT!" seluruh orang disana menyuruh Seohyun diam seperti bagaimana Seohyun menyuruh orang-orang diam setiap harinya. Seohyun cemberut, "itu kan bagianku".

.

"hentikan gege~, ingatlah ini disekolah" Tao mendorong tubuh Kris yang sedang memeluknya erat.

"wae? Lagipula bilik ini sudah tidak dipakai, tidak akan ada yang datang baby~" ucap Kris lalu berusaha mencium bibir Tao.

"hentikan. Bagaimana kalau ada fansmu yang melihat" ucap Tao sambil mendorong tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Ya, Tao adalah kekasih rahasia Kris. Bukan selingkuhan, bukan juga pacar gelap. Tao satu-satunya orang yang mengisi hati Kris. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama delapan bulan tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya. Sekali lagi, TIDAK ADA seorang pun YANG TAHU. Mereka BACKSTREET booo~

Mereka backstreet karena permintaan Kris. Kris takut jika Tao akan diteror oleh fans-fans nya sehingga membuat Tao tidak nyaman.

"hh~ baiklah kalau itu maumu baby~" Kris menghela nafas berat. Padahal dia sudah rindu sekali dengan panda kesayangannya itu.

.

"UWAAA~"

Xiumin terus berlari mengitari ruang guru dengan Jongdae yang mengejar dibelakangnya. "sudahlah, jangan mengejarku lagi. Aku lelah~ hosh..hosh.." ucap Xiumin sambil berlari.

"tidak mau. Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai aku dapat apa yang aku inginkan!" jawab Jongdae dan menambah kecepatan berlarinya.

"uwaaaaa~"

Xiumin terus berlari mengitari barisan meja-meja disana. Sampai Xiumin sadar jika Kibum sonsaengnim sudah berada didepannya. Xiumin mengerem kakinya sampai ia terpeleset dan berhenti dihadapan Kibum.

Kibum menjewer telinga kanan Xiumin dengan wajah garang. "dilarang berlari dikoridor, malah berlari-larian diruang guru, eoh?".

"akh! A-appoyo, sonsaengnim" rintih Xiumin saat Kibum memaksa dirinya berdiri dengan menarik telinganya.

"Yah! Sonsaengnim. Jangan menyakiti Xiubaby!" Ucap Jongdae seraya berusaha melepaskan jeweran tangan Kibum ditelinga Xiumin.

"kau juga, kemari!" ucap Kibum pada Jongdae, lalu menjewer telinga kiri Jongdae. "kalian berdua, ikut kekantor kepala sekolah sekarang!" kata Kibum sambil menyeret keduanya menuju kantor kepala sekolah dengan menjewer mereka.

.

"hiks.. hiks.. Apa salahku? Hikss.."

Zelo menangis seorang diri dihalaman belakang sekolah. Dibawah sebuah pohon Cherry yang teduh.

Hatinya terasa sakit setelah melihat Kris diperpustakaan tadi. "Kris jahat! jahat! Jahaaaatt!" katanya sambil mencabuti rumput(?) didekat kakinya.

"hiks.. hiks.. HUWEEEEEEE~" tangisan Zelo meledak. Sungguh menyakitkan. Baru pertama kali merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta, sudah harus patah hati secepat ini.

"hiks.. hiks.."

"HAISH! Kau ini berisik sekali!"

Zelo terlonjak kaget. Ia mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat mengerikan. "nu-nuguseyo?" tanya Zelo, sedikit takut. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Zelo bergidik. Pasalnya suara yang Zelo dengar tadi mirip dengan suara karakter Monster Tidur, musuh Papa Zola di film kartun favoritnya. Suara yang berat dan... menyeramkan.

Zelo menghapus air matanya lalu berdiri untuk mencari si pemilik suara. Saat mengintip ke sisi belakang pohon, Zelo melihat seorang namja tengah duduk disana sambil memejamkan matanya dengan earphone putih yang terpasang manis dikedua telinganya.

"ma-maaf sudah mengganggu" kata Zelo.

Tidak ada jawaban..

_Apa dia sedang tidur ya?_, pikir Zelo. "sekali lagi maaf ya" kata Zelo sambil membungkuk. Lalu ia berlari pergi.

Namja dibawah pohon itu membuka matanya perlahan, lalu menatap pada punggung Zelo yang semakin jauh berlari.

.

"kalian lagi. Apa kalian tidak dengar kemarin aku bilang 'dilarang berlari dikoridor sekolah'?" kata Boa sambil menatap kedua murinya yang hobi lari itu.

Xiumin, masih sama seperti saat terakhir kali dia diseret keruang kepala sekolah. Xiumin duduk sambil menunduk. Sedangkan Jongdae duduk disampingnya sambil menatapi Xiumin. "ini gara-gara dia gyojangnim. Dia yang mengejarku" kata Xiumin sambil menujuk Jongdae. Jongdae yang ditunjuk hanya senyum-senyum saja*gila!

Boa beralih pada Jongdae, "kenapa kau mengejarnya Jongdae-ssi?", tanyanya.

"karena aku menyukainya" jawab Jongdae sambil tetap memandangi pujaan hatinya. _Astaga, dia ini manis sekali. Pipinya.. rasanya ingin sekali kugigit!, _pikir Jongdae gemas sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"ta-tapi aku tidak menyukainya" kata Xiumin.

"bukankah kalian bilang, kalian sudah pacaran?" tanya Boa.

"ti-tidak gyojangnim. Jongdae bohong, kami tidak pernah pacaran" kata Xiumin dengan gesture 'tidak'.

"oh, begitu" gumam Boa kecewa. "Maaf. Tapi aku akan memberi surat peringatan pada orang tua" lanjut Boa.

"n-ne?" Xiumin membulatkan matanya lucu. _Aigoo~¸_ batin Jongdae sambil menggigit kuku jarinya. "ja-jangan gyojangnim. Jebal.. jangan" kata Xiumin.

Boa tersenyum tipis. "kenapa? Orang tua kalian harus tahu jika kalian tidak cocok bersekolah disini. Lebih baik masuk sekolah olahraga saja, mengingat kalian suka lari" kata Boa.

"ja-jangan gyojangnim. Umma akan membunuhku nanti" kata Xiumin. "akan kulakukan apa saja, asal jangan sampai berurusan dengan orang tua" kata Xiumin.

"tidak ada cara lain Minseok-ssi" kata Boa.

"saya mohon gyojangnim. Apa saja, asal jangan surat peringatan...hiks" Xiumin hampir menangis mengingat hubungannya dengan sang umma tidak baik.

"ada jalan pintas... kau yakin mau melakukannya?" tanya Boa sambil tersenyum evil.

**TBC.**

**HUWEEEE T.T**

**Jelek banget ni FF. Gantung diri aah~. Astojim, kagak deh. Kalo bunuh diri, ntar g bisa reinkarnasi. Lagian g lucu kalo besok pagi di koran ada berita 'GANTUNG DIRI KARENA KARANGAN FANFICTION JELEK'. Idih! -_-'**

**Kalo diantara kalian ada yang tanya, kenapa XiuChen moment-nya banyak. Itu karena saya suka sama couple mereka dan Chen adalah bias saya. HOHOHO ^0^.**

**Oh iya. BTW, makasih ya buat yang udah jawab pertanyaan tentang official pair B.A.P nya. Tapi saya masih bingung, ada yang bilang (BangHim, DaeJae, JongLo), ada yang bilang(BangHim, DaeLo, YoungUp), ada yang bilang (BangLo, DaeJae, JongHim). Mane satu nih?*ala upin-ipin. GRAAAAHHH!*Cakar Youngmi.**

**Ya wes, jadi saya putuskan untuk couple B.A.P nya menurut selera saya saja, oke? Oke dong.**

**Big Thank's:**

**Mitatitu, ichizenkaze, cacing kawat, Tania3424, HyunieKyungie, Izca RizcassieYJ, babyelf, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Azura Lynn Gee, Jang Taeyeoung, Zitao99, Ryeolu89, I'm Dee, sayestoyaoi, Latitude1420EXOtic, ajib4ff, , , 7D, Julie Namikaze, Guest, Qhia503, Imeelia, BunnyPoro, Ruka17, Riyoung Kim.**

**Review(lagi) juseyo...**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

"APA?!"

Jongdae dan Boa tersentak kaget. "tidak gyojangnim. Saya tidak mau" kata Xiumin.

"ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Aku akan kirimkan surat peringatan" kata Boa santai. Xiumin menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. "itu adalah cara agar kaki kalian tidak lagi maraton dikoridor" lanjut Boa. _Aduh, bagaimana ini..._

"ta-tapi..." Xiumin melirik Jongdae yang sedang menunggu jawabannya. Jongdae terlihat berharap dan pasrah. Xiumin jadi tidak tega. "uhm.. ta-tapi kau tidak boleh macam-macam padaku ya" kata Xiumin pada Jongdae.

Jongdae mengangguk meng'iya'kan. "baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mau jadi namjachingu Jongdae" kata Xiumin akhirnya yang membuat Boa dan Jongdae senang setengah mati.

"YYEEAAHH!" teriak Boa dan Jongdae lalu ber'tos' ria.

"ayo foto dulu" kata Boa sambil menyiapkan kamera yang entah dari mana sudah berada ditangannya. Jongdae langsung merangkul bahu Xiumin dan tersenyum menghadap kamera. Boa menjepret(?) beberapa kali. "popopo. Popopo" Kata Boa, menyuruh Jongdae mencium pipi Xiumin.

Jongdae melirik Xiumin yang diam saja sejak tadi. "sepertinya jangan dulu, gyojangnim" kata Jongdae yang membuat Boa kecewa.

"hh~ baiklah. Kalau begitu kalian boleh kembali kekelas kalian" kata Boa sambil menyimpan kameranya.

.

BRUK!

Seseorang menabrak Himchan hingga bungkusan yang dibawanya jatuh. "ma-maaf, sunbae" kata namja itu sambil mengambil bungkusan milik Himchan yang jatuh. Himchan bisa melihat namja itu sedang mengusap kasar pipinya.

"hey, kau menangis?" tanya Himchan sambil menerima bungkusan itu. "tidak perlu menangis. Aku tidak marah kok" lanjutnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala namja itu. Namja itu mengangguk. "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ne. Annyeong" kata Himchan sebelum meninggalkan namja itu sendirian di pintu halaman belakang sekolah.

Himchan mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya. Dibawah pohon cherry.

"aish! Anak ini, hobinya tidur saja" gumam Himchan. Ia berpikir sejenak, lalu mencari-cari sesuatu dibawah. "ah!" katanya saat matanya menemukan setangkai rumput liar.

Himchan mengambil duduk disamping namja itu. Lalu, dengan senyum jahilnya, Himchan menggelitik hidung namja itu dengan menggunakan rumput liar temuannya.

Namja yang sedang tertidur itu menggerakkan hidungnya geli lalu mengintip dengan sebelah matanya. Sebuah senyum tersungging dibibirnya lalu ia kembali menutup rapat matanya. "kau terlambat".

"hehehe, mianhae" kata Himchan. "kau tidak marah kan, Yonggukkie?" tanya Himchan.

"tentu saja aku marah. Aku sudah lama duduk disini" kata namja bernama Yongguk itu masih sambil memejamkan mata.

"memang berapa lama kau menuggu?" tanya Himchan. Yongguk menjawab dengan memberikan sepuluh jari tangannya. "sepuluh menit?" tanya Himchan, Yongguk mengangguk.

"hhh~ mianhae" kata Himchan. Yongguk mengangguk lagi.

"kau sudah makan?" Yongguk menggeleng.

"kau mau makan bersamaku?" Yongguk mengangguk lagi,

"gunakan mulutmu untuk menjawab" kata Himchan sambil menepuk-nepuk bibir Yongguk dengan jari telunjuknya hingga membuat Yongguk tersenyum dan membuka kedua matanya.

"ne, ahjumma cerewet!" kata Yongguk akhirnya sambil melepas earphone-nya.

.

Jongup dan Youngjae baru saja keluar dari kantin dan hendak kembali kekelas. Ditengah perjalanan mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Daehyun dan teman-temannya. Youngjae dan Daehyun saling melempar deathglare.

"bagaimana lukamu, nona?" ejek Daehyun pada Youngjae yang baru saja melewatinya.

Youngjae berbalik ."kau sendiri bagaimana, tuan sok tampan?" balas Youngjae, tidak mempedulikan Jongup yang sedang memperingatkannya.

"oh~ jangan khawatir. Hanya luka ringan" kata Daehyun.

"bagus kalau begitu. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja" kata Youngjae.

"Ya, aku harap kau juga" kata Daehyun dan memberikan seringainya sebelum dia beserta teman-temannya pergi.

"namja ANEH!" gumam Youngjae. Lalu dia dan Jongup kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Saat kaki mereka baru memasuki kelas, tiba-tiba seseorang mendatangin Youngjae dengan wajah panik.

"YOUNGJAE! GAWAT!"

"kau ini kenapa? Apa yang gawat?" tanya Youngjae bingung.

"barang-barang mu~" lirih namja itu. Namja itu kemudian mengajak Youngjae menuju halaman sekolah. Youngjae bisa melihat kerumunan orang sedang mengelilingi sebuah pohon sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke atas.

"maaf Youngjae, aku tidak berani melarang mereka" kata namja itu lagi sambil menunjuk ke atas pohon. Youngjae memandang kearah yang ditunjuknya. Youngjae terbelalak.

Buku, tas, jaket, sepatu, dan beberapa benda lain miliknya menggantung dengan indahnya diatas pohon. "siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Youngjae tidak sabaran atau bahkan.. marah.

"anak kelas dua"

_Anak kelas dua. _Youngjae menggeram marah, _tidak salah lagi. Pasti dia!._ Youngjae melesat pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Jongup yang sedang sibuk berpikir bagaimana cara menurunkan semua benda-benda itu. Maksudnya, pohon itu sangat-sangat tinggi. Sangat sulit untuk dipanjat.

.

Youngjae berjalan lebih cepat saat ia melihat Daehyun sedang duduk bersama teman-temannya dilapangan basket.

"hey, kau!"

Daehyun menoleh pada seseorang yang mendorong pundaknya.

BUGH!

Daehyun terjerembab kebelakang. Youngjae baru saja memberikan bogem mentah pada Daehyun. Youngjae menarik kerah seragam Daehyun dan-entah dapat kekuatan dari mana-Youngjae menarik Daehyun berdiri.

"APA MASALAHMU?!" tanya Youngjae didepan wajah Daehyun yang malah tersenyum mengejek padanya.

Youngjae menggeram marah lalu menerjang Daehyun hingga mereka berdua terjatuh dengan Youngjae yang berada diatas Daehyun.

.

"Taeminnie"

Taemin yang sedang berjalan pun menghebtikan langkahnya. Dia berbalik dan mendapati Minho berlari kecil kearahnya. Ia menghela nafas malas.

"Taeminnie" panggil Minho dengan senyum cerah saat sudah berada didepan Taemin. Membuat beberapa namja feminim disana histeris.

"ada apa?" tanya Taemin malas lalu ia berbalik dan kembali berjalan, diikuti Minho disampingnya.

"Taeminnie, kau masih marah padaku?". Minho meraih tangan Taemin namun Taemin menepisnya. "Taeminnie, aku tidak menyentuh mereka. Sungguh" jelas Minho. Nampaknya Taemin masih sebal dengan kejadian saat Minho dikelilingi namja-namja genit tadi pagi.

"lalu?" tanya Taemin tidak peduli. "kau saja tidak menghindari sentuhan mereka" gumam Taemin pelan.

"Taeminnie~" panggil Minho. Namun Taemin tidak mengindahkannya sama sekali. Bahkan ia mekin mempercepat langkahnya.

"mianhae..." kata Minho tiba-tiba memeluk Taemin. Membuat Taemin salah tingkah dan membuat beberapa Fudanshi mulai mengabadikan moment mereka dengan kamera yang seharusnya sudah dirampas.

Taemin membalas pelukan Minho dan tersenyum. Namjachingu nya ini sangat tahu bagaimana cara mengambil hatinya. "baiklah, aku maafkan".

"gomawo" kata Minho lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka. Taemin mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu mereka berjalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan.*kayak MV Love Blossom*Cieee~

"YAH! BEHENTI!"

Taemin dan Minho menghentikan langkah dan senyum mereka saat mendengar suara Taeyeon sedang berteriak-teriak. "Taeyeon noona?" gumam Taemin. Mereka berdua mencari-cari sumber suara Taeyeon berada.

"ASTAGA! SIAPAPUN BANTU AK-KYAAA!"

Taemin dan Minho terbelalak saat melihat Taeyeon berada dilapangan basket bersama banyak siswa yang berkerumun. Mereka berdua segera datang menghampirinya.

"YAH! LEPAAAAAS!" Taeyeon terus berusaha memisahkan dua murid yang sedang betarung itu.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Taemin dan Minho segera memisahkan keduanya. Taemin menahan Daehyun yang sepertinya menjadi korban dalam pertarungan itu, karena Daehyun tidak terlalu berontak. Hanya berteriak-teriak saja.

Sedangkan Minho berusaha mati-matian menahan Youngjae yang berontak dengan kuat dan siap menghajar Daehyun lagi.

"huhuhu... rambutku" keluh Taeyeon sambil memegangi rambutnya yang berantakan. Padahal dia sudah menghabiskan setengah jam untuk blow rambut tadi pagi. Taeyeon menatap marah kedua murid itu. "kalian lagi?!" katanya.

Kalau Taeyeon tidak salah, baru sehari yang lalu ia memisahkan mereka dari pertengkaran. "Ikut ke kantor kepala sekolah!" katanya.

.

Boa menepuk keningnya. "kalian adalah murid ketiga dan empat yang memasuki kantorku hari ini" kata Boa. Boa sebal. Kenapa hari ini banyak sekali murid yang mengganggu waktunya. Padahal baru saja dia mau menonton film YAOI terbaru.

"sekarang apa yang terjadi?" tanya Boa. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu tanya mengingat ada dua orang murid dalam keadaan berantakan dihadapannya yang sedang saling melempar tatapan sengit. Mereka berkelahi.

"tidak ada yang mau menjawab?" tanya Boa.

Youngjae menegakkan kepalanya. "dia menggantung semua barang saya diatas pohon, gyojangnim". Boa beralih menatap Daehyun.

"Daehyun-ssi?" kata Boa minta penjelasan.

"dia melukai hidung saya, gyojangnin", jawab Daehyun.

"Mwo? Kau yang melukai hidung temanku!" tuntut Youngjae.

"dia saja tidak mempermasalahkannya. Kenapa kau yang marah?!" balas Daehyun tak mau kalah

"Seharusnya kau minta maaf! Kau kan yang mulai duluan"

"enak saja! Kau yang memulai duluan!"

"kau!", "kau!", "kau!", "kau!", "kau!". Boa memijat keningnya yang terasa pening karena kebanyakan mendengar kata 'kau'.

"DIAM!" bentakan Boa langsung membuat keduanya terdiam. "aku akan memanggil orang tua kalian" kata Boa. Daehyun dan Youngjae pun hanya bisa pasrah jika pulang nanti telinga mereka akan sakit mendengar omelan-omelan orang tua mereka.

.

NEXT DAY.

.

Sehun sedang berdiri bersama Jongin didepan kelas mereka. Hari ini mereka beruntung, karena Jinki sonsaengnim yang memeriksa barang bawaan mereka. Saat asyik mengobrol, mata Sehun tidak sengaja melihat Youngjae yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka dengan tampang lesu.

"Youngjae, kau kenapa?" Sehun bertanya saat Youngjae sudah dekat dengannya.

"aku baik-baik saja" jawab Youngjae malas. Sehun meneliti wajah Youngjae yang penuh dengan luka.

"OMO? Kau bertengkar lagi?" tanya Sehun. Youngjae hanya mengangguk malas.

"Tapi kau tetap terlihat cantik" kata Jongin yang langsung mendapat hadiah deathglare dari Sehun. Dan Jongin langsung menutup rapat mulutnya.

"aku kekelas dulu, ya. Annyeong" kata Youngjae lesu lalu berjalan meninggalkan dua orang itu.

Sehun menjitak kepala Jongin. "awas kalau aku sampai gagal mendekatinya!".

"memang kau mau apakan aku, eoh?" kata Jongin sambil membalas menjitak kepala Sehun lalu pergi masuk kedalam kelas mereka, karena sebentar lagi adalah pelajaran konseling. Itu berarti sebentarlagi Taemin-nya akan datang.

.

BREAK TIME

.

"sedang apa kita disini? Aku tidak lapar" kata Jongin. Tumben sekali Sehun mengajaknya mengantri makan siang. Biasanya dia akan bilang 'aku alergi makanan murah', tapi lihat sekarang. Dia sedang mengantri 'makanan murah'.

Jongin mengelap keringat dikeningnya. Dia tidak suka berada di kantin yang penuh sesak seperti ini, membuatnya berkeringat. Ia takut jika berkeringat akan membuat pesonanya menghilang. Lagi pula berbeda tipis dengan Sehun, Jongin tidak biasa makan ditempat ramai seperti itu "ayo kita keluar" lanjutnya lagi.

"ck! Kau ini banyak maunya! Keluar saja sana, aku mau disini" kata Sehun sambil tetap sabar mengantri makan siang. Jongin mengumpat lalu menoyor kepala Sehun sebelum pergi.

"ffiiuuh~ panas sekali" katanya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan pada wajahnya. Jongin memandang sekeliling, "tempat ramai seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa makan" keluhnya.

"eh?" Mata Jongin tidak sengaja melihat seseorang yang ia kenal sedang duduk bersama kakaknya dimeja yang berada dipojok kantin. Sebuah seringai nampak jelas dibibir seksinya, _Ah~ itu dia makananku_, ucap Jongin dalam hati sambil menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya. Lalu mulai melangkah mendekati mereka.

"hai, Hyung" kata Jongin sambil merangkul bahu Jongdae yang tumben tidak main PSP.

"kkamjong? sedang apa kau disini? Mana si rambut pelangi itu?" tanya Jongdae.

"dia sedang antri" kata Jongin lalu mengambil posisi duduk diantara dua teman kakaknya. Baekhyun dan 'tujuan utamanya', Kyungsoo. Dia merangkul kedua namja itu. "waah~ aku seperti pangeran yang punya dua permaisuri" katanya sambil menatap bergantian Baekhyun-Kyungsoo, dan memberi ekstra 'wink'pada Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Jongin dari bahunya. "jangan mengganggu!" kata Baekhyun. Dia sedang asyik mengawasi gerak-gerik Luhan dan menirunya*plagiat!*plak*. Menurut namja bernama Park Chanyeol, 'cantik' itu seperi Luhan. Jadi Baekhyun akan meniru semua sikap Luhan agar terlihat sama cantiknya dengan sang Flower Boy itu.

"Wow! Kau galak sekali. Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu" kata Jongin. Lalu beralih pada Kyungsoo. "hai manis~ kita bertemu lagi" kata Jongin. Kyungsoo diam saja. ia masih trauma dengan kejadian ditoilet kemarin. Ia takut jika Jongin akan menyerangnya lagi.

Jongin menatap dari samping wajah Kyungsoo. Kulit putih bersih, mata bulat yang indah dan bibir merah, membuat Jongin gemas. "kau cantik. Sangaaat cantik" bisik Jongin ditelinga Kyungsoo membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya lebih tepatnya bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo, berniat mencium namja manis itu. Dia masih dendam karena kemarin dia gagal mencuri ciuman dari Kyungsoo. _Tidak peduli ini tempat umum. Sedikit lagi..._

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat Jongin memegang pipinya dan memaksanya untuk menghadapkan wajah pada Jongin. Dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin diwajahnya lagi. _A-apa yang harus aku lakukan?,_ pikir Kyungsoo kalut.

BRAK!

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tersentak kaget saat meja mereka bergeser bersamaan dengan terengarnya suara itu. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega dan segera menjauhkan tangan Jongin darinya.

_SHIT! HYUNG! Tidak bisakah kau melihat adikmu yang tampan ini senang?!, _rutuk Jongin dalam hati. Tidak peduli pada Jongdae yang sedang tersungkur dibawah. Ia baru saja tersandung kaki meja saat hendak mengejar Xiumin. "gwaenchanha.. gwaenchanha.." kata Jongdae pada orang-orang yang sedang menatapnya seraya berdiri. Jongin menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, malu akan tingkah hyung-nya itu.

.

"Hai Youngjae"

Youngjae menghentikan suapannya. "Sehun?" Youngjae menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat. Sehun sedang berdiri dihadapannya sambil membawa senampan penuh makan siang gratis.

"boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Sehun sambil meberikan senyuman manis pada Youngjae dan Jongup. Mereka berdua mengangguk. "gomawo" kata Sehun. Ia mengambil duduk diantara Youngjae dan Jongup.

Sehun menatapi Youngjae dan Jongup yang sedang makan lalu beralih menatap makan siangnya. _Iyyuuwwh!. _Sehun bergidik. _Tidak usah dimakan lah. Tujuan utamaku bukan untuk makan._

"Umh.. Youngjae" panggil Sehun sambil menatap Youngjae yang sedang lahap menggigit ayam gorengnya.

"Katakan saja apa maumu" kata Youngjae lalu menggigit rakus ayam gorengya membuat Sehun mengernyit jijik akan cara makannya.

Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "ehehe.. aku hanya ingin tanya" katanya. Youngjae sudah bisa menebak jika Sehun punya maksud lain dengan mendekatinya.

"apa?" tanya Youngjae.

"namja itu" kata Sehun.

"namja mana?" kata Youngjae sambil mencuri sesendok nasi milik Jongup lalu melahapnya.

"yang kemarin mengobrol denganmu didepan kelasku" kata Sehun. "Flower boy itu. Kau kenal dengannya?"

Youngjae mengelap mulut dan tangannya dengan tissue "oh.. Luhan hyung?" tanya Youngjae. Sehun mengangguk. "dia anak dari sahabat ummaku" jawab Youngjae lalu meminum air mineralnya.

"benarkah?" tanya Sehun sumringah.

"memangnya ada apa?" tanya Youngjae.

"kenalkan aku dengannya dong~" kata Sehun sambil memasang puppy eyes yang sebenarnya lucu tapi malah membuat Youngjae ingin mencakar wajahnya.

.

"ah~ jadi kalian sudah pacaran?" tanya Lay pada couple baru dihadapan mereka. "selamat ya~ aku ikut senang mendengarnya" kata Lay dengan senyum cantiknya#author suka gemes kalo liat senyumnya Lay.

"gomawo hyung" kata Jongdae. Sedangkan Xiumin hanya diam saja dan mengaduk-aduk jusnya.

Lay beralih pada Suho yang sedang menatapinya. Wajahnya memerah seketika, "w-wae?" tanyanya. Suho menggeleng sambil tersenyum tampan. #author juga suka gemes kalo liat senyumnya Suho. "jangan melihatku seperti itu" kata Lay malu sambil mencubit lengan Suho.

"Salah sendiri kau cantik, jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak bisa berhenti menatapmu" kata Suho membuat Lay Blushing parah.

Jongdae menatap iri pada pasangan dihadapannya. Ia melirik Xiumin yang sedang meminum jus nya. Sejak tadi Xiumin diam saja dan tidak mengajak Jongdae bicara. _Apa dia marah ya? _Padahal ia ingin sekali mengobrol dengan Xiumin, tapi entah kenapa Jongdae tidak berani mengajak Xiumin bicara. Jongdae menghela nafas lalu menunduk.

"mana PSPmu?"

Jongdae kembali menegakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara Xiumin. "ne?".

"PSP. Mana?" ulang Xiumin sambil mengaduk-aduk jusnya. "tumben kau tidak bersama PSPmu. Sudah putus?" lanjutnya lalu melirik sekilas pada Jongdae.

"i-itu ada dikelas. Kalau kau mau akan kuambilkan untukmu" kata Jongdae.

"tidak perlu. Aku hanya tanya" kata Xiumin. "kau tidak makan?".

"a-aku tidak lapar" jawab Jongdae. Kenapa dia jadi gugup begitu?

"oh" Xiumin kembali meminum jusnya. Sementara Jongdae sedang menstabilkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Ini sangat berbeda dengan sebelum mereka pacaran. Ada apa dengan Jongdae?

.

Taeyeon baru keluar dari ruang guru. Ia menghirup udara lalu tersenyum. "senangnya tidak ada yang berlari-lari dikoridor lagi" katanya.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

"YAH! Sehun! Berhenti mengejarku!"

Dua orang siswa baru saja berlari melewati Taeyeon. Wajah Taeyeon yang cerah kini berubah menjadi (-_-). "ternyata masih sama" katanya, lalu berbalik masuk kedalam ruang guru dan membanting pintu.

BRAK!

.

"Tunggu, Youngjae!"

Youngjae mempercepat larinya. Sejak dikantin hingga dia kembali kekelas, Sehun terus saja merengek ingin dikenalkan pada Luhan. Bahkan semenit yang lalu, Sehun mengikuti Youngjae sampai ketoilet.

BRUK!

BRUK!

Youngjae menabrak seseorang didepannya membuat Sehun juga menabraknya dan mereka serta orang itu terjatuh.

"Cheoseonghamnida" kata Youngjae dan Sehun seraya membantu orang itu berdiri, yang ternyata adalah

"Yoo ahjumma?" kata Sehun. Sedangkan Youngjae, ia buru-buru membelakangi wanita itu.

"oh~ Sehun-ah. Aku tidak tahu kau bersekolah disini" kata wanita itu ramah. Sehun mengenali wanita itu sebagai ketua komunitas sosialita yang diikuti Umma nya.

"maaf, saya tidak sengaja menabrak ahjumma" kata Sehun sambil membungkuk. Saat membungkuk, Sehun bisa melihat wanita itu sedang menggunakan sepatu Cinderella rancangan Stuart Weitzman.

"tidak apa-apa" wanita itu seraya merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit miring akibat terjatuh tadi.

"apa yang ahjumma lakukan disini?" tanya Sehun.

"oh. Kepala sekolah memanggilku untuk memberitahukan kenakalan anakku" kata wanita itu dengan memberi tekanan pada 'kenakalan anakku'. "bukan begitu, Yoo Youngjae?" lanjutnya.

Youngjae berbalik menghadap wanita itu-yang ternyata adalah Umma nya- sambil menyengir. "hai, umma" kata Youngjae lalu memberikan tanda 'peace' pada Ummanya.

"u-umma?" Sehun menatap Umma Youngjae dan Youngjae bergantian lalu beralih pada sepatu kaca dikaki wanita itu. "ja-jadi-"

"ne, ini anak ajumma yang nakal itu." Kata umma Youngjae sambil menjewer telinga Youngjae gemas. Sehun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Jadi, Youngjae adalah anak dari ketua komunitas sosialita Ibu nya. Berarti Youngjae adalah anak... orang... KAYA!.

"Sehun-ah? Gwaenchanha?" Umma Youngjae mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Sehun yang sedang melongo.

"n-ne" jawab Sehun dengan tatapan kosong yang membuat Umma Youngjae sedikit takut. Jadi untuk apa dia pamer ke Youngjae selama ini? _Aduh! Malunya aku! Kau bodoh Oh sehun!._

"b-baiklah.. Umma pulang dulu. Oh iya, Kepala sekolah tidak akan menghukummu. Beliau bilang akan menghukummu jika kau dan Daehyun bertengkar lagi. Jadi jangan macam-macam lagi" kata Umma Youngjae. Memberikan satu ciuman dikening sebelum pergi.

"UMMA! AKU SUDAH BESAR!" Protes Youngjae yang tidak dihiraukan oleh ibunya. Malah wanita awet muda itu tertawa senang. Youngjae mengelap keningnya(bekas ciuman Ummanya) lalu beralih pada Sehun yang masih mematung. _Ah! Lebih baik aku kabur saja!_

.

Zelo berjalan sambil menenteng skateboard-nya. Sejak pulang sekolah kemarin, ia lebih banyak menghabiskam waktunya untuk menyibukan diri. Apa saja, yang penting bisa membuatnya tidak lagi menangisi Kris yang sudah punya pacar.

Kalian tahu. Zelo sudah membuang sekardus penuh foto Kris dan Zelo juga sudah menghapus semua foto foto Kris di laptopnya, walau dengan berat hati tentunya. Zelo benar-benar ingin melupakan Kris. Yaa.. walaupun dia tahu itu butuh proses dan waktu yang lama.

Zelo menghentikan langkahnya dihalaman belakang sekolah. Kemarin ia melihat(yaa.. bisa dibilang) sebuah arena yang cocok untuk bermain skateboardnya disana.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju halaman belakang dan berjalan menuju jalan kecil beraspal yang ada ditengah tengah taman. Zelo tersenyum lalu mulai memainkan skateboard dengan trik seperti Ollie atau Kick flip atau hanya sekedar meluncur dijalan.

Zelo sedang mendengarkan musik melalui earphone nya dan juga terlalu asyik dengan skateboardnya, sehingga ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang menonton aksinya. Zelo terkejut setengah mati saat menyadari keberadaan namja itu . Buru-buru ia melepas earphone nya.

Namja itu tersenyum. Senyum yang menggemaskan. Zelo mendekati namja itu sambil membalas senyum. "Kau hebat, aku kagum padamu".

"ah, itu tadi bukan apa-apa. Tapi.. terima kasih atas pujiannya" kata Zelo.

"oh iya, namaku Jongup" kata namja itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Zelo menjabat tangan namja itu dan mengucapkan namanya. Mereka terlibat obrolan kecil. Zelo beranggapan jika namja dihadapannya ini pemalu. Tak jarang ia menunduk atau bahkan menggosok tengkuknya. Tapi dia cukup menyenangkan.

"-temanku sedang kejar-kejaran. Jadi.. karena tidak ada yang kulakukan aku memilih untuk berjalan keliling sekolah dan tidak sengaja melihatmu disini, begitu" katanya lalu menggosok tengkuknya lagi. Zelo tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Jongup.

"kau mau aku ajari?" tanya Zelo. Jongup menatap Zelo yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"bolehkah?"

"tentu saja" jawab Zelo dengan senyumnya yang gwiyeomi~ Membuat pipi Jongup memanas.

"b-baiklah.." kata Jongup.

Lalu dengan semangat, Zelo menyuruh Jongup menaiki skateboardnya dan mulai mengajarinya.

.

"jadi.. kau sahabat Jongdae hyung sejak SMP?" tanya Jongin sambil membelai pipi Kyungsoo dengan punggung jari telunjuknya.

"n-ne" jawab Kyungsoo.

"apa kau pernah main kerumah kami?" tanya Jongin lagi. Kali ini tangannya bergerak mengelus punggung Kyungsoo.

"n-ne" kata Kyungsoo lagi.

"berarti kau sudah tahu dimana letak kamarku, kan?"

"n-ne-APA?!" tanya Kyungsoo dengan membulatkan matanya lucu. "apa maksudnya?".

"jangan memasang tampang seperti itu, sayaang~ Kau membuatku gemas" kata Jongin dengan senyum pervertnya.

Kyungsoo panik. Ia menatap Baekhyun untuk minta tolong. Namun Baekhyun sedang sibuk menirukan cara Xiao Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. _OH tidak! _Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tangan Jongin melingkar dipinggangnya dan Jongin juga meletakkan kepalannya dibahu Kyungsoo.

"kyungie~" panggilnya dengan suara rendah, membuat Kyungsoo terasa seperti tersengat listrik.

"a-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berusaha melepas tangan Jongin dari pinggangnya.

"nanti kita pulang bersama, ya?" kata Jongin.

"a-aku ada ektra sepulang sekolah" jawab Kyungsoo.

"kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu" kata Jongin sambil menyesap aroma tubuh Kyungsoo._ Mati aku! Tuhan.. Jauhkan namja mesum ini dariku.._

.

"YAH! YOUNGJAE!"

Youngjae semakin mempercepat larinya._ Anak ini! Tidak ada capeknya!_. Dia sudah lelah dikejar-kejar terus. Kenapa Sehun tidak menyerah saja!?

Youngjae sibuk berkelut dengan pikirannya sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa didepannya ada seseorang, dan..

BRUK!

Youngjae terjatuh karena menabrak orang itu. Youngjae menatap seseorang yang baru saja ia tabrak. "Kau lagi!" kata namja itu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Daehyun. Musuh bebuyutannya.

Youngjae buru-buru bangkit dari posisinya. "maaf, aku tidak sengaja" kata Youngjae.

"kau ini punya mata atau tidak?!" kata Daehyun sambil membersihkan bajunya yang kotor terkena debu.

"a-aku kan sudah minta maaf!" kata Youngjae.

"memangnya maaf bisa menyelesaikan masalah? Lihat! Kakiku semakin sakit"

"Lalu kau mau apa? Kau mau membalasku? Kau inging memukulku? Nih! Pukul saja!" kata Youngjae sambil memberikan pipinya lalu menutup matanya. Ia tidak ingin cari gara-gara. Baru saja ia bertemu ibunya yang baru saja menemui kepala sekolah karena masalahnya. Youngjae tidak ingin membuat ibunya kecewa.

Daehyun menarik tangannya yang sudah terkepal. Lalu ia mulai melayangkan tinjunya pada Youngjae. Namun seseorang menahan tangannya.

"santai saja, kawan. Dia bilang tidak sengaja, kan?" Youngjae membuka matanya saat mendengar suara itu.

"siapa kau? pacarnya?" tanya Daehyun sinis. Ia melepas paksa tangan namja yang menahan tinjunya tadi.

Namja itu mendekati Youngjae dan berdiri membelakangin Youngjae. "Se-sehun", panggil Youngjae.

"Aku temannya. Dan aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika kau melukai temanku" kata Sehun.

"terserah apa katamu" Daehyun mendengus lalu pergi meninggalkan dua anak kelas satu itu. Sehun berbalik menghadap Youngjae dengan senyumnya yang menjengkelkan.

"hhh~ Aku tahu kau tidak benar-benar membelaku" kata Youngjae malas. Lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan Sehun.

"Ayolah, Youngjae~" kata Sehun sambil menyamai langkah Youngjae.

"shirreo!"

"ayolaaah~". Youngjae tidak peduli dan terus berjalan mendahului Sehun. Ia sudah lelah berlari.

Tiba-tiba Sehun mendahului Youngjae lalu berhenti didepannya. Dengan sangat mengejutkan, Sehun berlutut dihadapan Youngjae sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya. " aku mohon" kata Sehun dengan wajah memohon yang meyakinkan.

_Hohohoho~ Apa aku bilang. Suatu saat kau pasti akan berlutut padaku._ Youngjae berusaha untuk tidak menampakkan senyum kemenangannya. Ia masih menatap Sehun malas.

"jebaaaaal~ Aku akan memberimu apa saja yang kau mau" kata Sehun.

"apa saja?" tanya Youngjae memastikan. Sehun mengangguk semangat. " Bagaimana jika aku ingin kau memberikanku ponsel mahal seperti milikmu?"

"akan kuberi. Kau mau berapa dua? Lima? Sepuluh? Akan kubelikan"

"umh.. Tapi aku sudah punya ponsel" kata Youngjae lalu kembali berpikir. "ah! Bagaimana jika aku ingin kau membelikanku mobil sport seperti milikmu?"

"akan kubelikan. Kau mau warna apa? merah? Putih? Hitam?"

"aish! Tapi aku tidak bisa menyetir" kata Youngjae yang membuat Sehun sweatdroped.

"AISH! Akan kupikirkan imbalannya nanti! Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu mendekati Luhan hyung" kata Youngjae. Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Sehun segera bangun dari berlutut dan langsung memeluk Youngjae.

"YEAAAHH! AKU MENYAYANGIMU YOUNGJAE-AH!"

.

"jaga keseimbanganmu"

Zelo dengan telaten mengajari Jongup cara meluncur dengan Jongup sudah jatuh berkali-kali. Namun dia tetap semangat. Itu yang membuat Zelo senang mengajarinya.

" bagus. Ayunkan kakimu" kata Zelo saat Jongup bisa meluncur dengan mulus. "benar begitu. Yeah! Kau hebat Jongupie" teriak Zelo.

Jongup yang dipuji seperti itu langsung terjatuh dari skateboardnya. Membuat Zelo reflek mendekati dan membantunya bangun lagi.

"ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh"

"aku tahu. Kau kan namja yang kuat" kata Zelo sambil tersenyum. Membuat Jongup malu lagi.

TENG!eville TENG!eville TENG!eville

Bel sekolah sudah bebunyi menandakan jam istirahat sudah habis. Semua siswa harus sudah masuk dikelas dalam waktu lima menit jika tidak ingin dihukum.

"lebih baik kita kembali kekelas" kata Zelo dan diangguki Jongup.

"uhm, apa besok kau akan bermain skateboard lagi?" tanya Jongup.

"tentu, jika kau mau menemaniku lagi." kata Zelo. Dan Jongup terlihat mengangguk dengan senang.

"ayo kita kembali" ajak Jongup. Dan mereka berdua mulai melangkah kembali kekelas mereka. Namun sebelum Zelo berjalan, ia tidak sengaja melihat seoranf namja sedang duduk dibawah pohon Cherry tak jauh dari sana. _Apa dia namja yang kemarin?_

.

SKIP TIME

.

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai mengikuti extra musik. Ia meneguk air mineralnya karena tenggorokannya terasa kering sehabis latihan vokal tadi.

"Kyungsoo-ah, aku pulang duluan" kata salah satu temannya.

"ah, ne. Hati-hati dijalan Daehyunnie" kata Kyungsoo. Dan tinggalah dia seorang diri dikelas musik itu. Ia memang bertugas mengunci ruang musik setiap ada latihan. " lebih baik aku pulang. Sudah hampir malam" gumam Kyungsoo.

Ia buru-buru merapikan barang bawaannya dan lekas mengunci pintu lalu berlari untuk keluar dari sekolah. Kalian tahu kan, suasana sekolah saat sepi itu sangat menyeramkan. Saat ia hendak menuruni tangga, ia melihat sesorang yang langsung membuatnya takut. "se-sedang apa kau disini?".

"aku sudah bilang akan menunggumu kan, manis~" kata namja itu yang ternyata adalah Jongin.

Jongin menaiki tangga dengan perlahan, "J-Jongin?".

"aku sudah bilang, kan? Kita pulang bersama" Kata Jongin sambil terus mendekati Kyungsoo.

"ta-tapi..." Jongin sudah berdiri dihadapan Kyungsoo. Bahkan saat ini dia sedang mengelus-elus pipi Kyungsoo.

"tidak ada tapi-tapian" kata Jongin. "aku bilang 'pulang bersama' berarti kita harus pulang bersama".

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menolak Jongin sudah lebih dulu membopong tubuh Kyungsoo dipundaknya dan membawanya menuju motornya ditempat parkir.

**TBC.**

**Hai.. ^0^**

**Maaf ya kalau mengecewakan. Hehehe..**

**Saya nggak mau banyak omong sih. Ya sudah, saya mau menggila sama foto Kris yang lagi aegyo. HUAHAHAHA.. Bisa juga tuh naga*lirik Kris.**

**Maaf ya, nggak bisa bales review kalian. Lagi belajar matematika. Tapi saya sudah baca semua reviewkalian, dan saya sangat senang. Tiap ada yang review HP saya berdering. Berasa kayak dapet sms dari pacar. HOHOHO.**

**Oiya*plak!* #readers:katanya nggak mau banyak omong? *sumpel pake kaos kaki,**

**Big Thank's to:**

**Azura Lynn Gee, SapphireGirl, HyunieKyungie, Cacing kawat, Tania3424, Jang Taeyeoung, RezaCWarni1, hatakehanahungry, ZiTao99, thepaendeo, SiDer Tobat, Yongchan, babyelf, I'm Dee, A Y P, , mitatitu, Guest, ichizenkaze, Kim Panda, MatoShshiTats, BunnyPoro, Julie Namikaze, ajib4ff, Qhia503, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw(suka ketawa kalo baca pen name ini*peace), 7D, ruka17.**

**WARNING! GET READY FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**.**

**GET READY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BECAUSE TODAY IS..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CLEAN UP DAY ^0^. YIIPPIIIIEEEE*Lay bersorak paling kenceng.*reader kecewa..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari Sabtu, itu berarti hari ini adalah hari kebersihan. Semua siswa TSM School harus bekerja bakti membersihkan sekolah mereka tercinta*hoek.

Lay-yang memang dasarnya mencintai kebersihan-adalah satu-satunya siswa yang paling semangat diantara yang lain. Hari ini dia datang pagi-pagi sekali dengan membawa sekeranjang alat kebersihan dari rumahnya.

"kau semangat sekali" kata Suho yang baru saja memasuki gerbang sekolah. Ia tidak sengaja melihat sang kekasih sedang kesulitan membawa keranjang yang kelihatannya berat, sendirian. Ia membantu Lay membawa sebagian peralatan itu dan bersama-sama memasuki sekolah mereka.

"tentu saja, sekolah ini sangat perlu dibersihkan. Lihat saja, banyak debu dimana-mana" kata Lay. Suho memandangai sekeliling tempat mereka berada. Dia tidak bisa melihat debu disekelilingnya. Bahkan menurut Suho, sekolah ini termasuk sekolah yang bersih dan rapi.

"ah, benar" kata Suho sambil tersenyum. "kalau begitu, ayo segera kita bersihkan" kata Suho, dan mereka terus berjalan menuju kelas.

.

"Aish! Sudah jam segini, Kyungsoo belum datang juga." Kata Baekhyun seraya melihat jam tangannya. Dia kesepian, dan sengaja menunggu Kyungsoo didepan kelas. Lagi pula ini sudah pukul 6.45, itu berarti lima belas menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup. "tidak biasanya. Jongdae juga, kemana dia?" lanjut Baekhyun lalu dia beralih pada cermin miliknya dan mulai menatap bayangan dirinya dicermin.

"masa sih, aku tidak cantik. Menurutku sih, cantik-cantik saja" gumam Baekhyun, lalu merapikan poninya. "lagi pula, Xiao Luhan juga tidak terlalu cantik. Yang pantas jadi Flower boy disekolah ini itu aku" katanya lagi.

" merasa cantik, eoh?" kata seseorang yang baru saja lewat didepannya. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan namja tiang listrik itu, Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghela nafas malas, dia sedang tidak ingin ribut. Ini masih pagi. Dia menatap Chanyeol sinis hingga menghilang dari pandangan.

"pssstt"

Baekhyun menoleh saat mendengar seseorang berbisik ditelinganya."KYAAA!", Baekhyun menjerit saat melihat Jongdae sedang berpose menyeramkan tepat didepan wajahnya. Sungguh mengejutkan, untung saja Baekhyun tidak jantungan!

"BUAHAHAHAHA!" Jongdae tertawa puas sambil memegangi perutnya, membiarkan Baekhyun memukulinya seperti yeoja yang sedang kesal. "kau seharusnya melihat wajahmu saat terkejut, hahaha, lucu sekali.. ahahahaha" kata Jongdae disela-sela tertawanya. Dia mengelap air matanya yang keluar karena tertawa.

Baekhyun men-deathglare Jongdae, namun tidak mempan. Jongdae masih tetap tertawa, akhirnya dia mengalah dan membiarkan dirinya ditertawai. Namun wajahnya berubah menjadi cerah saat melihat Kyungsoo sedang berjalan kearah mereka, "Kyungsoo~" kata Baekhyun seraya menghampiri Kyungsoo, namun sebelumnya ia sudah menginjak kaki Jongdae terlebih dahulu. Membuat Jongdae melompat-lompat kesakitan sambil memegangi salah satu kakinya.

"Kyungsoo, kau dari mana saja? kenapa terlambat? Tidak biasanya kau terlambat. Kau tahu, aku sudah menunggumu sejak pagi. Aku bosan sekali sendirian disini-" Kyungsoo menguap, bukan karena mendengar ocehan Baekhyun, tapi karena tadi malam dia tidak bisa tidur gara-gara Kai.

Baekhyun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyungsoo, "YAH! Kau mendengarkan tidak?!".

"_semua siswa diharap bersiap-siap. Lima menit lagi semua harus sudah mulai bersih-bersih"_ terdengar suara Taemin sonsaengnim dari speaker.

"Oh! Lebih baik kita bersiap-siap" kata Baekhyun. "aku mau bersih-bersih kelas saja. Kalau diluar nanti kulit cantikku bisa tersengat matahari" lanjutnya lalu berjalan kekelas.

Kyungsoo ikut berjalan dibelakang Baekhyun, lalu ia ditahan Jongdae didepan pintu kelas. "bagaimana semalam?" tanya Jongdae dengan tersenyum.

Kyungsoo menatap sebal pada Jongdae, "kenapa kau tidak membantuku keluar dari kamarnya?".

Jongdae tertawa kecil, "mianhae.. aku tidak mau jika Jongin merusak PSPku karena mengganggu kegiatan kalian. Hehe.. adikku itu memang maniak sekali dengan namja-namja manis semacam kau. Sudahlah sabar saja.. Yang penting kau masih virgin kan" kata Jongdae lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri didepan kelas.

Memang benar dia masih Virgin. Itu semua berkat kamar mandi pribadi yang berada didalam kamar Jongin. Kalau saja dia tidak mengunci diri didalam kamar mandi Jongin, mungkin dia sudah diperkosa oleh namja mesum itu. Tapi sialnya, sekarang punggung Kyungsoo terasa sakit karena semalam dia tidur didalam bath tub Jongin. Bahkan dia sekarang merasa agak sedikit...

"hattcchhoooo!", Kyungsoo mengelap ingusnya yang sedikit keluar dari hidungnya. Dia sedikit masuk angin. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lalu menyusul dua temannya itu masuk kekelas.

.

"Aigoo~ kau ini bisa atau tidak sih?" tanya Lay pada salah satu teman sekelasnya yang sedang mengelap jendela kelas mereka. "YAH! Himchan, kau ini yang benar kalau bersih-bersih!"

"kenapa kau marah-marah padaku? Tadi kau menyuruhku membersihkan jendela, sekarang sedang kubersihkan, tidak usah marah-marah seperti itu!?" ucap Himchan sebal.

"Sini, biar aku saja yang bersihkan jendela. Kau mengepel saja sana!" ujar Lay sambil merebut kain lap yang dipegang Himchan.

"ck! Kau ini bawel sekali!" Kata Himchan lalu segera menjalankan perintah Lay.

"mengelap jendela seperti ini saja tidak bisa" gerutu Lay. Ia paling tidak suka jika tidak bersih secara maksimal. Sebenarnya dia sedikit tidak percaya dengan teman-temannya untuk membersihkan sekolah sampai bersih-sih-sih!. Tapi kalau membersihkan seorang diri, butuh waktu berhari-hari.

Sedang serius mengelap kaca dihadapannya, tiba-tiba Lay melihat sebuah tangan dari sisi lain jendela itu, menempel dengan tangannya dan mengikuti pergerakan tangannya yang sedang mengelap.

Lay tersenyum saat mengetahui itu adalah tangan Suho. Mereka terus mengelap jendela bersama-sama dari sisi yang berbeda dengan saling menempelkan tangan mereka dikaca. Suho terus menatap hangat pada Lay, membuat pipi Lay memerah.

Suho menggerakkan jari telunjuknya seraya berkata, "mendekatlah". Lay terlihat bingung dengan maksud Suho, namun ia tetap menurut dan mendekatkan wajahnya kejendela.

Lay bisa melihat Suho juga mendekatkan wajah kearahnya, bahkan memejamkan matanya. Lay memerah, ia tahu apa yang ingin Suho lakukan.

Lay buru-buru mengarahkan botol cairan pembersih kaca kearah Suho dam menyemprotkan isinya kekaca jendela, menimbulkan suara yang membuat Suho membuka matanya.

Suho menatap pada Lay yang sedang menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. Lalu ia tersenyum dan membalas menyemprotkan cairan pembersih kekaca, dan terjadilah adegan tembak-tembakan cairan pembersih kaca diantara mereka.

"YAH! Yixing! Kau ini bisa mengelap kaca dengan benar tidak?!" teriak Himchan dari belakang Lay.

.

Xiumin memandang dua orang temannya yang sedang mengelap jendela bersama. Entah kenapa dia jadi memikirkan Jongdae. Terbesit rasa bersalah saat tiba-tiba Jongdae menjadi canggung padanya. Pasti gara-gara Xiumin tidak mempedulikannya sejak keluar dari kantor kepala sekolah dua hari yang lalu.

Ia berjalan keluar kelas dan berdiri dibalkon(kelas Xiumin ada dilantai dua), ia menatap pemandangan dihalaman sekolah. Banyak sekali murid yang sedang membersihkan halaman(sebenarnya hanya 20% murid disana yang benar-benar membersihkan halaman. Sisanya, mereka hanya main-main saja disana). Dan salah satunya ada Jongdae bersama seseorang disana.

Jongdae tampak mengobrol akrab dengan namja itu bahkan mereka juga tertawa bersama. Hal itu membuat Xiumin merasa iri. Seharusnya yang tertawa bersama Jongdae itu dirinya! _Ish! apa yang kupikirkan?! Aku hanya terpaksa saja pacaran dengannya!_

_Hey, apa yang dia lakukan?!_, tanya Xiumin dalam hati saat melihat namja disamping Jongdae sedang mengusap-usap pipi Jongdae. Bukannya menghindar, Jongdae malah tersenyum pada namja itu. _Berani sekali dia selingkuh dihadapanku!_

_._

"gomawo" kata Jongdae sambil memberikan senyumannya pada Kyungsoo yang telah menghapus noda dipipinya. Lalu mereka berdua kembali pada pekerjaan mereka yaitu mencabuti rumput liar.

"kau seharusnya lihat wajahnya saat kaget. Lucu sekali" kata Jongdae, melanjutkan ceritanya tentang Baekhyun yang ia kageti tadi pagi.

"kau jangan suka menggodanya sepetti itu" kata Kyungsoo, walaupun sebenarnya dia ikut tertawa saat mendengar cerita Jongdae.

"aku gemas sih. Dia itu seperti yeoja saja" kata Jongdae. " 'Kyungsoo, apa aku masih cantik?', 'aduh, dimana cerminku ya'" kata Jongdae sambil menirukan cara bicara Baekhyun.

"jangan begitu. Bagaimana pun juga, dia itu teman kita. Lagi pula dia sayang pada kita" kata Kyubgsoo. Jongdae menghentikan aksi 'meniru gaya Baekhyun' nya lalu menerawang pada rumput didepannya sejenak.

"kau benar. Jika bukan karena bantuannya, aku mungkin tidak akan bersekolah disini bersama kalian " kata Jongdae, sambil mengingat bagaimana Baekhyun membujuk kedua orang tuanya untuk tidak mengirimnya bersekolah di China. Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui.

"hai~ everybody~"

Kyungsoo dan Jongdae mendongak keatas dan mendapati Baekhyun sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"dikelas tidak seru" kata Baekhyun sambil ikut berjongkok bersama dua temannya itu.

"katanya takut kulit cantikmu tersengat matahari?" sindir Jongdae.

"benar. Tapi ini masih pagi, dan matahari pagi bagus untuk kulit~" kata Baekhyun ceria. Dua temannya itu saling pandang setelah melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Dan mereka bertiga mulai mencabuti rumput liar dihalaman sekolah bersama.

.

"ah! itu dia!" Kata Youngjae pada Sehun sambil menunjuk pada seseorang yang sedang mencabuti rumput liar dihalaman sekolah. "cepat kau datangi dia" suruh Youngjae.

Sehun mengangguk lalu mulai mendekati orang tersebut, yaitu Luhan. Sehun membuka payung lipat berwarna pink yang ia bawa dan melangkah lebih cepat mendekati Luhan.

"apa kau kepanasan, cant-umh maksudku Hyung?" tanya Sehun sambil memayungi Luhan sambil berjongkok disamping Luhan.

"oh? ti-tidak" Luhan menatap aneh pada rambut Sehun yang warna-warni "gomawo" Lanjut Luhan dan kembali mencabuti rumput-tumput.

Sehun menatap Youngjae yang tak jauh dari tempatnya dengan tatapan 'apa yang harus kulakukan?'. Youngjae terlihat menyuruh Sehun utntuk mengajak Luhan berkenalan. Dan Sehun mengangguk menurut.

"uhm..Ehem.. Perkenalkan, namaku Oh Sehun" kata Sehun sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Oh, kau yang namanya Sehun. Aku Xiao Luhan" kata Luhan sambil menjabat tangan Sehun dengan tangannya yang berbalut kaos tangan yang berlumuran tanah.

Sehun menatap jijik tangannya yang terkena tanah lalu menatap Youngjae. Dan Youngjae malah marah-marah dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali mendekati Luhan.

"kau mengenalku, hyung?" tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"tentu saja. Kau namja yang suka pamer kekayaan itu kan?" Senyuman Sehun memudar mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"ah, si-siapa yang bilang begitu?" tanya Sehun.

"Youngjae" kata Luhan cuek.

"oh, Younghae" Sehun melirik Youngje yang sedang mengawasi mereka. _Awas kau Youngjae!_

"hh~ aku pergi dulu ya. Annyeong" kata Luhan seraya berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun bersama payungnya.

Sehun berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Youngjae dengan aura hitam. "Se-Sehun? Gwaenchanha?" tanya Youngjae takut.

.

"UWAAAAA!"

Youngjae terus berusaha menhindari jurus 'pukulan payung pink' milik Sehun. "A-ampun-akh!" Youngjae menggosok kakinya yang terkena pukulan payung Sehun.

"siapa suruh kau bilang pada Luhan Hyung kalau aku suka pamer?!" Sehun memukul lengan Youngjae gemas. Enak saja menjatuhkan nama baiknya pada Luhan.

"i-iya-akh! Sudah! Nanti aku klarifikasi ulang padanya-akh! YAH! sakit tahu!" Youngjae mengusap punggung tangannya yang sakit terkena payung.

Bukannya berhenti Sehun malah semakin gencar memukuli Younghae. Akhirnya terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran diantara mereka.

SRET.

SRET.

"akh! a-aduh. sa-sakit, sonsaengnim" Sehun dan Youngjae mengaduh saat telinga mereka dijewer oleh guru killer meteka, Kim Kibum.

"kenapa murid-murid disekolah ini suka sekali berlari?!"

Sehun dan Youngjae menggelengkan kepala tidak tahu. "aku tidak tanya pada kalian" kata Kibum dengan wajah datar. "sudahlah! Kalian kan seharusnya membersihkan sekolah, kenapa malah lari-lari, eoh?" tanya Kibum kali ini dengan tampang galak andalannya. Sehun dan Youngjae hanya bisa nyengir kuda sebagai jawabannya.

Kibum menghela nafas lalu menarik telinga mereka. "Kau, cari pekerjaan didalam" kata Kibum sambil mendorong Sehun. Dengan tidak ikhlas Sehun melangkah pergi memasuki sekolah.

"dan kau, rapikan tanaman disana. Jangan lupa rapikan daun-daunnya, kalau perlu bentuk menyerupai gajah. Lalu sirami" kata Kibum sambil menujuk pada sebuah taman kecil didekat gerbang sekolah.

"ne" sedikit tidak ikhlas sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

.

"eh?" Jongdae tersentak kaget saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan basah menempel dipipinya. Ia mendongak dan melihat, ternyata Xiumin sedang menempelkan sebotol air dingin dipipinya.

"Xiumin hyung?". Xiumin hanya mengangguk kecil. Lalu ia manatap tidak suka pada Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk disamping Jongdae.

"go-gomawo, hyung" kata Jongdae sambil menerima botol air dingin itu.

"temani aku istirahat disana" kata Xiumin sambil menunjuk kearah deretan pohon lebat yang dimana banyak sekali siswa yang duduk dibawahnya.

"oh, te-tentu hyung" kata Jongdae. Lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mengikuti Xiumin kesana.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling menatap bingung, "apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Dan mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

GREP.

Dua namja manis itu kaget saat merasakan bahu mereka dirangkul seseorang. "ternyata dua permaisuriku ada disini?"

Baekhyun menatap datar pada namja itu sedangkan Kyungsoo, menatap dengan horor. "kau lagi" Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan namja itu lagi dari bahunya. Namja itu adalah Jongin.

Jongin tidak memusingkan Baekhyun. Dia beralih pada Kyungsoo. "kapan kau keluar dari kamarku? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" tanya Jongin.

"ta-tadi pagi. Saat kau masih tidur" Kyungsoo meringis, kenapa dia harus menjawabnya? Kenapa tidak lari saja?

"ck! Berani sekali kau" kata Jongin dengan tampang tudak suka sambil mencubit pipi Kyungsoo.

"ma-maaf" gumam Kyungsoo.

"maaf? Kau ini tahu caranya minta maaf atau tidak sih?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Tidak sopan sekali bocah ini!

"maksudmu?".

Jongin menunjuk bibirnya, menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menciumnya. Menurut Jongin, Kyungsoo masih punya hutang padanya. #apaan?!

Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun untuk minta pertolongan(lagi). Tapi Baekhyun sedang menirukan cara Luhan mengelap keringatnya(plagiat lagi). "Bae-Baekkie" panggil Kyungsoo.

"hm?" jawab Baekhyun tanpa menoleh pada Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo frustasi.

"Shirreo!", Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga terjungkal. Lalu buru-buru ia berlari menjauhi Hobae mesum itu.

Tapi rupanya, kakinya terlalu pendek untuk kabur dari Jongin. Karena Jongin berhasil menahan tangannya. "kalau kau tidak mau, maka akan ku paksa. Keh~ keh~ keh~". Dan Jongin pun menyeret Kyungsoo meninggalkan halaman.

"loh? Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun mencari-cari temannya yang tiba-tiba menghilang itu. "kemana dia ya?"

.

Zelo menatap keluar jendela, _Kenapa aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh?._ Dia menghela nafas.

KrisWu sedang berada diluar sana, dihalaman sekolah. Duduk bersama teman-temannya dibawah pohon yang teduh. Zelo memang berniat melupakan sang pangeran sekolah itu. Tapi kalian tahu kan, itu tidaklah mudah. Mencoba melupaan seseorang yang kau cintai(Zelo cinta pada Kris, bukan?), itu sangat sulit dan ... menyakitkan. Apalagi orang kau selalu bertemu dengannya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Zelo tersadar dari pikirannya. Ia melihat Taemin sonsaengnim sedang tersenyum dihadapannya. "jangan melamun. Ayo bersihkan" kata Taemin lembut.

"Ah, n-ne sonsaengnim" Zelo buru-buru kembali mengelap kaca didepannya itu.

Taemin tersenyum lalu pergi dari hadapan Zelo. Ia harus melakukan tugasnya untuk memastikan semua siswa bekerja bakti. Ia kembali berjalan, sejauh ini masih baik-baik saja. Semua murid kelas satu memang selalu melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik. Mungki karena masih baru. Coba kalau sudah jadi sunbae, pasti mereka akan seperti seseorang tang duduk didepan kelasnya itu.

Taemin mendekati namja yang sedang duduk membelakanginya itu, "hei, kau harus ikut bekerja bakti seperti yang lain" kata Taemin setelah menepuk punggung naja itu. "dan kau dilarang membawa ponsel" lanjutnya saat meluhat namja iti mengetuk layar ponsel yang tersambung deanga earphonenya.

Namja itu menoleh pada Taemin, membuat Taemin mundur selangkah. "wae?" tanya namja itu dengan tampang datar. Taemin menggeleng cepat.

"apa yang anda katakan, sonsaengnim?" tanya namja itu lagi.

"ah, bu-bukan apa-apa, Yongguk-ssi. Maaf sudah mengganggu" kata Taemin lalu berbalik hendak melangkah pergi.

Namun Taemin merasakan seseorang menarik belakang kemejanya. Dan Taemin tahu, Yongguk lah yang menariknya. "apa aku menakuti anda, sonsaengnim?".

"ah, ti-tidak, tidak", Taemin menggerak-gerakkan tangannya 'tidak'.

"anda terlihat ketakutan. Tenang sonsaengnim, aku tidak punya niat untuk membunuh siapapun" kata Yongguk, lalu ia beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

Namun baru dua langkah, ia berhenti."ah iya, dan satu lagi". Yongguk membalik tubuhnya dan menatap datar Taemin. "aku tidak suka peraturan baru disekolah ini". Dan dengan kata terakhir itu, ia benar-benar meninggalkan Taemin.

.

"J-Jongin?"

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo keruang kesehatan. Dia mengunci pintunya, Kyungsoo tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh namja mesum dihadapannya itu. Dan setelah bermenit-menit Kyungsoo berhasil menghindari Jongin, kini ia terpojok disudut ruangan dengan Jongin yang sedang mengurungnya dengan kedua lengan(tentunya).

"mau lari kemana lagi?" Jongin menampakkan senyum kemenangan dan mesumya sekaligus, membuat Kyungsoo bergidik.

"ja-jangan macam-macam! Atau aku akan teriak!"

"kau tidak akan bisa teriak jika aku menciummu, manis~" kata Jongin. Jarinya menelusuri wajah manis Kyungsoo. _Aigoo~ Manisnyaa~_

"jangan lakukan, jebal.."

Jongin tiak peduli, ia malah makin mempersempit jarak mereka. Bahkan mungkin bisa dikatakan Jongin sudah menempel pada Kyungsoo. Dan dengan gerakan perlahan, Jongin mendekatkan bibir seksinya pada bibir Kyungsoo.

CUP

Jongin menampangkan wajah kesal dan kecewa. Kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya sehingga Jongin malah mencium pipinya. "YAH! Jangan bergerak!" protes Jongin. Jongin kembali membenarkan posisi wajah Kyungsoo hingga menghadap wajahnya. "Jangan bergerak!" perintahnya.

Jongin kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo..

CUP

Jongin terbelalak saat yang diciumnya bukan Kyungsoo tetapi tembok. Ia mencari-cari Kyungsoo, dan ternyata Kyungsoo sedang berjongkok dibawah. Sepertinya tadi ia merosot kesana untuk menghindari ciuman Jongin. Namun Jongin memasang senyum pervertnya.

"ah~ Jadi kau ingin yang 'itu' " kata Jongin dengan nada seduktif.

"a-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Ia mencari sesuatu yang dimaksud Jongin dan ia membulatkan matanya saat tahu jika wajahnya sedang berhadapan dengan 'sesuatu' milik Jongin dibawah sana. "ti-tidak. Tidak! Tidak!".

Karena memiliki tubuh yang kecil, Kyungsoo pun segera menerobos celah kecil dibawah dan segera berlari, namun Jongin kembali menahannya. Jongin sudah memegangi tangannya dengan erat. Kyungsoo meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Namun seperti memang sudah hukum alam, Seme lebih kuat dari Uke.

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo posesif tapi berkesan 'nakal', membuat Kyungsoo risih. "kau ini cerdik juga ya~" kata Jongin. Dia kembali berusaha untuk mencium Kyungsoo, namun-

BUGH

"UGH!" Jongin terjatuh sambil memegangi 'benda' miliknya yang baru saja ditendang Kyungsoo menggunakan lututnya. Rasanya sakit dan... SAKIT!.

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia sadar dan segera berlari keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

"KYUNGSOO! LIHAT SAJA NANTI!"

.

"-bantu dia merapikan tanaman!"

Youngjae yang sedang asyik menyirami pohon itu pun menghentikan kegiatannya saat melihat Kibum sonsaengnim sedang menyeret seorang murid kearahnya.

"disuruh bekerja bakti malah main basket!" kata Kibum lalu pergi meninggalkan namja itu bersama Youngjae.

"kau lagi!? Astaga! Ada apa dengan sekolah ini?" kata namja itu frustasi saat melihat Youngjae. "Kenapa aku harus bertemu kau terus!" gerutu namja itu. Ya, dia Jung Daehyun. Musuh bebuyutan Youngjae. Eh? Bukan! Youngjae sudah tidak ingin berkelahi dengannya lagi. Selain karena menimbulkan memar dan luka, Youngjae tidak ingin Ibunya dipanggil lagi oleh kepala sekolah.

Youngjae hanya diam saja. Ia tetap fokus pada pohon dihadapannya. Tapi mendengar gerutuan(?) namja dihadapannya ini, lama-lama membuatnya kesal juga.

"dari pada kau berceloteh tidak jelas. Mending kau segera bantu aku menyelesaikan ini semua" kata Youngjae.

"Ck! Aku tidak mau!", Daehyun duduk dirumput dan membelakangi Youngjae. "aku tidak mau bekerja bersamamu".

Youngjae memutar bola matanya malas. Dan memilih untuk kembali menyiram tanamannya. Namun Daehyun tidak berhenti menggerutu. Membuat kuping Youngjae panas.

"YAH! Kau ini bisa diam tidak?!" teriak Youngjae membuat Daehyun terkejut.

"YAH! Tidak usah berteriak! Kau pikir aku tuli apa?"

"Terserah! Kau mau bantu atau tidak?! Kalau tidak, lebih baik kau pergi!" Kata Youngjae.

"Apa?! Kau berani mengusirku?! Baik! Aku pergi!"#berasa kayak pertengkaran suami-istri -_-. Daehyun pun bangkit dari duduknya.

"lagi pula, siapa yang mau bersama dengan perempuan cerewet sepertimu" gumamnya sebelum pergi. Tapi Youngjae bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"apa kau bilang? Aku seperti perempuan?" tanya Youngjae tidak terima. Daehyun berbalik.

"aku tidak bilang seperti itu" katanya seraya menghampiri Youngjae. Daehyun berhenti dihapan Youngjae dengan senyum menyebalkan. "aku bilang, kau itu 'perempuan'" katanya lagi sambil menyentuh hidung Youngjae dengan telunjuknya.

Youngjae memasang tampang marah, dan sedetik kemudian ia menyemprotkan air dari selang yang ia bawa pada wajah Daehyun. Membuat sebagian air tertelan oleh Daehyun.

"YAH! GLUP-Uhuk! Uhuk! Hentikan!" Youngjae terus saja menyemprotkan air kewajah Daehun. "YAH!" dan dengan satu kata itu, Daehyun berhasil merebut selang dan berganti menyemprotkannya pada Youngjae.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" tak berbeda dengan Daehyun, Youngjae pun menelan air dari selang itu.

Youngjae berjongkok untuk menghindari serangan air itu. Namun Daehyun mengikuti pergerakannya dan tetap menyemprotkannya pada Youngjae.

Youngjae bencari-cari sesuatu dibawah. Tidak ada apapun kecuali tanah yang basah. Youngjae meraup tanah yang basah itu dengan satu tangan, lalu melemparkannya pada wajah Daehyun.

"AKH! Mataku!" rintih Daehyun sambil memegangi sebelah matanya yang kemasukan tanah lemparan Youngjae. Matanya terasa sakit hingga membuatnya jatuh duduk ditanah.

"butuh bantuan?"

Daehyun mendongak dan melihat Youngjae sedang mengarahkan selang padanya. Dan dengan senyum manisnya Youngjae menyemprotkan air pada mata Daehyun yang terkena tanah. Membuat Daehyun berteriak-teriak.

Tak beda jauh, Daehyun juga meraup tanah lalu melemparkannya pada Youngjae, membuat pipi Youngjae kotor. Dan mereka terus saling menyiram dan melempar tanah.

"OMO! ADA APA INI?!"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka berdua, hingga membuat Youngjae mengarahkan selangnya pada sumber suara itu.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Youngjae menghentikan semprotan airnya. "Taeyeon sonsaengnim?" panggil Daehyun dan Youngjae bersamaan dengan tampang takut.

"hiks, make up ku~" kata Taeyon. Taeyeon menatap galak kedua muridnya.

"IKUT AKU KEKANTOR KEPALA SEKOLAH!"

.

Baekhyun masih asyik ditempatnya. Memang untuk mencabuti rumput, tapi juga untuk mencuri ilmu dari Luhan. Hahaha. Luhan berada tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Baekhyun heran, Luhan sama sekali tidak risih dengan sinar matahari. Berbeda dengannya. Ia takut kulit cantik dan mulusnya jadi rusak.

Tiba-tiba Luhan berdiri, Baekhyun mau tidak mau ikut berdiri mengikuti. Lalu Luhan meregangkan otot pinggangnya yang terasa sakit, Baekhyun pun mengikutinya. Lalu Luhan kembali berjongkok dan mencabut rumput lagi, Baekhyun pun mengikuti lagi. Apapun yang luhan lakukan, Baekhyun pasti mngikutinya.

"hahaha, apa yang kau lakukan?" bersamaan dengan suara itu, Baekhyun merasa seseorang mendorong pundaknya dengan keras. Hingga dia hampir terjerembab ketanah.

"YAH! Apa-apaan kau ini!?" bentak Baekhyun sinis. Ia menatap orang yang baru saja mendorongnya itu. Ternyata dia adalah Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa dan berjongkok disamping Baekhyun. "dengar ya, kau tidak akan bisa seperti dia. Tidak usah bermimpi" kata Chanyeol sambil menatap Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"maksudku, kau tidak cantik ya sudah. Tidak usah meniru-niru orang seperti itu" kata Chanyeol santai.

"enak saja bilang aku tidak cantik! Lagi pula kau sendiri yang bilang kalau 'cantik' itu seperti dia" kata Baekhyun sabil melirik Luhan.

"tapi bukankah lebih baik menjadi diri sendiri?". Baekhyun terdiam, _benar juga katanya_. "lagi pula, paras cantik bukanlah hal penting. Yang penting itu cantik hatinya" kata Chanyeol seraya bangkit berdiri.

Baekhyun tertegun. Ada benarnya juga apa yang dibilang tiang listrik itu..

"tapi, apakah hatimu itu cantik?" tanyanya. "aku rasa tidak. Jadi ya... pasrah saja ya. Hahahaha" ejeknya sebelum ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"apa kau bilang?!", Kurang ajar sekali dia!

Baekhyun meraup segumpal tanah lalu melemparnya pada punggung Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasakan sesuatu mengenai punggungnya pun menoleh pada Baekhyun.

Namun saat menoleh, pipinya kembali terkena lemparan tanah dari Baekhyun. "ck! Anak ini mau perang, eoh?!" gumam Chanyeol.

Tak mau kalah, Chanyeol juga meraup segenggam tanah dan meleparnya pada Baekhyun. "UWAAA! Wajahku!" rengek Baekhyun karena wajahnya terkena lemparan tanah.

Dan terjadilah adegan lempar-lemparan tanah dan rumput diantara mereka. Sesekali Baekhyun menjerit karena Chanyeol mengotori kulit cantiknya dengan tanah.

"KYAAAA! Rambutku~", Baekhyun menatap marah pada Chanyeol. Lalu ia mebgambil sebuah batu kecil dari bawah kakinya lalu melemparnya kearah Chanyeol hingga mengenai kepala Chanyeol. Dan...

BRUK.

Chanyeol terjaruh, bukan jatuh biasa. Chanyeol terjatuh seperi orang pingsan. Apa dia pingsan? OMO?! Apa dia benar-benar pingsan? Baekkie, kau harus bertanggung jawab!

Baekhyun segera berlari menghampiri Chanyeol. "YAH!" Baekhyun menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Chanyeol. Lalu ia berganti menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol. "Yah! Chanyeol! Jangan bercanda". Baekhyun semakin takut. Jangan bilang Chanyeol benar-benar pingsan.

"ma-mati aku!"

.

Luhan menatap datar dua namja yang sedang perang tanah didekatnya. "seperti anak kecil saja" gumamnya. Dia sudah lelah bekerja. Sekarang dia ingin kekantin dan membeli minuman.

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan berbalik. Namun dia menabrak seseorang-lebih tepatnya, wajahnya menabrak dada seseorang*uwoow.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, ia bisa melihat seseorang dengan rambut warna-warni sedang tersenyum padanya. Luhan akui dia tampan saat tersenyum seperti itu. Oh Sehun.

"hai hyung, kau haus?" tanya Sehun sambil memeluk pinngang Luhan. Sehun menempelkan sebotol air dingin dipunggung Luhan membuat Luhan tesentak. Haha, rupanya Sehun tidak jauh beda dengan Jongin. Ini semua berkat majalah dewasa yang sering mereka baca bersama.

Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh. Lalu mengambil botol minuman itu. "gomawo" katanya. Lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun segera menyeimbangi langkah Luhan. " Yah, hyung. Kau ini tahu caranya berterima kasih atau tidak?". (Kata-kata itu juga mereka pelajari dari majalah dewasa)

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, "maksudmu?", tanya Luhan.

"umh- ma-maksudku, jangan meninggalkanku begitu saja dong" kata Sehun sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana?" tanya Luhan. Sehun berpikir sejenak sebelum menjentikkan jarinya.

"makan siang bersama?"

.

"kalian lagi" kata Boa datar. Kenapa Youngjae dan Daehyun selalu saja bertengkar? Kemarin banyak luka dan lebam dirubuh mereka. Sekarang tubuh mereka basah dan kotor.

Boa menghela nafasnya, "aku sedang tidak ingin menghukum siswa. Begini, sebenarnya aku tidak hobi menghukum siswa. Aku lebih suka mendamaikan mereka.(kayak XiuChen)"

Youngjae dan Daehyun masih memperhatikan Boa. Menunggu kalimat yang akan Boa katakan. "ah! Jinki sonsaengnim".

Hah?

Youngjae dan Daehyun mengikuti arah pandang Boa kearah pintu. Ada Jinki sonsaengnim disana. Oh, ternyata kepala sekolah memanggil Jinki sonsangnim.

"ne?" tanya Jinki sonsaengnim.

"bisa kau hukum dua anak ini? Aku sedang sibuk" kata Boa.

Youngjae dan Daehyun sunguh senang jika harus dihukum oleh Jinki sobsaengnim. Guru mereka yang satu itu adalah guru yang pro murid. Pati hukunan darinya tidak berat.

"baiklah" kata Jinki. "ayo ikut aku" lanjutnya. Dengan penuh semangat, Daehyun dan Youngjae bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti Jinki.

"lebih baik kalian ganti pakaian dulu. Setelah itu, temui aku diruang guru" kata Jinki dan langsung disanggupi oleh dua murid itu.

.

Youngjae buru-buru memakai jaketnya sebelum ia keluar dari kelas menuju ruang guru untuk menjalani hukumannya. Bukannya bersemangat dihukum, tapi ini adalah tanggung jawabnya. Lagi pula yang menghukum adalah Jinki sonsaengnim, pasti tidak sulit.

Youngjae memasuki ruang guru, ternyata Daehyun sudah ada disana bersama Jinki sonsaengnim. "maaf lama" kata Youngjae saat sudah didekat mereka.

"anak perempuan memang begitu" gumam Daehyun. Youngjae langsung men-deathglare-nya.

"tidak apa-apa. Ayo duduk" kata Jinki sambil menunjuk kursi disamping Daehyun. Sedikit malas duduk disamping namja itu, tapi Youngjae tetap menurutinya.

"baiklah, aku akan menghukum kalian. Hahaha.." canda Jinki. Membuat Daehyun dan Youngjae tetawa geli.

Jinki berhenti tertawa dan menyodorkan selembar kertas dengan sebuah pulpen kearah mereka. Daehyun dan Youngjae menatap gurunya itu dengan pandangan tanda tanya. "aku ingin kalian..." Jinki mengulur kata-katanya. Membuat Daehyun Youngjae makin penasaran.

"...Menulis..." Daehyun dan Youngjae mengerutkan kening mereka.

"...Surat..." Daehyun dan Youngjae bertukar pandang bingung.

"...cinta..." Daehyun dan Youngjae bersorak kecil 'cieeee'. Jinki memasang tampang biasa saja, tapi wajahnya memerah. "jangan menyorakiku seperti itu" katanya.

"surat cinta untuk siapa?" tanya Daehyun.

"untuk seseorang. Ya.. begitulah. Aish! Itu tidak penting, nanti aku sendiri yang akan menulis namanya" kata Jinki salah tingkah. Daehyun dan Youngjae bersyukur hukuman mereka hanya membantu Jinki untuk menulis surat cinta saja.

"aku ingin kanlian menulis surat cinta bernuansa matematika" lanjut Jinki sambil tersenyum.

"apa?!"

**TBC.**

**HAIII ^0^**

**Update lama ya? Enggak kan? Maaf juga kalau ceritanya bosenin. HIKS T^T**

**Maaf nggak bisa bales review kalian satu satu*bow.**

**Big Thank's:**

**Qhia503, 7D, Zelming, BunnyPoro, babyelf, , Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Riyoung Kim, yongchan, Tania3424, RezaCWarni1, jenny, MatoShishiTats, ajib4ff, siscaMinstalove, Indri, ruka17, Azura Lynn Gee, hatakehanahungry, mitatitu, Jang Taeyoung, , Deer Panda, HyunieKyungie, SapphireGirl, I'm Dee, Kopi Luwak, Sisca'Chan, Imeelia.**

**Review lagi Juseyo..**

**Oiya, satu lagi. "I'm an EXOST" tidak sekeren saat saya bilang "I'm an EXOTICS"**

**Tapi apapun nama sebutannya, saya tetap EXO FANS.**

**WOOOOHOOOO! SARANGHAEYO EXO!*cipok member satu-satu.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

"APA?!" Daehyun memekik tidak percaya.

"ha-hatchooo!"

Jinki dan Daehyun menoleh pada Youngjae yang tiba-tiba bersin. "maaf, aku alergi matematika" kata Youngjae sambil mennggosok-gosokan jari pada hidunganya.

Daehyun menatap datar Youngjae, lalu beralih pada Jinki. "tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku belum pernah menbuat surat cinta. Apalagi yang bernuansa matematika".

"haatchoooo!" Youngjae kembali bersin membuat Daehyun dan Jinki menatapnya lagi.

"terserah kau saja. Yang jelas aku ingin kalian membuat surat cinta bernuansa matematika. Kalau perlu bawa buku matematika kalian. Pokoknya aku mau surat cinta matematika!" kata Jinki frustasi.

"haatchooo! haatchooo! haatchooo!" Youngjae mengusap-usap hidungnya. "tolong jangan sebut kata itu lagi(matematika)".

"aku akan keluar. Kalian cepat selesaikan surat itu. Dan jangan berani keluar dari sini jika surat itu belum selesai!", itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Jinki sebelum ia keluar ruang guru.

.

"hey tiang, kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun terus saja menepuk-nepuk pipi namja yang sedang terbaring diatas rumput itu. Park Chanyeol, dia pingsan akibat lemparan batu dikepalanya.

"YAH! CHANYEOL! IRREONA!" kata Baekhyun sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Chanyeol. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan sadar.

"kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Kau pasti baik-baik saja. Kau tidak mungkin pingsan. Itu hanya batu kecil,Chanyeol-ah!" kata Baekhyun panik.

"Chanyeol! bangun! Jangan bercanda!" Baekhyun kembali menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol kali ini dengan sedikit tenaga. Namun tetap saja, Chanyeol tidak bergerak.

"Sial! Bagaimana ini!?" kata Baekhyun panik sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Bangunlah, jebal" kata Baekhyun. Dia terus berusaha membangunkan Chanyeol tanpa memperdulikan tatapan curiga dari murid-murid yang lain.

"Chanyeol, bangunlah! Aku mohon!"

Baekhyun merunduk, "habis sudah aku" gumamnya. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Jika ternyata Chanyeol tidak akan sadar lagi, bagaimana nasibnya? Apa ia akan berakhir dipenjara? Tidak! Dia tidak akan mau dipenjara. Dipenjara itu banyak debu dan pengap sekali. Lagi pula makanan disana tidak sehat. Nanti kulitnya bisa rusak jika makan sembarangan.

"andwae~ kulitku yang cantik... hiks" Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kadua tangannya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib kulit cantiknya nanti.*yaelah kirain nangisin Chanyeol bang.

"HHHHHHPPPPPPMMMMFFFFF-BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Baekhyu membuka kedua tangan yang menutup wajahnya dan sontak menatap pada sumber suara.

Ternyata Park Chanyeol sudah duduk dan tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya. "Kau seharusnya lihat wajahmu saat panik. HAHAHAHAHA".

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah bingung dan sesaat kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi ekspresi marah.

"HYAAAAAA!" Baekhyun berteriak membuat Chanyeol berhenti tertawa. Chanyeol membelalakan matanya saat Baekhyun sedang menerjang kearahnya dan-

BRUK!

Baekhyun duduk diatas perut Chanyeol. Dan dia mulai memukul-mukuli dada Chanyeol. "Sialan! Sialan! SIALAN KAU CHANYEOL!". Ia terus memukuli Chanyeol tanpa ampun.

"akh! AW! APA? Hey! Aku hanya bercanda! AKH! YAH! Hentikan! Baek-Ugh!". Baekhyun berhenti membuat Chanyeol heran. "Apa aku baru saja mengucapkan mantra?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus lalu bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan meninggalakan Chanyeol yang sedang memegangi dadanya yang sakit. "Hey! Tunggu! Baekhyuuuuuuun!"

.

Kini Jongdae dan Xiumin sedang duduk diatap sekolah. Mereka berdua pindah kesana karena tadi Kibum sonsaengnim mengusir mereka dari bawah pohon dihalaman. Jongdae yang mengajak Xiumin ke atap. Diatas sini lebih tenang dan juga ada tempat berteduhnya.

"Hyung, kenapa diam saja?" tanya Jongdae. Tadi dia bilang ingin ditemani, tapi sejak tadi Xiumin hanya diam saja. "Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongdae.

"kenapa tadi kau diam saja saat Kyungsoo menyentuhmu?" tanya Xiumin dingin. Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Kapan Kyungsoo menyentuhnya?

"maksudmu, hyung? A-aku tidak mengerti" kata Jongdae.

"Tadi. Dia menyentuh pipimu dan kau malah tersenyum padanya. Jangan mengelak ya! Aku melihatnya sendiri!" kata Xiumin. Sedikit terkesan 'emosi', hingga membuat Jongdae kaget. Jongdae berusaha mengingat-ingat, kapan Kyungsoo pernah menyentuh pipinya.

Apakah saat Kyungsoo membersihkan pipiya yang terkena tanah tadi? "oh, yang tadi. Dia hanya membantukan membersihkan noda dipipiku" jelas Jongdae.

"oh" respon Xiumin.

"kau cemburu ya, hyung?" goda Xiumin memerah seketika. Apakah dia cemburu?

"Ti-tidak" jawab Xiumin. Jongdae tahu Xiumin gengsi mengakuinya.

"mengaku saja. Aku malah senang jika kau cemburu, hyung" kata Jongdae. Sedetik kemudian Xiumin malah menghujaninya dengan pukulan-pukulan kecil dilenganny sambil berkata 'tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak,tidaaaaaaak'. Kenapa hari ini banyak sekali yang suka memukul?

"AW! Ampun, Hyung. Xiumin Hyung-AW!" Jongdae berusaha menghentikan tangan-tangan Xiumin yang terus memukulinya seperti yeoja. Tadi pagi Bakhyun, sekarang Xiumin yang memukulnya-tapi Jongdae lebih suka pukulan Xiumin. "hentikan hyung!" dan Jongdae berhasil menahan kedua tangan Xiumin. Membuat mereka terlibat adu tatap mata satu sama lain.

Xiumin menatap Jongdae yang juga sedang menatapnya. Apa benar namja dihadapannya ini adalah Jongdae? Namjachingunya? Ia tidak pernah menyadari jika Jongdae memiliki wajah setampan itu.

"kenapa, hyung? Aku tampan ya? Haha.." tanya Jongdae. Xiumin mendengus lalu membuang muka. Jongdae tertawa kecil melihat wajah Xiumin yang sedang kesal dari samping. Lalu-

CUP.

Satu kecupan sukses mendarat dipipi cubby Xiumin, membuat pipi itu merona seketika. Xiumin menoleh pada Jongdae dengan wajah penuh tanya. Tapi Jongdae malah melihat arah lain sambil bersiul-siul, pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa.

BREAK TIME

.

Tao sedang berjalan menuju kantin. Perutnya terasa lapar setelah bekerja membersihkan kelas. Yang benar saja, yang membersihkan kelasnya tadi hanya lima orang saja-termasuk dia. Murid yang lain, mereka semua kabur dari pekerjaan mereka.

"huuffhhh" Tao menghela nafas panjang.

"KYAAAA~". Tao mengerutkan keningnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar sebuah ramai dari belakangnya semakin lama semakin dekat. Dia berbalik untuk melihat suara -suara itu. Dan pipinya memerah seketika. Kris sedang berjalan kearahnya bersama dengan banyak fanboy yang mengikutinya berjalan dibelakang.

Kris terlihat paling bersinar diantara siwa-siwa yang lain-tentu saja. Tao bergeser sedikit untuk memberi orang-orang itu jalan. Dan Kris memberikan wink-nya saat ia melewati Tao, membuat Tao meleleh.

Suara-suara fanboy perlahan-lahan menghilang, menyadarkan Tao dari acara terpesona-nya lalu mengusap wajahnya. Ia ingin pergi ketoilet dan mencuci mukanya, namun suara perutnya yang keroncongan mengingatkan dia untuk segera melanjutkan perjalanan kekantin.

.

Kris terus saja berjalan menuju kantin dengan banyak fanboy yang mengikutinya dibelakang. Sedikit risih juga diikuti seperti itu. Tapi hal ini selalu terjadi setiap harinya, jadi mau tak mau Kris harus terbiasa.

"Kris, duduklah bersamaku" kata salah satu fanboy saat mereka sudah memasuki area kantin.

Kris hanya tersenyum tipis. Walaupun tipis tapi mampu membuat banyak jeritan histeris. "aku akan duduk dengan temanku" kata Kris. Lalu ia berjalan menghampiri satu meja. Dimana sudah ada beberapa orang yang duduk disana.

Kris menepuk bahu salah satu temannya dan ikut duduk bersama mereka. "oh, kau" kata namja cantik itu.

Kris hanya mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan, dua orang temannya sedang bersama dengan seorang namja berambut pelangi yang tidak Kris kenali. "siapa dia?", tanya Kris.

"Oh Sehun, dia fans Luhan" kata salah satu namja bertag name Kim Himchan. Kris menatap namja yang sedang sibuk memandangi Luhan itu.

"hei, kau. Kelas berapa?" tanya Kris.

"jangan berisik" jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan. Himchan tertawa sedangkan Kris, dia mendengus.

Kris memandang sekeliling kantin. Masih ramai seperti biasa. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik. Tao baru saja memasuki kantin dan segera mengantri makan siang dan hal itu membuat Kris senang.

.

"Baekhyun-ah, maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda" Ucap Chanyeol sambil terus mengikuti Baekhyun. "aku tidak tahu kau khawatir sampai menangis seprti itu" katanya.

_Aku bukan menangisimu! Aku menangisi nasib kulit cantikku, bodoh!, _Batin Baekhyun. Baekhyun menaiki tangga untuk menuju kelasnya.

"aku minta maaf. Maaf Bakhyun-ah, aku hanya bercanda. Sungguh!" Kata Chanyeol sambil mengikuti Baekhyun menaiki tangga. Ia tidak enak hati pada Baekhyun yang marah seperti itu, dia benar-benar tidak tahu jika Baekhyun akan panik sampai menangis seprti itu.

"Baekhyun-ah!", Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun hampir jatuh dari tangga. Untung ada dirinya yang menahan tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol pada lengannya dengan kasar. "pergilah! Aku membencimu!" kata Baekhyun lalu ia mendorong Chanyeol dengan keras.

"UWAAAA!" Chanyeol hilang keseimbangan dan ia pun berguling-guling jatuh dari tangga. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan buru-buru menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah tergeletak dibawah sana.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menepuk pipi Chanyeol lagi. Tidak ada jawaban. Tapi dia tahu bahwa kali ini Chanyeol sedang tidak pura-pura pingsan.

"tidak... kulit cantikku yang malang"

.

Saat ini meja Kris, Luhan dan Himchan+Sehun, sedang ramai dikelilingi oleh fanboy mereka masing-masing. Himchan yang sebenarnya tidak menyandang gelar Ullzzang menjadi mendadak punya banyak Fans karena berteman dekat dengan dua idola sekolah itu.

"Himchan hyung. Aku bawa ini untukmu" kata seorang Fanboy sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang bisa dipastikan berisi wafer dengan rice crispy dibalut karamel dan coklat asli. 4 kelezatan sekali gigit*plak!

"ah, gomawo.." kata Himchan sambil menerima pemberian fanboynya. Selama pemberian fansnya adalah berupa makanan, maka dengan senang hati Himchan akan menerimanya.

Sehun cemberut. Karena posisi duduknya yang seharusnya berada disamping Luhan kini beralih menjadi jauh dari Luhan. Para fans Luhan tadi dengan semena-mena menggiringnya menjauh dari Luhan dan memposisikannya menjadi dibarisan paling belakang gerombolan.

"YAH! JANGAN SENTUH! DIA MILIKKU!" teriak Sehun saat salah seorang fans Luhan tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan Luhan. Ucapan Sehun barusan mengundang protes dari banyak Fanboy itu.

"Memangnya kau ini siapa?!"

"Dasar namja aneh!"

"Luhan itu milik kami!"

"Jangan berani mendekati dia atau kau akan mati!"

"COBA SAJA KALAU BERANI!" tantang Sehun. Dan sedetik kemudian dia bergumam "uh-oh!" karena tampang fanboy itu sudah seperti banteng yang siap menyeruduk(?).

"SERANG DIA!" komando salah satu Fanboy dan seketika mereka semua langsung mengejar Sehun.

"huuufffh~ Akhirnya mereka pergi juga" kata Luhan lega. Dikelilingi fans seperti itu membuatnya sulit bernafas juga.

Beralih pada Kris yang paling banyak memiliki fans. Fanboy-fanboy nya selalu menanyakan yang hal yang sama setiap harinya, yaitu 'apakah Kris sudah punya pacar?'. Lama-lama Kria bosan juga mendengarnya.

"Kris, apa kau tidak berniat mencari pacar?"

"aku masih virgin loh"*nyeeh.. -_-

"aku ini uke idaman loooh"

"Kris, kau belum punya pacar kan?"

Kris menghela nafasnya. "aku sudah punya" katanya. Semua fanboy disekelilingnya langsung kecewa. Bahlan Luhan dan Himchan pun mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Kris. Mereka tidak pernah tahu Kris sudah punya pacar. Dia tidak pernah mengatakannya selama ini.

"Jjinjja?!" tanya Luhan.

"Kau serius?" tanya Himchan. Kris menunjukkan tampang seriusnya.

Para Fans pun tidak bisa terima..

"tidak mungkin!"

"kau pasti bohong!"

"aku tidak percaya!"

"Lah, tadi kalian sendiri yang tanya. Aku sudah punya pacara atau belum" kata Kris. "sekarang malah tidak percaya. Bagaimana sih?" gumamnya pelan.

Hening seketika. Para fanboy itu langsung terdiam mendengar Idola mereka sudah mempunyai pacar. Kecewa dan tidak ikhlas tentunya. Kris tersenyum jahil saat melihat Tao sedang mencari-cari meja yang kosong sambil membawa nampannya.

"kalian tidak ingin tahu siapa pacaraku?" tanya Kris. Semua fanboy nya langsung mendekat dan menatap penasaran pada Kris.

"siapa dia?" tanya mereka semua penasaran. Kris kembali tersenyum jahil.

"itu dia" kata Kris sambil menunjuk Tao yang baru saja menemukan meja yang kosong. "namanya Tao. Manis, kan?"

Para Fanboy langsung menatap lurus pada sosok Tao dari meja Kris. Membuat Tao mengehentikan kegiatannya yang hampir menggigit roti isinya. "ada apa?" gumam Tao bingung sambil menatap bergantian pada fanboy itu. _Kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu? Mengerikan!._

"KYAAAAA! MANIS SEKALIIII~"

Tao membulatkan matanya. Sedetik setelah kalimat itu terdengar, para fanboy yang sedang mengelilingi meja Kris langsung menyerbu mejanya. Mereka langsung berebutan duduk disamping Tao dan saling menyodorkan tangan mereka untuk berkenalan.

"Kau manis sekali Tao"

"Mulai hari ini aku adalah fans mu"

"Ya! Mulai hari ini aku adalah fans mu juga" kata yang lain menyetujui.

Tao kewalahan menjabati tangan mereka bergantian. Tak jarang tangan-tangan mereka menggapai-gapai untuk berusaha menyentuhnya. Hal itu membuat Tao risih, dia tidak terbiasa dikelilingi oleh banyak orang seperti itu.

"ma-maaf. A-aku.. A-aku mau ketoilet. Uwaaa! Tolong jangan pegaAAAA! Tidak! Tidak! Permisi-" Ucap Tao sambil berusaha keluar dari kepungan fanboy yang mulai menyentuh-nyentuh tubuhnya.

Dan setelah berhasil keluar dari gerombolan. Tao segera berlari keluar kantin dengan diikuti oleh fans-fans itu.

Sementara itu, dimeja Kris..

Kris terlihat sweatdroped melihat kejadian barusan. Ia tidak menyangka Fans nya yang banyak itu kini beralih fandom( jadi ngefans sama Tao). Luhan dan Himchan terlihat tertawa senang.

"UWAHAHAHAHA!"

"apa-apaan itu?" kata Kris tidak percaya. " Fanboy ku. Hilang..(ala iklan rokok)"

"Salahmu sendiri.." kata Luhan sambil mengelap setitik air matanya yang keluar akibat tertawa. Kris mendengus.

"Yah, tidak apa-apalah. Paling tidak telingaku bisa istirahat sebentar dari teriakan mereka" kata Kris menghibur diri.

.

Zelo sedang menenteng skateboardnya. Dia sudah berjanji dengan teman barunya, Jongup, untuk mengajarinya main skateboard lagi hari ini.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Zelo menengok kebelakang saat mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang sedang berlari. Dan nampaklah seorang namja yang Zelo ingat betul wajahnya. Dia adalah kekasih Kris.

Namja itu menghampiri Zelo dan mencengkeram kedua lengan Zelo. "tolong sembunyikan aku" kata namja itu dengan wajah horor.

Zelo terlihat bingung dengan permintaan namja bermata panda itu. Tapi karena dia mendengar banyak suara yang terus saja meneriakan 'TAO!' yang Zelo yakin itu adalah nama dari namja bernama panda itu. Ia mau tidak mau mengangguk dan menyeret namja itu kehalaman belakang untuk sembunyi.

Zelo mengajak namja itu bersembunyi dibalik pohon karena murid-murid yang mengejar-ngejarnya tadi mencarinya sampai kehalaman belakang sekolah. Zelo tidak tahu kenapa namja bernama Tao ini sampai dikejar-kejar. Apa karena dia sudah ketahuan bahwa dia adalah pacar Kris. Atau mungkin dia punya masalah dengan namja-namja itu. Molla..

Zelo mengintip situasi. Sepertinya sudah aman. Ia menengok pada namja disampingnya. "mereka sudah pergi" katanya.

Namja bernama Tao itu menghela nafas lalu merosot duduk dirumput. Zelo pun ikut duduk dirumput. "Kau pacar dari Kris Wu, kan?" tanya Zelo. Membuat Tao terkejut dan sontak menoleh padanya.

Melihat tatapan polos dari Zelo, Tao menganggukkan kepalanya. "dari mana kau tahu?" tanyanya.

"A-Aku melihat kalian berduaan" kata Zelo. "diperpustakaan" tambahnya. Wajah Tao langsung memerah mendengarnya.

"be-benarkah?" tanya Tao lagi. Zelo mengangguk dan hal itu membuat Tao tersenyum canggung.

Hening sejenak... Sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"lebih baik kalian cepat pergi"

Suata berat itu mengejutkan keduanya. Tao dan Zelo menengok bersamaan ke sumber suara. Seorang namja disamping Tao(posisi mereka: namja itu-Tao-Zelo) sedang menatap keduanya dengan tampang datarnya. Namja yang selalu duduk dibawah pohon dihalaman belakang sekolah.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Keduanya menjerit lalu bersamaan bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari menjauhi namja itu. Menurut mereka, tampang namja itu tadi sangat menyeramkan. Mereka berlari menuju tempat Zelo bermain skateboard kemarin.

"hosh.. hosh.. mengerikan..hosh" komentar Tao tentang namja itu.

"dia memang penghuni pohon itu-hosh" kata Zelo. Mereka terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan Zelo, dan sedetik kemudian mereka meledak tertawa.

"memangnya dia hantu, hahahaha" kata Tao disela-sela tawanya.

"tidak. Hanya wajahnya saja yang seram" jawab Zelo. Dan Tao kembali tertawa lagi.

Zelo menatap Tao yang sedang tertawa. Tidak tega juga kalau dia merasa kesal namja bermata panda itu karena telah merebut Kris Wu darinya. Wajahnya sangat manis dan ramah. Pantas Kris Wu memilihnya. "hhh~" Zelo menghela nafasnya, membuat Tao berhenti tertawa.

"kenapa?"

"ah, ti-tidak kenapa-kenapa. Hehe" jawab Zelo canggung.

"oh iya. Siapa namamu?" tanya Tao. "aku, Huang Zi Tao" lanjut Tao sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"panggil saja Aku Zelo" kata Zelo sambil menjabat tangan Tao. _Tangannya pun halus begini. Kris pasti suka sekali memegang tangannya, _kata Zelo dalam hati.

"umh, ehem. Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku, Zelo?"

"Ah! N-ne. Ma-maaf" kata Zelo seraya melepaskan tangan Tao dari genggamannya. Tao hanya tersenyum dan menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"hai, Zelo"

Tao dan Zelo-terutama-menengok pada sumber suara. Ternyata Jongup sedang berjalan menghampirinya dengan senyum andalannya yang bersinar. Jongup terlihat berbeda hari ini.

Tao menyikut lengan Zelo, "pacarmu ya?" bisiknya. Zelo tidak menjawab, tapi entah kenapa Tao malah tersenyum senang. Apa wajahnya memerah?

"baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu" kata Tao dengan senyum cerah. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu acara dua namja manis itu. "terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku, Zelo" katanya sambil mengacak rambut Zelo. Zelo hanya mengangguk dan kemudian Tao langsung berjalan pergi.

Zelo beralih pada Jongup yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya, "kau bawa skateboar sendiri?" tanya Zelo. Jongup hanya tertawa malu.

"hehehe...bagus tidak? Kemarin aku baru beli" tanya Jongup sambil memperhatikan skateboard barunya.

"Keren sekali!" Seru Zelo sambil menyentuh skateboard baru Jongup.

"kalau begitu, ayo ajari aku lagi"

.

Himchan menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat ada dua namja yang sedang bermain skateboard tak jauh dari tempat Yongguk berada. Ia tersenyum saat melihat salah satu dari mereka terjatuh dari papan seluncurnya dan segera ditolong oleh namja lainnya, lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama, "manis sekali" gumam Himchan. Ia jadi teringat masa kecilnya bersama Yongguk.

Lalu ia beralih pada namja yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon tak jauh dari sana. "aish! Anak itu!" katanya. Lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk menemui Yongguk.

"Hey, pemalas. Ayo bangun!" kata Himchan setelah sebelumnya ia mencabut earphone yang dipakai Yongguk. Membuat namja itu membuka matanya.

"bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku seperti itu, ahjumma? Aku baru saja akan mendapatkan uangku tadi" protes Yongguk karena mimpi indahnya telah diganggu.

Himchan langsung menjitak kepalanya hingga Yongguk meringis kesakitan. "berhenti memanggilku ahjumma!" kata Himchan sambil duduk disamping Yongguk. "jelas-jelas aku ini namja" lanjutnya.

"benarkah?" kata Yongguk sambil menatapi wajah Himchan. "aku tidak pernah melihat namja berwajah cantik seperti ini" katanya lagi dengan suara beratnya yang langsung membuat pipi Himchan merona.

"sikkeuro!" desis Himchan sambil memakai satu earphone milik Yongguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pohon dibelakangnya. Yongguk memang sering mengatainya cantik dan dia selalu marah. Tapi sejujurnya dia malu dan , dia senang dibilang 'cantik'oleh Yongguk.

"oke, aku akan diam" kata Yongguk sambil ikut memakai satu earphone lainnya. Dan dia ikut menyandarkan kepalanya, tapi dibahu Himchan.

Satu tangan Himchan bergerak untuk menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Yongguk. Ia tahu, namja disampingnya itu sangat lelah karena bekerja sampai larut malam untuk membiayai sekolahnya dan sekolah adiknya. Itulah sebabnya Yongguk sering tidur di sekolah dan selalu bermimpi punya banyak uang.

"aku tidak suka kau bekerja di Club malam itu" kata Himchan.

"aku hanya seorang pelayan" kata Yongguk sambil menyamankan posisi kepalanya. "aku tidak akan macam-macam" lanjutnya.

"aku tahu.. Tapi kau jadi kurang tidur". Yang benar saja, berangkat kerja pukul enam sore dan pulang pukul tiga pagi?

"kau khawatir padaku ya, ahjumma?" tanya Yongguk dan sedetik kemudian ia meringis kesakitan saat Himchan menepuk pipinya dengan keras. Dia tahu Himchan khawatir, dia hanya tidak ingin mengatakan kekhawatirannya. "gomawo".

.

Boa menutup Laptopnya sambil tersenyum. Dia baru saja menonton film YAOI terbaru di laptopnya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu meregangkan badannya yang agak kaku karena terlalu lama duduk. Lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu kantornya untuk melihat keadaan sekolah yang sudah dibersihkan. Sambil bersenandung kecil, Boa melangkahkan kaiknya menuju balkon dan menatap pemandangan halaman sekolahnya. Matanya membulat seketika.

Daun kering, botol mineral,peralatan kebersihan dan banyak benda-benda tidak jelas lainnya berserakan dimana-mana, lumpur berceceran bahkan ada yang mengenai tembok sekolah. Keran air masih menyala. "tanamanku" ucap Boa sambil memegangi kepalanya saat melihat tanamannya kini berbentuk menyerupai gajah. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Seluruh penghuni sekolah mengehentikan kegiatan mereka saat mendengar dua teriakan dari dua tempat yang berbeda

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Suho menutup telinganya. Ini semua salahnya, seharusnya ia tidak mengajak Lay berdiri dibalkon kelas dan menyaksikan semua kekacauan halaman itu.

Suho buru-buru membungkam mulut Lay dengan tangannya. "hentikan, Chagi. Jangan berteriak seperti itu". Dan Suho buru-buru membawa Lay masuk kembali kekelas mereka.

Back to BoA-

Setelah puas teriak tadi, Boa langsung masuk kedalam kantor, mengunci pintu dan duduk kembali dikursinya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya.

"Habis sudah. Aku tidak akan bisa memenangkan penghargaan itu" lirihnya. "padahala hanya tinggal satu bulan lagi. Kenapa siswa-siswaku tidak ada yang mematuhi peraturan, huhuhu T.T"

KRIIIIIIIIIING*cupu banget suaranya.

Boa mengangkat kepalanya saat telepon kantornya berdering. Ia menerima telepon itu dengan malas. "yeoboseyo, dengan kepala sekolah TSM School".

"_Halo, Kwon Boa"_

Boa menegakkan duduknya saat mendengarsuara dari telepon itu. "Choi Sooyoung?"

"_hahaha, benar. Kau masih ingat denganku ternyata"_

"ada perlu apa kau menelponku?" tanya Boa sinis.

"_hanya ingin mengingatkanmu bahwa satu bulan lagi adalah penentuan sekolah terbaik se-Korea selatan?"_

"lalu?"

"_Kau ingat kan, sekolahku sudah menjadi juara satu selama tiga kali berturut-turut, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot berusaha. Karena sudah jelas bahwa sekolahku lah yang akan menang."_

Tentu saja Boa ingat. Sudah tiga kali pula TSM School berada diperingkat sebelas. _"Baiklah kalau begitu. sampai jumpa dua bulan lagi. Bye~"_ dan sambungan pun terputus.

Boa meletakan gagang telepon kantornya dengan kasar. "Hiks.. Hiks.. HUWEEEEEEEE T^T" Boa kembali membenamkan kepalanya. Ia tahu bahwa dia tidak akan menang pada penilaian itu, mengingat siswa-siswanya yang absurd saja sudah membuatnya stress apalagi mencoba untuk mengajak mereka bekerja sama agar sekolah ini menang.

"Aku tidak akan berusaha.. hiks.. Aku menyerah!"

"AKU MENYERAAAAAAHH!"

Dan kembali, seluruh warga TSM School menghentikan kegiatan mereka sejenak karena mendengar teriakan Boa.

.

SKIP TIME

Pukul lima sore. Namja tua yang bertugas menjaga sekolah mulai mengunci setiap ruangan yang ada di sekolah. Hari ini tidak ada kegiatana Ekstra apapun disekolah, dan dia yakin sekolah sudah kosong sejak dua jam yang lalu dan ia juga terlalu malas untuk memeriksa satu persatu ruangan. Ia mengunci semua kelas, toilet, ruang guru, kantor kepala, pintu masuk sekolah dan yang terakhir gerbang sekolah. Dan setelah itu ia benar-benar pulang kerumahnya yang berada tidak jauh dari sekolah itu.

Pukul tujuh malam...

Youngjae bergerak dalam tidurnya karena gangguan dari nyamuk, kemudian ia perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati wajah Daehyun yang tepat berada didepan wajahnya sedang memejamkan matanya. Sontak ia langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dengan diiringi teriakan kecil "Uwaaaa!" yang membuat Daehyun ikut terbangun.

"se-sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Youngjae bingung sambil menunjuk Daehyun. Daehyun menepis tangan Youngjae yang sedang mennjuk kearahnya seraya menatap malas pada Youngjae.

"sedang apa? Tentu saja sedang dihukum!"

"dihukum?" Youngjae menatap sekelilingnya. Ternyata dia masih diruang guru. Lalu ia beralih pada jam dinding, "jam tujuh?!"

"aku harus pulang. Nanti Umma bisa marah" kata Youngjae lalu segera berlari kearah pintu. Daehyun memandang malas pada Youngjae.

"loh? Kok tidak bisa dibuka?!" gumam Youngjae. Dia memutar-mutar kenop pintu ruang guru dengan panik. "apa pintunya rusak?". Daehyun mendengus lalu berjalan menghampiri Youngjae.

"Yah! Kau ini bodoh atau apa?" kata Daehyun. Youngjae tidak mempedulikan Daehyun dan tetap menggedor-gedor pintu itu sambil berteriak minta tolong. Daehyun menahan satu tangan Youngjae, "pintu ini dikunci, nona" katanya.

"apa? Dikunci? Tidak! Umma, aku mau pulaaaang..." ucap Youngjae sambil kembali menggedor-gedor pintunya. Daehyun hanya menatap ( -_- ) pada Youngjae.

"percuma kau teriak-teriak. Mereka akan buka pintunya dua hari lagi"

"apa?! Dua hari lagi?!". Youngjae berpikir sejenak. Benar juga, ini adalah hari sabtu dan hari sekolah masih dua hari lagi. "Siapa saja, tolong buka pintunyaaaaaaaa! Tolooooooong!" Tetiak Youngjae sambil kembali menggedor-gedor pintu itu.

"Sudah, lebih baik kita segera menyelesaikan surat matematikanya" kata Daehyun seraya meraih satu tangan Youngjae menggandengnya menuju meja Jinki sonsengnim. Tidak mempedulikan Youngjae yang kembali bersin.

"duduk!" Kata Daehyun, menyuruh Youngjae duduk. Youngjae pun duduk, "nah, ayo kita mulai" kata Daehyun saat mereka sudah duduk dan mengatur posisi kertas menjadi dihadapan mereka.

Satu menit berlalu, namun mereka masih belum menulis apa-apa diatas kertas itu.

Tiga menit..

Lima menit..

Sepuluh menit.. Youngjae menepuk nyamuk yang menggigit lengannya lalu menatap Daehyun yang sedang menatap kosong kertas yang ia pegang.

Tiga belas menit...

Lima belas menit..

"HUAAAAAAAAAAA!" Daehyun berteriak frustasi sambil merobek-robek kertas yang dipegangnya "SEBENARNYA SURAT CINTA MATEMATIKA ITU YANG SEPERTI APAAAAAA?!".

"HAATTCHOOOOOOOO!" Youngjae bersin lagi.

Mereka terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Yang jelas mereka sedang memikirkan surat matematika itu. Jinki sonsaengnim sedikit aneh juga. Mana ada surat seperti itu. Surat cinta matematika. Kau bercanda?

"haaaatchoooo!". Bahkan memikirkan namanya saja, Youngjae jadi bersin.

Daehyun merasakan lengan seragamnya ditarik-tarik. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Youngjae dengan hidungnya yang memerah sedang menatap kearahnya. "aku lapar" kata Youngjae.

Benar juga, sejak siang tadi mereka belum makan apa-apa. Daehyun juga merasa sedikit lapar, sebenarnya. Beruntung, ruang guru ini memiliki fasilitas lemari es, televisi dan toilet. Paling tidak mereka tidak benar-benar merana terkunci didalam sana.

"ayo kita lihat isi kulkas. Siapa tahu ada sesuatu disana" kata Daehyun yang diangguki Youngjae. Lalu ia memimpin Youngjae berjalan mendekati benda kubus yang kalau dirumah Youngjae pasti isinya full dengan makanan-makanan enak.

Mereka membuka pintu kulkas dan mata mereka langsung berbinar-binar. Sesuai dengan apa yang mereka harapkan.

Didalam sana, ada beberapa snack kentang, biskuit, jus, dan beberapa kaleng minuman bersoda. Air putih juga ada. Dan ada seperempat kue tart berukuran besar yang diduga adalah sisa kue ulang tahun Taemin(karena ada tulisan 'Taemin' disana).

Mereka mengambil sisa kue itu dan beberapa snack kentang dan tidak lupa jusnya. Dan mereka membawanya ke meja Jinki sonsaengnim. Tak lupa Daehyun menyambar dua gelas plastik kecil yang ada disamping kulkas.

Youngjae memotong agak besar kue itu lalu segera melahapnya sampai mulutnya penuh. Dia benar-benar kelaparan sekarang. Sedangkan Daehyun hanya membuka botol jus, menuangnya pada gelas dan meminumnya. Ia bisa tahan lapar tapi tidak kuat menahan haus.

Daehyun menatap Youngjae yang makan dengan sangat lahap dan terkekeh kecil saat melihat ada krim kue menempel disudut bibir Youngjae.

Tangannya terulur untuk membersihkan noda krim itu seraya berkata, "pelan-pelan saja. Aku tidak akan merebutnya(kue) darimu". Ia lalu menjilat krim dijarinya itu, membuat Youngjae membulatkan mata.

"kau...". Sebenarnya Youngjae ingin bilang jika mereka baru saja berciuman secara tidak langsung.

"eh? aahaha, maaf. Hanya refleks" kata Daehyun canggung, tentu saja. Ia kembali meneguk jus untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Namun sial, dia malah tersedak.

Youngjae hanya mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan makannya dengan satu tangan. Tangan kirinya bergerak iseng membuka laci meja Jinki. Youngjae berdecak kagum saat melihat isi laci itu tersusun dengan rapi. Youngjae menutup laci itu dan beralih pada satu laci dibawahnya. Sedikit sulit dibuka, namun dengan sedikit tenaga akhirnya Youngjae bisa membukanya.

Youngjae mengerutkan dahinya. Laci itu kosong. Hanya ada sebuah album foto biru disana. Karena penasaran pun Youngjae mengambil album itu.

"Hei, lihat ini" kata Youngjae pada Daehyun. Daehyun pun mendekatkan dirinya pada Youngjae. "tidak apa kan kalau kita buka ini?" tanya Youngjae dengan wajah berbinar-binar dan senyum manis, membuat Daehyun merona. Daehyun mengangguk meng'iya'kan. Padahal dia baru saja mau bilang 'jangan lancang!'. Habisnya wajah Youngjae mendadak manis dimatanya. _Aish! Ada apa dengan mataku!, _pikir Daehyun.

Youngjae membuka album itu dengan hati-hati, dan mereka berdua terkejut saat melihat foto dihalaman pertama. Foto Kim Kibum-Guru paling galak disekolah-sedang menghukum salah satu muridnya didepan tiang bendera. Youngjae dan Daehyun saling pandang lalu Youngjae buru-buru membalik ke halaman berikutnya.

Foto Kibum sedang mengajar.

Foto Kibum sedang menjewer murid.

Halaman berikutnya...

Foto Kibum sedang mengarahkan penggaris kayu ke arah murid dengan wajah menyeramkan.

Foto Kibum yang sedang menyeret dua orang Murid yang terkenal suka maraton disekolah.

Halaman berikutnya...

Foto Kibum sedang membenarkan poninya, Foto Kibum yang sedang menulis, Foto Kibum yang sedang tertidur dimejanya, dan banyak sekali foto Kibum lainnya. Dan foto terakhir adalah foto Kibum yang sedang tersenyum.

Daehyun dan Youngjae sampai terperangah melihat senyum Kibum. Kibum terlihat sangat cantik saat tersenyum, berbeda dengan saat dia akan menghukum murid-muridnya.

Youngjae menutup album foto itu dan mengembalikannya ketempat semula. "sepertinya kita sudah tahu siapa yang akan menerima surat cinta matema-haaatchooo!- ini" katanya.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jamsejak mereka dengan lancang membuka album foto milik Jinki sonsaengnim. Namun satu inspirasi kata pun belum muncul diotak mereka.

Daehyun kembali merasakan lengan seragamnya ditarik-tarik, dan dia sudah tahu jika Youngjae lah pelakunya. "ada apa?" tanya Daehyun.

"aku bosan. Boleh kunyalakan televisinya?"

"nyalakan saja" kata Daehyun cuek, berusaha menyembunyikan rona diwajahnya. Karena Youngjae kembali menatapnya dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Dengan semagat Youngjae menyalakan televisi itu dan mulai menonton film kartun.

Diam-diam Daehyun memperhatikan wajah Youngjae dari samping. Dan saat Youngjae tertawa, entah kenapa wajah Daehyun terasa memanas. Daehyun mengusap wajahnya. "kemarikan remotenya" kata Daehyun seraya merebut remote TV yang dipegang Youngje lalu mengganti saluran TV menjadi acara music.

"YAH! Aku ingin menonton film kartun!" kata Youngjae dan kembali merebut remote TV dan mengganti acaranya menjadi film kartun lagi. Daehyun kembali merebut remote itu dan kembali mengganti menjadi acara music. Youngjae kembali merebut dan mengganti menjadi film kartun lagi. Dan Daehyun akan kembali merebutnya, namun Youngjae sudah terlebih dulu menjauhkan remote itu dari Daehyun.

"weeeeeek~" Youngjae menjulurkan lidah untuk mengejek Daehyun. Daehyun pun kesal dan berusaha kembali merebut remote itu namun Youngjae namun Youngjae malah bangkit dari tempatnya dan menjauh dari Daehyun dengan remote ditangannya.

"Hey! Mau kemana kau?" kata Daehyun saat Youngjae malah berlari menjauhinya. Daehyun pun ikut bangkit dari duduknya untuk mengejar Youngjae. Namun setiap Daehyun mendekat, Youngjae terus menjauh sambil tertawa-tawa senang. Daehyun pun mau tidak mau ikut menikmati acara kejar-kejaran itu. Mereka terus kejar-kejaran sambil tertawa. Sepertinya mereka sudah lupa jika mereka dihukun sampai terkunci disana itu karena sebelumnya mereka habis berkelahi.

Sampai akhirnya Daehyun berhasil meraih bagian belakang jaket Youngjae namun Youngjae melah melepas jaketnya. Namun sebelum kembali berlari, Daehyun sudah terlebih dulu menarik lengan Youngjae dan memeluknya. Tapi karena tidak seimbang mereka pun terjatuh dengan Daehyun berada diatas Youngjae.

Youngjae terus saja tertawa, tidak sadar akan Daehyun yang sedang memandanginya. "manis..." gumam Daehyun.

"huh? Apa?" tanya Youngjae karena dia tidak mendengar dengan jelas gumaman Daehyun.

"bukan apa-apa" kata Daehyun dingin seraya bangun dari posisinya. "ambil saja remote itu. Aku mau ketoilet" lanjutnya seraya meninggalakan Youngjae yang masih berbaring dilantai dengan wajah bingungnya.

BRAK!

Daehyun menutup pintu toilet dengan kasar. Ia berjalan mendekati washtafel dan menatap pada cermin. "apa yang kau pikirkan!? Apa yang kau pikirkan!?" katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan keras berkali-kali.

"dia sama sekali tidak manis. Ingat itu Jung Daehyun!" kata Daehyun sambil menunjuk dirinya yang ada dicermin.

"tapi, kalau dia sedang tertawa...", Daehyun menggeleng kasar dan memilih untuk tidak memikirkan kelanjutna kalimatnya. Ia menyalakan keran air dan membasuh mukanya berkali-kali.

.

.

Daehyun keluar dari toilet dan mendapati Youngjae sudah tertidur dimeja Jinki Sonsaengnim dan televisi sudah dalam keadaan mati. Apa dia terlalu lama merenung ditoilet ya?. Daehyun memungut jaket Youngjae yang tadi ia lempar sembarangan lalu membawanya mendekati Youngjae. Dengan hati-hati ia menyelimuti Youngjae dengan jaket itu. Ia mengusap kepala Youngjae namun sedetik kemudian ia mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.

"ini gila" gumamnya. Lalu ia kembali duduk disamping Youngjae dan mengambil selembar kertas dari laci meja Jinki Sonsaengnim dan mulai menulis surat cinta ma-oopss!, aku lupa jika Youngjae sedang tidur. Aku tidak akan membangunkannya hanya sekedar untuk bersin.

.

Pukul sebelas malam..

Daehyun melipat kertas itu menjadi empat. Hukumannya dan Youngjae sudah selesai ia kerjakan. "hoaaaaaaam" Daehyun menguap panjang. Kelamaan menulis membuat tangannya pegal dan matanya mengantuk juga. Ia menyimpan surat itu diatas meja, lalu ia ikut meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan menghadap ke Youngjae.

Tangannya bergerak memainkan poni Youngjae dan matanya sibuk memandangi wajah Youngjae yang sedang tidur. Ia terus melakukannya sambil tersenyum sampai dia ikut tertidur.

.

.

.

Setelah meminjam kunci dari penjaga sekolah, Kibum tergopoh-gopoh berlari dikoridor untuk mengambil daftar nilai yang lupa ia bawa pulang kemarin. Padahal dia baru saja akan mengoreksi ulangan harian murid-muridnya.

Kibum membuka kunci pintu ruang guru dengan tidak sabaran, untung saja kuncinya tidak patah. Dan dengan sabaran dia membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar dan buru-buru berjalan menuju mejanya. Ia mebuka laci mejanya dan menemukan benda yang ia cari dan setelah itu ia buru-buru keluar dan mengunci pintu.

Namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan ia menghentikan langkahnya. Kibum buru-buru kembali dan membuka kunci pintu. Ada sesuatu yang aneh diruangan itu. Kibum kembali membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

Matanya pun ikut melebar saat menyaksikan ada dua orang murid yang tertidur dimeja Jinki dengan saling berhadapan. "astaga! Sedang apa mereka disini?" katanya seraya menghampiri dua murid itu.

"hey, bangun!" katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk salah satu dari mereka.

.

Youngjae bergerak tidak nyaman saat merasakan punggungnya ditepuk-tepuk seseorang. Ia membuka matanya dan mendapatai Daehyun sedang tertidur dengan menghadap kearahnya.

Daehyun pun ikut terbangun saat merasakan Youngjae bergerak. Ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum saat mendapati Youngjae sudah bangun dan sedang menatapnya, rasanya menyenangkan sekali.

"umh.. bisa kau singkirkan tanganmu?" tanya Youngjae. Daehyun yang sadar bahwa satu tanganya sedang merangkul bahu Youngjae pun buru-buru menyingkirkan tangannya dan bergumam 'maaf'. Mereka berdua menegakkan posisi mereka dan bersama-sama terkejut saat mereka sadar ada seseorang berada didekat mereka.

"Kibum sonsaengnim?" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Kibum bingung. Dia ingat sekali dua anak dihadapannya ini sedang dihukum disini kemarin. "jangan bilang kalian..."

"ne, sonsaengnim. Kami terkunci disini" kata Youngjae.

"astaga! Kalian baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Kibum panik. Daehyun dan Youngjae hanya mengangguk. "hh~ ambil barang-barang kalian. Aku akan antar kalian pulang" lanjutnya.

"tidak perlu sonsaengnim. Aku dan Youngjae bisa naik bus" kata Daehyun. "kalau begitu kami pulang dulu. Annyeonghigeseyo" kata Daehyun dan Youngjae bergantian lalu mulai berjalan keluar.

Daehyun menghentikan lagkahnya dan kembali berjalan menuju meja Jinki sonsaengnim untuk mengambil secarik surat diatas meja itu lalu menyerahkannya pada kibum. "ini untuk anda, dari Jinki Sonsaengnim" kata Daehyun. Dan setelah itu ia benar-benar keluar dari ruang guru itu.

.

Kibum membuka surat itu dan mulai membacanya..

_Untuk Kim Kibum_

_Lima tahun yang lalu Untuk pertama kalinya kulihat kau berdiri tegak lurus di lantai sekolah. Kulihat alismu yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran dengan diameter 4 cm. Saat itulah kurasakan sesuatu yang lain dari padamu Kurasakan cinta yang rumit bagaikan invers matriks berordo 5×5_

_Semakin hari kurasakan cintaku padamu bertambah. Limit cintaku bagaikan limit tak terhingga Dan aku semakin yakin, hukum cinta kita bagaikan hukum kekekalan trigonometri sin +cos = 1. Kurasakan pula kasihku padamu, bagaikan grafik fungsi selalu naik yang tidak memiliki nilai ekstrim. Hanya ada titik belok horizontal yang akan selalu naik._

_Namun aku bimbang. Kau bagaikan asimtot yang sulit bahkan tidak mungkin kucapai. Aku bingung , bagaikan memecahkan soal sistem persamaan linear yang mempunyai seribu variabel dan hanya ada 100 persamaan. Bahkan ekspansi baris kolom maupun metode Gauss Jordan pun tak dapat memecahkannya._

_Jika 1+1=2.. Bagiku 1+1=Kita._

_Jinki+Kibum= Cinta_

_Maukah kau menjadi angka 1 untukku. Menjadi yang pertama dan satu-satunya.._

_Would You be mine?_

Kibum melipat kembali kertas itu dan meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Jinki.

"ne. Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"..."

"Bisa kau temui aku di Cafe dekat sekolah sekarang?"

TBC

**Haiiii ^0^**

**Update lama ya? Mangap yaaa...**

**Mengecewakan ya? Mangap lagi yaa..**

**Hehe..**

**Big Thank's To:**

**I'm Dee, HyunieKyungie, yongchan, Azura Lynn Gee, Jang Taeyoung, RezaCWarni1, siscaMinstalove, ajib4ff, Vicky98Amalia, BunnyPoro, BLUEFIRE0805, ichizenkaze, , ruka17, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, virnaulisam, 13ginger, Tania3424, Strawberry'Lawllipop, Riyung Kim, Kopi Luwak, hatakehanahungry, sayestoyaoi, Kim Mika, HyunChan, matokeke.**

**Review Lagi Juseyo...**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6**

.

Senin pagi.. Tidak ada yang spesial hari ini, semua berjalan seperti biasanya. Seperti banyak siswa yang datang terlambat, banyak ponsel dan sepatu warna-warni berhasil dirampas. Sehun masih dengan rambut rainbownya. Jongin masih berhasil membawa majalah yadong kedalam sekolah. Luhan yang masih dikelilingi fans nya.

Yah walaupun ada sedikit perubahan, seperti Jongdae yang lebih memilih meninggalkan PSPnya dirumah demi Xiumin, Fans Kris yang beralih pada Tao dan perubahan-perubahan kecil lainnya. Tapi, ada satu perubahan yang mencolok di TSM School. Yaitu..

Kedekatan Jinki Sonsaengnim dan Kibum Sonsaengnim..

Sejak dimulainya Break time tadi, mereka nampak selalu bersama. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Dan yang lebih mencengangkan lagi, wajah Kibum sonsaengnim tidak lagi judes. Wajahnya bersinar. Entahlah, mungkin karena efek sinar matahari. Soalnya hari ini sedang cerah.

Jinki dengan bangganya berjalan disamping Kibum. Dengan satu tangan membawakan dua buah buku matematika milik Kibum yang sebenarnya ingin sekali dibakarnya. Dia punya masa lalu pahit dengan matematika dan jangan tanya apa masalahnya, dia tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

"aku suka senyumanmu" puji Jinki, dan Kibum langsung merona mendengarnya. Ahh~ manisnyaa.. Itu yang ada dipikiran setiap siswa yang melihat senyuman Kibum. Seandainya saja sejak dulu Kibum bersikap manis seperti itu, oh betapa bahagianya bersekolah disana.

"Yah! Kenapa kau bisa pakai sepatu warna merah seperti itu? Siapa yang memeriksamu tadi?!" tanya Kibum pada seorang murid yang sedang berdiri didepan kelasnya.

Hhhh~ Baru saja di puji, sudah kembali lagi...

"i-itu, J-Jinki Sonsaengnim yang memeriksa" kata murid itu yang langsung mendapat deathglare dan ancaman dari Jinki. Kibum menyipitkan mata dan menatap tajam pada kekasihnya itu.

"Dubu!" desisnya. Jinki menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil memberi cengiran.

"hehehe. Itu style, baby. Jangan larang anak mengekspresikan diri mereka" kata Jinki. Namun tatapan mata Kibum seperti mengancam hubungan mereka yang baru berjalan satu hari. Ia buru-buru berkata pada murid itu walau pun lidahnya agak kaku, "le-le-le-lepaskan sepatumu!" kata Jinki. Selama mengajar disini, dia belum pernah merampas barang siswa sama-sekali.

Dengan tidak ikhlas, murid itu melepaskan sneakers merahnya dan menyerahkannya pada Jinki. Jinki berbalik dan mengadap pada Kibum sambil tersenyum dan menunjukan sepasang sepatu itu. "ayo kita jalan lagi" kata Jinki, mempersilahkan Kibum berjalan duluan.

Dan setelah Kibum berjalan, Jinki melempar sepasang sepatu itu kembali pada pemiliknya dan buru-buru mengejar Kibum.

"apa nanti malam kau ada acara?" tanya Jinki saat sudah disamping Kibum.

"aku berniat akan melanjutkan koreksi ulangan harian. Ada tiga kelas yang belum kukerjakan" jawabnya.

"oh, umh... Mau kubantu?" tanya Jinki. Kibum menatap Jinki yang sedang menaik turunkan kedua alisnya. "biar aku yang datang ke flat mu" lanjutnya.

"baiklah.." kata Kibum yang langsung membuat Jinki memekik 'YES!' dengan suara keras. "aku harap kau minum obat mual sebelum datang" lanjut Kibum. Wajah Jinki langsung berubah jadi horor.

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jinki. Kibum tidak menjawab, dia hanya senyum-senyum sendiri. Obat mual hanya untuk antisipasi, siapa tahu Jinki tiba-tiba merasa pusing dan keringat dingin saat melihat tulisan matematika.

Kibum melihat pada tangan Jinki yang hanya membawa buku matematikanya. "loh? mana sepatu yang tadi?" tanya Kibum.

"sepatu? Sepatu yang mana? Sudahlah jangan pikirkan yang lain. Pikirkan aku saja" kata Jinki. *jago ngeles juga lo.

"Annyeonghaseyo"

Jinki dan Kibum menoleh pada sumber suara. Ternyata Youngjae sedang berdiri didepan kelasnya. Dia sedang tersenyum dan menatap keduanya dengan pandangan 'ciee-pasangan-baru'.

Jinki dan Kibum hanya tersenyum malu. Jinki mendekati Youngjae dan berkata dengan suara pelan, "aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian. Di mejaku ada dua hadiah kecil. Ya, hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Yang kuning milikmu dan yang putih milik Daehyun" kata Jinki.

"Ah, sebenarnya tidak perlu. Tapi, gamsahamnida" kata Youngjae sambil membungkuk.

"baiklah, kami pergi dulu. Sampaikan terima kasihku pada Daehyun, oke?" kata Jinki sambil menggandeng Kibum dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"oke! Gamsahamnida.. Semoga langgeng sampai menikah" ucap Youngjae dengan suara agak keras.

"asyiiik! Dapat hadiah!" katanya setelah Jinki dan Kibum menghilang.

.

"Sehun-ah, aku pergi dulu" pamit Jongin pada Sehun, sahabat sekaligus teman sebangkunya.

"pergi saja sana! Memangnya aku ini istrimu, pakai berpamitan segala" jawab Sehun sambil mendorong punggung Jongin menjauhinya. Tapi Jongin malah kembali lagi duduk dikursinya dan mulai menatapi Sehun. "ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

"ide yang bagus!" kata Jongin.

"apa yang bagus?" Sehun benar-benar tidak paham.

"bagaimana jika kau jadi istriku saja? Kalau dilihat-lihat, kau cantik juga" kata Jongin dengan senyum mesumnya. Sehun mendorong wajah Jongin menjauh.

"najis! Aku ini tampan dan aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada makhluk mesum sepertimu" kata Sehun.

Jongin memasang tampang (-_-) lalu menjitak kepala Sehun, "kau pikir kau tidak mesum, eoh?! Sudahlah, aku pergi" kata Jongin sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"jangan ikuti aku ya, cantik" tambahnya seraya memberikan wink-nya untuk Sehun. Dan seketika terdengar suara Sehun sedang muntah-muntah.

Jongin berjalan keluar kelas dengan santai. Dia berniat untuk mencari teman Hyung-nya yang berwajah manis itu, Kyungsoo. Jongin masih penasaran dengan namja bermata bulat itu. Kenapa Kyungsoo selalu kabur darinya, padahal namja yang ia goda pasti akan langsung tertarik padanya. Secara kan, dia tampan dan juga seksi. Hahaha...

Apa mungkin karena Kyungsoo masih polos. _Ah tidak kok. Dia belum pernah 'polos' dihadapanku.. hahaha, _pikir Jongin sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. *mesum!

Dari kejauhan, Jongin melihat Taemin sedang berjalan kearahnya sambil memeriksa sebuah kertas yang dipegangnya. Dengan senyum jahil, Jongin mempercepat langkahnya dan sengaja menabrakkan dirinya pada Taemin.

BRUK!

"oops! Maaf" kata Jongin. "hey! Senang melihatmu, manis" kata Jongin sambil memegang tangan Taemin. Dia menarik tangan Taemin hingga jarak mereka semakin dekat, lalu ia memeluk pinggang Taemin.

"J-Jongin, ja-jangan macam-macam ya!" kata Taemin. Jongin hanya memberikan senyum mesum super menyebalkan miliknya.

"Oh ayolah, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu" kata Jongin dengan nada seduktif sambil meraba-raba punggung Taemin. Taemin berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan diri dari Jongin, dan-

PLAK!

"AKH!" Jongin meringis kesakitan saat merasakan bagian belakang kepalanya dipukul dengan sesuatu yang keras. Jongin berbalik dan mendapati Taeyeon sedang memandangnya garang dengan memegang sebuah kamus bahasa Korea-Inggris berukuran tebal.

"Jangan coba-coba!" kata Taeyeon dan segera menyeret Taemin menjauhi serigala mesum bernama Jongin.

"Aish! Sialan kau Kim Taeyeon" ringis Jongin. "untung kau yeoja!" katanya sambil terus menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang sakit. Dipukul kamus dengan cover tebal itu sakit loh..

Tapi rasa sakit itu segera sirna ketita Jongin menatap seseorang yang sedang berdiri mematung menghadapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut+takut, berada dipertigaan koridor sekolah. Seringai mesum terpampang dibibir seksinya.

"Do Kyungsoo" panggil Jongin.

.

Begitu diberi tahu ia mendapat hadiah, Youngjae buru-buru mengambil hadiah untuknya dan Daehyun dimeja Jinki sonsaengnim. Diatas meja itu ada dua buah kado berbentuk persegi panjang berukuran tidak terlalu kecil dengan dua bungkus kado berbeda. Yang satu berwarna kuning yang kata Jinki adalah hadiah untuknya, dan yang berwarna putih adalah milik Daehyun.

Karena penasaran, Youngjae buru-buru membuka hadiah untuknya. Didalamnya ada sebuah kotak berwarnah biru tua. Youngjae membuka kotak itu dengan hati-hati dan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Berharap hadiahnya adalah sesuatu yang keren.

"ha? Gantungan kunci?" kata Youngjae kecewa. Ia memandangai gantungan kunci itu, bentuknya sedikit unik. Seekor kelinci berwarna hitam dengan memakai masker putih yang sedang memegang sebuah-apa itu bentuk separuh hati?. Ya, seekor kelinci bermasker putih yang sedang memegang separuh hati berwarna merah muda dengan tulisan 'Jae' didalamnya. Youngjae mengamatinya sejenak, lalu tersenyum.

"lumayan, untuk hiasan tas" katanya lalu segera membereskan meja Jinki dan membawa keluar hadiah-hadiah itu.

Youngjae melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari Daehyun dilapangan basket. Biasanya sih, Daehyun ada disana. Dan benar, Daehyun memang sedang duduk bersama teman-temannya disana. Youngjae mempercepat langkahnya saat memasuki lapangan basket.

"Hai" sapa Youngjae sambil tersenyum. Daehyun yang sedang tertawa itu pun menghentikan tawanya dan menatap datar pada Youngjae. "ini untukmu, dari Jinki sonsaengnim" kata Youngjae sambil menyodorkan hadiah untuk Daehyun.

Daehyun menatap hadiah berbalut kertas kado putih itu dengan tampang datar lalu bangkit berdiri. "aku mau kekelas dulu" kata Daehyun pada teman-temannya, dan setelah itu ia berjalan keluar lapangan basket. Meninggalkan Youngjae yang masih dengan pose menyodorkan hadiah.

Youngjae menatap punggung Daehyun. "dia itu kenapa sih? Dari kemarin, dia diam saja" gumam Youngjae. Memang benar, sejak pulang bersama naik bus kemarin. Daehyun hanya diam saja, atau lebih tepatnya mendiamkan Youngjae. Youngjae tidak tahu, sebenarnya mereka ini sudah berbaikan atau masih bermusuhan. Tapi waktu terkunci bersama, Daehyun terlihat baik-baik saja. Kecuali saat rebutan remote, Daehyun mendadak jadi aneh. "apa dia marah karena remote ya?" lanjutnya.

Youngjae mengedikkan bahu lalu berlari keluar lapangan untuk mengejar Daehyun. "Yah! Daehyun-ah, Tunggu!"

Daehyun mempercepat langkahnya saat mendengar suara merdu Youngjae, _Apa? Suaranya tidak merdu. Tidak!,_ pikir Daehyun. Ia menutup telinganya sambil terus menjauhi Youngjae.

"Daehyun-ah!"

_Tidak! Berhenti bersuara!_. Daehyun masih bisa mendengar suara Youngjae meskipun sudah menutup telinganya. Dia tidak ingin susah tidur lagi karena memikirkan Youngjae, _Aku tidak memikirkannya! Aku tidak memikirkannya!._

Youngjae mendahului Daehyun dan berhenti dihadapannya. "Yah! Kau ini kenapa?! Kau marah padaku, eoh?" tanya Youngjae.

Daehyun hanya (berusaha)menatap datar pada Youngjae. "aku ini lebih tua darimu" kata Daehyun. "panggil aku 'Hyung'" lanjutnya.

"ah, baiklah. Daehyunnie Hyung~" kata Youngjae dengan tersenyum manis sambil mengedip-kedipkan matanya. _Oh Astaga!. _Daehyun sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihatnya.

"minggir!" kata Daehyun. Lalu ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Youngjae. "dan berhenti mengikutiku!" lanjutnya saat merasakan Youngjae masih mengikutinya. Dan setelah itu ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Youngjae.

"Dia itu kenapa sih?!"

.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Suho mengetuk pintu kantor Boa. Tadi ia diberi tahu oleh Taeyeon Sonsaengnim untuk menemui Kepala sekolah saat jam istirahat.

"masuk" terdengar suara Boa dari dalam. Suho pun akhirnya membuka pintu itu dan masuk kedalam.

Kesan pertama yang dirasakan Suho saat masuk ke kantor Boa adalah **suram**. Entahlah..

"Gyojangnim memanggil saya?" tanya Suho. Boa mengangguk lemah dan mempersilahkan Suho duduk dengan suara yang lemah pula. Suho menurut dan langsung duduk. "anda terlihat tidak sehat, Gyojangnim" kata Suho. Boa memang terlihat pucat dan sedikit berantakan.

"aku baik-baik saja" kata Boa. "aku ingin kau mengurus semua hal untuk acara penyambutan para juri yang akan menilai sekolah kita". Suho mengangguk mengerti dia bahkan mencatat semua yang Boa katakan pada buku catatannya.

"baik. Kapan acara penyambutannya, Gyojangnim?" tanya Suho dengan lagak wartawan.

"dua bulan lagi" kata Boa sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lengannya.

"du-dua bulan? Baiklah" Menurut Suho, dua bulan adalah waktu yang lama. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Lumayan untuk mematangkan acara penyambutan.

"aku serahkan padamu... hiks" Boa lalu menyambar kedua tangan Suho dan menggenggamnya erat. "aku serahkan padamu Junmyun-ssi" kata Boa dengan wajah penuh harap. Seolah-olah Suho adalah malaikat penyelamat.*memang.

"n-ne, Gyojangnim" kata Suho.

"kalau begitu, kau boleh kembali istirahat" kata Boa.

"baik, permisi" kata Suho sebelum ia melangkah menuju pintu. Dan saat tangannya hendak membuka kenop pintu, Suho mendengar Boa terisak. _Ada apa dengannya?_

.

Youngjae celingukan(?) mencari kelas Daehyun. Menurut info dari beberapa murid yang ia tanyai tadi, Daehyun itu murid kelas 2B. "ah, ketemu!" gumam Youngjae senang saat melihat papan kecil bertuliskan '2B' yang ada diatas pintu salah satu kelas. Youngjae mempercepat langkahnya mendekati kelas itu.

"permisi" katanya pada seorang murid yang beru saja keluar dari kelas 2B.

"ne?" kata namja ber tag name Park Chanyeol itu. Tampilan Chanyeol membuat Youngjae sedikit khawatir. Tapi dia ingat tujuan awalnya, untuk mencari Daehyun. Bukan untuk menjenguk Chanyeol.

"a-aku mencari Jung Daehyun. Apa dia ada dikelas?" tanya Youngjae.

"Jung Daehyun? Jung Daehyun yang mana? Ada banyak Jung Daehyun disini" kata Chanyeol.

"umh.. Yang mana ya? hehehe" kata Youngjae bingung. Youngjae tidak tahu jika ada banyak Jung Daehyun dikelas 2B.

"Jung Daehyun yang kau cari itu, apa dia bertubuh tinggi atau pendek?" tanya Chanyeol.

Youngjae berpikir. "Umhh.. Mungkin yang tinggi. Tingginya sama sepertiku" kata Youngjae.

"lalu, apakah dia gemuk atau kurus?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"mungkin yang kurus"

"lalu apakah kulitnya coklat atau putih?"

"sepertinya yang berkulit putih"

"lalu, apakah dia yang tampan atau tidak?"

"dia yang... tampan. Mungkin"

"ahh.. Dia pacarmu, ya?" kata Chanyeol dengan senyum jahil.

"a-apa? Bukan, bukan, bukan" kata Youngjae.

"lalu kenapa kau bilang dia tampan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tampang mencurigai.

"ka-karena dia memang tampan. Aish! Sunbaenim!"

"Lalu kalau bukan pacarnya, untuk apa kau mencarinya kalau begitu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"a-aku mau menyerahkan ini" kata Youngjae sambil menunjukkan hadiah milik Daehyun yang ada padanya.

"oh, kau suka padanya ya? Sampai memberi hadiah segala. Hahaha"

"b-bukan begitu. Ini-" Youngjae berusaha menjelaskan tapi Chanyeol menyela omongannya.

"Begini, sebenarnya aku ingin jujur padamu. Jung Daehyun hanya ada satu saja disini. Dan dia sedang tidak ada dikelas. Maaf ya. Aku pegi dulu. Annyeong" Kata Chanyeol seraya berlalu dari hadapan Youngjae.

"a-apa? YAH! DASAR SUNBAE ANEH!" teriak Youngjae dan yang diteriaki hanya bisa tertawa senang.

"Huh! Awas kau ya!" kata Youngjae kesal.

"oh, disini kau rupanya?!"

Youngjae yang sedang asyik mengutuk namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu pun menoleh pada sumber suara. Dan seketika ia merinding saat melihat wajah garang-

"S-Sehun?"

SRET

"a-aduh! aduh! aduh!" Youngjae memegangi tangan Sehun yang sedang mencubit kedua pipinya.

"kemarin kau kemana saja, huh?. Kau tahu, aku dikeroyok oleh fans Luhan! Lihat!" kata Sehun lalu menunjuk plester luka yang menempel indah dipipinya.

"kemarin kan, aku dihukum". Jawaban Youngjae membuat Sehun melepaskan cubitannya.

"benar juga. Hehehe" kata Sehun sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"ish! Kau ini!" kata Youngjae sebal sambil menggosok kedua pipinya yang sakit. "memangnya kau dikeroyok kenapa?" tanya Youngjae.

"ceritanya panjang. Jangan khawatir tentang lukaku. Sudah diobati oleh dokter pribadiku" kata Sehun. Youngjae menatap datar Sehun.

"aku juga punya dokter pribadi" kata Youngjae datar. Membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"hehehe, aku tahu" kata Sehun canggung. Dia lupa jika Youngjae juga orang kaya.

"aish! Kau kan sudah janji aka membantuku dekat dengan Luhan hyung" kata Sehun dan Youngjae mengangguk. "kalau begitu, ayo! Kita cari dia" kata Sehun sambil menyeret paksa Youngjae.

"Eh, eh, eh. Tapi, aku ada urusan penting" kata Youngjae. Namun sepertinya Sehun tidak peduli. Youngjae hanya bisa pasrah saja diseret oleh Sehun.

Dari arah depan, ada Jongup yang sedang berjalan sambil membawa skateboard. Youngjae mengerutkan kening. Sejak kapan Jongup suka main skateboard?

"Ayo ikut!" kata Youngjae sambil meraih lengan Jongup saat Jongup sudah didekatnya. Lalu ia juga menyeret paksa Jongup untuk ikut dengannya.

"Eh, eh, eh. Tapi, aku ada urusan" kata Jongup sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Younghae dari lengannya.

"lebih penting mana dengan sahabatmu sendiri?" kalimat Youngjae langsung membungkam mulut Jongup yang akan kembali protes.

.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Kyungsoo dan Jongdae menghilang lagi, dan kini dia hanya seorang diri saja dikelas. Dia bosan sekali duduk disana, memandangi halaman sekolah dari luar jendela kelasnya. Tidak ada yang menarik, hanya sebuah pohon berbentuk gajah yang menarik disana.

Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun merasakan bahunya ditepuk seseorang. Baekhyun sontak menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati Chanyeol sedang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan tangan kanan yang di... **gips.**

"Ch-Chanyeol?" kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan 'hmm' saja. Nampaknya dia sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik. "a-ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"ada apa? Tentu saja mau minta pertanggung jawabanmu atas tanganku" kata Chanyeol. "tangan kananku patah!" ulang Chanyeol saat Baekhyun malah termenung menatapi tangan kanannya yang berbalut gips.

Baekhyun hendak berbicara tapi Chanyeol menduluinya, "kau tahu? Aku jadi tidak bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa! Aku tidak bisa menulis, makan pun aku harus disuapi, aku tidak bisa mengendarai motorku, aku tidak bisa!". Kata Chanyeol frustasi.

"mi-mianhae" kata Baekhyun sambil menunduk. Bagaimana pun juga itu adalah salahnya. Siapa suruh dia mendorong Chanyeol dari atas tangga?. Tapi paling tidak dia sudah bersusah payah membawanya keruang kesehatan seorang diri saat Chanyeol pingsan. Dan itu tidak mudah! Chanyeol berat!

"Maaf? Kau ini tahu caranya minta maaf tidak?!". Jangan bilang Chanyeol juga membaca majalah yadong yang sama dengan Sehun dan Jongin.

"lalu aku harus apa?". Baekhyun berharap, Chanyeol tidak meminta pertanggung jawaban yang harus mengorbankan kulit cantiknya. Chanyeol berpikir sebentar..

"aku mau kau menjadi tangan kananku sampai tanganku benar-benar sembuh"

"ma-maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Ya, tangan kananku. Kau harus menyuapiku setiap makan, kau harus mencatat pelajaran untukku, kau harus mengerjakan tugas sekolahku, pokoknya kau harus jadi tangan kananku" kata Chanyeol.

"ta-tapi.."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian! Atau kau mau aku laporkan polisi dengan tuduhan kekerasan?" ancam Chanyeol.

"eh? Ja-jangan~" kata Baekhyun sambil mengelus-elus kulit tangannya. "baiklah, aku mau jadi tangan kananmu".

Chanyeol tersenyum senang, "nah, begitu dong. Berani berbuat harus berani bertanggung jawab" katanya. Baekhyun hanya diam saja mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"nah, sekarang aku lapar. Ayo suapi aku makan siang dikantin"

.

Kyungsoo mempercepat larinya. Ia tidak mau menoleh kebelakang hanya untuk melihat seberapa dekat Jongin mengejarnya. Tapi yang jelas Jongin pasti berada dekat dibelakangnya. Karena Kyungsoo bisa mendengar langkah kaki Jongin dibelakangnya.

"aku tidak akan lelah mengejarmu, Kyungie~" Kyungsoo merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri saat mendengar suara seksi tapi menyeramkan itu. Sungguh bagi Kyungsoo, Jongin lebih mirip ahjussi-ahjussi mesum meskipun kenyataannya Jongin adalah Hobae-nya.

Kyungsoo tidak mempedulikan Jongin yang terus memanggil-manggilnya, ia terus berusaha membuat kaki kecilnya itu berlari lebih cepat. Dan saat dia ingin berbelok, tiba-tiba-

BRUK!

Kyungsoo menabrak seseorang dan menindih orang itu. Kyungsoo hendak berdiri dan membantu orang itu, namun orang itu malah memeluk pinggangnya.

"Ah~ Kau manis sekali". Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat menyadari jika orang yang berada dibawahnya itu adalah Jonghyun sonsaengnim. Guru olah raga super Playboy. Dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Jonghyun sonsaengnim adalah kakak dari Jongin, namja pervert yang sedang ia hindari.

Jonghyun Sonsaengnim menatapi wajah Kyungsoo dengan senyuman mesum, persis seperti senyuman Jongin. "S-sonsaengnim, to-tolong-" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba-

BRUK!

"ugh!" Kyungsoo dan terlebih-lebih Jonghyun, meringis saat ada seseorang lagi yang menindih mereka. Kyungsoo merasakan seseorang menindih punggungnya. Dan dia khawatir jika orang itu adalah,

"Kyungie~ Disini kau rupanya". Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Dia kenal dengan suara itu.

"Jo-Jonginhhh~ eunghh~". Kyungsoo mendesah saat Jongin meniup telinganya._ Habis sudah aku_, batin Kyungsoo kalut. Bagaimana tidak kalut jika kau sedang berada diantara dua orang mesum, terlebih-lebih jika kau sedang menindih dan ditindih mereka. Diantara mereka!

Jongin hendak melakukan hal lebih pada Kyungsoo, tapi seseorang(lagi-lagi) memukul kepalanya. "minggir, bodoh! Berat!". Rupanya Jongin tidak sadar jika dibawah sana ada sang kakak yang sedang tersiksa menahan beban berat dua manusia diatas tubuhnya.

Jongin buru-buru bangun dan menarik Kyungsoo dari atas Jonghyun. "Yah, Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kyungie-ku?!" tanya Jongin sambil memeluk Kyungsoo posesif.

Jonghyun yang sudah bangun dari posisinya pun menarik Kyungsoo dari Jongin dan memeluknya tidak kalah posesif. "Kyungie-mu? Maaf, tapi dia milikku!" kata Jonghyun.

"apa? Dia milikku" kata Jongin sambil menarik Kyungsoo.

"aku yang melihatnya duluan!" Jonghyun kembali menarik Kyungsoo.

"Enak saja! Aku yang melihatnya duluan!"

"aku!", "aku!", "aku!", "aku!", "aku!", dan terjadilah adegan rebutan dan saling tarik menarik lengan Kyungsoo antara Jongin dan Jonghyun. CkCkCk, Kyungsoo yang malang~

"tanganku.. Hentikan.." rintih Kyungsoo. Ugh! Kedua tangannya serasa mau copot karena terlalu kuat ditarik-tarik.

SRET!

Seseorang menarik Kyungsoo dari acara perebutan itu, membuat Jonghyun dan Jongin mengentikan kegiatan mereka. "dia miliku!" kata orang itu lalu menyeret Kyungsoo menjauh dari dua orang mesum disana.

Kyungsoo merasa bersyukur dan lega sekali. Ia tersenyum pada orang yang telah menyelamatkannya, "gomawo, Jongdae" katanya. Dan Jongdae-orang itu- hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Tanpa mereka sadari. Ada sepasang mata yang memandang tidak suka pada mereka, terutama pada Kyungsoo.

.

"Xiumin, gwaenchanha?"

Lay mengikuti arah pandang Xiumin lalu terkekeh kecil. "kau cemburu ya?".

Xiumin mendengus, "aku? Cemburu?" katanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "kau bercanda, Lay". Lay hanya tertawa kecil.

"Oke, kau tidak cemburu. Lalu kenapa wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu?" tanya Lay sambil menatap wajah Xiumin.

"aku hanya..."

"hanya?" ulang Lay. Dia tahu, Xiumin cemburu dengan kedekatan Jongdae dan Kyungsoo. Tapi Lay juga tahu jika hubungan mereka hanya sebatas sahabat. Jongdae bukan tipe namja yang suka selingkuh. Dan Kyungsoo, hhh~ jangan tanya soal dia. Dia terlalu polos untuk merebut kekasih orang lain.

"Aish! Molla!" kata Xiumin sambil menghentakkan satu kakinya.

"kau tahu, Xiu. Jika kau cemburu, itu berarti kau cinta padanya"

"aku tidak cemburu, aku hanya-"

"Gengsi"

"ha?"

"Ya, gengsi. Kau terlalu jual mahal" kata Lay. "bukan maksudku kau harus bersikap murahan pada Jongdae. Tapi kau terlalu jual mahal, terlalu mengabaikannya. Tapi sepertinya Jongdae adalah tipe namja yang setia. Tapi siapa tahu saja dia lelah mengejarmu, lalu beralih pada yang lain yang lebih perhatian padanya. Seperti Kyungsoo misalnya" kata Lay panjang lebar. Xiumin hanya terdiam, hatinya sedikit nyeri mendengar perkataan Lay.

"jika kau cemburu, katakan saja cemburu. Ada kalanya frontal lebih baik dari pada gengsi" lanjut Lay sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Xiumin. "setidaknya itu membuat Jongdae mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Ah, Suho sudah datang. Susul aku dikantin oke?" tambahnya buru-buru sebelum ia berlari keluar kelas. Xiumin hanya diam memandangi punggung Lay yang semakin menjauh.

"jjinjja?" gumamnya.

.

"aaaaa"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang membuka mulutnya dengan malas. "Ck! Kau kan bisa makan pakai tangan kiri!" ucapnya.

"aku tidak terbiasa. Sudahlah, jangan protes! Cepat suapi aku! Atau kau akan kulaporkan polisi"

Baekhyun berdecak sebal, tapi dia menurut saja. Dari pada dilaporkan pada polisi. Dia menyodorkan sepotong besar daging asap pada Chanyeol. "aku tidak bisa melahap daging sebesar itu", kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdecak sebal lagi. Lalu ia memotong-motong daging itu dengan kasar. Sangking kasarnya, daging asap itu jadi hancur. "kau ini bisa atau tidak? Cepatlah, aku sudah lapar" protes Chanyeol.

"iya, iya". Baekhyun menyodorkan sesendok daging hancur pada mulut Chanyeol dengan malas.

"senyum dong" kata Chanyeol. "kalau tidak senyum, aku tidak mau makan!" rajuk Chanyeol

"ya sudah kalau tidak mau makan!" Baekhyun membanting sendok yang dipegangnya. Heran. Kenapa manja sekali sih, tiang listrik ini?

"suapi aku atau-"

"iya, iya! Tidak perlu mengancam seperti itu!", Baekhyun menyendok daging-asap-hancur itu dan menyodorkannya pada Chanyeol.

"senyumnya mana?" tanya Chanyeol. Dan dengan terpaksa, Baekhyun memberikan senyumannya. "nah, gitu dong" kata Chanyeol lalu melahap suapan dari Baekhyun dengan semangat.

.

Zelo menghentikan permainan skateboardnya. Dia sudah lama menunggu, tapi Jongup belum juga datang. "kemana sih dia?" gumamnya sambil memandangi pagar halaman belakang sekolah, berharap Jongup segera muncul dari sana dan berlari kearahnya lalu minta maaf karena terlambat datang. Lalu menjelaskan kenapa dia terlambat. Lalu Zelo akan pura-pura marah. Lalu Jongup akan memohon-monon agar dimaafkan. Lalu- _Aish! Aku hanya temannya. Bukan pacarnya, _ batin Zelo. Ia menunduk memandangi skateboardnya.

Pandangannya beralih pada seorang namja yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon disana. Namja penunggu pohon Cherry-julukan yang menyeramkan, bukan? HAHAHA~*plak!

Zelo mengambil papan seluncurnya, lalu membawanya berjalan mendekati namja itu. Zelo penasaran, kenapa namja itu selalu ada disana. Apakah celananya ada lem atau perekat lainnya yang membuat dia tidak bisa pergi dari sana? Jika memang benar ada lem-nya, maka Zelo akan membantunya.

Zelo berjongkok dihadapan namja itu dan mulai memandanginya.

Namja itu sedang memejamkan matanya. Zelo mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah namja ber tag name Bang Yongguk itu. Tidak ada respon. Mungkin sedang tidur.

Zelo kembali menengok kearah pagar, masih berharap akan kehadiran Jongup. _Dia itu kemana sih?_.

"sedang apa kau disini?"

Zelo sontak menoleh pada suara itu. Suara menyeramkan yang sudah jelas adalah milik namja dihadapannya itu.

"hehehe, aku hanya...mau mengambil ini" kata Zelo sambil menunjukkan papan seluncurnya. "tadi skateboardku meluncur kesini, hehehe" lanjutnya.

Yongguk menatap aneh pada namja dihadapannya itu. "kau yakin?" tanyanya. Dan Zelo mengangguk. "Mustahil jika benda itu bisa meluncur kejalan menanjak" kata Yongguk sambil menunjuk tempat Zelo biasanya main skateboard yang berada sedikit dibawah sana.

Zelo hanya memberikan cengiran malunya. "pergilah!" kata Yongguk lalu mulai memejamkan matanya lagi. Dia tidak tahu apa, jika Yongguk sedang lelah? Dia juga manusia, dia butuh tidur.

Beberapa detik memejamkan mata, Yongguk merasa tidak nyaman. Ia kembali membuka matanya dan- Ta Dah! Zelo masih ada disana. Bahkan memandanginya dengan serius. "apa?" tanya Yongguk datar.

"kau mirip dengan Appa-ku" kata Zelo sambil menunjuk Yongguk dengan wajah polos.

"apa ayahmu juga selalu ingin membunuhmu setiap saat?" tanya Yongguk dingin. Zelo menggeleng lucu.

"Appa-ku adalah orang yang baik" katanya. Yongguk memandang malas bocah dihadapannya itu lalu memilih untuk kembali memejamkan mata.

Baru sedetik ia memejamkan mata. Yongguk merasakan seragamnya ditarik-tarik, dengan gusar dia membuka matanya dan mendapati Zelo masih duduk didepannya. "apa?!"

"apa kau tidak ingin bicara denganku? Aku kesepian" jawab Zelo. Yongguk benar-benar merasa sedang diuji kesabarannya.

"kalau kau kesepian, cari saja temanmu!" kata Yongguk.

"itu dia, temanku tidak datang menemuiku" kata Zelo dengan raut wajah kecewa.

.

"Hyung~". Youngjae berlari kecil mendekati salah satu meja yang paling banyak penghuninya(?), dikantin.

Dengan penuh perjuangan, Youngjae dengan menyeret dua orang temannya-Sehun dan Jongup-menyisir setiap orang yang sedang bergeronbol dimeja itu hingga berhasil mendekati targetnya. "Hyung" panggilnya lagi sambil menepuk bahu namja itu, Luhan.

"oh? Youngjae? Tumben sekali, duduklah" kata Luhan sambil menepuk tempat kosong disampingnya.

"aku bawa teman. Tidak masalah kan?" tanya Youngjae sembari duduk disamping Luhan.

"tentu saja tidak, adik manis" kata Luhan sambil mencubit gemas pipi Youngjae. Sehun yang melihat itu pun menampakkan wajah tidak sukanya.

"oh iya, hyung. Kenalkan ini temanku, Jongup dan Sehun" kata Youngjae. Luhan, Kris dan Himchan tersenyum pada Jongup. Namun mereka menampakkan wajah 'hhh~ dia lagi' pada Sehun.

"hey, aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya" kata Himchan sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat. "kau kenapa? Kau terlihat tidak tenang" tanya Himchan pada Jongup yang terlihat gelisah .

"a-aku..." Jongup menghentikan kalimatnya lalu beralih pada Youngjae. "aku harus pergi. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang" katanya pada Youngjae lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"ma-maaf semuanya, a-aku pergi dulu. A-Annyeong" katanya sebelum ia berlari meninggalkan meja itu. Youngjae hanya menatap bingung pada kepergian Jongup._ Janji? Dengan siapa? Apa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu ya?, _pikir Youngjae.

"Jae?!". Youngjae tersentak saat lengannya ditepuk seseorang. Ternyata Luhan sedang mempoutkan bibirnya imut yang mengundang banyak jeritan histeris disekitar mereka, membuat Sehun sebal setengah mati mendengarnya(dia masih dendam dengan fanboy-fanboy itu). "kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku ya?" tanya Luhan.

"ma-maaf, Hyung. Memang apa yang kau katakan, hyung?" tanya Youngjae.

"tidak jadi!" kata Luhan sebal. Dia malas mengulangi ocehannya yang kelewat panjang tadi.

"Hyung, jangan marah dong" kata Youngjae. Namun Luhan tetap marah. "kalau hyung marah, nanti tidak akan kukenalkan pada Seme tampan loh" ancam Youngjae.

"eh? Iya, Iya, Iya. Hehehe... Tidak jadi marah kok" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum. "kalau begitu kapan kau akan kenalkan aku pada seme tampan itu?" tanya Luhan.

Younhjae tersenyum. Sementara Sehun yang duduk samping Luhan itu sudah mulai Ge eR. "itu dia" kata Youngjae sambil menunjuk Sehun.

"Mwooooo?" ucap Luhan tidak percaya. "dia?" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Sehun yang duduk disampingnya.

Youngjae mengangguk. "tampan kan?" tanya Youngjae.

"i-iya sih, dia tampan" kata Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum bangga. "tapi dia tukang pamer" lanjutnya, membuat senyuman Sehun memudar. "dan aku tidak suka dengan orang yang suka pamer kekayaan" tambahnya, membuat Sehun terasa seperti ditimpa batu yang besar dikepalanya.

"iya juga sih" kata Youngjae. Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"dan rambutnya itu loh, nggak banget deh" tambah Luhan dan disetujui oleh Youngjae. Sehun langsung mendeathglare Youngjae, namun tidak dihiraukan. Karena Youngjae terlalu asyik ngerumpi dengan Luhan.

_Dia itu niat membantu tidak sih?!, _batin Sehun.

Youngjae dan Luhan terus membicarakan Sehun tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Sehun yang seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum.

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya dengan tampang lesu dan Youngjae melihatnya. Karena keasyikan membicarakan Sehun dengan Luhan, Youngjae jadi lupa kalau dia seharusnya membantu Sehun. Youngjae merutuki dirinya.

"ta-tapi hyung. Sehun orangnya baik loh" kata Youngjae. Luhan mengerutkan alisnya. Sehun menaikan alisnya.

"dia sering menraktirku loh. Dan dia pernah menolongku dari amukan Daehyun Hyung" kata Youngjae.

"Daehyun hyung? Siapa itu?" tanya Luhan. "kau tidak pernah cerita padaku" lanjutnya.

"Daehyun hyung itu-" Youngjae menghentikan ucapannya saat matanya menangkap seseorang yang sedang berjalan didepan mejanya. Itu Jung Daehyun.

"umh.. Hyung. A-aku ada urusan mendadak" kata Youngjae seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Yah! Kau mau kemana lagi?" tanya Sehun. "aku ikut" lanjutnya.

"tidak usah. Kau disini saja dengan Luhan hyung, aku hanya sebentar" kata Youngjae lalu buru-buru pergi untuk mengejar Daehyun.

Sehun menatap kepergian Youngjae dengan lesu lalu menatap Luhan yang malah buang muka darinya.

_hhh~ Sial!_

.

"Hyung! Daehyunnie Hyung~"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Daehyun pun membalikkan badannya. Dan matanya membulat seketika saat melihat Youngjae sedang berlari kearahnya.

_Aish! Anak ini masih saja mengikutiku!_. Daehyun mempercepat langkahnya menjauhi Youngjae.

"Hyung!" Youngjae menarik paksa tangan Daehyun hingga Daehyun menghadap kearahnya.

_Ya Tuhan.. Kuatkan aku.._

"Hyung! Kau ini kenapa sih?!" tanya Youngjae sebal. Daehyun masih saja (berusaha)menatap datar pada Youngjae.

_Oh! Lepaskan tanganku, Youngjae.. Aku mohon.._, kata hati Daehyun sambil menatap tangannya yang sedang digenggam Youngjae.

"Hyung?!" panggil Youngjae sedikit berteriak, karena Daehyun tidak menjawab.

"Hyung~" panggil Youngjae dengan nada manis.

_Apa yang kau lakukan?!, _pekik Daehyun dalam hati saat melihat wajah manis Youngjae. Daehyun hanya bisa terpaku melihat senyum Youngjae.

"Daehyunnie hyung~" panggil Youngjae lagi dengan nada manja dan sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangan mereka yang bertautan.

SRET~

"OMO?! Daehyunnie hyung, hidungmu berdarah!" pekik Youngjae saat melihat hidung Daehyun mengeluarkan darah dengan perlahan.

"a-aku tidak apa-apa" kata Daehyun sambil menutupi hidungnya. Aduh! Dia malu sekali. _Kau payah Jung Daehyun!, _Daehyun merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"pakai ini, hyung", Youngjae menyodorkan sapu tangan putihnya.

"tidak perlu" tolak Daehyun.

"Aish! Kau ini!" kata Youngjae sambil melepas tangan Daehyun yang sedang menutupi hidungnya yang berdarah, lalu mengelap darah itu dengan sapu tangannya.

Daehyun menatap wajah Youngjae yang sedang serius mengelap hidungnya itu. Calon istri yang perhatian. Pipinya memanas seketika saat membayangkan Youngjae menjadi istrinya. _Sial!._

"berikan padaku!" kata Daehyun sambil mencabut paksa sapu tangan dari tangan Youngjae. Lalu ia mengelap kasar hidungnya yang berdarah itu, membuat Youngjae bingung.

"besok akan kukembalikan" kata Daehyun sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Youngjae. Namun dengan cepat, Youngjae berhasil menahan Daehyun.

"tunggu, hyung" dan buru-buru ia mengeluarkan hadiah untuk Daehyun dari saku celananya. "ini untukmu. Dari Jinki Sonsaengnim" lanjutnya.

Daehyun menerimanya lalu segera berlari pergi tanpa berterima kasih. Dia sudah hampir mimisan lagi gara-gara melihat wajah Youngjae yang kelewat manis dimatanya. _DIA TIDAK MANIS SAMA SEKALI!, _teriak Daehyun dalam hati.

"dia itu kenapa sih?" gumam Youngjae.

.

Zelo berjalan dikoridor sekolah dengan lesu. Jongup tidak datang dan dia diusir oleh Yongguk karena telah mengganggu tidurnya.

"hhhh~" Zelo menghela nafas. Kalau kembali kekelas, dia harus main dengan siapa? Ren? Yang ada dia akan disuruh ini dan itu. Jongin dan Sehun? Tidak! Bermain bersama mereka bukanlah ide yang baik.

"Zelo!"

Zelo mendapati Jongup didepan sana, sedang berlari kearahnya. Zelo senang melihatnya, tapi juga sebal.

"Zelo, hosh. Maafkan aku, hosh.. Aku tadi-" Zelo menatap datar pada Jongup yang sedang terengah-engah itu lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jongup.

"Tu-tunggu! Zelo!" Jongup menahan tangan Zelo. "Zelo, aku benar-benar-"

"sudahlah! Sebentar lagi jam istirahat berakhir. Kau kembali saja kekelas" kata Zelo sebelum akhirnya dia berlari pergi kekelasnya. Meninggalkan Jongup dengan perasaan bersalah dan bingungnya.

"Zelo.. Mianhae.."

.

Bel tanda jam istirahat telah usai sudah berbunyi, itu berarti para siswa harus segera kembali kekelas mereka untuk kembali belajar.

Kyungsoo berjalan seorang diri menuju kelasnya. Entahlah kemana teman-temannya pergi, akhir-akhir ini mereka jadi jarang bersama.

Kyungsoo segera masuk kedalam kelas, namun-

GREP

Seseorang menahannya-lebih tepatnya menarik lengannya menjauhi pintu kelas. "J-Jongin?"nada bicara Kyungsoo terdengar panik.

"ne. Kau pikir siapa, eoh?" kata Jongin malas. "Kau tidak berpikiran, aku akan membiarkanmu lari begitu saja kan?" tanyanya lagi. Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat dan setelah itu dia bingung, kenapa dia menggeleng? Kenapa tidak teriak minta tolong saja? Atau kabur?

"bagus" kata Jongin puas. "sekarang, ikut aku!" lanjutnya seraya menyeret Kyungsoo pergi dari kelas.

.

"apa itu?" tanya Tao pada Daehyun yang sekarang duduk disebelahnya karena permintaan Chanyeol.

Daehyun terlihat sedang membolak-balik sebuah bungkusan kecil berbentuk persegi panjang dan berwarna putih. "ini hadiah" jawab Daehyun sambil terus menatapi benda putih itu.

"bukalah, aku ingin melihat isinya" kata Tao. Daehyun menatap Tao sejenak sambil berpikir. Lalu sesaat kemudian ia membuka bungkusan itu.

Daehyun merobek kertas pembungkusnya dengan tidak sabaran. Didalamnya ada sebuah kotak berwarnah biru tua. Daehyun membuka kotak itu, dan Ta Dah!-

"Gantungan kunci?" kata Daehyun dan Tao bersamaan. Mereka memandangai gantungan kunci itu. Seekor kelinci berwarna hitam dengan memakai masker kuning yang sedang memegang gergaji dengan bentuk aneh yang berwarna merah muda dengan tulisan 'Dae' didalamnya, itu yang ada dimata Daehyun.

"lucu" kata Tao sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Daehyun hanya menatap biasa saja, menurutnya gantungan kunci itu tidak ada bagus-bagusnya. "Dari siapa?" tanya Tao penasaran.

"dari Jinki sonsaengnim" jawab Daehyun datar. "kenapa?" tanya Daehyun saat Tao malah memasang tampang tidak percaya.

"a-aku kira dari pacarmu" kata Tao. Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"apa maksudmu? Kau kan tahu aku tidak punya pacar"

"benar juga. Tapi..." Tao mengambil gantungan kunci itu dari tangan Daehyun. "lihat ini. Ini bentuk separuh hati" kata Tao sambil menelusuri bentuk gantungan kunci itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Daehyun hanya memasang tampang 'oh, aku kira gergaji'. Karena ada bagian yang bergerigi disana.

"aku kira ini dari pacar atau seseorang yang menyukaimu" lanjut Tao. Tao menatapi gantungan kunci itu lagi sebelum berkata, "pasti ada pasangannya" yang membuat Daehyun bingung.

.

"KEMANA MEREKA?!"

Seluruh siswa dikelas 2A menutup telinga mereka mendengar suara teriakan Kibum. "Kau!" Kibum menunjuk Jongdae. "Kau kan teman mereka! Kau pasti tahu kemana mereka pergi!" katanya.

Pantas saja Kibum marah-marah. Ada dua murid sekaligus yang tidak hadir mereka adalah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dan asyiknya lagi, mereka duduk satu bangku. Sekarang bangku mereka kosong, hanya ada tas mereka saja.

"saya tidak tahu, sonsaengnim" kata Jongdae santai. Kibum hanya mendengus kesal. "anda tidak perlu bingung seperti itu. Kalau mereka tidak hadir, kan yang rugi mereka, bukan anda" tambah Jongdae. Meskipun dia menjawab dengan santai, tapi sebenarnya dia juga memikirkan kedua sahabatnya itu. _Kemana sih mereka?_

.

"Lho? Byun Baekhyun? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Jinki heran. Bukannya dia kelas 2A? Kenapa dia ada dikelas 2B?

"anda tanyakan saja padanya" kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk namja disampingnya.

"Park Chanyeol?" panggil Jinki minta penjelasan.

"begini, sonsaengnim. Mulai hari ini, selama tangan saya belum sembuh, dia akan menjadi tangan kanan saya" kata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendengus sebal. "jadi jangan heran kalau dia akan pindah kekelas ini dalam beberapa minggu" lanjutnya.

Kalau Baekhyun sedang berada dikelas Chanyeol. Lantas dimana Kyungsoo berada?

.

"J-Jongin? Tolong jangan begini"

Kyungsoo(lagi-lagi) terpojok ditoilet-Tidak!-Dia terjebak didalam salah satu bilik toilet bersama seorang Kim Jongin! KYAAAAAA!

"Wae? Shirreo?" tanya Jongin dengan senyum mesum andalannya. "jika begini, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa mengganggu kita lagi, Kyungie" kata Jongin sambil membelai lembut pipi chubby Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo buru-buru menjauhkan tangan Jongin dari pipinya. "ki-kita seharusnya ada dikelas sekarang. Bukan disini" kata Kyungsoo.

"ayolah, Kyungie~. Satu ciuman saja" kata Jongin sambil mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo buru-buru menangkup dan menahan wajah Jongin yang sudah lima senti didepan wajahnya

"ja-jangan... Ti-tidak boleh"

"apanya yang tidak boleh? Ini hanya ciuman. Ayolah~" kata Jongin sengan suara yang diseksi-seksikan(?). Sebenarnya tanpa dibuat seksi pun, Kyungsoo sudah merinding mendengar suara Jongin. Dan Jongin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo kembali menahannya mendekat.

"wae?" tanya Jongin frustasi. _Padahal sudah hampir sampai! ARRGHH!_

"Ta-tapi, pe-pelan-pelan ya?". Jongin membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"te-tentu saja" jawab Jongin gugup. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar-debar membayangkan dirinya akan mencium namja manis dihadapannya ini. Tidak biasanya.

"ba-baiklah" gumam Kyungsoo. Lalu dengan ragu-ragu, ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

Jongin menatapi wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang memejamkan mata itu. Perlahan-lahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo.

CHU~

Berhasil! Jongin berhasil menempelkan bibirnya pada pucuk hidung Kyungsoo. Lho?

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo. "su-sudah?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengangguk.

"sudahlah. Ayo kita kembali kekelas" kata Jongin seraya menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo keluar dari bilik.

Jongin mengantarkan Kyungsoo kekelasnya.

"DARI MANA SAJA KAU!?" teriak Kibum saat Kyungsoo muncul di ambang pintu bersama dengan Jongin. Kibum tidak berniat memarahi murid kesayangannya itu. Dia tahu, pasti Jongin yang mengajaknya.

"ma-maaf sonsaengnim. Sa-saya dari-"

"dia bersamaku sonsaengnim. Jangan khwatir, dia masih virgin" kata Jongin sambil mengerling pada Kibum.

"dasar murid kurang ajar! Kembali kekelasmu sekarang!" kata Kibum. Dan Jongin hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu menatap sekilas pada Kyungsoo sebelum dia kembali ke kelasnya sendiri.

Jongin memasuki kelasnya dan memberi salam pada Minho sonsaengnim yang sedang mengajar dikelasnya dan duduk disamping Sehun dengan tidak semangat.

"Yah, Kkamjong. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun. Tidak biasanya temannya ini terlihat tidak bersemangat. Bahkan aura mesumnya saat ini sedang tidak terasa.

"Jangan ganggu aku" Kata Jongin sebelum ia menelungkup diatas meja.

_Gila! Kenapa aku tidak 'menghajar' bibirnya saja tadi?! Kenapa aku jadi takut padanya?! Aish!_

.

AFTER SCHOOL

.

"aku pulang duluan ya~ bye~" kata Chanyeol pada Tao dan Daehyun dengan riang sebelum ia menyeret Baekhyun keluar kelas untuk dijadikan pelayan pribadinya dirumah.

"aku juga pulang duluan. Sebelum ada orang yang melihatku" kata Tao dengan panik sebelum melesat pergi keluar kelas. Tao takut akan bertemu dengan fans Kris yang akan kembali menyerbunya. Dan tinggalah Daehyun seorang diri-tidak benar-benar seorang diri, masih ada beberapa siswa dikelas. Daehyun juga segera membereskan barang-barangnya lalu keluar dari kelas.

Daehyun memutar-mutar gantungan kunci pemberian Jinki sonsaengnim dijarinya sambil berjalan dikoridor.

"akan kugantungkan di tas saja" gumam Daehyun sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melepas ranselnya dan hampir memasang gantungan kunci itu, sebelum-

"Hai, Daehyunnie hyung~", Youngjae menyapanya membuat Daehyun gugup.

"Yah! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Menjijikan sekali" kata Daehyun.

"hehe.. Kan kau sendiri yang minta dipanggil 'hyung'" kata Youngjae. Daehyun (berusaha)menatap malas pada Youngjae. Padahal dalam hati dia senangnya bukan main dipanggil 'Daehyunnie hyung~' oleh Youngjae.

Daehyun memandang sesuatu yang familiar menggantung dengan indahnya di ransel Youngjae. Gantungan kunci yang sama dengan miliknya. Daehyun menggenggam gantungan kunci ditangannya, lalu buru-buru memasukkannya kedalam saku celananya.

"oh iya, Hyung. Apa kau sudah buka hadiah dari Jinki sonsaengnim? Kau dapat apa? Apa sama dengan milikku? Lihat ini, lucu kan?" tanya Youngjae berturut-turut lalu menunjukkan gantungan kunci miliknya. "ayo tunjukkan padaku apa hadiah milikmu"

"Aku belum membukanya. Sudahlah! Aku mau pulang!" kata Daehyun dingin lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Youngjae untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

_Aku tidak akan pernah menunjukkan gantungan kunci ini padanya! Tidak akan!_

TBC.

**TeBeCeh lagi ^0^**

**Ceritanya makin aneh ya? :P. Maafin author ya. .**

**Makasih buat yang udah baca dan review. Buat Reviewer baru, makasih sudah reveiw*cium satu-satu.**

**Oh iya, udah pada liat MV B.A.P-Coffee Shop kan?**

**Gara-gara itu MV, saya jadi galau. Di MV, mereka itu kayak dipasang-pasangin*menurut saya sih. Mau pasangin Yongguk sama Zelo tapi Official Pairnya BangHim. Mau pasangin Himchan sama Jongup, ntar Seme-nya yang mana?. Sebenernya saya BangZelo shiper, tapi kata Yongmi(namdongsaeng ku) mending BangHim aja. Tapi tangan saya gatel pengen bikin Zelo jadi ukenya Yongguk!*plak!* Tapi ya sudah lah..**

**Oiya, padahal aslinya Kaisoo mau saya bikin kisseu-an loh disitu tadi. Tapi ga tau kenapa saya gugup sendiri mau ngetiknya jadi batal deh. Hehehe..**

**Dan buat yang bingung soal Kibum disini. Maafkan saya, nggak ngasih tau dulu kalo itu Kibum SHINee.*bow**

**Big Thank's to:**

**mitatitu, Azura Lynn Gee, Kim Mika, HyunieKyungie, yongchan, Qhia503, 7D, Yui the devil, Tania3424, Udel Myungsoo, Swag Joker, virnaulisam, Ajib4ff, WireMomo, Sisca Minstalove, chairun, Jang Taeyoung, matokeke, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, imspecially3, ruka17, Kopi Luwak, Vicky98Amalia, hatakehanahungry, Imeelia, BunnyPoro, Historia Rain, Hyunchan, Mireu, I'm Dee, Guest, SapphireGirl, DeerLuhanDuizang,BLUEFIRE0805, no komen.**

**Thank's for read and reviews**

**Review(lagi) Juseyo..**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 7**

.

Seminggu kemudian..

.

"satu.. dua.. satu.. dua.. satu.. dua.."

Hanya itu saja yang terdengar dari arah lapangan. Sedikit mebosankan memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Itu adalah hitungan yang digunakan Jonghyun sonsaengnim saat melakukan pemanasan. Saat ini Jonghyun sedang mengawasi murid-murid kelas dua yang sedang melakukan streching.

"YAH! Baekkie! Yang benar dong pemanasannya!" teriak Chanyeol. Dia sedang duduk dirumput memandangi Baekhyun yang sedang menggantikannya mengikuti pelajaran olah raga. Hari ini ada penilaian lari. "awas saja ya kalau nanti nilai lariku jelek! Aku akan menyalahkanmu!" kata Chanyeol. Selama ini nilai larinya selalu paling bagus. Yang teratas. Itu semua karena kakinya yang panjang. Tapi karena sekarang dia sedang tidak bisa ikut, karena tulang tangan kanannya patah. Alhasil Baekhyun lah yang menggantikannya.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal melihatnya. Enak sekali si tiang listrik itu. Kemarin saja dia tidak ikut penilaian lari gara-gara harus mencatat pelajaran fisika dikelas Chanyeol.

Jonghyun hanya tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang cemberut karena perkataan Chanyeol. Lalu ia beralih pada satu murid yang terlihat sedang kesusahan mencium lututnya. Jonghyun dengan senyum (sok)tampannya, berjalan menghampiri namja manis itu.

"begini caranya, Jino-ssi" kata Jonghyun sambil membantu Jino-nama namja itu-dengan cara mendorong punggung Jino mendekati lututnya.

"sa-sakit, sonsaengnim" kata Jino sambil menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"kalau sering berlatih, kau juga akan terbiasa" kata Jonghyun. Dia menatap wajah Jino, "astaga, ternyata kau lebih manis dari Bakehyun dan Kyungsoo" katanya lagi.

"ga-gamsahamnida" kata Jino kaku.

"apa nanti malam kau ada acara? Maukah kau kencan denganku?" tanya Jonghyun. Jino mengedikkan bahunya pelan. Jonghyun sonsaengnim memang tampan. Tapi masa iya Jino berkencan dengan gurunya sendiri?

Baekhyun menatap malas Jonghyun sonsaengnim yang sedang menggoda salah satu murid. "dasar playseme(?)" gumam Baekhyun.

"playseme itu nama merk shampoo,kan?" tanya Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"itu Tresmme" kata Baekhyun malas.

"Baekkie.. Semangat ya!" kata Chanyeol sambil memijat-mijat bahu Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya. Lalu ia tersenyum jahil kearah Daehyun dna Tao yang sejak tadi tertawa melihat ulahnya.

BREAK TIME

Suho berjalan dikoridor sekolah. Ditangannya ada sebuah buku catatan yang sudah ada beberapa konsep dan perencanaan untuk acara penyambutan Juri dua bulan lagi. Sekarang tinggal minta pendapat Boa Gyojangnim saja.

Langkah Suho berhenti didepan pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Ia mengetuk pintunya.

TOK. TOK. TOK.

Tidak ada jawaban...

Suho hendak mengetuk pintunya lagi, sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi "Kau mencari Gyojangnim?"

Suho menoleh pada sumber suara. Ternyata Taeyeon Sonsaengnim sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil membawa setumpuk buku atau lebih tepatnya kertas-kertas yang dijilid menjadi beberapa buku.

"Ne"

"Beliau sedang sakit" kata Taeyeon. Suho mengangguk mengerti. "jika ada keperluan dengan beliau, kau bisa bicarakan padaku. Beliau menyuruhku untuk menggantikannya selama sakit" lanjut Taeyeon.

"oh begitu. Baiklah, aku ingin minta pendapat tentang konsep yang sudah kami buat" kata Suho.

"baik, kita bicara diruang guru saja" kata Taeyeon.

Suho mengangguk, "biar saya yang bawakan" kata Suho seraya mengambil alih buku-buku tebal ditangan Taeyeon.

"gomawo" kata Taeyeon. Dan mereka berdua mulai berjalan menuju ruang guru. "senang punya murid baik sepertimu" kata Taeyeon lagi.

.

"aaaaaa~"

Jongdae tertawa senang melihat pemandangan dihadapannya ini.

Saat ini dia sedang duduk dikantin bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, anak kelas sebelah yang konon katanya tangannya patah karena Baekhyun.

"Ck! Makan sendiri sana! Aku lelah, tau!" kata Baekhyun sambil memijit-mijit tangan dan kakinya yang terasa pegal berlebihan karena menulis dan efek karena penilaian lari tadi pagi.

"Kau payah!" ucap Chanyeol yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan dibelakang kepalanya oleh Baekhyun.

"kau pikir menulis semalaman selama seminggu tidak melelahkan apa?!" kata Baekhyun. "Huuh! Anak ini!" lanjutnya sambil menoyor-noyor kepala Chanyeol dengan kesal.

Seminggu menjadi pelayan pribadinya, Baekhyun bosan juga. Gara-gara Chanyeol juga, Baekhyun jadi jarang hadir dikelas hanya untuk mencatat pelajaran dikelas Chanyeol. Bahkan setiap hari dia harus menginap dirumah Chanyeol untuk memijit kakinya. Tidak tahukah Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun sendiri belum Spa? Baekhyun belum Sauna? Baekhyun belum menicure pedicure? Belum treatment sama sekali! Bisa-bisa dia tidak cantik lagi!

"YAH! Kau sudah berani melawan, eoh?!" kata Chanyeol setelah berhasil menangkis tangan kecil Baekhyun. "oh! Atau kau mau-"

"Apa?! Mau melaporkan pada polisi?! Laporkan saja! Aku TIDAK PEDULII!" kata Baekhyun seraya menggebrak meja lalu beranjak pergi dari meja mereka.

"a-apa? Ya-YAH! Baekkie! Tunggu!" kata Chanyeol lalu mengejar Baekhyun.

Jongdae yang dari tadi menjadi penonton disana hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah dua orang itu. Dia sedikit kasihan juga dengan sahabatnya yang harus jadi pelayan pribadi tanpa digaji, tapi melihat Baekhyun kesal adalah hal yang ia suka juga. Haha.. Teman macam apa kau ini, Jongdae-ah?

"aku teman yang baik" gumam Jongdae sambil mengelap setitik air mata yang keluar.

GREP!

Jongdae merasakan seseorang memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Jongdae bisa mecium parfum yang sudah lama ini tidak pernah ia cium lagi. Aroma lily.

"Jongdae~"

"Xi-Xiumin hyung?" panggil Jongdae tidak percaya.

"bogosipoyo~" Jongdae merinding mendengar suara Xiumin yang sudah lama dia rindukan itu. Sudah seminggu ia tidak bertemu dengan Xiumin. Padahal dia sudah mencari Xiumin disetiap sudut sekolah, tapi tidak pernah ketemu. Dan sekarang Xiumin comeback dengan memeluknya dari belakang. WoW!

"na-nado, Hyung" jawab Jongdae sambil tersenyum.

Xiumin tertawa kecil sambil melepas pelukannya lalu duduk disamping Jongdae dengan senyuman cerah. "sendiri saja? Mana teman-temanmu?" tanya Xiumin.

"oh, Baekhyun baru saja pergi" jawab Jongdae.

"Kyungsoo?" tanya Xiumin.

"dia sedang diperpustakaan" jawab Jongdae. Xiumin hanya ber'oh' ria saja. "Hyung. Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Jongdae.

"aku? Tidak dari mana-mana, kok. Kenapa?". Jongdae menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Sesungguhnya jawaban Xiumin tidak memuaskan hatinya. "Kau mencariku, ya?" tanya Xiumin lagi.

"tentu saja" jawab Jongdae antusias, membuat Xiumin tertawa. Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar candaan dari kekasihnya itu. Jujur saja, dia sangat merindukan Jongdae setelah seminggu menghilang darinya hanya untuk merenungkan ucapan Lay.

"Hyung, Kau pakai pelembut pakaian itu lagi?" tanya Jongdae dan Xiumin menaik-turunkan alisnya sambil tersenyum manis. "aku sangat merindukan aroma ini, Hyung" kata Jongdae bersemangat.

"aku juga merindukan panggilan 'XiuBaby'mu" kata Xiumin malu-malu. Membuat Jongdae melongo.

"aku- tidak salah dengar kan, hyung?" tanya Jongdae. Wajahnya terlihat senang bercampur bingung bercampur tidak percaya.

"panggil 'XiuBaby'" kata Xiumin sambil mendorong manja lengan Jongdae.

Jongdae tertawa melihat ekspresi Xiumin yang menurutnya manis itu. "baiklah XiuBaby~" kata Jongdae sambil mencubit kedua pipi Xiumin.

Xiumun sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi bersikap gengsi didepan Jongdae. Dia sadar jika sebenarnya dia menyukai Jongdae. Bahkan dia mencintainya.

CHU~

Xiumin kembali kecurian. Kali ini tepat dibibirnya. Jongdae mengecup sekilas bibir manis Xiumin.

"Yah! Ini ditempat umum!" kata Xiumin sambil memukul pelan lengan Jongdae.

"oh. Apa kau ingin kucium ditempat sepi, XiuBaby?" tanya Jongdae menggoda.

"eh? Ti-tidak. Tapi aku malu jika dicium ditempat umum" kata Xiumin. Jongdae menyeringai senang lalu kembali berusaha mencium bibir Xiumin yang terus berontak.

"Shirreo!" kata Xiumin sambil berusaha menjauhkan wajah Jongdae. Biarpun Jongdae tidak semesum Jonghyun atau Jongin, tapi tetap saja dia punya darah yang sama dengan mereka. Mungkin kemesuman(?) itu diturunkan oleh Ayah mereka, haha..

Jongdae terus saja menggoda Xiumin sampai-sampai tidak menyadari akan tatapan malas dari seseorang.

"Hyung" panggil orang itu yang ternyata adalah Jongin.

"Ayolah, XiuBaby~"

"Hyung" ulang Jongin agak mengeraskan suaranya.

"XiuBaby~ mumumumu :*"

"YAH! JONGDAE HYUNG!" teriak Jongin sambil memisahkan Jongdae dan Xiumin yang sedang berlovey-dovey itu.

"Cih! Mengganggu saja" kata Jongdae. "ada apa?!" tanya Jongdae.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. "aku hanya ingin tanya, dimana Kyungsoo?" kata Jongin.

"oh. Dia sedang diperpustakaan. Sudah sana cepat pergi!" kata Jongdae. Jongin mendengus kesal lalu berbalik untuk pergi menyusul Kyungsoo.

Xiumin menatap Jongdae. "untuk apa dia mencari Kyungsoo?" tanyanya.

Jongdae mengedikkan bahunya. "sepertinya dia suka pada Kyungsoo" katanya seraya memandang Jongin yang sudah jauh. "makanya. Kau jangan cemburu pada Kyungsoo, dia itu milik Jongin" kata Jongdae. Xiumin membulatkan matanya. Dari mana Jongdae tahu.

"si-siapa yang memberitahumu?" tanyanya.

"umhh.. Kasih tahu tidak ya?" goda Jongdae. Dan Xiumin mulai menggelitiki perut Jongdae. Mereka berdua tertawa dengan kebersamaan mereka. Ah~ Indahnya...

.

"EH, LIHAT! TAORIS SEDANG BERDUAAN!" teriak salah satu fans sambil menunjuk Kris dan Tao yang sedang duduk bersama disebuah bangku taman dihalaman sekolah.

"KYAAAA! MANIS SEKALI~" teriak banyak fanboy yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berkerumun.

Tao dan Kris saling menukar pandang terkejut. "dalam hitungan ketiga, kita lari" kata Kris.

"oke"

Kris menggenggam tangan Tao dengan erat sebelum akhirnya dia berkata "tiga!", dan menarik Tao pergi menjauh dari serbuan fans yang terlampau banyak itu.

"KYAAA! MEREKA BERGANDENGAN TANGAN!" teriak mereka(para fanboy).

Kris dan Tao terus berlari dengan tangan yang bertautan dan tawa yang dibilang cukup tidak tepat, mengingat mereka sedang dikejar-kejar oleh fans. Mereka terlihat seperti menikmati adegan kejar-kejaran itu.

"kesini" kata Kris. Dia membawa Tao masuk kedalam perpustakaan, menuju bilik tak terpakai yang sering mereka gubakan untuk bertemu saat masih backstreet dulu.

Kris mengintip dari celah-celah buku tua disana. Dia bisa lihat para fanboy itu terlihat kebingungan didepan pintu perpustakaan. Dan setelah itu, mereka berlari pergi dari sana.

Kris mendekati Tao yang sedang berdiri beberapa langkah dibelakangnya. "hhh~ Mereka itu mengganggu saja" kata Kris sambil memeluk pinggang Tao.

Tao hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan namjachingunya itu. "gege, ingat ini diperpustakaan"

"Yup! Tempat kita bertemu biasanya" kata Kris. Mereka jadi teringat dengan kisah backstreet mereka, mereka jadi jarang bertemu saat itu. Tapi sekarang, mereka memang sering bertemu. Tapi mereka jadi tidak bisa berduaan dengan bebas. Ada saja yang teriak histeris saat melihat kedekatan mereka.

"dan ini juga tempat dimana aku menciumu untuk yang pertama kalinya" lanjut kris dengan mata menatap lurus mata Tao. Membuat Tao membeku saat itu juga.

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu dengan cepat menyambar bibir curvy Tao dalam ciumannya. Ciuman lembut dan hangat. Kris menuntun kedua tangan Tao untuk mengalung dilehernya, lalu ia kembali memeluk erat pinggang ramping Tao.

Mereka terus berciuman mesra sampai tidak menyadari jika ada sepasang mata yang sedang melihat kegiatan mereka.

.

Lay menggigit bibir bawahnya. Selama pacaran dengan Suho, mereka sama sekali tidak pernah berciuman seperti Kris dan pacarnya itu.

Lay terus saja menatap kearah sepasang kekasih yang terus berciuman itu. Niat awal mencari buku untuk tugas biologinya, hilang sudah. Ini semua gara-gara dua pasangan itu.

"masa ciuman diperpustakaan?!" gumam Lay, tapi matanya tetap mengarah pada mereka.

Lay membulatkan mata dan segera menyembunyikan dirinya saat Kris dan Tao melepaskan tautan mereka, tapi dia tetap mengintip dari celah-celah buku di rak tempatnya sembunyi. Dia bisa lihat jika mereka duduk disalah satu kursi disana dengan pacarnya yang duduk dipangkuan Kris. Mereka kembali berciuman dan sekarang bisa dibilang lebih dari sekedar mesra. Lay menelan ludahnya.

"aku tidak boleh melihatnya! Tidak boleh!" kata Lay seraya menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan. Lay melangkah mundur dengan perlahan. Dan dia menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan punggungnya menabrak sesuatu.

GREP.

Lay merasakan ada seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. "hehehe.. Sedang apa, Chagi?". Lay tahu itu suara Suho.

Suho tadi melihat Lay sedang mengintip sesuatu dibalik bilik tua ini. Karena masih penasaran Suho pun melepaskan pelukannya untuk melihat sesuatu itu. Namun Lay mencegahnya.

"ja-jangan!" katanya dengan kedua tangan yang menahan dada Suho.

"wae? Aku penasaran" kata Suho dengan senyumnya. Lalu ia berjalan ketempat Lay mengintip tadi. Lay mengikuti Suho dibelakang.

Suho mengintip juga, dan matanya membelalakn seketika. "apa yang mereka lakukan?! Ini sekolah, bukan kamar mereka!" kata Suho. Lay sudah tahu Suho akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Makanya tadi dia melarang Suho untuk melihatnya. Suho adalah ketua organisasi siswa yang baik, ingat?.

"aku akan menghentikan mereka!" kata Suho. Dia pasti sudah sampai disana untuk memisahkan kedua namja yang sedang bermesraan itu jika saja Lay tidak menahannya.

"ja-jangan!" kata Lay seraya menyeret Suho menjauhi bilik itu ke bilik yang lain. Pokoknya menjauhkan Suho dari sana. Tidak peduli dengan mulut Suho yang terus mengatakan "ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!' atau 'sekolah bukan tempat untuk bermesraan!'.

"Jangan mengganggu acara mereka" kata Lay. Namun Suho tetap protes dan tidak terima jika sekolah tidak digunakan dengen efektif.

Suho melepaskan tangan Lay yang memegang pergelangan tangannya lalu berjalan untuk menghentikan kegiatan Kris dan pacarnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Lay sambil menahan Suho pergi.

"Minggirlah! Aku mau mengehentikan mereka!" kata Suho yang mengundang suara 'SSSSHHHHTTT!' dari banyak orang disana. Suho lantas menutup mulutnya. Dia lupa jika sedang berada diperpustakaan. Lay menghela nafas, lalu menyeret Suho masuk kesalah satu bilik.

"aku tidak boleh membiarkan itu, Lay. Menurt peraturan baru yang dibuat oleh Gyojangnim, siswa-"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Lay tiba-tiba membungkam Suho dengan menciumnya.

Suho membulatkan matanya. Lay mencium bahkan melumat dengan lembut bibirnya. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya, dan Lay yang memulai? Padahal selama ini Lay selalu menghindar jika Suho ingin menciumnya.

Suho memeluk pinggang Lay lalu membalas ciuman Lay. Ia tidak lagi ingat dengan dirinya yang seorang ketua organisasi siswa yang menjunjung tinggi nama baik sekolahnya. Ia lupa jika sesaat yang lalu ia mengatakan akan mengentikan siswa yang berciuman disekolah. Now see?! Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Yang ada diotaknya sekarang hanya tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan mencium bibir indah seorang Zhang Yixing, namjachingunya yang paling cantik sepanjang masa.

Bahkan mereka juga sampai tidak sadar jika ada seorang siswa yang mematung diujung lorong bilik tempat mereka berada. Menyaksikan kegiatan mereka.

.

Kaki Kyungsoo seperti lengket dilantai perpustakaan itu. Dua orang yang yang sedang berciuman itu sedang memejamkan mata mereka, seharusnya Kyungsoo bisa cepat lari agar tidak ketahuan mengintip.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa dituduh mengintip juga. Dia memang ingin kebilik ini untuk mencari buku, dan dia tidak sengaja memergoki dua orang yang ia kenali mereka sebagai Ketua Organisasi siwa, Kim Junmyun. Dan yang satu lagi adalah teman Xiumin Hyung, yang sering menemani mereka makan siang dulu, Zhang Yixing.

Kyungsoo tersentak saat tangan seseorang membungkam mulutnya dari belakang lalu menyeretnya pergi dari acara 'Live Kisseu bersama SuLay Couple' .

"Kau mengintip" kata orang dibelakang Kyungsoo, yang tangannya sedang membungkam mulut Kyungsok itu. Ia lalu melepaskan tangannya setelah sampai ditempat yang jauh dari tempat 'nonton' Kyungsoo tadi. Dan dia membiarkan Kyungsoo menghadapnya.

"Jongin?"

"kau mengintip mereka?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat dan terlihat lucu dimata Jongin. Lalu Jongin tersenyum kecil. Dia sudah tahu jika Kyungsoo bukan namja yang suka menyangkal. "aku tahu" katanya.

Kyungsoo tidak sepenuhnya merasa lega sudah ditolong Jongin. Dia malah waspada, siapa tahu Jongin akan menyerangnya lagi seperti seminggu yang lalu.

"apa?" tanya Jongin saat Kyungsoo terlihat serius menatapinya. Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat(lagi).

"sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"a-aku hanya... Cari buku. Ya, aku sedang cari buku" kata Jongin gugup, lalu mengambil asal buku di rak yang ada dibelakangnya. " buku ini, hehehe" kata Jongin sambil sambil nyengir dan menunjukkan buku itu pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. "Di-Diet Sehat ala Vegetarian?" Kyungsoo membaca judul buku yang dipegang Jongin.

Cengiran Jongin mengendur. _Bbabo Jongin!_, rutuk Jongin dalam hati.

"kau.. Vegetarian?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin mengangguk kikuk. Dan sedetik kemudian wajah Kyungsoo menjadi cerah. Seolah dia baru saja mendapatkan hadiah terbaik.

"aku juga!" kata Kyungsoo senang dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar-binar.

.

Jongup bangkit dari duduknya. Sudah seminggu Jongup menunggu Zelo dihalaman belakang sekolah, tapi Zelo tidak juga datang.

Apa dia benar-benar marah ya?

Jongup berdecak lalu beranjak pergi dari sana. Sudah cukup! Ia akan mendatangi Zelo dikelasnya. Terlalu lama tidak bertemu Zelo membuat Jongup merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya.

"Hey, Jongup!" lengan Jongup ditahan oleh Youngjae yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. " kau mau kemana?" tanya Youngjae.

"aku ada urusan penting, maaf ya" kata Jongup seraya melepaskan tangan Youngjae dari lengannya lalu segera melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"ada apa sih? Kenapa semua orang menghindariku?" tanya Youngjae. "apa ada yang salah denganku?" gumamnya seraya berkaca dijendela kelas yang ada didekatnya.

Back to Jongup -

"Zelo!"

Jongup mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat Zelo yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya.

"Ze-Zelo" kata Jongup, ikut berjalan disamping Zelo karena Zelo tidak mau berhenti saat dipangil.

"Kau masih marah padaku, ya?" tanya Jongup. Zelo tidak menjawab, tapi ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Terlihat raut wajah tidak suka.

"Aku minta maaf. Waktu itu aku ada urusan dan tidak memberi tahu dulu" kata Jongup. Sebenarnya waktu itu dia sedang diseret paksa oleh Youngjae. Tapi dia tidak mungkin menyalahkan orang lain dalam hal ini. Ini salahnya.

"Zelo" panggil Jongup. Zelo tidak menjawab. Dia malah melangkahkan kaki panjangnya lebih cepat lagi, meninggalkan Jongup dibelakangmya. Oh, kasihan sekali Jongup.

.

"ah, biasa saja kok" gumam Youngjae. Dia masih asyik berkaca dijendela kelas orang. "lalu kenapa mereka menghindariku?" gumamnya lagi.

Youngjae bisa melihat ada bayangan Sehun muncul juga disana. Youngjae tersenyum, "sedang apa?" tanya Youngjae.

"aku mencarimu dari tadi" kata Sehun. Youngjae berbalik menghadap Sehun. " ayo kekantin, aku lapar" lanjut Sehun.

"Wow! Kau yakin mau makan 'makanan murah'" tanya Youngjae tidak percaya.

"jangan banyak bicara" kata Sehun datar. Youngjae tertawa lalu berjalan disampin Sehun menunju kantin.

Didalam kantin tidak seramai biasanya. Mungkin karena Tao dan Kris tidak ada disana, jadi fans mereka yang berisik juga tidak ada. Yang ada hanya fans Luhan dan Himchan yang masih setia bergerombol dimeja mereka.

Youngjae mendului Sehun, berjalan menuju Luhan. Tapi Sehun menariknya lagi, dan membawanya kemeja lain. "loh? kenapa tidak ke meja Luhan Hyung?" tanya Youngjae bingung.

"jangan banyak bicara. Cepat, ambilkan aku makan siang" kata Sehun. Youngjae mendengus. Sehun memang sudah berhenti pamer padanya, tapi sekarang dia malah bertingkah like a boss padanya. Tapi sebenarnya Youngjae tidak keberatan untuk mengantri. Perutnya juga terasa lapar. Jadi dia segera pergi sebelum antrian semakin paniang .

Sehun tersenyum. _Berbeda sekali, _katanya dalam hati.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan dan matanya berhenti pada Luhan yang sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Sehun tidak suka melihat itu dan memalingkan wajahnya. Dia beralih pada Youngjae yang sedang antri dengan dua nampan. Sebuah senyum terukir dibibirnya. _Sangat berbeda.._

.

"Bekkie, jangan begitu dong~" kata Chanyeol seraya menggelayuti kaki Baekhyun. Mengundang beberapa tatapan 'ada apa?' dari banyak pasang mata disekitar mereka.

"ja-jangn begini! Lepas!" kata Baekhyun sambil berusaha menjauhkan Chanyeol dari kakinya.

"shirreo!" kata Chanyeol malah semakin erat memeluk kaki Baekhyun.

"uwaaa! Lepas!" Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya agar Chanyeol bisa melepaskan pelukannya.

"akan kulepas jika kau mau kembali jadi tangan kananku" kata Chanyeol.

"iya, iya. Aku akan jadi tangan kananmu. Tapi lepaskan kakiku!" kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari kaki Chanyeol. Ia berdiri didepan Baekhyun dengan wajah senang. Dia lalu memeluk Baekhyun yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan satu tangannya. "gomawo, Baekkie" katanya.

"ne, ne. Sudah, lepaskan aku" kata Baekhyun. "dengarkan aku ya, Chanyeol. Aku, butuh istirahat. Aku bukan robot yang akan patuh saat kau suruh, karena robot tidak pernah lelah. Dan aku adalah manusia, aku butuh istirahat"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. "ba-baiklah. Kau boleh istirahat".

"lima menit", tambah Chanyeol buru-buru.

Baekhyun membelalak. "apa?! Aku berkerja selama seminggu!" kata Baekhyun tidak terima. Yang benar saja, masa cuma lima menit?!

"oh kalau begitu, tujuh menit" kata Chanyeol. "satu menit untuk satu hari" lanjutnya.

Baekhyun mengumpat dan menginjak satu kaki Chanyeol lalu melangkah pergi. Tidak peduli akan Chanyeol yang mengaduh-aduh dengan suara keras.

.

Youngjae datang dengan dua nampan ditangannya. "makan siang dataaang~" katanya.

Sehun menerima makan siangnya dengan senyum. "gomawo" katanya.

"apa?" tanya Youngjae setengah kaget. "apakah Oh Sehun baru saja mengatakan 'gomawo'? Wow! Hebat sekali" kata Youngjae sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun.

"Ck! Duduk dan makanlah!" kata Sehun.

"ah, begitu saja marah" kata Youngjae dengan tampang mengejek sambil duduk disamping Sehun. "Seme tampan tidak boleh marah" lanjutnya, membuat pipi Sehun memanas.

Sehun menatap Youngjae yang mulai memakan makanannya lalu menatap makanannya sendiri. " kau yakin ini boleh dimakan?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk makanannya.

"tentu saja" kata Youngjae dengan semangat. "coba ini" Lalu ia menjejalkan sesendok penuh salad buah pada mulut Sehun sampai Sehun hampir tersedak.

Sehun menaikkan alisnya, "Wah! Ini enak sekali" katanya lalu menyendok saladnya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah merasakan makanan dikantin sekolah selama ini bahkan dia menghindarinya. Tapi ternyata makanan disini jauh lebih enak ketimbang masakan koki rumahnya.

"tentu saja! Masakan Mpok Hyorin memang yang terbaik" kata Youngjae. Lalu mereka berdua mulai makan dengan lahap.

Sehun makan dengan tidak sabaran. Seolah dia tidak akan pernah merasakan masakan itu lagi. Bahkan dia mengambil alih kentang goreng milik Youngjae.

"'makanan murah' enak juga, kan?" tanya Youngjae sambil tersenyum jahil. Sehun mengangguk sambil terus makan.

"makannya pelan-pelan saja" kata Youngjae sambil menggetok(?) pelan kepala Sehun dengan sendok plastiknya.

Lalu ia kembali menyendok makanannya dan melahapnya. "hmm!" Youngjae mengernyit. "rasa jeruk" katanya. Ia meneliti sendoknya lalu menatap rambut Sehun.

"pasti kena yang warna orange" katanya sambil menunjuk rambut warna orange Sehun.

"jjinja?" kata Sehun. Ia menyentuh rambutnya sendiri. Jangan-jangan pewarna rambutnya mengandung perisa makanan.

"tidak. Hanya bercanda" kata Youngjae sambil tertawa.

Sehun tertegun. Youngjae sangat manis jika sedang tertawa. Jauh lebih menyenangkan jika sedang bersama Youngjae dari pada bersama Luhan yang selalu menyindirnya.

"oh iya, kenapa hari ini kita tidak duduk bersama Luhan Hyung?" tanya Youngjae. Sehun tersadar dari pikirannya.

"apa?"

Youngjae menghela nafas, "kenapa kita tidak ke Luhan hying hari ini?" tanya Youngjae lagi

"aku tidak mau mendekatinya lagi"

"wae?" tanya Youngjae heran. Bukannya Sehun yang memaksa-maksa ingin mendekati Luhan? Kenapa sekarang bilang seperti itu? Apa dia menyerah?

"wae? Kau menyerah?" tanya Youngjae lagi.

"tidak" kata Sehun. "aku tidak menyerah" lanjutnya."aku hanya... tidak jadi menyukainya" .

"wae?" tanya Youngjae.

"karena aku baru sadar. Bukan dia yang aku suka sebenarnya" kata Sehun santai sambil memakan salad milik Youngjae.

"lalu siapa?" tanya Youngjae. Tapi Sehun tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum pada Youngjae lalu ia melanjutkan acara makannya

"Youngjae".

Youngjae dan Sehun menoleh pada sumber suara. "Jongup!" pekik Youngjae senang dan memeluk Jongup dan membawanya berputar-putar sambil melompat-lompat kecil, "kau dari mana saja?".

"hehe.. tidak dari mana-mana" jawab Jongup.

"sudah hentikan!" kata Sehun tidak suka dan memisahkan keduanya. Dia tidak suka Youngjae memeluk orang lain meskipun itu sahabatnya sendiri. Youngjae menyeret Jongup duduk disampingnya. Diantara Youngjae dan Sehun.

Sehun yang merasa dipisah dari Youngjae pun memilih untuk pindah posisi duduk menjadi disebelah Youngjae. Jadi sekarang Youngjae ada diantara mereka berdua.

"aku ingin tanya sesuatu" kata Jongup.

"apa?" tanya Youngjae. "katakanlah" lanjutnya.

Jongup lalu bercerita tentang pertemuannya dengan Zelo. Kedekatannya dengan Zelo sampai kenapa Zelo marah padanya. Hal itu membuat Youngjae jadi merasa bersalah.

"eotteohke?" tanya Jongup, matanya menatap Sehun yang sedang memperhatikan wajah Youngjae sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"ah! Bagaimana kalau kau nyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya" kata Youngjae.

"nyanyi? Aku tidak pandai bernyanyi" kata Jongup. Matanya masih menatapi Sehun yang menatapi Youngjae sambil tersenyum. Jongup sedikit aneh melihatnya.

"ah! Kau payah!" kata Youngjae. Dia kembali berpikir. "bagaimana kalau kasih dia sesuatu? Sebagai permintaan maaf" katanya.

"sesuatu? Apa?" tanya Jongup. Jika Zelo perempuan, Jongup pasti akan memberinya boneka atau bunga, atau-

"Coklat!" kata Youngjae dan Jongup bersamaan. Lalu mereka tos. Baiklah, Jongup akan membelikan Zelo coklat paling mahal yang dijual ditoko permen didekat sekolah sekarang juga.

.

Seperti biasa, Himchan pergi kehalaman belakang sekolah untuk menemui Yongguk-uhm-sahabatnya. Entahlah..

Mereka kadang bicara seperti sahabat pada umumnya, tapi kadang mereka juga bicara seperti mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Entahlah..

Himchan membawa buku catatan milki Yongguk. Karena mereka sekelas dan Yongguk jarang mengikuti pelajaran dan lebih memilih tidur disana, Himchan dengan senang hati dan penuh perasaan menyalin tugas-tugasnya(yang sebenarnya dia juga menyalin tugas Luhan) untuk Yongguk.

Himchan memeluk buku ditangannya sambil tersenyum. Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat Yongguk berada.

Saat sampai disana, ia mengerutkan kening saat melihat Yongguk menutupi wajahnya dengan Jaket. Himchan berdehem lalu- "YAH! TUKANG TIDUR! IRREONA!" dia berteriak tepat diwajah Yongguk yang tertutup Jaket itu. Tangannya terulur untuk membuka Jaket merah yang menutupi wajah Yongguk, namun Yongguk menahannya.

Himchan sudah tahu, pasti sesuatu terjadi pada Yongguk. "lepas!" kata Himchan seraya berusaha menarik Jaket itu. Namun Yongguk menahannya dengan kuat. "ayo lepas! Biarkan aku melihatnya" kata Himchan.

Dan Himchan mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk membuka jaket itu. Matanya membelalak seketika. Di wajah Yongguk terdapat beberapa luka dan memar. "Astaga", Himchan menangkup wajah Yongguk dan menelitinya. Ia mengusap memar yang ada disudut bibir Yongguk dengan ibu jarinya. "apa yang terjadi?".

Yongguk tidak menjawab.

"Kau berkelahi?"

Yongguk masih tidak menjawab.

"Bang Yongguk!". Yongguk malah melepas kasar tangan Himchan yang sedang menangkup wajahnya lalu kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan jaket merahnya,

"jawab aku, Yongguk-ssi!", Himchan tidak suka jika Yongguk mulai seperti ini. Himchan sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Jangan ikut campur!" jawab Yongguk tanpa membuka jaketnya. "ini bukan urusanmu" lanjutnya.

"Semua urusanmu adalah urusanku juga" Himchan menarik paksa jaket merah itu dan membuangnya kesembarang arah.

"Siapa kau?! Kau bukan siapa-siapaku!" kata Yongguk sinis.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada ibumu untuk-"

"Kami bisa menjaga diri kami sendiri"

"Berhentilah bersikap keras kepala seperti itu!"

"aku tidak akan seperti ini jika kau tidak marah-marah terus!"

"aku tidak marah-marah! Aku hanya ingin kau jelaskan, ada apa dengan wajahmu?!"

"aku sudah bilang ini bukan urusanmu!"

Himchan berdiri dari posisinya lalu melempar kasar buku yang dipegangnya pada Yongguk. "terserah apa katamu" katanya sebelum ia melangkah pergi. Yongguk bisa lihat Himchan mengusap pipinya dari kejauhan.

.

Zelo sedang duduk dibangku kelasnya. Matanya menatap keluar jendela. Zelo tahu bahwa dirnya kesepian. Jujur saja, dia tidak punya teman selain Jongup. Maksudnya teman yang dekat , walaupun hanya teman saat disekolah saja.

Tapi mengacuhkan Jongup membuat dia merasa bersalah juga. Sebenarnya Zelo juga tidak tahu kenapa dia marah pada Jongup. Bukannya Jongup sudah bilang jika waktu itu dia ada urusan hingga tidak bisa memberi tahunya. Tapi urusan apa? Zelo ingin tahu. Tapi Zelo tidak boleh ingin tahu. Dia bukan siapa-siapa Jongup. Hanya teman saja.

Tapi.. _Aish! Sudahlah!_. Zelo menelungkup diatas mejanya. Dia sudah terlanjur tidak punya teman, jadi dia memilih untuk tidur saja.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Zelo tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Barusan dia bermimpi; dia sedang bermain skateboard dihalaman belakang sekolah, dan saat dia sedang asyik meluncur, tiba-tiba saja jalan aspal yang dia pakai meleleh. Dan seketika itu pula Zelo tenggelam hingga kedasar danau aspal itu. Tapi anehnya danau itu tidak panas dan tidak berwarna hitam, melainkan berwarna coklat dan terasa manis.

Zelo menghela nafasnya. Dia lalu tersentak kaget saat melihat seseorang sedang duduk di sampingnya sambil tersenyum. "Hai, Zelo. Kau sudah bangun" kata orang itu yang ternyata adalah Jongup.

Setelah membeli coklat tadi, Jongup buru-buru pergi mencari Zelo. Eh, ternyata Zelo sedang tidur dikelasnya.

"sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Zelo. Sebenarnya Zelo bicara dengan sinis, namun wajahnya tidak mendukung kesinisan(?)nya dan membuat wajahnya terlihat lucu dimata Jongup.

"a-aku..." Jongup sedikit gugup. Dia takut Zelo tidak menerima permintaan maafnya lagi. "ini" kata Jongup sambil menyerahkan sekotak besar coklat dengan pita biru yang melilit indah diatasnya.

"maafkan aku, Zelo. Aku berjanji tidak akan datang terlambat lagi" katanya.

Zelo menatap kotak besar didepan wajahnya itu. Matanya berbinar-binar. Kalau kalian ingin tahu, sebenarnya Zelo adalah pecinta coklat. Dan coklat yang Jongup pegang itu adalah coklat termahal dan terenak yang pernah Zelo cicipi(hanya sekali saat usianya dua belas tahun).

Zelo menerimanya dengan wajah anak kecil yang sedang senang. "baiklah. Aku maafkan" kata Zelo sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Jongup. Dan Zelo mengangguk lucu. "ffiiuh~ leganya" kata Jongup menghela nafas.

"boleh kumakan ini sekarang?" tanya Zelo sambil menunjukkan kotak coklat itu.

"makan saja" kata Jongup. "kau suka?" tanyanya.

"suka sekali" kata Zelo penuh semangat. "ayo kita makan bersama" kata Zelo. Dan mereka pun akhirnya berbaikan dan makan coklat bersama. Jongup memberikan senyumannya pada dua orang yang sedang mengintip dari luar kelas.

"hh~ Akhirnya Jongup punya pacar juga" kata Youngjae sok tahu.

"kau, kapan punya pacarnya?" tanya Sehun yang sedang berdiri disampingnya.

"molla. Aku belum menemukan seseorang yang bisa kujadikan pacar" kata Youngjae. Sehun tersenyum senang. Itu berarti masih ada kesempatan untuknya mendekati Youngjae.

"ayo kita pergi" kata Sehun sambil menggandeng tangan Youngjae.

"apa-apaan ini?" tanya Youngjae sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"latihan saja. Suatu saat, namjachingumu juga akan menggandeng tanganmu, kan?" kata Sehun. "sudah jangan protes" lanjutnya saat melihat Youngjae hendak membuka mulutnya. Lalu Sehun menggandeng Youngjae kemanapun dia mau. Mumpung ada kesempatan, jangan dilewatkan. Kapan lagi kau bisa menggandeng tangan orang yang kau suka.

Tanpa sengaja, Luhan melihat Sehun dan Youngjae sedang bergandengan tangan. Entah enapa dadanya terasa sesak. _Dasar pelangi kurang ajar! Beraninya dia memainkan perasaanku!._

"Tidak akan kubiarkan. Dia hanya milikku" gumam Luhan.

.

"eh? Daehyunnie Hyung~"

Youngjae melepas tangan Sehun dan berlari menghampiri Daehyun yang sedang berjalan sendirian sehingga Sehun mendecak sebal.

"Daehyunnie Hyung~"

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" kata Daehyun.

"Hey! Kau tidak perlu kasar seperti itu" kata Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Youngjae. Daehyun melihatnya. _Oh, ternyata benar dia pacar Youngjae._

"Daehyunnie Hyung, aku ingin lihat hadiahmu. Boleh ya?" kata Youngjae sambil meraih tangan Daehyun namun dengan cepat Daehyun menjauhkan tangannya.

"Tidak!" katanya lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan dua orang itu. _Sial! Kenapa dadaku sesak begini!?. _Daehyun menghela nafasnya. Matanya juga terasa panas. Ada apa dengannya?

.

"Ahjumma" panggil Yongguk sambil menepuk bahu Himchan yang sedang berdiri didepan pagar halaman belakang sekolah. Yongguk tahu Himchan masih belum jauh dari sana. Himchan sedang menundukkan wajahnya bahunya bergetar. "mianhae" lanjut Yongguk.

"Ulljima" kata Yongguk lagi sambil mengelus-elus punggung Himchan. "maafkan aku, ne?" katanya lagi. Himchan mengangguk namun tetap membelakangi Yongguk dengan menundukkan kepala. Dia mengusap wajahnya.

Yongguk hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Ia menuntun Himchan duduk ditempat terdekat. Yongguk bisa lihat pipi Himchan yang basah, tangannya terulur untuk menghapus jejak air mata Himchan, namun Himchan menepisnya. "Baiklah, karena kau sudah menangis. Aku akan cerita" kata Yongguk yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Himchan. Yongguk terkekeh pelan.

"aku memang berkelahi. Maafkan aku" kata Yongguk. "Tapi namja itu yang memulainya duluan. Dia mabuk dan aku tidak sengaja menyenggolnya. Tiba-tiba saja dia menyerangku. Kau tahu kan.. Aku tidak mungkin diam saja jika ada yang cari gara-gara denganku. Aku membalasnya dan kami berkelahi" cerita Yongguk.

"dan kabar baik untukmu". Himchan menatap Yongguk, menanti kalimat selanjutnya. "aku dipecat" lanjut Yongguk. Himchan merasa beban dalam dirinya yang hilang. Yongguk dipecat dari Club malam itu? Hebat! Itulah yang ingin Himchan dengar sejak lama.

"kau senang kan, Ahjumma?" tanya Yongguk sambil tersenyum jahil. Himchan hanya mendengus saja. "sakit, Ahjumma~" kata Yongguk manja sambil menyentuh pipinya yang memar.

Himchan menampar pelan pipi Yongguk, membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Yongguk mengacak pelan rambut Himchan. "Jangan menangis lagi, ya? Mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku lagi" katanya, tangannya sekarang bergerak mengelus-elus rambut halus Himchan.

"gomawo.. Sudah merawatku dan adikku" kata Yongguk seraya memeluk Himchan. Himchan hanya bisa pasrah saja dipeluk dengan erat seperti itu. Tapi jujur saja, Himchan ingin sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar berpelukan. _Mungkin dalam mimpi..,_ batin Himchan.

.

Daehyun duduk dikelasnya. Jarinya memutar-mutar sebuah gantungan kunci yang ia dapat dari Jinki sonsaengnin seminggu yang lalu. Dia memandangi benda yang sedang berputar-putar dijarinya itu.

Dia berpikir, untuk apa Jinki sonsaengnim memberinya dan Youngjae sepasang gantungan kunci itu? Apa dia sengaja karena mengira mereka pacaran? atau dia tidak ingin mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk benda lain?

Daehyun menghela nafasnya. Dia jadi terbayang wajah Youngjae yang sedang tertawa, Youngjae yang sedang mengayun-ayunkan tangannya sambil mengatakan 'Daehyunnie hyung~', Youngjae yang sedang tidur.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHHTTT!"

Tao yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya terlonjak kaget mendengar Daehyun berteriak frustasi seperti itu.

"ada apa?" tanya Tao. Daehyun menatap Tao.

"aku harus merebutnya!" katanya sambil menggenggam tangan Tao dan menatapnya serius. "aku harus bisa mendapatkannya!" kata Daehyun. Tao mengangguk entah untuk apa.

Daehyun melepaskan tangannya dan menatap gantungan kunci yang dipegangnya. "dia milikku!" gumanmnya lagi.

.

AFTER SCHOOL

.

"Youngjae, aku pulang dengan Zelo. Tidak apa, kan?" tanya Jongup.

"oh, jadi kau mau kencan ya? Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Aku pulang sendiri saja" kata Youngjae sambil menepuk bahu Jongup.

"gomawo, Youngjae" kata Jongup. "kau teman yang baik" lanjutnya.

"Aku tahu. Sudah cepat sana, nanti dia ngambek lagi loh" kata Youngjae seraya mendorong Jongup kearah Zelo yang sedang menunggunya didepan kelas.

"bye~ Hati-hati ya~" kata Youngjae sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hai, Youngjae" Youngjae menoleh pada seseorang yang seenaknya menggenggam tangannya itu.

"oh, Kau" kata Youngjae saat tahu jika orang itu adalah Sehun. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah untuk pulang.

"kau pulang naik apa?" tanya Sehun.

"naik bus" jawab Youngjae. Meskipun dia orang kaya, Youngjae lebih suka naik bus bersama Jongup setiap hari.

"pulang bersamaku yuk. Naik Limo" kata Sehun.

"tidak ah. Aku bosan naik Limo" kata Youngjae. "aku naik bus saja" lanjutnya.

"aku ikut ya?" tanya Sehun.

"kau yakin?" ejek Youngjae. "Bus nya berisik loh" katanya lagi.

"tidak apa-apa. Yang penting aku pulang bersamamu" kata Sehun.

"okelah kalau begitu" Dan mereka terus berjalan untuk pulang naik bus. Yah, meskipun sebenarnya Sehun lebih suka naik Limo yang tenang dan dingin. Tapi.. Apapun akan dia lakukan agar bisa dekat dengan Youngjae.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada dua orang yang dari tadi mengikuti mereka dengan perasaan tidak suka.

"awas kau rainbow cake!" kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

.

"eh?" Luhan menatap seseorang disampingnya yang baru saja berbicara persis seperti apa yang dia ucapkan.

"apa 'rainbow cake' yang kau maksud itu adalah Sehun?" tanya Luhan. Namja tinggi disampingnya itu mengangguk.

"jadi apakah kita punya masalah yang sama disini?" tanya namja itu. Luhan mengangguk.

"Sehun adalah milikku" kata Luhan.

"dan Youngjae adalah milikku" kata namja tinggi itu.

"bagus! Kita harus pisahkan mereka secepatnya" kata Luhan. Luhan mengulurkan tangannya, "aku Xiao Luhan" kata Luhan.

Namja itu menyambutnya dan menjabat tangan Luhan.

"Aku Jung Daehyun"

Dan mereka berdua tersenyum. Atau, menyeringai?

TBC.

**Halo semuanya~**

**Saya ngebet update hari ini juga. Soalnya besok udah puasa. Agak nggak sreg kalo nulis YAOI(meskipun bukan Rate M) dibulan puasa. Hehehe..**

**Buat readers yang berpuasa, Selamat puasa ya ^0^. Jangan mokel loh, hehe..**

**Enaknya selama puasa saya ngetik nggak ya? Hehe.. Bingung. Takut pahala berkurang.**

**Yaudahlah...**

**Oh iya,**

**Buat mau lebih dekat dengan saya? *siapa juga?**

**Add FB saya: ****xyliapark94 /**** search name: Xylia Park.**

**Atau kalau anda punya KakaoTalk, bisa Add ID saya, EE8207583.**

**Itu jika anda berminat.. Kalau tidak, ya abaikan saja. Oke?**

**Gamsahamnida *deep bow**

**Big Thanks to:**

**Yongchan, Zhang Mei Li, HyunieKyungie, Anou, ichikazen, Yui the Devil, Navy Dilla, ajib4ff, babyelf, Vicky98Amalia, zelming, Tania 3424, Deer Panda, Kopi Luwak, Vero Kyungsoo, , Azura Lyn Gee, swag joker, no komen, imspecially3, I'm Dee, Jang Taeyoung, Sisca minstalove, honeychan, Kim Mika, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, supirnya Baekhyun, Sapphir Girl, Imeelia, awlia, enchris.727, BLUEFIRE0805, virnaulisam, Udel Myungsoo, hatakehanahungry, Junh Sungra, pinoya, Riyoung6398.**

**Review(lagi) Juseyo...**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 8**

**.**

Daehyun sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya dilantai dua. Namun saat hendak menginjak anak tangga pertama, seseorang menyeretnya menjauh dari tangga dan membawanya bersembunyi dibalik pohon terdekat.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini!" katanya.

"sssstttttt! Jangan berisik!" kata Orang itu yang ternyata adalah namja yang senasib dengannya. Luhan, anak kelas tiga.

Daehyun menatap aneh Luhan, dia membawa sebuah teropong bergambar Hello Kitty ditangannya. Lalu Luhan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Daehyun. Sebuah walkie talkie. "itu untukmu" kata Luhan.

"hello kitty?" tanya Daehyun pada Luhan. Dia menatap jijik Walkie talkie ditangannya itu.

_"sudah jangan protes! Aku pinjam semua ini dari adik perempuanku"_ kata Luhan lewat walkie talkie-nya dan terdengar keras sekali dari walkie talkie Daehyun.

"kita tidak butuh semua ini" kata Daehyun pada Luhan yang sedang asyik meneropong ke arah gerbang sekolah. "apalagi Hello Kitty. Aku tidak mau! Ambil kembali" kata Daehyun seraya mengembalikan walkie talkie itu. Daehyun mulai berpikir jika dia salah telah menerima tawaran bekerja sama dengan Luhan.

"sudah diam! Cepat lihat ini!" kata Luhan seraya memberikan teropong pada Daehyun. Dia menyuruh Daehyun untuk meneropong kearah gerbang sekolah.

Daehyun sebenarnya terpaksa. Namun dia lupa saat melihat objek yang dilihatnya. Di gerbang sana ada Youngjae dan Sehun yang sedang berjalan bersama. Daehyun mendengus melihat mereka saling melempar senyum. Dia tidak suka!

"bagaimana? Bukankah Youngjae itu milikmu? Kau harus bisa merebutnya dari Sehun" kata Luhan memprovikasi Daehyun.

"tapi bagaimana?" tanya Daehyun tanpa melepas teropongnya.

"tentu saja kau harus mendekatinya. Kau harus membuat dia memperhatikanmu!" kata Luhan dengan penuh semangat sambil ikut menatap HunJae yang sedang berjalan.

Mereka terlihat sangat serasi. Apalagi Sehun selalu memandang Youngjae dengan tatapan yang hanya Seme saja yang tahu apa artinya. Daehyun jadi pesimis.

"ehem!". Daehyun dan Luhan tersentak kaget saat seseorang menginterupsi misi mereka. Mereka berbalik dan mendapati Kibum Sonsaengnim sudah berdiri dibelakang mereka dengan tangan yang terlipat didadanya. "sebenarnya kalian ini sedang apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"kami sedang menjalankan misi!" kata Luhan penuh semangat yang dihadiahi tatapan malas oleh Daehyun.

"misi apa?" tanya Kibum lagi. "sudah sana kembali kekelas kalian! Pelajaran dimulai sepuluh menit lagi" kata Kibum.

Tidak habis akal, Luhan kini beralih memprovokasi Kibum. "Sonsaengnim, coba anda lihat dia" kata Luhan sambil menunjuk Sehun. "lihat rambutnya, warna warni. Padahal dia sudah diperingatkan berkali-kali" kata Luhan. Kibum melihat kearah rambut Sehun.

"dan lihat sepatunya, masa kesekolah memakai sepatu berwarna orange begitu? Bukannya kita hanya diperbolehkan memakai sepatu warna hitam saja, ya?", Kibum melihat kearah sepatu Sehun.

"Dan lihat-"

"cukup!" kata Kibum, memotong omongan Luhan. "kau ingin memprovokasiku, eoh?" tanya Kibum. Luhan menutup mulutnya dan menunduk.

"tidak perlu kau beritahu, aku juga akan mengurusnya. Sudah! Kalian kembali kekelas, serahkan semuanya padaku" kata Kibum.

Luhan tersenyum tidak percaya dan lebar, haha. Dia mengangguk dan menyeret Daehyun menuju tangga sekolah. Namun bukannya naik, dia malah bersembunyi dibalik tembok untuk mengintip Kibum yang akan memarahi Sehun.

"hei, mau kemana kau?" katanya sambil menarik seragam Daehyun yang akan menaiki tangga. "jangan coba-coba pergi, ya" lanjutnya sambil menyuruh Daehyun ijut mengintip lalu ia mengeluarkan teropong(adik)nya dan mulai meneropong Kibum yang sudah mencegat Sehun.

.

"STOP!" kata Kibum sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Bermaksud menghentikan Sehun. Sehun dan Youngjae pun berhenti tepat didepannya dan memasang tampang 'ada apa?'.

"Sepatu" kata Kibum. Sehun melihat kebawah, kepada sepatunya. "kenapa warnanya orange?" lanjutnya.

"oh, ini? Ini sepatu baru, sonsaengnim. Edisi terbatas. Tapi tidak mahal, yaa cuma dua ratus ribu dollar" kata Sehun. Kibum hanya memandang malas pada sepatu Sehun.

"lalu bagaimana dengan rambutmu? Kau tahu kan, peraturan gyojangnim yang baru. Dilarang memiliki warna rambut lebih dari satu" kata Kibum.

"come on! Ini style masa kini, sonsaengnim" kata Sehun. Padahal dia sudah susah-susah mengecat rambutnya hingga sedemikian rupa. Sebenarnya sih Hairstylistnya yang mengecat. "tidak bisa, sonsaengnim. Rambutku ini mahal harganya" kata Sehun lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya kau harus mengubah warna rambutmu! Atau aku akan-"

"LARI!"

Kibum melongo. Belum selesai ia bicara, Sehun sudah lebih dulu lari sambil menggandeng tangan Youngjae.

"YAH! KEMBALI KAU, OH SEHUN!" teriak Kibum marah.

.

"apa-apaan itu?!" tanya Luhan pada Daehyun. Masa Sehun bisa kabur seperti itu? Pakai acara bergandengan tangan dengan Youngjae pula?

"Yah! Kau ini dari tadi diam saja! Kau niat memisahkan mereka tidak sih?" protes Luhan lalu menaiki anak tangga untuk masuk kelas. Sebelum menghilang dia berteriak pada Daehyun yang masih diam diposisinya, "saat waktu istirahat nanti kita bertemu lagi" katanya lalu dia benar-benar menghilang.

Daehyun masih diam. Haruskah dia memisahkan Sehun dan Youngjae? Masalahnya, mereka terlihat bahagia saat bersama-sama seperti tadi. Tapi, dia juga tersiksa jika melihat kedekatan keduanya. Intinya Daehyun bingung.

"hey, bel sudah berbunyi. Cepat masuk kelas" kata Taemin yang kebetulan melewati Daehyun.

Daehyun mengangguk lalu mulai menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju kelasnya dilantai dua.

.

Seperti biasa, keadaan dikelas Himchan sangat bising. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Tapi hari ini ada yang tidak biasa. Yongguk. Entah kerasukan setan apa, yang jelas dia sedang duduk diam di single table-nya, didalam kelas. Dibelakang Himchan.

Entahlah, Himchan tidak tahu apakah Yongguk akan mengikuti semua pelajaran hari ini. Tapi yang jelas, kehadiran Yongguk dikelas membuatnya semangat.

Yongguk menatap datar pada Himchan yang sedang menatapinya dari bangkunya. Sepertinya temannya itu sudah gila. Lihat saja, dia sedang senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Yo! Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Yongguk sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Himchan.

"ani" Himchan menggelengkan kepalanya. "apa kau akan ikut pelajaran sampai sekolah usai?" tanya Himchan.

"mungkin" jawab Yongguk datar. "wae?", tanya Yongguk sambil menatap Himchan. Himchan menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Yongguk lagi dengan nada cemas. "kau sedang sakit ya?" katanya lagi sambil mengecek suhu dikening Himchan. Siapa tahu Himchan sakit sampai dia senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu.

"Yah! Aku baik-baik saja kok" kata Himchan seraya menepis tangan Yongguk. Membuat Yongguk terkekeh.

"cieee~ pasangan baru"

Humchan dan Yongguk menoleh pada sumber suara. Ternyata Luhan sudah berdiri di antara mereka sambil terkikik geli. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia diam saat melihat tatapan mata Yongguk.

"hehe, mianhae" katanya, lalu segera duduk dibangkunya, diseberang bangku Himchan.

Luhan mengambil walkie talkie-nya dari dalam saku celananya lalu mulai bicara menggunakan walkie talkie itu "Deer to Rabbit. Deer to Rabbit. Over".

.

_"Deer to Rabbit. Deer to Rabbit. Over!"_

Tao dan Daehyun, bahkan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk didepan mereka ikut menoleh pada sebuah suara yang aneh.

_"Yah! Rabbit! Over!"_

Daehyun mencari-cari asal suara itu. Sepertinya dia pernah dengar suara yang seperti itu. Dia memandang sekeliling kelas. Tidak ada yang bicara. Malah seluruh murid dikelas sedang menatapnya.

_"Daehyun! Over!" _

Daehyun membulatkan mata. Ternyata suara itu bicara padanya? Tapi dari mana asalnya?

_"Didalam tas mu, bbabo! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu meninggalkan benda itu ditopi jaketku! Cepat jawab! Over!"_

Darhyun ingat sekarang. Itu adalah suara Luhan, namja yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai partner misi 'pemisahan HunJae'. Bagaimana Luhan bisa tahu jika tadi Daehyun memang sengaja menaruh walkie talkie itu didalam topi jaket Luhan yang sedang tidak dipakai.

Daehyun menbuka tasnya dan, ta dah! There is it! Walkie Talkie hello kitty. Seandainya bukan Hello Kitty, mungkin Daehyun mau membawanya. Mungkin.

Dia menatap seluruh teman-temannya dikelas yang sedang mentertawainya lalu dengan ragu ia menjawab panggilan Luhan.

"ne?"

_"YAH! BUKAN BEGITU CARA MENJAWABNYA! KAU INI BISA TIDAK-"_

Daehyun buru-buru mengecilkan volumenya. Gila, suaranya melengking juga. Untung telinga Daehyun tidak sakit.

_"-JIKA SUDAH SELESAI BICARA KAU HARUS BILANG 'OVER. OVER"_

"jangan aneh-aneh. Kita bukan pasukan perang" kata Daehyun Ia menatap sekeliling. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak diperhatikan lagi oleh seisi kelas. Hanya Tao saja yang masih terlihat penasaran dengan kegiatannya saat ini. "kau mau bilang apa? Cepat katakan. Dan jangan hubungi aku lagi. Setelah ini aku ada pelajaran Kibum sonsaengnim" kata Daehyun.

_"Over?"_

Daehyun memandang malas walkie talkie itu. Heran. Sudah kelas tiga, tapi tingkahnya seperti anak kecil. "ne, Over" jawab Daehyun malas.

_"Bagus. Nanti kita bertemu di kantin, oke? Baiklah. Aku tidak akan menghubungimu sampai jam istirahat. Bye~ mumuumumumu. Hoek!"_ Dan sambungan terputus.

Daehyun buru-buru meng-off-kan walkie talkie itu, bahkan mencabut baterainya. Jaga-jaga, siapa tahu Luhan lupa kalau dikelasnya itu ada Kibum Sonsaengnim dan tiba-tiba bicara lewat walkie talkienya. Daehyun menghela nafas.

"sedang main apa sih? Dengan yeoja ya?" tanya Tao penasaran.

"m-mwo?" Daehyun membulatkan matanya. "yeoja mana? Tidak kok" lanjutnya.

"tadi kau bicara dengannya dan benda itu-" Tao menjeda kalimatnya hanya untuk menatap walkie talkie itu. "-kenapa bergambar Hello Kitty?" tanyanya.

"ah, ini. Aku dipaksa membawanya" kata Daehuun. "oleh namja" tambahnya buru-buru.

Tao hanya bergumam 'oh' dan kembali menatap buku matematikanya. Dia sedang belajar, karena Kibum Sonsaengnim suka sekali memberi pertanyaan kuis untuk mendapat nilai tambahan. Hey! Meskipun dia berteman dengan Chanyeol dan Daehyun yang jahil, mereka selalu berlomba untuk mendapat nilai tambahan paling banyak. Dan yang paling pandai matematika adalah Daehyun.

"Annyeong haseyo"

Kibum pun datang. Setelah mengucap salam, ia meletakkan buku bawaannya diatas meja guru lalu dia mengambil posisi berdiri di depan papan tulis dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

.

"... Kesimpulannya adalah bahwa sesungguhnya setiap manusia diciptakan dengan beraneka ragam kepribadian. Manusia membutuhkan pendamping, pendamping yang dekat adalah pasangannya sendiri. Tetapi di dalam hubungan pacaran pertengkaran itu selalulah ada. Jadi kita harus menyelesaikan masalah kita bersama pasangan-"

"diatas ranjang" sela salah satu murid. Dan langsung terdengar sorakan ramai dari seisi kelas.

Jongin mengangkat tangannya. "jadi, kalau begitu kapan kita selesaikan masalah kita, Taeminnie~" katanya dengan wajah mesum, lalu tos dengan Sehun.

"b-bukan begitu. Maksudnya, kita harus menyelesaikannya dengan kepala dingin" jelas Taemin, dan semua siswa dikelas nampak kecewa mendengarnya.

"sejauh ini, ada yang mau ditanyakan?" tanya Taemin. Sehun mengangkat tangannya. "ne, Oh Sehun?"

"Sonsaengnim, apakah anda tidak merasa lelah?" tanya Sehun.

"tidak, aku baru mengajar selama dua puluh lima menit"

"ah, masa sih? Bukannya sedari tadi anda berkeliling tanpa henti?"

"tidak. Aku sedari tadi berdiri disini. Sebenarnya kau ini sedang bicara apa?" tanya Taemin bingung.

"habisnya sonsaengnim tidak bisa diam sih. Sedari tadi berputar-putar dipikiran saya~" kata Sehun lalu tos dengan Jongin. Kembali, kelas menjadi ricuh karena semua bersorak 'eaeaea' secara bersamaan. Bahkan ada yang bersiul-siul tidak jelas.

"Y-Yah! A-aku ini guru kalian!" kata Taemin dengan wajah yang memerah malu.

"SSSSHHTTT!" Jongin menenangkan seisi kelas sambil berdiri. Dan dalam sekejap kelas kembali tenang. "kalian ini bagaimana sih. Taemin Sonsaengnim kan dari tadi hanya diam ditempatnya" kata Jongin. Teman-temannya hanya diam.

"diam dihatiku" lanjutnya sebelum dia kembali tos dengan Sehun. Dan kembali terdengar suara sorakan-sorakan dan suara siulan dari kelas itu. Bahkan lebih ramai dari sebelumnya.

"YAH! APA KALIAN TIDAK BISA DIAM?!"

Seluruh penghuni kelas menoleh pada suara yang bersumber dari pintu. Dan mereka semua menelan ludah dengan kompak saat melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu dengan wajah yang garang.

Kibum Sonsaengnim.

"Suara kalian terdengar sampai lantai dua" lanjut kibum. Itu memang benar, mungkin karena kelas mengajarnya tepat diatas kelas Taemin sekarang, jadi suara ribut mereka sampai terdengar dikelasnya. Dilantai atas.

"kalian ini mengganggu!" katanya lagi. Dia sampai harus repot-repot turun dari lantai dua untuk memarahi kelas 1B.

Jika Kibum sedang berada dibawah dan marah-marah. Lalu bagaimana keadaan kelas 2B?

.

Ternyata keadaan kelas 2B masih tenang. Semua siswa masih asyik dengan buku tugas masing-masing. Mungkin karena ini adalah pelajaran Kibum Sonsaengnim makanya mereka tertib.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak. Dia sedang menatapi teman sebangkunya yang sedang mengerjakan tugas miliknya. Byun Baekhyun.

"apa?!" tanya Baekhyun judes. "jangan mengganggu konsentrasiku dengan senyuman konyolmu itu!".

"masa tersenyum saja tidak boleh. Pelit!" kata Chanyeol. Lalu dia menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mendengus lalu memilih kembali mengerjakan tugasnya-tugas Chanyeol sebenarnya.

Chanyeol tetap menatapi Baekhyun. Jujur saja dia merasa besalah karena membuat Baekhyun harus mengerjakan semua yang seharusnya dia kerjakan. Tidak tega, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dan mungkin karena terlalu lama bersama-sama dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol jadi merasa jika dia menyukai namja berwajah cantik itu.

"B-Baekkie" panggilnya. "Whoa, santai saja kawan" lanjutnya saat Baekhyun malah menatap sinis padanya.

"apa?!" Baekhyun kembali pada tugas matematikanya. Tidak mempedulikan Chanyeol yang sepertinya sedang kebingungan mau bicara apa.

"umh, i-itu-" Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "t-tidak jadi. Nanti sajalah" kata Chanyeol. Dia sedikit ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya, dia takut Bakehyun malah akan memarahinya. Atau lebih parahnya lagi Baekhyun akan menjauhinya. OH NO!

.

PLUK

Himchan baru saja melemparkan sebuah gulungan kertas diatas meja Yongguk. Yongguk memungut dan membukanya. Ternyata itu adalah surat dari Himchan. Yongguk hampir saja tertawa saat melihat isinya.

**Ppsstt, ppsstt. Ck, ck, ck*wink**

Yongguk tidak membalasnya. Dia malah mengembalikan kertas itu pada meja Himchan. Dan sesaat kemudian Himchan mengembalikan kertas itu diatas mejanya. Kembali, Yongguk membaca isinya. Benar dugaannya, Himchan kesal. Hahaha..

**Yah! Balas suratku, bbabo!**

Yongguk tersenyum lalu mulai membalas surat itu-

**Mwo?**

-lalu mengirimnya kembali dengan meletakkannya ditengkuk seragam Himchan. Dan dengan semangat Himchan mengamblnya. Pelajaran Minho sonsaengnim sedikit membosankan untuknya. Makanya dia mengirimi Yongguk surat. Tapi dia kecewa saat membaca balasan Yongguk yang singkat itu.

**Hehehe, aku bosan. Kita ngobrol saja, ne?*puppy eyes**

Yongguk terkekeh membacanya. Dan mulai membalas surat itu dan menaruhnya lagi ditengkuk seragam Himchan. Dan begitu seterusnya, saling membalas surat yang isinya sebebarnya tidak penting.

Yongguk yang hanya membalas surat Himchan dengan singkat dan Himchan yang terus merengek agar Yongguk memanjangkan balasan suratnya.

Yongguk senang saat Himchan bertingkah seperti ini. Merajuk padanya. Itu berarti Himchan membutuhkannya.

Selama ini Yongguk mengira jika dia hanya beban bagi keluarga Himchan yang sudah banyak membantu hidupnya dan adik perempuan Yongguk yang masih SMP. Bang Yongmi*peace broh (^0^)\/

Selama tiga tahun belakangan ini, keluarga Himchan sudah menganggapnya seperti saudara sendiri. Mengurus mereka jika sakit, memberi makanan, pokoknya baik sekali. Mungkin karena mereka sudah berjanji pada Ibunya untuk menjaga Yongguk dan Yongmi.

Mereka sudah menjadi tetangga yang akrab sejak kecil. Saling membantu bahkan sudah seperti saudara sendiri. Sampai suatu saat ibu Yongguk sakit keras dan sejak saat itu pula ayah mereka pergi, tidak mau mengurusi mereka lagi. Yongguk bersumpah tidak akan pernah memaafkan ayahnya. Dia sungguh marah sekali.

Tidak ada yang mau membantu pengobatan keluarga Himchan saja yang membantu mereka dan itu pun belum cukup, karena mereka tidak selalu punya uang banyak. Maka dari itu Yongguk mulai menjadi pelayan di Club malam.

Sampai ibu Yongguk kritis. Ibunya sempat menitipkan Yongguk dan adiknya pada keluarga Himchan. Dan memang pada dasarnya mereka punya hati yang baik, akhirnya mereka berjanji untuk menjaga Yongguk dan adiknya. Dan setelah itu ibu Yongguk tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi.

Yongguk kembali membalas surat Himchan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Namun surat itu jatuh ditangan orang lain.

Minho sonsaengnim.

Minho membaca surat kecil mereka. Lalu menatap keduanya. Sedikit kesal karena dua muridnya sedari tadi tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya dan malah asyik sendiri.

"dari pada kalian bosan disini. Lebih baik kalian berdiri diluar sampai pelajaran saya selesai" kata Minho. Himchan dan (tumben-tumbennya)Yongguk menelan ludah mereka.

"silahkan" kata Minho sambil menunjuk pintu keluar.

Himchan dan Yongguk berdiri dari tempat mereka dan mulai berjalan keluar kelas. Malu, karena seisi kelas menyoraki mereka 'huu~'. Dan mereka hanya bisa pasrah, ini salah mereka sendiri sih.

.

Kibum hendak kembali ke kelasnya. Dia baru saja selesai memarahi seisi kelas 1B, kecualu Taemin. Dia tahu, Taemin tidak mungkin melakukan keributan seperti itu. Malah Taemin pasti yang jadi korbannya.

Saat hendak menaiki tangga, dia beretemu dengan Jinki yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas. Jinki tersenyum lembut saat melihat Kibum, membuat Kibum gugup.

"hai" sapa Jinki sambil melambaikan tangan.

"hai" balas Kibum.

"mau kembali mengajar?" tanya Jinki. Kibum mengangguk lucu membuat Jinki terkekeh. Dia mengacak pelan rambut halus Kibum. "Aku juga. Baiklah, selamat mengajar kalau begitu" lanjutnya dengan tersenyum, sebelum ia berjalan pergi.

Kibum memang galak pada muridnya, tapi jika berhadapan dengan Jinki dia jadi lupa jika dia adalah guru yang galak. Jinki sangat baik dan lembut padanya, sangat cocok menjadi pawang . Apalagi selama seminggu pacaran ini, Jinki semakin terlihat perhatian padanya. Kibum sendiri juga sampai bingung pada dirinya sendiri.

Kibum berdehem dan membenarkan kaca mata yang dia pakai, lalu segera menaiki tangga untuk segera kembali mengajar. Kalau memikirkan Jinki terus bisa menghabiskan waktu yang lama. Karena tidak akan ada habisnya, hahaha.

.

Disinilah Himchan dan Yongguk sekarang, berdiri didepan kelas mereka. Dihukum. Tapi paling tidak sekarang mereka benar-benar bisa mengobrol dengan leluasa kan? Namun sejak tadi mereka hanya diam saja, tidak biasanya.

Himchan terlihat sedang mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya pada lantai. Sedangkan Yongguk, dia hanya diam bersandar pada tembok. Mereka bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Himchan membuka pembicaraan.

"umh, kau marah ya?" tanya Himchan. Yongguk menoleh dan memasang tampang datar yang terlihat bingung.

"ani, wae?"

"tidak. Hanya saja, kita dihukum begini kan karena aku" kata Himchan. Benar, dia kan yang memulai permainan surat-suratan itu. Dia jadi merasa bersalah. Yongguk baru saja mengikuti kelasnya hari ini, tapi Himchan membuatnya harus keluar kelas. "mianhae" lanjutnya.

"gwaenchanha" kata Yongguk sambil tersenyum. "senang dihukum bersamamu" lanjutnya. Himchan mengembangkan senyumnya lalu tertawa kecil.

"Ahjumma" panggil Yongguk. Himchan menoleh dan memasang tampang lucu sambil bergumam "hmm?".

"apa menurutmu, aku akan menjadi suami yang baik?" tanya Yongguk.

Himchan terkejut dengan pertanyaan Yongguk. Suami yang baik? Entah mengapa dada Himchan menjadi sesak mendengarnya. Dipikirannya sudah terbayang-bayang, Yongguk menikah dengan seorang yeoja berparas cantik, bertubuh seksi dan berambut panjang. Berbeda jauh dengan dirinya.

Himchan berdehem kecil sebelum bicara dengan nada yang seolah dia baik-baik saja, "tentu saja. Kau kan namja yang baik. Kau bertanggung jawab dan pekerja keras. Kau pasti bisa jadi suami yang baik" kata Himchan sambil tersenyum.

"begitu" gumam Yongguk. Dia tanya seperti itu karena takut jika dia akan sama seperti ayahnya yang tega meninggalkan ibunya saat sakit. Bagaimana pun juga Yongguk adalah anaknya, darah ayahnya pasti mengalir dalam dirinya. Mungkin saja dia sama pengecutnya dengn ayahnya.

Tapi mendengar jawaban Himchan barusan membuat dia senang. Paling tidak Himchan bilang dia namja yang bertanggung jawab, itu sudah cukup baginya.

"memangnya kenapa? Kau mau menikah muda?" tanya Himchan penasaran. Jika benar Yongguk ingin menikah muda, lantas bagaimana dengannya? Himchan kan sudah menyukai Yongguk sejak lama, masa dia harus merelakan Yongguk menikah dengan orang lain. Itu pasti sulit.

"tidak. Aku akan menikah jika aku sudah sukses dan punya banyak uang". Jawaban Yongguk sedikit melegakan hati Himchan. Paling tidak itu masih lama, dia masih punya banyak waktu untuk menyiapkan mental dan hatinya.

"kau mau kan, menungguku sampai aku punya banyak uang?" tanya Yongguk.

Himchan terbelalak. "m-mwo?". Himchan berusaha mencerna ucapan Yongguk barusan, meskipun dia mendengar dengan baik apa yang baru saja dikatakan sahabatnya itu. "apa... maksudmu?" tanya Himchan lagi.

"tidak ada pengulangan" kata Yongguk jahil. Himchan menatap Yongguk, masih terlihat bingung dan masih berusaha mencerna ucapan Yongguk meskipun dia sudah tahu apa artinya.

Yongguk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Himchan, "tapi yang jelas, kau harus mau menungguku sampai aku benar-benar menjadi orang kaya. Ara?".

.

BREAK TIME

.

"Annyeong"

Daehyun yang baru saja keluar kelas terkejut saat mendapati seseorang sudah menghadangnya didepan kelas. Dan tampang Daehyun langsung berubah malas saat melihat siapa orangnya.

"kau" ucapnya datar.

"mana walkie talkienya?" tanya namja itu yang ternyata adalah Luhan. Luhan tidak melihat Daehyun membawa walkie talkienya.

"ada di tas ku" jawab Daehyun datar.

"ambil" kata Luhan sambil menunjuk kelas Daehyun. "ayo ambil!" lanjutnya lagi dengan meninggikan suaranya.

"ck! Iya. Iya" kata Daehyun sebelum ia berbalik kekelasnya untuk mengambil walkie talkienya.

"dasar. Dia itu niat atau tidak sih?!" gumam Luhan sebal. Dia mengintip Daehyun yang sedang mengambil walkie talkienya. "nah, kkajja!" Luhan langsung menyeret Daehyun saat dia keluar kelas saat Daehyun sudah kembali.

"untuk apa sih kita membawa ini?" tanya Daehyun saat menuruni tangga. Dia benar-benar malas membawa walkie talkie itu. Kurang kerjaan sekali.

"kau harus membawanya kemanapun kau pergi. Untuk berkomunikasi jika kita terpisah" kata Luhan masih sambil terus menarik Daehyun untuk mencari Sehun dan Youngjae. Kaki mereka melangkah menuju kantin, Luhan berpikir jika Sehun dan Youngjae ada disana.

"itu mereka disana" kata Luhan seraya menunjuk Sehun dan Youngjae yang sedang duduk disalah satu meja berbentuk lingkaran kantin. "ayo!" lanjutnya penuh semangat dan kembali menarik tangan Daehyun. Namun Daehyun menahannya.

"haruskah kita kesana?" tanyanya. Dia menatap bergantian Luhan dan HunJae.

"wae? Kau ragu, huh? Sudahlah, serahkan semuanya padaku. Kau hanya perlu ikut saja" kata Luhan. Dan dia kembali menyeret Daehyun menuju meja HunJae.

"Annyeong" sapa Luhan pada HunJae yang sedang mengibrol. "boleh kita gabung?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Luhan hyung? Tentu saja boleh" kata Youngjae semangat. Dia menatap sesorang yang sedang berdiri bersama Luhan, senyumannya semakin melebar saat tahu Daehyun orangnya.

Luhan menyuruh Daehyun duduk diantara Sehun dan Youngjae. Sementara dia mengambil duduk disamping Sehun.

Sehun yang merasa dipisah duduk dari Youngjae pun memilih untuk duduk diantara Daehyun dan Youngjae. Membuat Luhan sebal.

"Yah, Sehun! Aku ingin duduk didekat Daehyunnie hyung" protes Youngjae. Lalu dia bangkit dan duduk diantara Sehun danDaehyun. Astaga, membingungkan. Yang jelas, posisi duduk mereka sekarang adalah Daehyun-Youngjae-Sehun-Luhan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Daehyunnie hyung" kata Youngjae sambil tersenyun lucu. Belum apa-apa, Daehyun sudah gugup saja melihat senyuman Youngjae.

Luhan terlihat melakukan kontak dengan Daehyun melalui matanya. Luhanan menyuruh Daehyun untuk membalas sapaan Youngjae.

"n-ne, Annyeong" jawab Daehyun. Luhan menepuk keningnya. Kenapa harus pakai acara gugup segala sih?!

Sehun mendengus lalu menghadapkan wajah Youngjae padanya. "Jae, kita pindah tempat saja yuk" ajaknya.

"Ih! Tidak mau, aku ingin duduk disini" kata Youngjae seraya melepas paksa tangan Sehun dari wajahnya. "Hyung~ Aku ingin lihat hadiahnya. Boleh ya?" jata Youngjae pada Daehyun sambil mengedip lucu.

Daehyun mulai berkeringat dingin. "Ti-tidak" tolak Daehyun. Dia tidak akan menunjukan hadiahnya pada Youngjae. Tidak akan!

Youngjae mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuat Daehyun maupun Sehun gemas. "Jae. Kau melupakan aku" kata Sehun sambil menarik-narik lengan Youngjae.

"Aish! Kau ini. Aku sedang sibuk" kata Youngjae lalu kembali merayu Daehyun agar menunjukan hadiah yang diberikan Jinki sonsaengnim padanya. Youngjae masih penasaran.

"kalau aku bilang 'tidak', ya tidak!" ucap Daehyun sedikit membentak Youngjae.

"Hey! Jangan kasar begitu!" ucap Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan pada Daehyun. Daehyun tidak bermaksud membentak Youngjae. Dia tidak sengaja, sungguh!

"ciee~" kata Youngjae sambil menyipitkan matanya dan tersenyum jahil dengan kedua jari telunjuknya yang masing-masing mengarah pada Luhan dan Sehun. "kalau jodoh memang tidak kemana" goda Youngjae lagi.

"diam!" desis Sehun. Apanya yang jodoh? Yang tadi itu hanya kebetulan saja. Sehun melihat sekilas kearah Luhan. Masih sama cantiknya seperti pertama kali dia melihatnya.

.

"ayo, buka mulutmu"

Jongdae dan Xiumin berusaha menahan tawa mereka. Terutama Jongdae, lagi-lagi dia disuguhi sebuah tontonan menarik dihadapannya. Kali ini bukan Baekhyun yang sedang disiksa oleh Park Chanyeol. Melainkan, Jongin yang sedang disuapi bekal milik Kyingsoo.

Bukan bekal sekotak makan penuh sayuran hijau. Jongdae tahu betul vegetarian macam apa Kyungsoo itu, dan dia juga tahu betul sebenci apa Jongin pada sayuran. Apalagi sayuran hijau, Jongin punya pengalaman buruk dengan sayuran hijau. Hingga sampai sekarang dia tidak bisa jika harus memakan sayuran-sayuran itu.

Jongin tersenyum dan membuka paksa mulutnya. Dan Kyungsoo langsung menyuapkannya pada Jongin. "enak tidak?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan polosnya.

Jongin hanya menjawab dengan memberikan dua ibu jarinya pada Kyungsoo. Padahal dia ingin sekali muntah.

"telan saja. Telan" kata Jongdae sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongin. Wajahnya gembira sekali melihat adiknya tersiksa seperti itu.

Jongin memejamkan matanya, berusaha men-sugesti pikirannya jika dia akan baik-baik saja jika menelan sayuran itu. Dia tidak akan mual. Tidak akan mual. Tidak! Tidak! Dia mual! Dia butuh kantung muntah sekarang!

"Cinta butuh pengorbanan, Jongin-ah", kata Xiumin seraya terkekeh.

Benar, cinta butuh pengorbanan. Dan dengan satu kalimat sugesti itu, Jongin berhasil menenelan sayuran didalam mulutnya. Walaupun tetap saja dia ingin muntah. Dia melirik Kyungsoo yang sepertinya masih berharap agar Jongin menghabiskan bekal sayuran bersamanya.

"lagi?" tawar Kyungsoo.

Jongin mau tidak mau mengangguk dan melahap sayur-sayuran itu lagi, membuat wajah Kyungsoo terlihat cerah dan bersinar dimatanya. Ugh! Kalau saja bukan karena namja manis itu, dia tidak akan rela mengisi perutnya dengan sayuran.

.

Chanyeol menatapi Baekhyun yang sedang menyalin tugas temannya. Mereka tidak kekantin hari ini. Mereka hanya duduk dikelas, karena Baekhyun harus mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri yang belum sempat dia kerjakan.

Chanyeol memaklumi, dan mengijinkan. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah orang yang membuat tugas sekolah Baekhyun menumpuk. Oh andai saja dia bisa jujur dengan Baekhyun, jika-

"oh, iya" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sekilas sebelum kembali menatap tugas-tugasnya. "tadi kau bilang mau mengatakan sesuatu. Ada apa?" kata Baekhyun.

Mati sudah. Ternyata Baekhyun masih ingat. Aish! Masa Chanyeol harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya sekarang? Tapi nanti bagaimana jika Baekhyun malah membencinya.

"ck! Cepat katakan" desak Baekhyun. Penasaran juga dia.

Chanyeol berdehem kecil, lalu membuka mulutnya. Tapi kemudian ia menutupnya lagi. Dia bingung cara mengatakannya. Sungguh dia tidak ingin Baekhyun jadi membencinya. Chanyeol suka pada Baekhyun. Dan dia tidak akan sanggup jika harus dibenci oleh namja cantik itu.

"lama sekali sih! Sebenarnya kau mau mengatakan apa, eoh?" tanya Baekhyun. "Oh! Aku jadi curiga dengan apa yang ingin kau katakan" lanjutnya sambil menatap dengan pandangan menuduh pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membulatkan mata, "a-apa? K-kenapa begitu? A-aku-"

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan!" Kata Baekhyun sambil kembali menulis pada bukunya. "bikin penasaran saja" gumamnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Baiklah, Chanyeol pasrah. Dia akan mengatakannya sekarang juga. "Sebenarnya..."

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan mulai menatap Chanyeol. Sebenarnya tiang listrik ini mau mengatakan apa sih?

"Sebenarnya..." Chanyeol mengulur perkataannya. Dia bingung sekarang.

"Sebenarnya..."

"Sebenarnya..."

"Jika kau mengatakannya lagi, buku sejarahku akan melayang kekepalamu" kata Baekhyun sambil mengangkat sebuah buku berukuran tebal. "cepat katakan!" kata Baekhyun tidak sabaran.

"Sebenarnyatangankusudahsembuh" Chanyeol menutup matanya setelah mengatakannya.

"huh?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Dia kurang jelas mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"hhuuffhh~" Chanyeol menghela nafas. "sebenarnya, tanganku sudah sembuh" katanya. Dan Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas kali ini, sangat jelas. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya tanganku hanya terkilir saja saat itu. Dan sudah sembuh tiga hari kemudian" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh penyesalan. "tanganku tidak patah, Baekkie" katanya sebelum dia menunduk.

"mworago?" tanya Baekhyun. Dia paham betul apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. "Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?!" lanjutnya dengan meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"m-mianhae" ucap Chanyeol. Dia menatap takut pada Baekhyun yang wajahnya sudah merah seperti banteng yang marah.

"kau jahat Park Chanyeol!" desis Baekhyun dengan mata yang menatap tajam Chanyeol. Tangan-tangannya bergerak merapikan barang-barangnya diatas meja dan memasukkannya kedalam tasnya. Dia merasa sangat marah sekarang. "aku benci padamu!" katanya sebelum dia memakai tasnya dan keluar dari kelas Chanyeol.

Jadi selama ini Chanyeol sengaja ingin menjadikan Baekhyun asistennya? Astaga.. Tega sekali. Memangnya Baekhyun salah apa padanya?

Tidak mengertikah Chanyeol jika Baekhyun rela menghabiskan waktunya untuk membantunya mencatat pelajaran hingga dia tidak sempat mencatat untuknya sendiri?

Tidak mengertikah Chanyeol jika Baekhyun rela datang setiap malam kerumahnya untuk membantunya mengatur barang-barang sekolahnya untuk besok?

Tidak mengertikah jika Baekhyun sudah lelah dengan kegiatan itu? Dia butuh istirahat. Dia butuh refreshing. Kulitnya butuh treatment!

"Baekkie!"

Baekhyun terus berjalan keluar kelas tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol yang terus-terusan memanggil-manggil namanya. Dia sangat sangat marah pada tiang listrik itu sekarang.

BRAK!

Baekhyun menutup kasar pintu kelas yang seharusnya dibiarkan terbuka. Membuat Chanyeol dan beberapa murid dikelas terkejut sekaligus bingung.

"Bbaboya! Bbaboya!" ucap Chanyeol berulang-ulang sambil membentur-benturkan kepalanya diatas meja.

.

Lay menatap bosan pada Suho yang sedari tadi terus saja menulis dibuku catatannya. Jam istirahat sudah dimulai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, dan sejak saat itu pula Suho mendiamkan Lay.

"Hyung" panggil Lay, dan hanya dijawab oleh gumaman Suho. "sedang menulis apa sih?" tanya Lay. Dia yang awalnya sedang duduk didepan Suho kini beralih mengambil duduk disamping Suho. Dan saat Lay baru saja duduk, Suho berdiri dan berjalan tergesa keluar kelas.

Lay cemberut sambil menatap kepergian Suho. "dia kenapa sih?", gumamnya. Dia menopang dagu dan menatap sekeliling kelas. Disudut sana ada Kris dengan pacarnya yang berwajah manis itu. Sepertinya mereka sedang bercanda, terbukti dari keduanya yang sedikit-sedikit tertawa. Lay menghela nafasnya. Dia jadi iri melihat pasangan itu.

Dia kembali menatap pintu. Wajah Lay berubah cerah saat melihat Suho kembali memasuki kelas mereka, "Hyung" panggilnya. Suho hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Suho duduk disamping Lay lagi dan mulai mencari-cari sesuatu didalam loker mejanya. "sedang mencari apa?" tanya Lay.

Suho tidak menjawab. Tapi yang jelas dia baru saja menarik keluar sebuah map berwarna biru . Lay kebingungan melihat Suho mulai membolak-balik isinya. "apa itu, Hy-"

Belum selesai bertanya, Suho sudah kembali bangkit dari tepatnya dan kembali keluar kelas lagi dengan membawa selembar kertas dari dalam map itu. Lay mendengus. Apa kertas-kertas itu lebih menarik darinya? Dia menendang kaki meja.

Suho terus saja keluar-masuk kelas. Tak jarang juga Lay melihatnya mondar-mandir didepan kelas. Pasti sedang sibuk. Kalau sudah seperti ini, pasti Lay akan tidak diperhatian dalam waktu yang lama. Mungkin seminggu atau lebih.

Lay bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat untuk mencari Xiumin saja. Sebelum pergi, dia sempat membawa beberapa sampah kertas yang tergeletak begitu saja dilantai untuk dibuang diluar.

.

"Wah, kau semakin mahir saja! Daebak!" kata Zelo saat Jongup baru saja menyelesaikan atraksi papan seluncurnya.

"benarkah?" tanya Jongup lalu tersenyum. "coba lihat ini" lanjutnya sebelum ia melakukan sebuah trik seperti menendang papannya ketika berada di udara hingga berputar 360 derajat dan kemudian kembali lagi ke daratan dengan posisi awal.

"Woah! Kau bisa kickflip?! Hebat!" kata Zelo penuh bersemangat. Padahal Zelo belum mengajarinya.

"aku menontonnya di youtube" jawab Jongup sambil meluncur mengitari Zelo yang sedang berdiri.

Zelo tersenyum. Matanya mengikuti Jongup yang sedang mengitarinya. Dia suka pada Jongup yang sekarang. Tidak sepemalu sebelumnya. Bahkan sekarang Zelo yang sering tersipu malu dengan perilaku Jongup yang manis padanya. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Zelo~ Zelo~ Zelo~" Jongup menyenandungkan namanya saat dia meluncur mengitarinya. Membuat Zelo tertawa kecil. "I think I love you keuron-gabwayo. Cause I miss you-"

Zelo menghentikan tawanya saat mendengar Jongup mesenandungkan sebuah lagu romantis sambil terus mengitarinya. Pipinya memanas. Dia jadi tidak berani melihat kearah Jongup.

"- I'm falling for you nan mullatjiman, Now I need you-"

Apa maksudnya? Apakah Jongup menyenandungkannya untuk Zelo? Tidak! Tidak mungkin lah. Mereka hanya teman.

"-kipeun gose aju keuge jarichameun keudaeye moseubeul ijen boayo"

Dan Jongup berhenti didepan Zelo. Zelo menatap Jongup yang sedang tersenyum, senyuman yang sama seperti yang Zelo lihat biasanya. Bersinar.

"lagu favoritku" ucap Jongup dengan wajah yang lucu. Membuat Zelo tertawa. Lalu ia kembali meluncur mengitari Zelo sambil bersenandung kecil lagi. Membuat Zelo kembali merona.

.

Saat ini Himchan dan Yongguk sedang berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Yongguk berjalan didepan dan Himchan berjalan dibelakangnya. Wajah Himchan terlihat bahagia sekali sekarang. Sepertinya dia masih terbayang-bayang ucapan Yongguk yang tadi.

"siapa yang menyuruhmu berjalan dibelakang?" tanya Yongguk. "kemarilah" lanjutnya seraya menarik Himchan untuk berjalan disampingnya.

Mereka mulai memasuki area halaman belakang. Dan mata Himchan langsung tertuju pada dua orang namja yang selalu saja bermain papan seluncur disana.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya. Dia jadi teringat masa kecilnya dengan Yongguk. Dulu mereka sering sekali bermain papan seluncur seperti itu.

Yongguk yang baru sadar jika Himchan tertinggal dibelakangnya pun berbalik. Dia menatap Himchan yang sedang melamun sambil memandang kearah dua namja yang sedang bermain papan seluncur tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Yongguk menatap bergantian pada Himchan dan anak-anak itu.

Setelah itu Yonghuk melangkahkan kakinya mendekati anak-anak itu. Membuat Himchan tersadar dari lamunannya.

Himchan mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Yongguk berbicara pada mereka. Lalu salah satu dari mereka memberikan papan luncurnya pada Yongguk. Himchan semakin mengerutkan keningnya saat Yongguk mulai menaiki papan seluncur itu.

Himchan tersenyum saat Yongguk melakukan beberapa trik yang membuat dua anak itu bersorak kagum.

"hahaha.. Hebat! Hebat!"

Zelo menepuk-nepuk pundak Yongguk yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan datar dari empunya. "maaf" guman Zelo.

"Kau hebat sekali Hyung!" kali ini Jongup yang bicara.

"tidak. Ada yang lebih hebat dariku" jawab Yongguk. Zelo yang senang karena Yongguk merespon dengan baik langsung sok akrab.

"jjinjja? Siapa? Siapa?" tanya Zelo antusias.

Yongguk teraenyum kecil. "dia", kata Yongguk sambil menunjuk seseorang yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Jongup dan Zelo ikut menatap pada arah yang ditunjuk.

Himchan yang merasa dirinya dipandangi oleh ketiganya pun menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "aku?". Himchan bisa lihat Yongguk mengangguk lalu memberi isyarat padanya untuk mendekat.

Himchan tertawa kecil sebelum menuruti Yongguk untuk mendekat. Dia tahu jika Yongguk menantangnya untuk main skateboard. Jadi dia berjalan mendekati Yongguk dengan gaya yang sok.

Yongguk menendang skateboard dikakinya pada Himchan yang sudah hampir dekat dengannya, hingga meluncur dan berhenti tepat dikaki Himchan.

"tunjukkan kehebatanmu, ahjumma" kata Yongguk.

.

"hei, Sehun. Kenapa kau tidak mengganti warna rambutmu? Bukankah, ada peraturannya. 'dilarang mempunyai warna rambut lebih dati satu'" kata Luhan.

"apa pedulimu? Biar aku sendiri yang mengurusi warna rambutku. Jangan ikut campur" jawab Sehun datar. Dia beralih pada Youngjae yang masih sibuk berusaha membuat namja bernama Jung Daehyun itu bicara padanya.

"aku kan hanya memberi tahu" kata Luhan.

"aku tidak perlu diberitahu. Aku sudah tahu" kata Sehun tidak peduli.

"Yah! Bicaralah yang sopan pada sunbaemu!" kata Luhan. "lagi pula itu untuk kebaikanmu sendiri kan" kata Luhan.

"aku tidak mau mengubah warna rambutku" kata Sehun, memberi penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya.

Luhan mendengus lalu memandang kearah lain. Sepertinya sia-sia saja dia mendekati Sehun. Dia keras kepala!

"tapi lebih baik kau ganti warna rambut saja", Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan menoleh pada Youngjae yang bersuara.

"apa?" tanya Sehun.

"rambutmu. Ganti saja menjadi satu warna saja. Apapun warnanya, aku rasa kau cocok-cocok saja. Karena wajahmu sudah oke" kata Youngjae. Perkataan Youngjae membuat Daehyun tidak senang. Wajahnya juga Oke kok.

"begitukah?" tanya Sehun. Youngjae mengangguk. "apakah kau akan senang jika aku mengubahnya?" tanya Sehun lagi. Dan Youngjae mengangguk lagi.

Sehun teraenyum. "Apapun untukmu, Youngjae" kata Sehun.

Luhan dan Daehyun memasang tampang 'WTF?!' mereka. Apa-apaan itu? Sehun langsung menurut jika Youngjae yang meminta? Tidak adil! Lihat, sekarang Sehun malah minta pendapat warna rambut yang cocok untuknya.

"bagaimana kalau seperti warna rambut Luhan hyung? Aku suka warnanya" kata Youngjae. Sehun menatap Luhan-sebenarnya rambut Luhan-sejenak, lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Sepulang sekolah, kita pergi ketempat Hairstylist-ku, oke?" kata Sehun.

Luhan dan Daehyun saling bertukar pandang. Sebelum mereka memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"aku tidak suka! Aku menyerah saja ah!" ucap Luhan. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Daehyun. "Kau juga! Kenapa kau tidak membantuku?! Kau ini sebenarnya ingin memisahkan mereka atau tidak?!"

Daehyun hanya diam saja. Benar, sebenarnya dia ingin memisahkan mereka atau tidak?. Dia saja bingung.

"AAAAAAAAA! Aku menyerah!" ucap Luhan frustasi sebelum dia pergi berjalan cepat entah kemana.

Daehyun hanya terdiam memandang punggung Luhan lalu menatap walkie talkie hello kitty ditangannya. Ada apa dengannya? Bukannya dia yang paling bersemangat sebelum ini? Tapi, kalau Luhan saja sudah menyerah bagaimana dnegannya? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa dia juga menyerah saja?

.

TAP!

Prok! Prok! Prok! Prok!

Yongguk, Zelo, dan Jongup yang sedang duduk di jalan aspal itu bertepuk tangan penuh kagum saat Himchan selesai melakukan aksi papan seluncurnya. Zelo dan Jongup nampak berbinar-binar menatapi Himchan. Berbeda dengan Yongguk yang hanya tersenyum.

Himchan menghapus keringat yang membasahi dahinya. Lalu ia membuka almamaternya yang dimata Yongguk terlihat slow motion. Membuat Yongguk tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Himchan.

Himchan mengambil duduk dihadapan ketiganya. Dia melonggarkan dasi dan membuka satu kancing kemejanya. Biasa saja sebenarnya. Tapi bagi Yongguk, Himchan terlihat... errr... _apa yang kupikirkan?_, Yongguk menggeleng, mengusir fantasi liarnya.

"Ahjumma, kau hebat! Ajari kami dong" kata Zelo. Dia memang yang paling fanatik dengan hal-hal berbau skateboard.

"Aish! Pasti anak ini yang mengajarimu memanggilku'Ahjumma'" kata Himchan sambil menendang kecil kaki Yongguk. Yongguk hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Himchan saja.

Zelo dan Jongup memandangi keduanya yang sedang terlibat saling tatap satu sama lain. Dan apa itu? Himcan terlihat merona.

"kalian pacaran ya?" tanya Zelo dengan polosnya.

Himchan tersentak, dia buru-buru menengok pada Zelo. "huh? Apa? Ti-tidak. Kami hanya berteman" jawab Himchan seraya tertawa canggung. "kau ini ada-ada saja" lanjutnya sambil mencubit pipi Zelo gemas. Zelo hanya bisa pasrah saja pipinya ditarik-tarik oleh Sunbaenya itu.

"Astaga, kau ini imut sekali" kata Himchan. "Yonggukkie, lihat dia. Manis sekali kan?" lanjutnya tanpa melepaskan cubitannya dipipi Zelo.

"memang kenapa? Kau ingin kita mengadopsinya?" tanya Yongguk datar. Membuat Himchan sontak melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Zelo.

"ne?" Himchan membulatkan matanya. Mengundang tawa dari Zelo dan Jongup, dia terliat lucu sekali. Sedangkan Yongguk, dia sedang melayangkan wink-nya pada Himchan.

.

AFTER SCHOOL

Youngjae dan Sehun sedang jalan berdua di koridor sekolah. Mereka akan pulang bersama lagi. Dan hari ini Youngjae akan mengantar Sehun untuk mengganti warna rambutnya.

Dari kejauhan, Youngjae melihat Daehyun baru saja turun dari tangga. Dia sudah bersemangat untuk menghampirinya untuk menyapa. Namun dia mengurungkan niatnya saat ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memeluk lengan Daehyun dengan manja.

"L-Luhan hyung" irih Youngjae. Namja yang bergelayut manja dilengan Daehyun adalah Luhan. "kenapa-". Entahlah, hatinya terasa sakit sekali melihatnya.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Daehyun pada Luhan. Aneh, tiba-tiba saja dia memeluk lengannya seperti ini. "kerasukan?" lanjutnya. Bukannya tadi dia marah-marah padanya.

"Enak saja!" Luhan mempotkan bibirnya. "tidak. Hanya ingin seperti ini saja" lanjutnya, semakin memeluk erat lengan Daehyun.

"Eh, Youngjae" kata Luhan saat Youngjae dan Sehun berjalan kearahnya.

"hai Hyung" sapa Youngjae malas. "hai" sapanya pada Daehyun.

Daehyun terlihat mencoba melepaskan tangan Luhan dari lengannya. Dia tidak ingin terlihat mesra denga orang lain didepan Youngjae. Karena memang sebenarnya dia tidak sedang mesra-mesraan.

Daehyun merasa Youngjae menatapnya dengan aneh. Apa dia marah?

"Sudah ya, kami mau pulang dulu. Annyeong~" ucap Luhan sebelum dia menyeret Daehyun pergi dari sana.

Youngjae memandang tidak suka peda keduanya. Dia tidak suka dengan Luhan yang memeluk-meluk Daehyun seperti itu. Youngjae juga tidak suka pada Daehyun yang diam saja dipeluk seperti itu.

Hey, kau kenapa? Cemburu, eoh? Hahaha..

**TBC**

**HUAAAAHH!*teriak frustasi.**

**Kenapa kok makin gaje aja nih FF?! Udah Updatenya lama pula. Maaf ya, author lagi galau sih :P. Kata NavyDilla sih begitu, hehe..**

**Maaf ya kalo mengecewakan*bow. Saya janji deh, Chap depan lebih memuaskan dari yang ini.**

**Buat nama adiknya Yongguk saya pake nama Yongmi, namdongdaeng author. Hehehe, broh maaf ya. Gw jadiin lo sebagai yeodongsaengnya Yongguk disini. **

**Oiya, sekali lagi saya mau promosi. Yoohoo~*joget bareng Secret.**

**Add Facebook saya: ****xyliapark94 /**** Xylia Park.**

**Id Kakaotalk: Xyliapark94(ini Id baru)**

**Yang mau SMS ato Whatsapp-an sama saya PM aja*wink.**

**Itu buat yang mau aja. Kalo nggak ya sudah, abaikan saja.**

**Udah pada liat teaser Exo Growl **** belum? Keren Ya? ^^. Jadi g sabar buat tahu lagu selengkapnya*ngiler~**

**Maaf karena g bisa bales Reviewan. Saranghaeyo*kisseu satu-satu. Tetap berikan revieq kalian. Karena saya jadi semangat klo baca reviewan kalian. Oke?**

**Big Thank's to:**

**Pinoya, Riyoung6398, yongchan, ajib4ff, awlia, kim ryeosa wardhani, HyunieKyungie, Tania3424, Kopi Luwak, , 7D, MamaFreeze99, imspecially3, maiqui-shaa, riraly, chairun, Imeelia, siscaMinstalove, jenny, ichizenkaze, Guest, dewilololala, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, fzhdryn*bacanya gimana coba?, Yui the devil, Kim Mika, NavyDilla, Jang Taeyeoung, matokeke, WireMomo, Vicky98Amalia, BLUEFIRE0805, wyda joyer, ruka17, Jung Sungra, Albert Said, hatakehanahungry, Time to Argha, BunnyPoro, Swag Joker, SapphireGirl, Amazing KaiSoo, rachel suliss.**

**Review(lagi) Juseyo**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 9**

.

TSM School saat ini sedang dalam keadaan hening. Seperti biasa, ini masih pagi. Jadi semua murid masih semangat untuk mengikuti pelajaran pertama mereka. Mereka masih fokus pada setiap ucapan guru didepan papan tulis yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran. Tapi tidak untuk Youngjae.

Youngjae sedang menatap keluar jendela. Meskipun dia duduk dibarisan tengah, tapi dia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas kegiatan olah raga yang sedang berlangsung di lapangan berumput hijau sekolah. Seharusnya dia sedang mendengarkan penjelasan Minho sonsaengnim.

Tapi Youngjae lebih tertarik dengan pemandangan dilapangan. Disana ada seseorang yang sedang bermain sepak bola bersama teman-temannya. Seseorang yang entah kenapa membuat Youngjae ingin terus memandanginya. Jung Daehyun.

Kalau dilihat terus menerus, Daehyun semakin tampan saja dimata Youngjae. Entahlah. Youngjae suka dengan bagaimana cara Daehyun bermain bola disana. Dan dia juga suka dengan cara Daehyun mengibaskan poninya. Membuat pipinya memanas.

Daehyun terlihat sedang berjalan ketepi lapangan. Sepertinya sedang tukar pemain. Lalu duduk diatas rumput bersama dua orang temannya yang bertubuh tinggi.

Mereka tertawa. Sepertinya sedang bercanda. Youngjae jadi ikut tersenyum saat melihat Daehyun tertawa seperti itu. Karena wajahnya terlihat semakin tampan.

"oh?!" , Youngjae tak percaya. Dia baru saja melihat seseorang masuk kelapangan itu dan langsung memeluk leher Daehyun dari belakang. "Luhan hyung!", desisnya kesal.

Dia tidak suka. Ini sudah seminggu. Dia bosan dan sangat tidak suka jika Luhan menyentuh-nyentuh 'Daehyunnie hyung'nya.

Youngjae sadar jika Daehyun bukan miliknya. Tapi entahlah, dia sangat tidak suka jika Daehyun dekat dengan orang lain. Apalagi Luhan.

Mata Youngjae semakin terasa panas saat melihat Luhan memberikan botol minuman pada Daehyun dan bahkan dia mengelap keringat didahi Daehyun menggunakan handuk miliknya. Seharusnya yang melakukan semua itu adalah Youngjae. Youngjae menggeram marah, dan-

BRAK!

"ANDWAE!" teriaknya seraya menggebrak meja dan bangkit dari duduknya. Membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"ne, Yoo Youngjae?" tanya Minho sonsaengnim. "ada yang kau tidak mengerti dari penjelasanku?" tanyanya lagi.

Youngjae menatap Minho, lalu Jongup dan sekelilingnya. Semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. "uhm, i-itu, a-aku.. Hanya.." Youngjae terlihat berpikir. Semua orang menunggu jawaban darinya.

"hehe, aku hanya digigit semut. Ya, aww!" Youngjae pura-pura menggaruk kakinya. Lalu ia tersenyum kikuk.

Semua orang nampak tidak puas dengan jawaban Youngjae. Mereka kira Youngjae berteriak seperti itu karena ada sesuatu yang seru atau apa. Ternyata hanya gigitan semut. Mereka ber'oh' ria dan kembali pada pelajaran.

Youngjae duduk dan menatap Jongup yang sedang mentertawainya. "kau bohong" kata Jongup. "kau tidak digigit semut" lanjutnya sambil beralih pada bukunya.

"maksudmu?" tanya Youngjae sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Jongup menatap Youngjae sambil memberikan senyumannya yang khas itu.

"kau cemburu" katanya.

"apa?" Youngjae terperanjat. Bagaimana Jongup tahu kalau dia cemburu? Wait! Apa dia cemburu?

"kau kira aku tidak lihat apa yang kau lihat?" kata Jongup sambil menulis pada bukunya. "Luhan Hyung dan Daehyun Hyung, kan?" katanya lagi dengan nada mengejek.

Youngjae diam. Dia menghela nafas berat sebelum dia menoleh lagi keluar jendela. Saat ini Luhan dan Daehyun sedang duduk bersama dipinggir lapangan. "kau memang sahabatku Jongupie" lirihnya, tapi masih bisa Jongup dengar.

Jongup tersenyum. Benar. Dia adalah sahabat Youngjae. Dia tahu apa yang Youngjae rasakan. Dia menepuk-nepuk pundak Youngjae dan memberi senyumannya saat Youngjae menatapnya.

.

"Yah! Sonsaengnim curang!"

"apa? Aku tidak curang! Dadu ku memang menunjukkan angka kembar!"

Sehun hanya tertawa melihatnya. Seharusnya mereka sedang belajar bersama Jinki sonsaengnim sekarang. Tapi karena tugas mereka sudah selesai sepuluh menit yang lalu-karena Jinki hanya memberikan tugas yang mudah-, akhirnya kelas ini berubah menjadi ramai.

Lihat saja, ada murid yang sedang bercanda. Ada yang sedang membaca majalah. Ada yang sedang bercermin dan membetulkan tatanan rambutnya. Dan ada beberapa yang mengobrol saja.

Sedangkan Jongin dan Jinki sonsaengnim, serta dua orang murid lainnya sedang bermain ular tangga. Dan Jongin sedang sibuk protes tentang sebuah kecurangan yang Jinki lakukan. Sehun tidak ikut main. Dia sedang tidak mood untuk main. Jadi dia hanya menonton saja.

"Ne. Ne. Baiklah, aku mundur dua petak. Puas?" kata Jinki seraya memundurkan dua petak pion hijau kerucut miliknya. Jongin tersenyum puas.

Sehun tertawa sekali lagi. Matanya tak sengaja melihat kearah luar jendela. Disana ada Luhan dan namja bernama Jung Daehyun sedang duduk bersama. Sehun menatap mereka lama sekali.

"Aha! Sebentar lagi aku akan menang!"

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jonhin yang bersorak senang. Dia ikut tertawa. Lalu ia kembali beralih pada Luhan dan Jung Daehyun diluar sana. Entah kenapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dadanya saat melihat Luhan tertawa bersama Jung Daehyun. Apa dia iri?

Tidak! Dia tidak iri. Tapi... Kenapa Jung Daehyun bisa dengan mudahnya membuat Luhan tertawa? Sedangkan Sehun sudah berusaha mati-matian, namun yang ia dapat hanyalah kata sindiran dari Luhan.

"Yah! Kau curang, Jongin-ah!"

Kali ini suara Jinki sonsaengnim yang sedang protes. Mengalihkan perhatian Sehun lagi. Dia kembali tertawa saat Jinki menjitak kepala Jongin karena curang. Lalu ia berhenti tertawa dan kembali menatap keluar jendela.

Entah kenapa kedekatan Luhan dan Jung Daehyun mengganggu pikirannya. Dia ingin melihat, tapi dia juga tidak terlalu peduli, tapi hatinya ingin Sehun melihat, tapi otaknya ingin Sehun tidak peduli. Duh.. Sehun jadi bingung sendiri.

Sehun terlihat kebingungan. Luhan dan Jung Daehyun sudah tidak ada diluar sana. Dia mencari-cari dua orang itu dengan matanya. Namun tidak ada. Sepertinya mereka sudah pergi dari lapangan olahraga.

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Dia menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia rasakan. Apa dia iri?

.

"Hey, sudah jangan ikuti aku terus. Aku mau ganti baju" kata Daehyun seraya menghentikan langkah Luhan yang mengikutinya masuk ke toilet. Daehyun mau mengganti baju olahraganya dengan seragam. Kenapa Luhan tidak juga berhenti mendekatinya.

"wae? Kau ganti saja. Aku mau kedalam juga" kata Luhan.

"aish! Kau ini" Daehyun melepaskan Luhan dan membiarkannya masuk ke toilet. Itu adalah toilet siswa, tidak mungkin Daehyun melarang Luhan memakai toilet siswa. Luhan juga seorang siswa disini seperti dirinya. Daehyun menghela nafas lalu menyusul Luhan.

Dia menatap Luhan yang sedang mencuci tangannya diwastafel sebelum dia masuk kesalah satu bilik dan mulai mengganti pakaian olah raganya menjadi seragam formal sekolah. Dan setelah itu dia keluar lagi. Luhan sudah tidak ada disana, mungkin sudah keluar.

Daehyun menghela nafas lagi. Akhirnya Luhan pergi juga. Daehyun mendekati wastafel dan mulai mencuci tangannya. Dia merasa aneh dengan Luhan yang selalu mengikutinya seminggu belakangan ini.

"masa bodoh" gumam Daehyun. Dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang basah seraya menatap dirinya dicermin. Merapikan seragamnya lalu melangkah keluar toilet.

"kau ini lama sekali!"

Daehyun terkejut. Ternyata Luhan masih menunggunya didepan toilet. Apa yang ada diotak Luhan sebenarnya? Kenapa dia suka sekali mengagetkan Daehyun? Untung Daehyun tidak jantungan.

"kau- kenapa tidak kembali kekelasmu?" tanya Daehyun. Dia berjalan mendahului Luhan.

"aku menunggumu" kata Luhan dari belakang Daehyun. Dia mempercepat langkahnya dan menyamakan langkah kaki panjang Daehyun. Dia meraih lengan Daehyun dan memeluknya.

"Yah! Jangan begini! Aku tidak suka, tahu!" kata Daehyun seraya melepas paksa tangan Luhan dari lengannya. Bagaimana nanti kalau ada yang melihat? Kalau fans Luhan yang melihat, bisa dikeroyok dia. Lebih parah lagi kalau Youngjae yang melihat. Bisa mati dia!

"tapi aku suka" kata Luhan, tangannya kembali meraih lengan Daehyun dan memeluknya lagi.

"Lepas!" Daehyun melepas paksa tangan Luhan lagi.

"shirreo!" Luhan kembali memeluk lengan Daehyun.

"Lepaskan!"

"Shirreo!"

"Lepas!"

"Shirreo~" Luhan mengatakannya dengan nada yang dibuat imut. "boleh ya?" tanya Luhan sambil mengedipkan matanya. Daehyun terdiam melihatnya.

"Bbuing~ bbuing~". Luhan pun mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Aegyo. Daehyun tidak menjawab, tapi dia membiarkan Luhan memeluk lengannya lagi. Jujur Daehyun, tanpa aegyo pun wajah Luhan sudah imut. "antar aku ke kelasku" kata Luhan. Daehyun hanya bisa pasrah saja diseret Luhan. Toh kelas mereka berada dilantai yang sama.

.

Chanyeol dan Tao sedang jalan bersama. Mereka baru saja selesai mengganti seragam. Tadi Daehyun meninggalkan mereka dan pergi bersama Luhan, si Ulzzang sekolah itu.

Entahlah, Chanyeol dan Tao tidak tahu, ada hubungan apa antara Daehyun dengan namja cantik itu. Tapi kalau dilihat dari kedekatan mereka, Chanyeol dan Tao beranggapan jika Daehyun dan Luhan lebih dari sekedar teman.

Sedang asyik mengobrol, tiba-tiba Tao menyikut lengan Chanyeol. Gips sudah tidak lagi membungkus tangan Chanyeol, untuk apa mengunakannya jika tanganmu tidak sakit. Kecuali jika kau ingin melakukan sebuah 'modus'. Seperti Chanyeol. Tapi dia sudah ketahuan. Haha..

Chanyeol menatap Tao yang sedang menunjukkan sesuatu dengan kedikan kepalanya. Dia mengikuti arah tunjuk Tao, dan dia langsung salah tingkah. Disana ada Baekhyun yang sedang kesusahan membawa setumpuk buku. Sepertinya baru pinjam dari perpustakaan.

"aku duluan ya?" kata Tao. "sini aku bawakan pakaianmu" kata Tao seraya menyambar baju olahraga yang ada ditangan Chanyeol dan membawanya menuju kelas mereka.

Chanyeol kebingugan. Dia mendekati Baekhyun yang sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Baekhyun sibuk mengawasi buku-buku yang hampir menutupi matanya itu agar tidak terjatuh. Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"perlu bantuan?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menoleh, dan ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah tidak bersahabat saat melihat Chanyeol ada disampingnya. Sepertinya dia masih marah pada Chanyeol. "tidak" jawab Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol hanya diam saja namun dia mengambil buku-buku itu dari tangan Baekhyun dan hanya menyisahkan tiga buku untuk Baekhyun bawa. Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol yang tidak menatap padanya.

"Mana rambut keritingmu?" tanya Baekhyun. Kemarin Baekhyun lihat Chanyeol masih dengan rambut kritingnya. Tapi sekarang rambutnya sudah berubah menjadi rapi dengan warna hitam (bayangin Chanyeol yg di mv Growl)

"wae? Kau merindukannya?" goda Chanyeol tanpa memandang Baekhyun.

"apa? Aku? Merindukan rambut konyolmu itu?" dengus Baekhyun. "tidak akan!" lanjutnya lagi.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Baekkie" panggilnya. Baekhyun hanya bergumam saja. "maafkan aku sudah membohongimu" kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "tidak mau" jawabnya.

Chanyeol ikut menghela nafas. "aku melakukannya karena aku ingin dekat denganmu" kata Chanyeol.

"untuk apa kau mendekatiku? Bukannya kau bilang-"

"Baiklah, Baekkie. Aku mengaku. Aku termakan ucapanku sendiri" ucap Chanyeol. Dia menghentikan langkahnya. Baekhyun ikut berhenti juga.

"Aku suka padamu, Baekkie" kata Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun disampingnya. "Kau cantik" lanjutnya.

Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya. Dia tidak bisa tidak tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia sangat dan selalu senang jika ada yang bilang bahwa dirinya cantik.

"kulitmu, rambutmu, matamu, bibirmu, senyummu" kata Chanyeol. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. "semuanya. Kau cantik" katanya lagi.

Barkhyun merona. Tersenyum senang namun malu-malu. Dia merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk erat Chanyeol beserta tumpukan buku ditangan Chanyeol. Untung saja buku-buku itu tidak jatuh.

"aku tahu. Aku memang cantik" kata Baekhyun terharu.

"jadi, apa kau juga menyukaiku?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun sontak melepaskan pelukannya.

"apa? Tentu saja tidak" kata Barkhyun ketus lalu berjalan mendahului Chanyeol menuju kelasnya.

"ta-tapi. Baekkie! Yah! Tunggu aku!"

.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya menulis dipapan tulis dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Dia membuka pintu dan terkejut saat melihat sesosok wanita berwajah pucat pasi, dengan ekspresi datar.

"G-Gyojangnim? Anda sudah sembuh?" itulah kata pertama yang Kibum ucapkan.

Di depannya sudah ada Boa. Tampilannya memang menunjukkan jika dia sedang sakit. Syal yang melilit dileher, wajah polos tanpa make up, mantel tebal. Astaga, ini belum musim dingin.

"aku ingin bertemu Junmyun-ssi" kata Boa dengan nada datar khas orang sakit.

Kibum menoleh pada Suho yang sudah menatap kearahnya, "Junmyun-ssi" panggil Kibum. Dan dengan cekatan Suho langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kibum dan Boa.

"ne?" tanya Suho dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Kibum-ssi, aku pinjam Junmyun. Tidak masalah kan?" tanya Boa masih dengan nada datar.

"Ne. Silahkan" kata Kibum mempersilahkan. Lalu setelah pamit pada Kibum, Suho ikut berjalan disamping Boa.

Dia menatapi kepala sekolahnya yang cantik itu. "Gyojangnim, anda terlihat pucat sekali. Anda yakin sudah sembuh betul?" tanya Suho.

"aku baik-baik saja Junmyun" kata Boa tanpa menatap Suho. "hanya kelelahan saja" lanjutnya. Mereka berbelok dan beberapa langkah kemudian sampai dikantor Boa. Boa membuka pintu lalu masuk duluan. Suho mengikuti Boa dan duduk dikursi yang sudah biasa dia duduki. Dihadapan Boa.

"baiklah. Kau sudah urus semua untuk upacara penyambutannya?" tanya Boa.

"sudah, Gyojangnim. Nanti akan ada sambutan dari anda, Wakil kesiswaan, Lalu saya. Disusul dengan penyambutan wakil dari para Juri" kata Suho, "setelah itu, Taeyeon sonsaengnim dan kami berencana akan mengadakan jamuan untuk para Juri. Setelah pemeriksaan tentunya" kata Suho lagi.

Boa hanya mengangguk mengerti. "umh, sebenarnya ada satu masalah lagi yang aku belum berhasil melakukannya, Junmyun-ssi" kata Boa.

"apa itu, Gyojangnim?" tanya Suho antusias.

Boa kebingungan, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya pada Suho. Ini adalah tugas yang berat dia sendiri belum tentu mampu mengerjaannya. "aku ingin kau-"

Belum selesai berbicara, telepon kantor Boa berdering. Boa megangkatnya dengan malas, "ne, dengan Kepala sekolah TSM School" katanya.

Suho bisa lihat tubuh Boa menegang sedetik kemudian. "kau. Mau apa lagi?". Suho beranggapan jika si penelepon itu adalah seseorang yang Boa tidak sukai. Terlihat dari bagaimana raut wajah Boa dan nada bicaranya yang ketus.

"Aku tidak sakit. Dan aku tidak menghindarimu" kata Boa ketus.

Suho hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan Boa yang ketus itu. Boa memang pernah memarahi siswa-siswanya, tapi tidak sampai seketus yang barusan itu. Yang ini terkesan membenci. Apakah kepala sekolahnya yang cantik itu membenci si penelepon?

BRAK!

Suho tersentak kaget saat Boa menutup teleponnya dengan kasar. Dia menatap Boa yang langsung menelungkup diatas mejanya. "tutup pintunya" kata Boa. Dan Suho langsung menurut dan menutup pintu kantor Boa.

Dia kembali duduk di tempatnya sambil mentap pada kepala sekolahnya itu. Bahu Boa bergetar dan terdengar seperti suara isakan disana. Apakah Boa menangis?

"Gyojangnim? Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Suho.

Tangan Boa bergerak meraba-raba meja hingga kahirnya berhenti dikotak tissue yang ada disana. Dia mengambil selembar, dua lembar, tiga lembar, dan membawanya kebawah meja, lalu-

SROOOOOTTT!

Suho berjingkat ditempat duduknya. Jangan bilang yang barusan itu, Boa baru saja membuang ingus? Iiiyyyuuuuwwwhhh!. Suho mengelus dadanya. Kalau Lay yang melihat ini, Suho yakin Lay akan pucat dalam sekejap.

"Junmyun-ssi. Aku mohon bantu aku" kata Boa sambil menatapn Suho dengan wajah super suram. Seperti orang putus asa. "untuk sehari saja" lanjutnya.

.

BREAK TIME

.

"Hyung" panggil Lay senang saat akhirnya Suho kembali kekelas mereka. Dia menghampiri Suho yang sedang berjalan dengan gontai kearahnya. Tunggu! Gontai?

Lay mengerutkan keningnya. Ini aneh. Lay tidak pernah melihat Suho berjalan gontai galau seperti itu. Biasanya, sehabis dari kantor Gyojangnim, Suho pasti bersemangat sekali. Bahkan bisa sampai melupakannya. "Hyung? Gwaenchanha?"

Lay semakin khawatir saat dia sudah dekat dengan Suho. Wajah Suho pucat, dan tatapannya kosong.

"Yixing" lirih Suho. Dia berpegangan pada bahu Lay sebelum dia-

BRUK!

Jatuh pingsan.

.

Jongin terdiam menatap aneh pada sahabat sekaligus teman sebangkunya itu. Sehun dengan rambut barunya yang pirang, Ah! Jongin jadi pingin punya rambut dengan warna seperti Sehun.

*Back to the story.

Sejak tadi Sehun tidak juga berhenti mentapi dirinya, dari atas ke bawah, ke atas lagi lalu kebawah lagi. Begitu seterusnya.

"Yah! Kau kenapa? Suka padaku?" tanya Jongin. Menyeringai dipertanyaan terakhir.

"tidak" Sehun menggeleng. "aku hanya mau memastikan saja".

Jonuin ikut menatapi tubuhnya. Memang apa yang salah dengannya?

"mataku yang sudah mulai rusak atau memang kulitmu yang makin cerah?" tanya Sehun. Dia mengucek-ngucek(?) matanya sebelum kembali menatap Jongin.

Jongin menatap kulit tangannya. Dia tidak merasa kulitnya cerah atau semacamnya. "masa?" tanya Jongin. Lalu dia terkekeh.

"kau sedang merayuku ya?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun. "Sehunnie~ Kau menyukaiku ya?" tanyanya dengan suara sexy nya.

PLOK!

Sehun mendorong wajah Jongin menjauh dengan buku sejarahnya yang tebal. Membuat Jongin sedikit meringis karenanya.

"mimpi saja kau" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum mengejek sebelum dia pergi keluar kelas.

Jongin menatap Sehun yang semakin jauh pergi lalu beralih pada tubuhnya. Dia menatapi kulit tangannya yang kata Sehun, semakin cerah. "apa iya?".

Dia tersenyum. Apa mungkin karena dia selalu makan sayuran hijau bersama Kyungsoo Hyung selama seminggu ini? Jongin tertawa kecil. Baguslah kalau begitu.

Lalu ia berhenti tertawa. Tapi dia jadi bingung kenapa dia rela makan sayuran-sayuran hijau itu. Apa benar karena dia suka pada Kyunhsoo? Atau karena dia masih mengincar bibir seksi namja manis itu?

Apa iya dia hanya mengincar bibir Kyungsoo?

.

"Weits!"

Sehun mengerem langkahnya saat hampir menabrak seseorang didepan pintu kelasnya. Jongup.

"mencari Zelo ya?" tanya Sehun. Jongup tetsenyum seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya. "mana Youngjae?" tanyanya lagi.

"dia bilang mau kekantin" kata Jongup sambil lalu. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin beretemu dengan Zelo.

Sehun pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul Youngjae. Namun baru beberapa langkah saja Sehun tersenyum. Dia mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat Youngjae yang sedang berjalan cepat tak jauh didepannya.

GREP

Dia memeluk pinggang Youngjae dari belakang. Membuat Youngjae terkejut. "kau mau kemana? Kenapa tidak menyusulku dulu?" bisik Sehun ditelinga Youbgjae.

"Yah! Jangan sembarangan memeluk orang" protes Youngjae seraya melepas tangan Sehun dari pinggangnya.

Sehun hanya tertawa saja lalu ikut berjalan disamping Youngjae. Dia menahan tangan Youngjae agar tidak berjalan dengan cepat. "Hey! Mau kemana sih? Kenapa terburu-buru?"

"mau ke kantin" kata Youngjae. Dia terus berjalan cepat meskipun tangannya ditahan oleh Sehun.

"tapi tidak petlu berjalan secepat itu. Seperti sedang kerasukan saja" kata Sehun yang langsung dibalas oleh deathglare manis(menurut Sehun) dari Youngjae.

"jangan bercanda ya. Ini adalah situasi genting. Kalau aku tidak buru-buru, nanti aku akan kalah" kata Youngjae. Lalu ia segera berlari pergi meninggalkan Sehun dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

.

"Sudahlah, Lay"

Xiumin hampir kehilangan kesabarannya. Sejak tadi Lay tidak juga berhenti mondar mandir disamping ranjang Suho, di ruang kesehatan. Dia pusing melihatnya "Kau harus tenang. Aku pusing melihatmu mondar-mandir terus!" kata Xiumin.

Lay menatap Xiumin lalu memegang kedua bahu Xiumin. "mworago?" dia menatap Xiumin tajam. "tenang?" tanyanya. Xiumin mengangguk pelan. Sedikit mengerikan juga si Lay kalau seperti itu.

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika Suho Hyung belum sadar juga?" tanya Lay. "Bagaimana kalau dia kenapa-kenapa?"

"Tapi, dia baru pingsan selama dua menit" kata Xiumin. Lay mendngus lalu melepas kedua tangannya dari bahu Xiumin.

"ya, dia baru pingsan dua menit" kata Lay. "tapi bagaimana jika dia menjadi pingsan selama tiga menit? Lima menit? Satu jam? Atau dia tidak sadar lagi untuk selamanya?" tanya Lay. "nanti aku menikah dengan siapa?" tanyanya Dramatis. Xiumin hanya bisa sweatdroped mendengarnya.

"Jangan-jangan..."

Xiumin menatap Lay yang sedang menatap horor adanya. "Jangan-jangan apa?" Dia jadi ikutan ngeri juga.

"Jangan-jangan Suho Hyung..."

"Suho kenapa?" tanya Xiumin gemas. Dia kan jadi penasaran. Apalagi wajah Lay yang horor seperti itu mendukung rasa penasarannya.

"Jangan-jangan Suho Hyung kena serangan jantung! HUWAAAAA!" Lay berteriak dramatis. Lebih dramatis dari yang sebelumnya.

Xiumin memasang tampang datar. Yang Dramatis kan seharusnya Xiumin, bukan Lay!. Oke, Xiumin akui jika dia sedang berpikiran bahwa Lay sudah mulai terpengaruh sinetron yang baru-baru ini tayang ditelevisi.

Dia membekap(?) mulut Lay dengan tangannya. "Kalau kau berisik, nanti Suho tidak sadar-sadar" kata Xiumin. Mereka sontak saling pandang. Bukannya kalau berisik malah akan cepat sadar?

Xiumin melepaskan tangannya. "Aish! Terserah lah! Aku mau mencari ChenChen saja" kata Xiumin.

"ha? ChenChen?" tanya Lay kebingungan. "Nugu?". Dia tidak pernah dengar ada murid bernama ChenChen disekolah. Dia menatap pada Xiumin yang sedang tersenyum malu-malu didepan pintu ruang kesehatan.

"rahasia." katanya sebelum dia melangkah pergi.

Lay menatap kepergian Xiumin. Lalu beralih menatap pada Suho yang terbaring lemah di ranjang. Dia menghela nafas lalu duduk disamping ranjang Suho.

Dia menggenggam satu tangan Suho yang ada didekatnya. "Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, Hyung?" gumamnya.

Lay hanya bisa berdoa semoga Suho segera sadar dari acara pingsannya.

"jangan-jangan..." Lay menatap curiga pada Suho. "...Kau tidak sadar-sadar karena sedang bermimpi tentang namja yang lebih cantik dari aku?!"

"Yah! Suho Hyung! Irreona!"

-_-ʹ

.

"Jae, sudahlah. Kakiku sudah tidak kuat lagi" kata Sehun.

Sedari tadi dia sudah mengikuti Youngjae berkeliling sekolah ini untuk sesuatu yang kata Youngjae 'genting'. Memang apa yang genting? Youngjae tidak menjawab setiap Sehun bertanya seperti itu.

"Lagi pula siapa yang menyuruhmu ikut?" kata Youngjae seraya melirik Sehun yang sedang membungkuk memegangi lututnya. Wajahnya memang menunjukan jika dia sedang lelah.

"kalau aku tidak ikut denganmu, nanti aku sama siapa?" tanya Sehun. Youngjae menghela nafasnya.

"Kau kan bisa sama Jongin" jawabnya.

"Apa? Sama si mesum itu?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya.

PLAK!

Tiba-tiba seseorang memukul kepala Sehun dari belakang. Dia menoleh mencari si pelaku dan setelah ketemu dia hanya bisa nyengir kuda. Karena orang yang memukul kepalanya adalah Jongin.

"kau juga mesum, bodoh" kata Jongin sambil lalu.

"Sorry, bro. Just kidding" kata Sehun. Dia kemvali menatap Youngjae. "memang siapa sih yang kau cari?" tanyanya

Youngjae terdiam. "umh, aku sedang mencari..."

.

"kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?"

Luhan menoleh pada Daehyun yang tidak juga berhenti menanyakan hal yang sama. Dan Luhan hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang sama. "hanya ingin saja".

Daehyun mendengus. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk ditepian atap sekolah sambil menatap kearah taman belakang.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi tadi, Luhan tanpa bubibu*nyanyi bareng A Pink, langsung menculiknya dan menyeretnya menuju atap sekolah. Entah apa yang sedang direncanakan Luhan.

Sejak seminggu yang lalu. Sejak dia berkata 'menyerah' untuk mendekati Sehun. Luhan terus dan selalu menempel padanya. Bahkan tak jarang pula dia datang kerumah Daehyun. Dari mana Luhan tahu alamat Daehyun? Heran.

"Dae. Nanti aku datang kerumah ya. Aku sudah berjanji pada Jung ahjumma untuk belanja bersama" kata Luhan. Daehyun menatap Luhan dengan mata membulat kaget, membuat Luhan tertawa.

"Yah! Kenapa kau seenaknya saja melakukan semua ini?! Apa yang kau rencanakan?!" tanya Daehyun. Luhan hanya tertawa melihatnya.

Menurutnya ekspresi wajah Daehyun sangat lucu saat marah. "Ah, Dae. Kau ini menggemaskan sekali~" katanya seraya mencubit satu pipi Daehyun.

Daehyun berontak. Dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Mencubit pipi sembarangan. Memangnya Daehyun anak kecil?! Anak kecil saja marah jika kau mencubit pipinya.

Daehyun memegangi pipi yang habis dicubit Luhan dengan wajah cemberut. Luhan hanya bisa tertawa saja melihatnya.

"katakan padaku, apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" kata Daehyun. Dia tahu dan dia bisa merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan tingkah Luhan akhir-akhir ini.

"aku tidak merencanakan apa-apa" jawab Luhan enteng.

"kau bohong" tuduh Daehyun. "Kau ingin membuat Sehun cemburu dengan cara berjalan disampingku setiap saat?" tanya Daehyun lagi.

"Dae. Bisakah kau berhenti bertanya seperti itu?! Aku tidak suka mendengarnya" kata Luhan.

"maka jawablah. Agar aku berhenti bertanya seperti itu" kata Daehyun sambil menatap mata Luhan. Dia tidak akan marah jika Luhan mengakui jika mendekatinya adalah rencana Luhan untuk merebut Sehun.

"tidak" jawab Luhan. Dia menatap langsung pada mata Daehyun. "aku tidak sedang merencanakan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin dekat saja denganmu" kata Luhan mantap.

Daehyun menghela nafas. Sepertinya Luhan jujur. Matanya tidak menunjukan jika dia sedang berbohong.

"wae? Kau tidak suka aku dekat denganmu?" tanya Luhan.

"bukan. Aku hanya..." Daehyun tidak tahu bagaimana harus melanjutkan kalimatnya. Bukannya dia tidak senang, hanya saja... apa ya? Yang jelas, dia tidak ingin Youngjae berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang kedekatannya dengan Luhan.

CHU~

Daehyun terbelalak. Dia menyentuh pipinya dan menatap Luhan yang baru saja mencium pipinya. Apa-apaan itu? Dia malah tertawa setelah mencium pipi Daehyun.

"Y-Yah! Kau ini!" protes Daehyun. Dia memandang sekeliling. _Youngjae lihat tidak, ya? _Huffhh~ Untung tidak ada yang lihat.

Dia menatap Luhan lagi yang sedang tersenyum padanya. "awas ya kalau kau melakukannya lagi!" ancam Daehyun. Dan sekali lagi Luhan tertawa karenanya.

.

Himchan terdiam sambil menatap kearah atap gedung sekolah. Disana ada Luhan yang sedang duduk bersama seseorang ditepian gedung. Dan yang membuat Himchan heran, selama dia menjadi teman Luhan. Dia tidak pernah melihat Luhan segenit itu. Sembarangan mencium pipi orang.

Tapi melihat Luhan seperti itu, membuat Himchan pengen juga. Dia mencuri pandang pada Yongguk yang sedang mengangguk-angguk karena mendengarkan musik dari satu earphone yang dia pakai. Mereka sedang berbagi earphone untuk mendengarkan musik dibawah pohon seperti biasa.

Himchan juga tidak tahu, sebenarnya hubungan mereka ini sudah lebih dari sahabat atau belum.

Kalau belum, kenapa Yongguk selalu mengatakan kalau Himchan harus bersabar menunggu Yongguk sampai kaya raya. Memang kalau Yongguk sudah kaya, apa dia benar-benar akan menikahi Himchan?

Kalau sudah, Kenapa Yongguk tidak pernah mencium pipinya seperti yang Luhan lakukan tadi? Oh, ayolah.. Himchan ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya dicium seperti itu.

Himchan melirik Yongguk. _Atau aku saja yang menciumnya duluan?. _Lalu dia menggeleng cepat. _Tidak! Itu memalukan._

Dia menggigit bibirnya sambil melirik pada Yongguk yang masih mengangguk-abgguk. Lalu dia menoel-noel(?) lengan Yongguk.

"hmm?" respon Yongguk. Dia masih asyik mengangguk-angguk.

Himchan mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Ck! Yongguk nggak asyik! Dia mencoba mencolek lengan Yongguk lagi.

"ada apa?" kali ini Yongguk menoleh pada Himchan. Namun hanya sekilas.

Himchan mempoutkan bibirnya lagi. Dia mulai menggerutu dalam hati. Masa hanya begitu saja respon Yongguk. Sama sekali tidak mesrah!

Akhirnya dia ikut menikmati lagu saja. Bahkan mulai ikut mengangguk-angguk kecil seperti Yongguk.

Lagu-lagu di playlist Yongguk kebanyakan adalah lagu-lagu hip hop. Memang tidak salah jika Yongguk sampai mengangguk-angguk begitu saat mendengarnya. Karena lagu hip-hop memang enak untuk didengarkan. Membuatmu tidak tahan untuk tidak joget(?).

Sampai akhirnya lagu itu selesai, digantikan oleh lagu yang membuat Himchan merasa aneh jika Yongguk punya lagu itu di playlistnya.

_Kiss me darling kiss me kiss me tonight_

_Kiss me darling kiss and you'll be alright _

_Kiss me darling kiss _

_Your kiss is so wonderful _

_My love you'll always be _

_My love you'll always_

BLUSH~

Pipi Himchan memanas mendengarkan lagu itu. Dia yakin, pasti wajahnya sudah merah sekarang. Duh, malu sekali dia. Kenapa lagu ini muncul saat Himchan sedang memikirkan tentang ciuman.

Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan. Dia melirik Yongguk perlahan. Dan dia terkejut saat tahu ternyata Yongguk tengah menatap intens padanya. "m-mwo?" tanya Himchan gugup. Yongguk tidak menjawab. Dia malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada Himchan.

Himchan menjauh dari Yonghuk. Oke, dia mungkin menginginkan ciuman itu. Tapi Yongguk saat ini terlihat menakutkan. "k-kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Yongguk tidak menjawab lagi. Dia terus mendekatkan wajahnya. Matanya menatap lekat pada bibir Hinchan.

"Y-Yonggukkie?" panggil Himchan.

Kenapa Yongguk tidak berhenti mendekatkan wajahnya? Tidak tahukah dia jika Himchan sedang malu saat ini. Ugh~ Himchan tidak kuat menatap Yongguk yang sedang seperti itu.

Himchan gelagapan saat punggungnya sudah menyentuh rumput. Dan Yongguk masih saja mendekatkan wajahnya. Sial! Kenapa lagu ini berhenti?

"Hime.."

Himchan membeku saat mendengar suara berat Yongguk yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Dia merasa seperti terseghat listrik. Dia merinding. Oh! Eotteohke?

"n-ne?" jawab Hinchn gugup.

"bersabarlah. Tunggu aku sampai aku kaya. Lalu aku akan membahagiakanmi" Itulah kalimat yang setiap hari dikatakan oleh Yongguk padanya. Dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Himchan pasrah. Dia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Biar saja Yongguk melakukan apa yang dia ingin lakukan. Himchan pasrah dan sedikit... menginginkannya.

CHU~

Himchan bisa merasakannya. Dia merasakannya. Bibir Yongguk menempel dibibirnya. Ini lebih dari apa yang dia inginkan. Bahkan terlalu lebih saat Yongguk mulai melumat bibirnya.

Dan semakin lama, Yongguk semakin ganas saja. Dia melumat habis bibir Himchan. Himchan sampai sulit bernafas. Mereka berciuman sambil mendengarkan musik melalui earphone yang mereka pakai.

Himchan hanya bisa berharap. Semoga saja tidak ada yang melihat hal ini. Dan kenapa lagu ini tidak berhenti juga?

.

"Astaga! Lihat itu!" kata Luhan pada Daehyun sambil menunjuk dua orang namja yang sedang berciuman dibawah pohon di halaman belakang sekolah.

Daehyun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Luhan dan wajahnya memanas seketika saat melihatnya. "bukankah itu Himchan dan Yongguk? Astaga! Mereka benar-benar pacaran?", kata Luhan. Dia terlihat senang sekali melihatnya.

"Hey, sudah" Daehyun menutupi mata Luhan. "ayo kita ke bawah" lanjutnya seraya menuntun Luhan bangkit berdiri, karena dia tidak melepaskan tangannya dari mata Luhan.

Sepertinya harapan Himchan tidak terkabul. Ada dua orang yang sudah melihat kegiatannya dan Yongguk, yaitu Luhan dan Daehyun.

Dan ada dua orang lagi..

.

Zelo dan Jongup terpaku dengan mulut terbuka. Didepan mereka sedang ada adegan french kiss Live.

Awalnya mereka berniat untuk main skateboard ditempat biasa. Namun Zelo memaksa ingin mendekati dua sunbae mereka, Bang Yongguk dan Kim Himchan.

Tapi setelah mereka mendekat. Mereka malah disuguhi tontonan yang seharusnya mereka belum boleh melihatnya.

Jongup sadar lebih dulu. Dia menatap Zelo yang masih melihat kedua sunbae mereka dengan mulut terbuka. Dan apa itu? Wajahnya terlihat senang sekali.

"A-Andawe!" Dia menjatuhkan skateboardnya dan berusaha menutup mata Zelo yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi darinya. Jongup harus sedikit berjinjit untuk itu.

Namun Zelo menyingkirkan tangan Jongup dari matanya. Dia masih ingin melihat kedua namja itu yang masih belum menyadari keberadaannya dan Jongup disana. Jarang-jarang kan, dia bisa melihat hal yang seperti itu.

"jangan lihat!" kata Jongup sambil kembali menutup mata Zelo. Aduh! Susah sekali menutup mata namja tinggi ini. Apalagi Zelo terus-terusan menyingkirkan tangannya.

Dia menyerah. Hanya ada satu cara untuk menghentikan semua ini.

"EHEM!"

Mereka bertiga sontak menoleh pada Jongup yang baru saja berdehem. BangHim menatapnya dengan wajah memerah malu. Sedangkan Zelo menatapnya kesal karena kesenangannya diganggu. Namun hanya sebentar karena melihat ekspresi tidak suka dari Jongup.

"e-eh? K-kalian sejak kapan ada disana?" tanya Himchan gugup.

"Sejak, lima menit yang lalu" jawab Jongup datar.

"cih! mengganggu saja". Semua orang disana bisa mendengar gumaman Yongguk.

"ayo, Zelo. Kita main skateboard saja" ajak Jongup. Dia mengambil skateboardnya dan segera menarik Zelo menjauhi dua sunbaenya itu.

"Bye, Ahjumma" kata Zelo sambil melambai pada Himchan. Dia terus mengikuti Jongup berjalan menuju tempat mereka biasa main skateboard.

Himchan menghela nafas. Dia dan Yongguk saling menatap satu sama lain. Yongguk terlihat mulai memajukan wajahnya lagi pada Himchan. Namun Himchan menendorong wajahnya menjauh dengan telapak tangannya.

"jangan lagi. Ini disekolah" kata Himchan. Dia menunduk. Jujur saja dia malu sekali. Yang mereka lakukan tadi memang tidak pantas untuk dilakukan disekolah. Jika ketahuan Kim Junmyun, ketua organisasi siswa mereka. Bisa-bisa dia tidak akan berhenti ceramah.

"Baiklah. Kita lanjutkan dikamarku saja nanti" kata Yongguk.

Ya Tuhan. Jantung Himchan hampir copot mendengarnya. "sejak kapan kau semesum itu?" tanya Himchan. Yongguk tidak menjawab. Dia hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

.

"Aku kenapa? Aku dimana? Aku siapa?"

Lay memandang datar pada Suho. -_- "jangan aneh-aneh, Hyung" katanya.

Setelah pingsan kurang lebih selama lima belas menit.*lama amat ya?. Akhirnya Suho sadar juga. Dan sepertinya ingatannya sedikit terganggu. Hehe.. Bercanda. ^^

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi? Aku khawatir sekali saat kau tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan dikoridor" kata Lay setelah membantu Suho duduk. Dia menatap Suho yang masih terlihat pucat dan lemah itu mendadak memasang tampang horor setelah mendengar pertanyaannya.

Suho menatap Lay. " Yixing" panggilnya. Wajahnya terlihat kacau sekali.

"ne, Hyung?"

"Boa gyojangnim..." Suho mengambil nafas sejenak. "Gyojangnim memintaku untuk..." dia menjeda kalimatnya lagi dan menatap Lay yang nampak menunggu kata-katanya.

"untuk membuat seluruh siswa disekolah ini tertib dan mematuhi peraturan saat penilaian berlangsung" katanya dengan nada yang tidak semangat.

"MWO?!" Lay terkejut. "apa dia gila? Apa itu tidak keterlaluan? Maksudku, tugas itu terlalu berat untuk dilakukan. Kau tahu kan, murid-murid disekolah ini seperti apa?" kata Lay cemas. Dia tidak tega pada Suho.

Dia memijit keningnya. Mendengarnya saja kepalanya sampai terasa pening. Pantas Suho sampai pingsan begitu. "lalu apa rencanamu?" tanya Lay. Dia menatap pada Suho yang terlihat bingung dan pucat. Suho menggeleng pelan.

"untuk saat ini, aku masih belum bisa memikirkan rencana apapun" katanya.

"bagaimana kalau kau pidato saja. Bukankah itu keahlianmu? Kau motivasi saja mereka untuk menjadi murid yang mematuhi aturan" kata Lay.

Suho menggeleng. "itu tidak akan mempan melawan murid-murid sekolah ini" katanya. Dia kembali tiduran diranjang. "Aku mendadak tidak enak badan" katanya seraya menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

Lay mengulurkan yangannya untuk menyentuh kening Suho. Dia terkejut, "OMO. Badanmu panas sekali, hyung" katanya. Dia sungguh tidak tega pada Suho. Tugas itu pasti sangat membebani pikiran Suho saat ini.

"tidurlah hyung" katanya. Dia mengusap rambut Suho. "Jangan khawatir, akan kubantu kau memikirkan semua ini" lanjutnya.

.

TAP!

Zelo menghentikan permainan papan seluncurnya. Dia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya tidak fokus main sejak tadi.

"ada apa?" tanya Jongup. Dia menghampiri Zelo yang duduk ditempatnya berdiri tadi. Dan dia ikut duduk dihadapan Zelo. "ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Zelo menatapnya. "Bagaimana ya rasanya?" Dia bertanya tiba-tiba.

"rasa apa?" tanya Jongup tidak mengerti.

"yang seperti Himchan hyung dan Yongguk hyung lakukan tadi" kata Zelo. Dia menerawang kelangit sambil memegangi bibirnya.

Jongup gugup. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus dia katakan?

"E-Eh? Kau mau apa?" tanya Jongup gugup saat Zelo mendekatkan wajahnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"seperti Himchan hyung dan Yongguk hyung" kata Zelo masih sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. "aku ingin tahu rasanya" katanya.

"ayo" katanya lagi pada Jongup. Apa itu? Dia menyuruh Jongup menciumnya?

"k-kita ini masih kecil, Zelo. Shirreo!" tolak Jongup.

"kita sudah enam belas tahun. Sudah boleh kan?" tanya Zelo. "ayolaah~" lanjutnya lagi dengan wajah imutnya.

"Shirreo!" kata Jongup.

"wae?" tanya Zelo. Dia kan ingin tahu rasanya. Sudahlah Jongup, lakukan saja. Kau tidak akan menyesal. Keh.. Keh.. Keh..

Jongup mengusir pikiran buruknya barusan. Dia menatap Zelo dan berkata, "Shirreo!", sekali lagi.

"Ck! Ya sudah lah. Aku minta pada pada Yongguk hyung saja" katanya seraya berdiri.

"E-eh? Apa? Jangan macam-macam ya!" kata Jongup. Dia menarik Zelo kembali duduk ditempatnya. Namun Zelo berdiri lagi.

"Aku bilang, jangan macam-macam!" kata Jongup, menarik lagi Zelo untuk lembali duduk. Zelo mungkin belum menjadi pacarnya. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak rela jika orang lain yang mencium Zelo. "baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya" kata Jongup.

Zelo terlihat senang. "Jinjja?" tanyanya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongup dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu lagi.

"tapi tidak sekarang" kata Jongup. Zelo terlihat kecewa. "Umh, beri aku waktu" kata Jongup.

"sampai kapan?" tanya Zelo.

"Satu minggu" kata Jongup.

"Aish! Itu terlalu lama" kata Zelo tidak sabar. Sepertinya otak polosnya sudah terkontaminasi.

"L-Lima hari" tawar Jongup. Zelo memalingkan wajahnya. "tiga hari?", tanya Jongup. Zelo menatap tidak suka padanya.

Jongup berpikir dan menggigit bibirnya sebelum dia berbicara ragu-ragu dengan suara lirih. "satu hari?".

"Deal!" kata Zelo dengan wajah senang. "jangan bohong, ya?" tanyanya lagi. Dan Jongup mengangguk menhi'iya'kan. Mati sudah Jongup. Dia sudah berjanji.

Jonguppie, kau pasti tahu kan. Ada kalimat yang mengatakan 'jangan menjanjikan hal yang tidak bisa kau lakukan'? Haha..

.

.

Jam terakhir sekolah. Daehyun, Chanyeol dan Tao sedang duduk dikantin. Pasalnya, guru fisika yang seharus mengajar dikelas mereka tidak hadir. Jadilah anak-anak kelas 2B memilih untuk memanfaatkan jam kosong tersebut untuk bermain-main. Seperti mereka bertiga ini. Mereka memilih untuk mengobrol dikantin sambil menikmati orange juice dingin.

Daehyun terlihat memutar-mutar gantungan kunci pemberian Jinki sonsaengnin. Sejak tadi yang dia lakukan hanya memandangi gantungan kunci itu saja. Bahkan dia tidak menyentuh orange juice nya sama sekali.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara bass nya. Daehyun menatap Chanyeol lewat sudut matanya. Lalu dia menggeleng.

"coba aku lihat" kata Chanyeol seraya merebut gantungan kunci itu dari tangan Daehyun. Chanyeol menatapi gantungan kunci itu lalu mengedikkan bahu. Dia mengembalikannya lagi pada Daehyun. "apa istimewanya?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja istimewa" Tao merebutnya saat gantungan kunci itu hampir diterima Daehyun.

"lihat ini" Tao menunjukkan gantungan kunci itu pada Chanyeol. Dia menelusuri tepian gantungan kunci itu dengan jari telunjuknya. "ini bentuk setengah hati" "kata Tao menjelaskan.

"Gantungan kunci ini punya pasangan" kata Tao. "Daehyun sedang mencari pasangannya" goda Tao seraya mengembalikan gantungan kunci itu pada Daehyun.

Daehyun terdiam mendengarnya. Kedua temannya tidak tahu yang sebenarnya. Daehyun tidak mencarinya. Dia sudah menemukan pasangan dari gantungan kunci itu. Namun dia menjauhinya. Karena menurut Daehyun, si pasangan itu sudah punya pasangan yang lainnya. Jadi... Ya begitu lah..

Daehyun memandang kedua temannya yang sedang membicarakan dirinya dan gantungan kunci miliknya. Lalu dia beralih pada gantungan kunci itu.

"Kalian sih enak. Tao sudah punya Kris dan Daehyun sudah punya pasangan-meskipun tidak diketahui keberadaannya" kata Chanyeol. Dia meminum orange juice nya.

"Sedangkan aku, orang yang ku suka..." Chanyeol terlihat murung.

"Aku tahu, dia pasti bilang kalau dia tidak suka padamu kan?" kata Daehyun. Meskipun diam, tapi dia mendengarkan apa yang sedang Chanyeol katakan.

Daehyun dan Tao tertawa. "Ya, ya. Silahkan saja kalian tertawa" dengus Chanyeol. Dia sudah biasa menjadi bahan tertawaan kedua sahabatnya itu. Sebagi Happy Virus profesional, dia harus mau ditertawakan seperti itu.*WTH?

"Kau serius menyukai Byun Baekhyun? Dia kan galak sekali" kata Tao.

"benar. Kau lihat tidak matanya itu?" Daehyun menyipitkan matanya dan menatap tajam pada Tao dan Chanyeol bergantian. Menirukan cara Baekhyun saat menatapnya "sinis sekali" lanjutnya.

"Ya.. Tapi dia cantik" jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Daehyun dan Tao saling melirik. Mereka ikut tersenyum. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka melihat Chanyeol jatuh cinta. Lucu sekali tingkahnya. Kadang tersenyum-senyum sendiri, kadang dia tidak bersemangat.

Daehyun menghela nafasnya. Dia melirik Tao. Siapa sangka, temannya yang pendiam itu ternyata adalah kekasih Kris Wu si Pangeran sekolah. Daehyun bahkan tidak akan pernah tahu kalau saja tidak mendengar beritanya.

Lalu dia melirik Chanyeol. Meskipun dia ditolak Baekhyun, yang penting dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya. Berbeda dengan Daehyun.

Dia merasa menjadi yang paling bodoh diantara ketiganya. Dia tidak pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Youngjae. Dan malah merelakan Youngjae untuk Sehun, meskipun dia tahu jika hatinya akan sakit.

"kau tidak minum? Untukku saja ya" kata Chanyeol seraya mengambil alih orange juice Daehyun dan meminumnya tanpa persetujuan. Tapi Daehyun membiarkannaya, dia memang sedang tidak ingin meminumnya.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Suara bel tanda sekolah usai berbunyi. Tapi mereka masih asyik dengan kegiatan mereka. Daehyun dengan gantungan kuncinya dan Chanyeol dengan orange juice Daehyun. Kecuali Tao,

"aku pulang dulu ya. Aku sudah janjian dengan Kris" katanya seraya memakai ranselnya. Ya, dia harus segera pulang. Kalau tidak, dia bisa diserbu fans nya. Haha, gaya sekali dia sekarang.

Daehyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk. Lalu Tao segera berjalan keluar kantin.

"enak sekali jadi dia" gumam Chanyeol sambil menggigiti sedotan orange juice nya. "sudah punya pacar" lanjutnya.

"aku iri padanya" tambahnya.

"aku tidak" sahut Daehyun. Lalu mereka tertawa.

"haish, sudahlah. Aku mau pulang saja" kata Chanyeol sambil memakai tas nya. "kau tidak pulang?" tabyanya saat menyadari Daehyun tidak bangkit dari duduknya.

"oh? Kau ingin pulang bersamaku? Baiklah" Daehyun bangkit, memasukan gantungan kuncinya pada saku jaketnya lalu memakai ranselnya. Chanyeol mendengus mendengarnya. Dia bertanya seperti itu kan bukan karena ingin pulang bersama. Dia hanya tanya saja.

"Ayo" Daehyun menyodorkan lengannya untuk Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol mendengus lagi.

"apa-apaan itu?" tanyanya. "aku lebih tinggi darimu, bodoh" katanya seraya menjitak kepala Daehyun.

"ayo" kali ini Chanyeol yang menyodorkan lengannya dengan wajah sok pangeran. Giliran Daehyun yang menjitak kepala Chanyeol. "Oh? Berani sekali kau!" kata Chanyeol seraya memegangi kepalanya.

Lalu dia menepuk pipi Daehyun. Lalu Daehyun balik menepuk pipi Chanyeol dan begitu seterusnya. Mereka terus begitu sampai dua belas kali tepukan di pipi masing-masing(?).

"Haish! Sudah. Seperti orang gila saja" kata Daehyun.

"Ayo pulang" kata Chanyeol seraya menarik tas Daehyun sehingga Daehyun berjalan mundur. Tapi dia tertawa. Mereka berdua tertawa.

.

Youngjae tergesah-gesah menaiki tangga. Setelah bel berbinyi, dia adalah murid pertama yang keluar dari kelas. Dia harus bisa mencapai lantai atas sebelum terlambat.

Dia berbelok dan berlari menelusuri koridor penuh murid yang baru saja keluar kelas. Dia harus segera mencapai kelas Daehyun sebelum-

"Luhan hyung?" gumannya sambil mengerem kakinya. Dia melihat Luhan keluar dari kelas Daehyun dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Jae? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Luhan.

"aku mencari Daehyun hyung" jawabnya dengan nada sinis. "kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" tanya Youngjae tak kalah sinis.

"aku juga sedang mencari Daehyun" jawab Luhan santai.

"mana Daehyun hyung?" tanya Youngjae.

Luhan menghela nafas. "Dia tidak ada. Kelasnya kosong". Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dan mereka sama-sama diam. Bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"baiklah. Aku pergi" kata Youngjae. Dia berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Luhan, namun sedetik kemudian dia berlari cepat.

Luhan yang melihatnya ikut berlari tak kalah cepat. Sepertinya Youngjae memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Youngjae menemukan Daehyun terlebih dulu.

Mereka berlari sepanjang koridor, kadang Youngjae memimpin kadang Luhan yang memimpin. Dan saat mereka bersampingan, mereka saling melempar tatapan sengit. Tidak ada yang mengalah.

Lalu mereka menuruni tangga. Kali ini Luhan yang didepan. Dan Youngjae hanya bisa pasrah dan terus berusaha saja agar Luhan tidak menemukan Daehyun duluan.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Selesai dengan tangga, mereka terlihat kebingungan. Mereka celingukan didepan tangga. Sampai akhirnya mata Youngjae yang mendapatkan Daehyun lebih dulu. Daehyun sedang berjalan bersama temannya dikoridor.

Dia berlari mendahului Luhan. Tidak peduli sudah menabeak berapa orang. Yang penting dia harus bisa mendapatkan Daehyun duluan. Bahkan dia sampai melewati Sehun yang sedang menyapanya begitu saja.

"kenapa dia?" Sehun menatap Youngjae yang semakin menjauh. Lalu-

BRUK!

Seseorang menabraknya dan menindihnya. Dia hendak protes namun tidak jadi karena melihat siapa pelakunya.

Luhan.

Mereka saling tatap beberapa saat. Sehun bahkan sempat mencium wangi parfum Luhan sebelum namja cantik itu menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya dan pergi berlari. Wangi sekali.

Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap punggung Luhan yang semakin jauh. Berpikir sejenak. Lalu dia berdiri dan ikut menyusul Youngjae dan Luhan.

.

"hahaha" Daehyun tertawa saat mendengar lelucon Chanyeol. Temannya itu memang paling pintar membuat orang tertawa.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

"HYUUUUNG! DAEHYUNNIE HYUUUUNG!"

"DAEHYUN!"

Daehyun yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh pada sumber suara. Dan matanya membulat seketika saat melihat Youngjae dan Luhan yang tengah berlari dengan sangat cepat kearahnya.

"a-ada ap-"

BRUK!

BRUK!

Belum selesai bicara dua orang namja itu sudah terlebih dulu menabrak dan menindihnya. Dia bahkan belum sempat mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Yang dia rasakan hanya rasa berat.

"Aku dulu yang menyentuhnya!"

"Tidak! Aku yang menyentuhnya!"

Chanyeol terkejut melihat Daehyun yang sedang dijadikan bahan rebutan itu. "wah, dia populer juga" gumamnya. Dia jongkok dan berteriak. "Bro! Aku duluan ya. Sepertinya kau sedang sibuk. Sampai jumpa!" kata Chanyeol sebelum melangkah pulang.

"Ti-Tidak! Chan-Chanyeol! Tteonajima! Jangan pergi!" Teriak Daehyun seraya mengulurkan tangannya sela-sela tubuh Youngjae dan Luhan. Namun Chanyeol malah tertawa sambil melambai padanya. Dia bisa lihat itu dari celah yang ada.

Youngjae dan Luhan bangkit dan menarik masing-masing tangan Daehyun-kanan dan kiri-hingga Daehyun bisa bangun dari posisinya.

"Luhan hyung! Lepaskan Daehyunnie hyung sekarang juga!" kata Youngjae seraya menarik Daehyun kearahnya.

"Shirreo! Kau yang lepaskan dia!" kata Luhan. Menarik Daehyun kearahnya.

"H-Hey! Ada apa ini?!" tanya Daehyun disela-sela pertarungan Youngjae dan Luhan.

"Dae~, ayo kita pulang" kata Luhan sambil menatap Daehyun.

"Andwae! Daehyunnie Hyung~ aku ingin bicara padamu" kata Youngjae seraya menarik Daehyun. Dia bisa lihat Daehyun tak berhenti menatapny. Yongjae teraenyum senang.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Dae~. Ayolah, Umma mu sudah menungguku" kata Luhan. Menarik Daehyun.

Youngjae yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam. Sedekat itukah Hubungan mereka? Tenaganya serasa habis karena mendengarnya. Akhirnya Luhan mendapatkan Daehyun dan langsung menyeretnya pulang. Meninggalkan Youngjae yang terdiam.

Sehun yang juga melihatnya ikut terdiam. Apalagi saat dia melihat Youngjae dan Daehyun saling menatap, meskipun Daehyun sedang diaeret oleh Luhan. Mereka berdua nampak sedih. Terlihat jelas dati bagaimana cara mereka memandang. Apa itu berarti Youngaje menyukai Daehyun?

"Jae.. Gwaenchanha?" tanyanya seraya menepuk bahu Youngjae.

Youngjae menunduk, tapi kepalanya mengangguk-angguk. Bukan berarti dia baik-baik saja. Dia mengangguk hanya untuk memberikan jawaban saja.

"eh?". Youngjae mengerutkan keningya saat melihat sesuatu yang ada dilantai koridor. Benda yang familiar dimatanya. Dia memungutnya dan dia termenung menatapnya.

"I-ini kan..." gumamnya. Lalu sebuah senyum penuh kemenangan terukir diwajahnya.

**TBC.**

**Big Thank's:**

**wyda joyer, Ajib4ff, Navy Dilla, Nada Lim, Jang Taeyeoung, Kopi Luwak, dewi lololala, Kim Mika, Vicky98Amalia, Qhia503, awlia, RaeMii, 7D, Tania3423, Brigitta Bukan Brugittiw, ichizenkaze, enchris 727, 13ginger, maiqui-shaa, Deer Panda, hatakehanahungry, wolfsu, Sisca MinstaLove, BLUEFIRE0805, HNiken Y65, A Y P, Virnaulisam, Catch your Crayon, Jung Sungra, Me Moon JH, Imeelia, Oh Sehan, Swag Joker, Yui the devil, Sapphire girl, SonExotics Wu Fan, Baekki Chan, Kim Panda, sayyestoyaoi, Guest, Andini Taoris.**

**Review(lagi) Juseyo..**


End file.
